


From Hell to Asgard

by Moonlessnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Cannon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite
Summary: This story picks up near the end of season 10. It will be primarily Sabriel, but Destiel will happen as well.Amara, The Darkness, is loose upon the earth. She has captured a Lucifer possessed Castiel and has hidden him away, wanting to use him a bargaining chip with the Winchesters and God, her brother.Rowena may be the key to it all, but will she be there for the fight?Crowley is skeptical and he's not too keen on tangling with Lucifer again, not to mention dealing with God when he meets him.God needs help to put Amara away again, but he's down the one archangel he thought he'd have available. Michael is insane in the basement and Raphael is an asshole no one wants to bring back.Only the power of creation can bring back an archangel. But with Amara loose, they can't just throw that power around willy nilly or she'll bring her wraith down on them.God thinks it can still be done but only if that angel has a connection to something on earth.The only other archangel that could be brought back just happens to have a connection with our favorite Moose.This is my story of the battle with God, The Darkness, and the very Devil himself when Loki gets involved.





	1. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow burn type of fic, but don't worry, I'll get to the smut and be sure to tag the chapters when I do. :)
> 
> Sabriel is the main focus but Destiel will happen as well. 
> 
> Lots of angst expected. 
> 
> Chapter one for your reading pleasure.

Sam still couldn’t quite believe he was standing in the kitchen talking to God.

Yea, God was in the visage of a broke down, alcoholic writer/prophet, but it was still a little intimidating to be hosting breakfast for the freaking All Mighty Lord.

Dean seemed to be having a field day, Sam thought with a mental snort of laughter. Once they had gotten past the obviously hard talks, God, or Chuck as he wanted to be called, was a pretty down to earth guy. He liked bacon and beer, which endeared him to Dean pretty quickly, despite all the bullshit and literal hell he had watched both of the brothers go through.

As he watched his brother and Chuck shoot the shit over coffee and bacon and egg sandwiches, while he marveled over what a normal scene this appeared on the surface, the nagging feeling of impending doom continued to weigh heavily on his mind while he chewed at the last bite of his protein bar.

The Darkness was here, and worse, she had a Lucifer possessed Castiel in her grip. Although Dean was smiling and joking, the expression didn’t quite meet his eyes. He doubted the average person would be able to see through the façade, but Sam knew his brother almost better than he knew himself. Dean was worried sick for Castiel. Sam knew he was sleeping even less than usual and the steady parade of liquor bottles through the bunker and out the trash told the tale of his mental state better than anything else.

Sam thought Castiels choice deserved to be respected. He had been trying to make the best of a horrific situation. That would never convince Dean though. In Deans mind, he was the only one allowed to sacrifice himself for family or the cause. Sam shook his head ruefully as he absentmindedly sipped his coffee, his back against the edge of the sink in the bunkers kitchen. Those two were a pair, he thought. If they ever got Castiel back and they didn’t confess their feelings for each other, he was locking them both in the dungeon for as long as it took. This had gone on long enough and his brother deserved some happiness.

Not that Dean had ever said anything to Sam and he probably never would. But he didn’t need to. Sam saw it. He recognized the look on Deans face when he looked at Cas because he had worn the same look on his face when he looked at Jess. It was love. Impossible, improbable, incomprehensible love. It didn’t matter that Cas was an angel, or in a male body for that matter. Sam believed you didn’t find love, that it found you, and even if you denied till you were blue in the face, that didn’t change facts. Sam only wished his brother would get his head out of his ass and he hoped against hope they got Cas back so Dean could finally get with the program.

Cas quite obviously felt the same about Dean. Sam had watched the awkward, emotionally stunted angel bond with Dean in a way that Dean had never allowed anyone else to come close to. Cas had betrayed Heaven itself, but it was all in the guise of saving Dean. He chose Dean over home and his family every time the choice was given. He came when Dean called. He gave his life to help Dean more times than Sam cared to think about. He had also checked out Cas watching Deans lips and licking his own chapped ones.

Dean was Castiels home.

If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

“Hey Sammy, move your ass, you’re in the way of the sink.” Deep in his thoughts, Sam hadn’t noticed Dean and Chuck were finished and Dean was coming to deposit their now empty plates in the sink.

Feeling contrary, Sam shifted just enough for Dean to have to squeeze by him to reach the sink. That earned him a glare and hip bump from his brother, sloshing the coffee he was holding out of the mug and over his hand, causing him to yelp. “Damnit it Dean, watch what you’re doing!”

Dean just smirked and whipped a dish towel at his head. Sam caught it with his free, non-burnt hand and proceeded to wipe off the coffee while glaring death at the back of his brothers head. None of which affected Dean in the slightest bit as he went through the door, headed for the main entry way to the bunker and books that “weren’t going to research themselves Sam.”

Dropping the dish rag to the ground so he can mop up the coffee with his foot, his hand clean and just slightly pink, Sam feels eyes on him and raises his gaze to meet Chucks. The other mans expression is soft, a slight smile turning up his whiskered cheeks as he gazes at Sam with an expression of fatherly affection. Chuck scoots back the kitchen chair with a squeak and stands, one hand holding his coffee in a #1 Dad Mug, the other tucked into the pockets of his shabby robe he wore when masquerading as a prophet. “You’ve done well” he says softly.

Sams eyebrows feel like they raise practically into his hairline. Chucks grin widens before he gives a slight nod, turns sharply on his heel and strolls off down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

With a cocked head, Sam takes another sip of coffee, considering going after Chuck. How had he done well? The vessel of Lucifer, the boy with the demon blood, the man who let down his brother The Righteous Man, what had he done good?

He set his now empty cup in the sink and started down the hallway, deciding to question Chuck, before he hears Deans bellow “Sam! Come on! We don’t have all day!” Sam hesitates briefly before heading down the hallway towards his brother and the books that they still needed to go through to deal with the more immediate problem.

The Darkness had Lucifer in Castiels vessel. Dean had mentioned that The Darkness had come to him in a vision, showing him how she was playing with her newest and most powerful victim. He had paled as he recounted the story and wouldn’t meet Sams eyes. Sam was afraid that Castiel was running out of time. The Darkness had also made her own demands. Turn over her brother, and she would allow Castiel to go free. She would even expel and “handle” Lucifer for the boys.

That was, for obvious world ending reasons, not an option.

She told Dean she knew they had God, just not where. When Chuck had come with them to the bunker, he’d beefed up their warding enough to even keep his own sister out. She could talk to Dean through their connection, but she couldn’t track him here. Either way, it hadn’t helped them find her. Wherever she had gone to ground, she had hidden her tracks well.

The point, at the moment, was moot. They needed a weapon. Something strong enough to defeat The Darkness so they could take her on. Last time, it had taken Chuck and an arsenal of angels, including archangels, to weaken her enough to lock her away.

Unfortunately, they were at one archangel and he wasn’t fairing too well against Gods sister.

Sam sat down at the table across from Dean and pulled his laptop over, pushing up the lid and booting it up to get on the internet and pick up where he left off last night. Dean had a huge book in front him, casually turning through the pages and making notes on a legal pad to his right.

The clacking of keys and the turning of pages was all the sound in the bunker for the next hour. They were racing against time if they were going to save Cas. Sam was hoping she wouldn’t be stupid enough to kill her hostage because she would lose her only leverage, even if it hadn’t gained her anything as of yet.

After about an hour, Chuck wandered into the room, a fresh cup of coffee in hand and his robe still in place. He picked up a few books with his free hand, sat down at the very end of the table and propped his feet up, nonchalantly opening an old book. Sam and Dean exchanged looks but remained silent, throwing covert glances at Chuck from time to time.

The silence was just starting to weigh on Sam when Chuck tossed an open book into the middle of the table between the two brothers, causing them both to jump. “We’re going about this the wrong way” he declared in a soft, yet firm voice.

Dean slams his book shut with a sigh and props his head on his fist “So tell us all mighty one, how should we be going about it? I’d like to stop feeling like a hamster in a fucking wheel.”

Chuck shoots a glare at Dean before standing and bracing his hands on the table top “Last time it took myself and several archangels to take down my sister. She is now in possession of Lucifer. Michael is insane in the cage. Even though I could break him out, he will be no help to us. Raphael was a traitor to my creation and humanity” “And a giant douchebag” interjects Dean. Chuck ignores him and goes on. “It leaves us with little choice. Except my rebellious younger child.”

“Gabriel.” The name is out of Sams mouth before he makes the conscious choice to speak. Both Dean and Chuck glance at him and Chuck nods, a flash of something there in his eyes but gone too fast for Sam to decipher it.

Dean sits back and crosses his arms. “But I thought you said that the power of creation was needed to create an archangel. That that kind of power would surely draw The Darkness and it wasn’t even something you could control once you started it. Not to mention if we’re talking about trouble, that was Gabriel to a T. He was the Trickster for only you know how many millennia.”

Chucks eyes sparkle. “Perhaps we need a few tricks on our side”.

Sam leans forward eagerly “But how do you do it? How do you control that kind of power without ripping this world apart, or at the very least, sending The Darkness down on us?”

Chucks expression becomes serious as he walks around the table. Sam remains seated although it takes some effort to do so. He feels like there’s a live wire attached to the base of his spine and he can barely sit still. When Chuck reaches him, he places a gentle hand on Sams shoulder but he addresses the answer to Dean. “I’ll need an anchor who has a connection with my son.” He turns back to Sam.

“You.”


	2. Brotherly love and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Sam supposed to help bring back an archangel? Here, Chuck lays out the first step of what they need to bring Gabriel back and why it's Sam to do it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has come back to read chapter 2!
> 
> This is going to be my first long fic so thank you for your patience as it unfolds! I wanted to do 5 chapters a week, but with my full time work schedule and running demos after hours (I'm in sales) I don't know if that's feasible so I'm committing to a minimum of three chapters a week. 
> 
> When I was younger, I loved to write. Then, life happened. So I gave it up for a long time. However, the muse has been whispering in my ear lately so I figured the easiest way to stretch my wings is to start with fics. 
> 
> Part of me is very scared I won't be able to do it, but the other part of me remembers 50 Shades of Grey and figures hey, you can do better than that! 
> 
> So thank you, again.

“Me?!” Sams mind went in three directions at once, which was enough to give him an immediate headache. One part was impressed his voice could make that type of high pitched squeak since he went through puberty about 20 years before. The second part, and the largest of his swirling thoughts, is how was the guy who used to have demon powers was supposed to anchor an archangel, one of heavens most terrifying weapons? The third part, deeply buried and barely noticed, just whispered Gabriels name.

Sam noticed Chucks hand was still on his shoulder and rapidly shoved his chair back, causing the hand to fall away before he scrambled to his feet. Dean was also on his feet and moving around the table towards the two, his voice rising rough and forceful over Sams mousy exhalation. “What do you mean Sam? He’s not a damn anchor or a vessel for that little bastard!”

Chuck stood placidly while the two brothers faced off with him. Deans chest was heaving with his growing rage against anything that could potentially hurt his brother. It was plain as day that behind the rage, fear was driving the flush in his cheeks and the volume in his shout.

Sam, in comparison, felt dizzy and confused. He crossed his arms and tucked his hands under his biceps, a frown on his face. He abhorred the idea of EVER being a vessel again, considering his experiences. It was like invasion of the body snatchers.

But Chuck had never said vessel. That was Deans fear more than Sams, even though Sam had lived it. Chuck had said he needed an anchor.

In the sudden silence, Chuck slipped his hands into his robe and regarded the two boys gravely, but with compassion softening the hard set to his jaw. His blue eyes took in first one brother, then the other, before he sighed softly and strolled back down to the other end of the table, sitting in the chair he occupied before. He hunched his shoulders and watched them from under drooping eyelids. Sam noticed he was trying to make himself as small and non-threatening looking as possible to take Dean down from DEFCON 1.

Sam slid a look at Dean from the corner of his eye. The flaring of Deans nostrils did not lend itself an air of calm and composed.

“Dean.” Sam said in a much more robust and manly voice in comparison to his earlier girlish squeak. “Dean, hear him out.”

Dean whirled on Sam, his expression incredulous. “You want to be an anchor for the son of a bitch who spent 500 Tuesdays killing me in every way imaginable? Not to mention trapping us in fucking TV land for shits and giggles! This asshole wasn’t just an archangel, he was the Trickster! Fucking Loki himself! How many people did he kill for the fun of it?”

Sam squeezes his hands around his biceps in an effort to stay calm. “You didn’t live through those Tuesdays,” “No shit Sherlock, he killed me” Dean interjects, but Sam goes on, “I did. And I know why he did it. In his own way, he was preparing me to survive without you. I don’t exactly expect an archangel to do things the easy and gentle way.” Dean snorts. “Need I remind you, you didn’t take a ball to the nuts in TV land or get stuck in a herpes commercial.” A small cough comes from Chuck. Sam ignores it. “Plus, you know why he was doing it Dean. He was angry at his family. Like Gabriel said, we should be able to relate.” Deans eyes narrow and he opens his mouth but Sam doesn’t give him a chance to speak. “Plus, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have known about the Horsemans rings and the keys to the cage. If Gabriel hadn’t sacrificed his life at the Elysian Fields, we would have been dead, or worse, half the world would be.”

By the end of Sams speech Dean has calmed down marginally, conceding some of his points, but Sam can tell he isn’t ready to give up the fight.  “Oh yea, and how do you reconcile fucking with people the way he does?”

Sam gives a soft, sad smile and turns his eyes for a moment to Chuck. Chuck sits peacefully, no change of expression crossing his face. “He learned from his Dad.” Dean glances at Chuck, his expression unreadable. “Besides,” Sam continues, uncrossing his arms and sitting back down in his chair in his own attempt to diffuse the situation, “Gabriel probably killed less people than we think. He just screwed with bad people Dean. As far as my research could tell, he only offed the really bad ones.”

Dean looks back and forth between the other two occupants of the room, both of them staring back at him with resolve. He sighs, runs a hand over his face and stalks back to his seat, sitting in it roughly and causing the chair to creak. “Fine. Let’s hear this insane new idea. It can’t be any crazier than Gods sister trying to destroy the world.” Dean fixes his green-eyed gaze on Chuck, his face set in lines of weariness evident in the circles under his eyes and the deepening lines beside his mouth. Sam studies Dean for a moment, seeing his acceptance to at least listen, before turning his own gaze to Chuck. He’s going for a look of polite interest but he feels his eyes are still too wide and that the tension coiling inside him is still evident in the tense muscles of his shoulders.

Chuck is silent for another moment before sitting up straighter and clasping his hands in front of him, almost assuming a position of prayer before turning to Dean. “Your brother, although capable, will not need to be a vessel for Gabriel. I believe, if done correctly, we should be able to bring Gabriel back with his previous vessel in place.” Chuck opens his mouth again but Dean is quicker. “So what is the point of needing Sam for any of this?”

Chuck shifts just his eyes to Sam for a moment, before coming back to rest on Deans tense face. “My son bonded with your brother.” Sam flinches internally and Dean goes to speak again but Chuck holds up a hand. “Let me finish Dean. If you still have questions after I’m done, you can fire them at me till your hearts content.”

Chuck waits, and when it’s clear Dean is going to be silent, lowers his hands and goes on. “Although you may not have agreed with his tactics, the fact remains that the bond is there. Your brother was born to be the vessel for Lucifer, as you were born to be the vessel for Michael. As Gabriel told you both, your personalities and life experiences mirror the archangels destined for each of you.” He pauses, a sudden and brilliant smile lighting up his face and his eyes bounce between the brothers. “But the two of you tore up the script and made your own destiny, saving my most wonderful creation.” Chuck chuckles softly to himself before rising to his feet. He picks up his coffee mug and uses it to make a casual gesture in Deans direction.

“Dean, you were the stalwart older sibling, loyal to a very absent father figure and trying to follow his ideals, all the while looking out for and protecting your younger brother.” Chuck props a hip on the table and takes a sip from his mug, nodding in Sams direction. “And Sam, the rebellious younger child. Always wanting to carve out a place for yourself in this world, without being stuck with what your family believed you should do.”

Chuck sets his mug back on the table and tucks his hands into the pockets of his robe again, keeping his gaze on Sam. “In some ways, Gabriel has more in common with my Morningstar than any of my other children, and so he has more in common with you Sam. You both chose to run away and reinvent yourselves but you also stood by, and stood up to, your family when it really mattered. You have the compassion that Lucifer lacks, just like Gabriel” Chucks gaze turns serious. “I never saw Gabriel take such an interest in a human being as he did with you.” Chuck waits silently, his eyes fixed on Sam.

Sam sat slightly back in his chair, Chucks words bringing up the memory of the night he left to go to college. The fight with his own dad felt damn near apocalyptic. In the dim light of the streetlamps coming through the window of the cabin and the flickering of the fireplace, he and John had faced off over a table scattered with both Sams books and his dads weapons. Dean had tried to diffuse the situation but had been shot down by their dad, adding to the contention between father and youngest son.

Sam had never been more scared in his young life then in that moment. Even through the fights with his dad and Dean, the terrible monsters and death that he saw every day, the fear of going into the world without his only family, Sam was more scared of never taking this chance to get out “the life”.

When his father had turned his back on him and told him, “If you leave, don’t come back”, and Dean was pleading with his eyes for Sam to stay, Sams resolve had wavered. He hadn’t wanted to hurt his brother, the person who had actually raised and taken care of him.

However, in the end, he had left with little more than the clothes on his back into glorious freedom and normality. Those years at Stanford were some of the best of his life, even knowing what knew now about Azazel’s influence. As short lived as it was, he felt the glorious knowledge that he was taking his own path, making his own decisions. He fell in love. He realized a dream. Even after it all came crashing down and he realized who was behind it, he still cherished that time.

Dean had loved him enough to try to let him go, even if demons had conspired to draw him back into the life, and he could never repay Dean for all that he had done for him. So, when Dean had come for him, he had had to help his brother, even if he wasn’t convinced their dad had really been in trouble.

That was the start though. He had lost Jess and clung to his brother, been driven by vengeance, went to hell and back, among a thousand other experiences, and it had shaped him into the man he was today. There was no going back even if he had wanted to. He and Dean fought with each other, for each other and sometimes against each other, but they always came back to each other.

Because they were family.

They were all the other had.

“Sammy?” Deans quiet voice broke into Sams thoughts. He lifted his eyes and saw the same memories reflected in his brothers gaze.

Sam offers Dean a wan smile, and Dean returns it with one of his own. 

 

After clearing his throat and shoving his hair from his face, Sam sits up straighter and moves his eyes back to Chuck. "So Gabriel and I are similar misfits." Dean barks out a rough laugh and Sams smile widens. "So how can I help anchor your power to bring Gabriel back?”

Chuck stares into his eyes and Sam fights not to squirm like a bug under a microscope. Whatever Chuck finds there must have convinced him because he nods and straightens. He gestures to the book he threw into the middle of the table earlier. "That book mentions the calling and binding of an angel. What I need to do will be a bit different but I can use it to do what I need to bring him back. However, we're going to need a few things that aren't in the bunker."

Chuck pauses and stares at both men watching him. "I'll make it safe for you to leave but I'll need you to retrieve the items."

"Fucking finally," Dean exclaims before jumping to his feet. "I was about to go insane down here. What do we need?"

This time, Chucks smile doesn't reach his eyes. "I need you to go to where Gabriel fell. The Elysian Fields hotel."

 

 

 


	3. And into the night comes The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam travel to the place where Gabriel once fell, but The Darkness wants Dean to know she's not done with his angel. 
> 
> Sam is powerless to stop any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse is a harsh mistress. Forgive me for what I do to the boys in the chapter to come. 
> 
> It only gets harder from here.

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Sam is taken aback for just a second because Dean is grinning, and it seems to be more genuine than usual as of late. “Well I’m down for a road trip. Sam?” He claps his hands, rubbing the palms together and fairly bouncing on his toes.

Sam blinks a few times and clears his throat, brushing back a hunk of hair from his forehead. “Yea Chuck. Sure. Whatever you need.” He realizes of course Dean is going to be gleeful, despite the morbid destination for their trip. Dean has been stuck in the bunker for over a week with nothing to do except research, (his least favorite thing) and be surrounded by his memories of Cas. Not to mention, there was no love lost between his brother and the Trickster/Archangel. He doubted it would bother Dean in the slightest to go back to the scene of Gabriels death.

It bothered Sam.

Chuck nods and strolls around the table closer to Dean, pulling the book from the middle of the table over in front of the two. He looks up and gestures for Sam to come closer and his finger points to something near the bottom of the open page. “The spell itself is fairly simple for me with my power. The one thing I need, and that I don’t have, is something of the angel that I need to call.”

Dean glances at the book and snorts. “Yea, this list is crystal clear. If I spoke whatever THIS is.”

Chuck flashes a small smile. “Then it’s good you’re with God himself, since I can read it.” Dean rolls his eyes good naturedly. “I can make or create most of what is required. There are many things I’m sure I will be able to find in the bowels of this bunker. The Men of Letters have quite a collection of rare items.”

He pauses and looks up at the boys, his face taking on a grave expression. “The one thing I need that I don’t have will be some of the ashes from Gabriels wings” Dean nods and looks contemplative before saying, “If archangels die the same way regular angels do, they leave an impression of their wings” He looks to Chuck, who nods for confirmation.

“Yes.” Chuck leans back against the table. “When he was killed, it would have left an impression of his wings. The ashes will be burned directly into the surface. You may need to remove some of the surface, but only a small amount is required.” He straightens and wiggles the tips of his fingers. “Now, before you go, I need to make sure you’re safe as you travel.” He gestures for Dean and Sam to come forward, holding up his hands in a stop motion when the two are standing side by side in front of him.

“I know Castiel carved protection into your ribs. What I will do will be quite similar, but don’t worry. I have a bit more finesse than my young angel.” Sam was just marveling at the idea of Cas being referred to as young when he feels Chucks hand on the plane of his left pectoral muscle, right above his heart.

There’s a small flash of warmth, a slight tingling, and then Chuck steps back and tucks his hands in his robes with a grin. Sam sees Dean look at him from the corner of his eye as he rubs his chest, Dean mirroring the movement. He looks up at Chuck as he winks. “You’re fine now boys. Safe travels. I should have everything else ready when you return.”

Sam lightly smacks Dean on the shoulder and grins, “Way better than before.” He knows bringing up Castiel was probably hard on Dean, but he wanted to give him a chance to smile at the memory. Dean returns the grin, a silent thank you in his eyes. “Alright. I’m going to change clothes. We’re about 12 hours from Muncie so we should be able to make it back in about a day and half, if we don’t stop long.” Dean starts off towards the bedroom, his voice fading as he goes, “Get moving Sammy, we’re burning daylight.”

Sam watches Dean go before his smile fades. He starts to take a step to follow him but Chucks quiet voice saying his name stops him. He turns to face him, plastering on a blank expression.

Chuck is watching him with a disturbing intensity. “Sam, I know that this is hard for you.”

Sam waits, expecting more, but Chuck just continues to watch him. He feels almost like he’s getting dissected by the gaze. Feeling uncomfortable, he lowers his eyes on the pretense of closing a book on the table. “I’m fine Chuck. I just don’t like the idea of going back to that place. That’s all. It’s not exactly a happy memory.” He slowly stacks a few of the books on the table as he feels Chucks eyes bore into him. He inspects a slight tattering on one of the spines of the books as an excuse to keep his head down.

“Nevertheless,” comes Chucks quiet response, “I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t vitally important.” Sams mouth twists down in a bit of a frown as he stacks another book and responds, “I know. I don’t mind. This means saving the world. It’s kind of what we do.” He gives a mirthless smile that freezes in place when he feels Chucks hand on his shoulder. The hand sits there for a moment, radiating more warmth than Sam thinks it should, but his shoulders and back muscles ease without his conscious direction and he stands a little straighter.

The hand drops away and he hears Chucks footfalls move but he pauses at the far entryway. “The hard part is still to come Samuel.” He continues to move away and mutters a few more words that are quiet enough that Sam can pretend he doesn’t hear them. “Should you be strong enough……”

He turns around but Chuck is gone and Dean is striding back through the entryway. Dean stops abruptly for a moment while he looks at Sam before hurrying towards him. “Are you alright?” His hand gently grips Sams above his elbow. “You look like you saw a ghost and you’re out of salt.”

Sam glances at Dean, opening and closing his mouth once before he can kickstart his voice. “Oh yea, I’m fine. Let me get changed.” He moves out of Deans grasp and quickly down the hallway, telling himself he’s not running, even if that’s what it feels like.

His footfalls seem to echo emptily through the stone lined corridor as he makes his way to the open door of his room. He glances around briefly, noting the sparse quality and meager personal items that make up his room. There are more guns and knives lining the walls than there are clothes in the closet. With a sigh, he grabs his duffle from under the bed and starts packing his everyday carry items he’ll take along when he’s not sure what’s going to be needed on hunt.

The demon killing knife is an obvious go. He slips on his coat and shoves the knife in the special sheath in the inner pocking of his jacket. His Taurus goes into the outer pocket, a welcome and comforting weight that’s almost a part of him, an extension of his own arm in a fight. Two extra clips are thrown into the bag. He tosses in two sawed off shotguns followed by a box or regular shells and a salt shells. He finishes by checking to make sure the salt, holy oil, paint, and a general book of counter spells are still in at the bottom. He knows he’s probably over packing, and of course the Impala is stocked as well, but Sam has learned to never go in underprepared. He feels a sense of rightness….. a comfort, having a well-stocked and organized bag, even though this isn’t a hunt.

Sam gives one last look around before turning off the light and heading back towards the main room, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  

He can’t believe he feels this in a funk. Although Sam can brood with the best of them, it’s normally Dean running around with a scowl and Sam trying to get him to lighten up. Maybe he just needs to get out on the road with Dean for a while, where he won’t feel so overwhelmed with the problems weighing on him. Back to their roots. What they spent most of their lives doing. Even though the bunker was theirs, the road had been home to them for far longer.

As Sam comes out through the entryway he finds Dean leaning in the opposite doorway, staring at his phone with a stupid half smile on his face. Sam slows and then tries to pause, but Dean is sharp and sees the movement from the corner of his eye. He fumbles his phone into his pocket and drags a hand over his jaw, looking towards Sam without really looking at him. “Hey man, lets get a move on.” Without another word he turns on his heel and starts towards the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam is scrolling through endless websites of information on archangels as the Baby eats up the blacktop when Dean turns down the radio. “We’re about two hours outside of Muncie. Are you hungry? Better to go into this with a full stomach.”

Sam glances up, peering through the windshield at the now dark landscape, the headlights of Baby racing ahead to light up the forbidding blackness of a moonless night. “Yea man. Wherever you want.” He glances at Dean to find his brother watching him closely. Sam meets his gaze for a just a moment before focusing back on the muted glow of his phone screen.

Dean drives for a few more minutes with the radio turned down to a low rumble before his voice sounds with concern, “You ok Sam?”

Sam hits the power button to shut off the light from his phone screen, plunging the inside of the car into darkness barely lit by the lights of the control panel. “I’m fine Dean. We just….have a lot of shit going on. I mean, we’ve faced some major stuff before but we’re going toe to toe with The Darkness, and we’re heading out to try to resurrect an archangel.” He lets out a mirthless half laugh. “This is some major level crazy going down. I’ve just got a bad feeling, that’s all.”

What Sam says is mostly the truth, he acknowledges to himself. What he pushes down again is the feeling that this time, things are truly going to get fucked and he doesn’t think they can stop it. He’s afraid this could be the end of the line for everyone in the world if they get it wrong.

He glances at Dean to see him nodding, a serious expression on his face. “Yea, I know man. I’ve got an itchy feeling about this too.” With a snort Dean shakes his head and continues. “But it’s not like we haven’t faced the end of the world before. The bad guys just get scarier the longer it goes on.” He looks over at Sam with a smile and softness to his eyes. “And we finally have God on our side, after all this time of doing it by ourselves.”

Sam returns the smile before they both look back out through the windshield. He feels a slight ease to the tightness in his chest. No matter what happens, he has his brother. Through everything, thick and thin, Dean is there with him. They can take on anything together.

Just as Sam starts to relax, Dean screams out “Holy shit!” and the Impala swerves in the darkness as Dean slams on the brakes. Sams phone goes flying into the floorboard as he braces himself on the dashboard with his right hand, his free hand grabbing for Deans arm as he barks out “Dean, what’s going on?!”

The Impala slows and comes to a tire screeching halt, the burn of the rubber squealing in Sams ears and smoke billowing up around the tires since they must have left half their tread on the road behind them. He jerks forward, the pressure of the seatbelt compressing his chest and pushing his lungs damn near into his throat. When the forward motion ceases, he slams back into the old leather seat, breathing hard and his hair in his eyes. He sits back with a wheeze and tosses his hair from his face, immediately turning to face Dean who’s staring through the windshield like he’s seeing a vision of hell.  

Sam whips his head around to stare wide eyed through the windshield, his right hand going for the gun in his pocket in the same motion to address the threat that has his brothers eyes as wide as saucers, but there’s nothing there. He doesn’t take his eyes from the road, searching the surrounding countryside as his hand connects with Deans wrist. “Dean. What is it? What do you see?”

Deans voice comes out as a low exhalation, the tension running through the word saying more than a shout. “Amara.” His knuckles are white on the steering wheel of Baby and Sam can feel a fine trembling in the arm underneath his grip. Sam mutters a string of heartfelt curses beneath his breath, his hand tightening around Deans wrist as he stares at his brother, barely daring to blink. “What do you see?” His voice is equally quiet as Deans and just as intense.  

Dean takes a deep, shuddering breath and swallows a few times like he’s forcing himself to not be sick. “Sammy. She’s torturing Cas. Oh fuck…..” His voice trails off and he learns forward in his seat. In the dim light of the dashboard, his skin is pale as moonlight. Sam is sure it’s not all a trick of the artificial illumination. He can practically feel the pain and fear leaking out of Dean in response to whatever he’s seeing.

“Dean.” Sam fumbles with the seatbelt clasp and throws it off, turning in his seat to face Dean. “Dean. Talk to me. What’s happening? What are you seeing?” He’s working on keeping his breathing even but he can feel his heart hammering in his chest, the echo of it tingling through his fingertips. He feels powerless and helpless. Not only can he not save Cas, he can’t even stop Dean from seeing what horrors The Darkness is inflicting on the angel. Yes, he knows it’s Lucifer who is running the show but the vessel is Castiel.

“Shit….Sammy…..he’s screaming. I don’t know what she’s doing but he’s screaming and blue grace is showing out of all his wounds. Fuck. No. CAS!” The last is a scream from the depths of Deans own tormented soul. He breaks Sams hold as he throws off his seatbelt and stumbles out of the car faster than Sam can blink. Sam swears and follows, shoving the door open with a squeak and scrambling around the front of the car to face Dean. He steps in front of Dean and grabs his shoulders as Dean struggles, trying to pull around Sam to watch what only his eyes can see.

“Dean! Dean focus! Look at me! You can’t do anything!” Sam tries to hold on to him but gets shoved aside and Dean takes a few stumbling steps forward, his hands clenched into fists. His voice comes out a scream. “Let him go Amara! Damn it! Let him go!”

Sam freezes in place, feeling the weight of his gun in his hand and not even sure when he drew it. It’s useless here against something he can’t even see, much less fight. Sam feels utterly helpless and he hates the feeling, but he hates even more the anguish he can practically feel coming off his brother in waves.

Without warning, Dean drops to his knees like a marionette with its strings cut. Backlit by the Impala, his shadow is a twisted reflection of darkness that stretches out onto the empty road. His hands are clawed and his breath is coming so fast he sounds like he’s hyperventilating. Sam practically lunges for him, dropping down to his knees in front of Dean and grasping his shoulders in a desperate attempt to do something. “Dean. Fuck. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Talk to me man.”

Dean looks up at Sam with an expression of abject terror. His pupils are blown wide with just the barest hint of green showing around the endless darkness, no recognition in the gaze that meets Sams eyes. After a few seconds that feel like an eternity, Dean blinks and raises his hands to grip Sam in return. “Sam. Fuck. We have to save him. He’s……she’s killing him. Slowly. He can’t hold out much longer. Sam, we have to do something!” The panic is leaking back into Deans voice even as Sam can tell he’s trying to fight it back with every desperate breath he draws into his lungs.

Sam tightens his grip, sure he’s bruising his brother but needing to make the physical connection and draw Dean back from the brink, making him disregard any physical discomfort he may be causing. “Dean. We’ll get him back. We will. I swear to you we will. We’ll do it. It’ll happen. You know I’m here.” He stumbles over his words while panic riots in his mind like a caged animal, desperate to be free. With a vicious mental effort, he punches it down. He needs to be strong because Dean is breaking apart in front of his eyes.

As he watches Dean with fear rioting through his mind, between one breath and the next, almost faster than Sam can comprehend, Dean looks up and directly into Sams eyes. Sam watches in quiet awe as the fear fades from Deans face. Sam is suddenly faced with an expression he knows all too well. A flush gathers in his brothers cheeks that masks the freckles dotting his face, jaw clenched and lips parting, the flash of bared teeth coming from in between. The green of his eyes cool to the hard and cold shade of jade, all emotion fading and bringing forth the merciless hunter he knows lurks within his brother.

Deans hands tighten briefly on Sams arms before his voice comes out like the growl of a beast, the madness of rage whispering beneath the words. “Lets go Sam.” Dean stands in one fluid motion and strides back to the Impala, leaving Sam to barely scramble into his seat and close the door before Dean is putting the car into gear and gunning the engine. The Impala lets out a growling scream and jumps forward, shoving Sam back into the seat.

Sam fastens his seatbelt, noticing his brother doesn’t bother to do the same. As the Impala flies forward, he studies Dean. The iron set of his jaw and the unyielding line of his lips. His face is set in lines of battle and his hands constantly flex on the steering wheel as the car flies through the night. Sam knows they’re going to make amazing time and they won’t be stopping for food, which doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Dean going into battle mode calls to the warrior in Sam. He feels his heartbeat slowing, his senses gradually becoming sharper as his gaze focuses out the window to where the Impala seems like she’s racing to outrun her own headlights as she responds to the demands of her owner. Sams voice comes soft and cool. “We’re going to kill her. We’ll get Cas back.”

Dean gives one nod. “Yes. We are. But first, we need Gabriel. No stops. Time is too short.”

Sam nods once, prepared for the marathon they’re about to run. A small part of him is terrified of what’s happening in Deans mind, but he knows better than to push his brother when it comes to issues of saving Castiel. He wants to save Cas as well, although he knows it can’t compare to what Dean is going through.

Sam focuses back on the dark landscape flying by at breakneck speed. He knows the love Dean has for Cas is nothing compared to his feelings of brotherly love, but that won’t stop him from backing Dean into hell itself to save his angel. He clenches his jaw and holds on for the ride.  


	4. Talks of angels, devils and destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at the hotel and run into a face they haven't seen for five years. They're about to get more than they bargained for.

They make it to the Elysian Fields hotel in record time, cutting the two hours into about 45 minutes.

 

As they pull into the deserted parking lot, Sam feels the light tickle of sweat running down between his shoulder blades to make his shirt stick uncomfortably to his back. Dean spared nothing in running the Impala to her limits as they had sped through the night. The drive had been harrowing, and frankly, Sam had been happy he hadn’t made any embarrassing whimpers at a few of the turns Dean took on damn near two wheels.

 

As the Impala slows significantly and crawls towards the entrance of the hotel, it’s headlights illuminate the dark building standing in stark relief against the tree line. The land surrounding the building is dark and the sliver of risen moon riding high in the sky does little to illuminate the grounds below it. The once bright neon lights are dark and Sam feels every bump and crack as the tires roll over the pitted and scarred asphalt in the parking lot.

 

Dean brings Baby to a halt about 20 feet from the door and cuts the headlights, turning off the engine a second later. They both sit for a moment in the car as their eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness. Sam scans the landscape around the building, eyes flicking to the sideview mirror to make sure there was no one, or nothing, sneaking up on them from behind. He glances at Dean once, his brothers mouth set in a thin, hard line as his eyes dance over the building. “You ready?” Sam murmurs, a soft thread of tension running through his words.

 

Dean glances over at him and waits till Sam looks over and meets his eyes. In the gloom, Deans eyes are dark and hooded. “It looks like the place is deserted, but we go in quick and cautious. The banquet room was down the hall and to the left wasn’t it?”

 

Sam nods and puts his right hand reassuringly on the gun in his right pocket. “Through the lobby and down to the left. The guest rooms were on the right. To the left, there’s a set of those double doors that go directly into the kitchen where we got caught the first time.” Dean is nodding as he remembers. It had been over five years since they had left here, running for their lives with the goddess Kali Ma in the backseat as Gabriel took on Lucifer to give them a chance to escape. Sam takes a deep breath and follows Deans actions as they both exit the vehicle.

 

Sam is secretly impressed he remembers the details of the hotel that well after so much time. Of course, that had been a pretty harrowing experience as he had heard the screams and shattering bone as the old gods had died, slaughtered without mercy by the devil himself.

 

And Gabriel had died.

 

They both make their way around opposite sides to the back of the car to open the trunk. Sam reaches in to the dark interior and pulls out a flashlight like it’s second nature before flipping it on, giving Dean a better look at the variety of weapons available. Dean unzips the duffle Sam had thrown in the trunk, grabbing out the sawed off and holding it loosely by the stock in his left hand, his right stuffing a box of bullets into his free jacket pocket. Sam grabs an extra clip for the Taurus and slips them into the left outer jacket pocket so they’d be an easy draw. Sam scans the flashlight around before frowning slightly at the sight of Dean pulling out……

 

Was that a pick axe?

Sam feels his forehead wrinkling as he stares at his brother. “Are we going mountain climbing?” He asks with genuine curiosity as well as bemusement.

 

Dean gives his first smile since seeing Amara. It’s weak, half assed, and only really quirks one corner of his mouth, but it’s a smile and Sam is glad to see it. Dean slings the long wooden handle and rests it across his left shoulder. “Well Chuck said we needed some of the dust from Gabriels wings. More than likely, the impression is burned into something. We can’t very well get any unless we’re willing to do a little damage Sammy.”

 

Sam returns the grin as Dean reaches up and slams the trunk shut. They turn in synch before heading towards the broken down doors of the hotel. 

 

As they approach, Sam can see the glass is broken out and one of the doors is hanging half off its hinges. The night is quiet save the soft sounds of singing insects as he pulls his gun. A few soft hoots come from a hidden owl as Sam uses his flashlight to light up the blackness of the lobby through the broken doors. 

 

Dean steps through first, leading with the sawed off braced on his right shoulder, his left hand holding the pick axe head down. Sam steps through next, his flashlight tucked in his left hand underneath his right hand holding the gun. He sweeps the beam across the deserted lobby, noting the broken booths and empty front desk covered in dust and peeling plaster. 

 

"Seems they let this place go." Dean mutters as he steps around an overturned table. "Just like a pagan. Never cleaning up their toys." He looks back at Sam and jerks his head in a come here motion. "Bring the light, I can't see a damn thing."

 

Sam steps around Dean, swinging the light to the right before stepping around the corner and moving it back to the left. The halls are dark and empty with broken picture frames and dirt tracked along the once regal carpet. 

 

The men continue down the corridor side by side, their tension at manageable levels as they scout the way. They move and breathe almost as one, having done exactly this for the better part of their lives. When they reach the doors to the kitchen, Sam brings his arms up at an angle and directs the beam of the light through the round windows in the doors to the kitchen. The beam glints off large silver pots and hanging utensils, all those in place to cook the unsuspecting humans who had fallen into the trap while the pagans had been waiting for Sam and Dean.

 

Dean waits silently behind for Sam to turn around. Sam gives him the all clear nod and they focus on moving back down the hallway. At the end, the corner turns sharply to the right. Sam swings around the corner close to the wall on the right, the beam of the light sweeping down the hallway to find it empty and one other turn snaking around the corner at the far end. The brothers exchange another glance before moving quickly down the hall.

 

They repeat the same performance around the next corner, but now they’re right next to the closed doors leading into the banquet room. There’s no windows in this door and the words saying Elysian Fields on the opposite wall have half of their letters missing. The doors swing open both ways. Dean looks at Sam, leaning the pick axe against the wall before repositioning his shotgun, bracing it with both hands. He nods to Sam and silently mouths on the count of three.

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Sam pushes the left door with a gentle kick and Dean follows suit with the right door. They move swiftly into the room, the beam of the flashlight sending swirling shadows flying in every direction. In the middle of the swirling shadows is a figure. Sam shouts, a wordless noise of surprise as he comes to an immediate halt and he hears Dean yell “What the fuck?!?”

 

Sam trains the flashlight directly in what he thought would be the face of the figure, but she has her back turned and he just succeeds in illuminating her hair. At least, Sam is assuming the figure is a female due to the long hair and shapely figure in a blood red dress. The men are no more than a few feet from the figure. Sam could take two large steps forward and have his gun at the back of her head. He almost does it, his leg twitching, but Dean catches his eye and shakes his head. Dean keeps the shotgun steady against his shoulder and speaks calmly “Alright. Turn around slow, no sudden moves. We have guns trained on you.”

 

A smoky feminine voice answers him without turning around. “Now Dean. Is that any way to treat a goddess?” Dean pauses, a puzzled look on his face. The voice brings up a memory but he can’t quite place it. Sam studies the figure carefully. Black hair curling just below her delicate shoulders, elegant dark skin, knee length fitted red dress hugging womanly curves.

 

And placed loosely around the middle of the dress, hugging the curve of her waist, is a delicate silver chain adorned with silver skulls.

 

Sam tentatively says “Kali?” Deans eyes flick to Sam, an expression of astonishment and recognition coming to his expression. With a graceful movement she turns to face them. Her lips are painted a deep red to match her dress as they curl into the smallest of coy smiles. “My my, if it isn’t the Winchesters.” She studies them both, the glow of the flashlight seeming to almost reflect in her eyes. The smile drops as she props her hand on her hip. “What are you doing here?”

 

Deans gun, that had started to slip with the startled realization of who she was, jerks back up into position. “We could ask the same of you. We haven’t seen you” “Since you took me from Lucifers grasp and Gabriel fell to the Devils blade.” She finishes in her slow and sultry voice, cocking her head and bouncing her gaze between the two of them.  “Yes. I remember. I never thanked you for saving my life.”

 

She lets the moment stretch as she remains silent. Dean and Sam share a look of confusion before Sam comments “So, are you going to?” The coy smile returns to her lips. “No.” she coos. Her dark eyes narrow in annoyance at the guns still pointed in her direction. “Enough with the theatrics gentlemen. Put down the weapons. I assure you, I’m not here to fight’’. She leans forward slightly and says in a conspiratorial tone, “If I was, you’d know, because you’d be on fire.”

 

The brothers share another look and Dean gives a barely perceptible nod. Sam slowly lowers his gun, slipping it back into his pocket as Dean follows the movement a moment after, holding the shotgun down by his side. Sam continues to hold the light just below her face so that they can see her clearly and possibly affect her vision. Against a goddess, he’ll take all the help he can get.

 

As if reading his mind, Kali gracefully turns her hand palm up and a small globe of fire appears about the size of Sams head. It dances gracefully and swirling, sending dizzy shadows prancing about the room. The fire appears warm and inviting, even if Sam is a bit disconcerted to see it floating on its own volition as he lowers the flashlight. Kali lowers her arm and steps back, taking a seat in what appears to be a still functional folding chair. She crosses her long graceful legs, showing off red shoes with tall, thin heels. “Come gentlemen.” She wiggles her long crimson nails. “Let us talk of mutual destruction.”

 

“Destruction?” Dean says with a questioning tone. Kali cocks an eyebrow and her lips twitch in mocking. “Why, yes Dean. One of my favorite subjects. It has come to my attention that you’ve allowed the Devil to once again slip his leash. Not only that, but he seems to be under the thumb of none other than the Christian God’s own sister.” She sits back in the chair, crossing her arms under her breasts and staring at him with an expression of annoyance twisting her attractive features. “I do believe I should have killed you when I had the chance. You do seem to be causing a lot of trouble.” Dean tenses but Kali just rolls her eyes and directs her gaze to Sam. “Hello again Sam. I see that you must have beaten the Devil the first time after all.”

 

Sam studies her carefully before responding. Kali, otherwise known as Kali Ma or Kalika. The Dark Mother, The Destroyer, the Hindu goddess of the end of the world. It’s fitting, he thinks, that they run into Kali again here, where they’ve come to get what they need to try to prevent the end of everything. “Hello Kali. You look well.”

 

A sultry laugh floats from between her lips. This time, her full smile flashes pearly white teeth. He’s clearly amused her. “As do you Sam. As do you.” She claps her hands together lightly. “Now you two, tell me why you’re here.”

 

Dean cocks his hip slightly and returns her smile with his own shit eating grin. Uh oh, thinks Sam. That’s his “lady killer” smile. From what little Sam knows of Kali, he somehow thinks flirting with a dark goddess isn’t the best idea. Before he can speak, Dean responds, “Just thought we’d stop in for the night. Feeling a bit nostalgic.”

 

Her mood changes in an instant. She’s out of her seat and advancing on Dean faster than either of the brothers could blink. Her long fingered hand with its lacquered nails is an inch from Deans nose. When she speaks, her voice is like the hiss of a cobra with the heat of hellfire. “Don’t you play with me human.” The word human is spat out like a curse. “The devil has come to play and The Darkness has coalesced itself into a human form and you want to screw with me? She is coming for us all you fool, and you pathetic humans have no chance of stopping her!” Dean is frozen, eyes wide, with Kalis finger in his face and if Sam didn’t know better, he’d say Dean looks slightly ashamed.

 

Sam steps forward, hands out in a placating gesture as he tries to draw Kalis attention. “Kali. We know. We’re going to do everything we can to stop her. That’s why we’re here.” Kali spins her head to him but doesn’t move from out in front of Dean. A dull red ember seems to glow from the depths of her pupils. Sam tells himself it’s a trick of the light, but he’s not sure he believes it. “Please Kali. Let’s all take a deep breath.” Sam stands silently, wondering if he has time to pull his gun if she goes postal, wondering if bullets will do anything to a goddess of the end of the world.

 

She stands still for a moment before flicking her finger at Deans nose. She doesn’t seem to make contact but Dean ends up on his ass anyway, sending a puff of dust into the air. She fairly stalks back to her seat, her high heels sending echoing clicks throughout the empty room. “Speak Sam, before you try my patience.”

 

Sam glances at Dean as he gets up with a grimace, signaling with a wave of his hand that he’s fine. Sam doesn’t miss the fact he tries to surreptitiously rub his ass. “Kali. We know the Darkness is here. We’re trying to stop her. This time, we have God on our side.” Kali lets out an entirely indelicate snort at that, her face contorted into lines derision. “We’re here because we need some extra help.” Sam looks around the room, playing the flashlight along the dusty ground.  

 

Kali cocks an eyebrow. “I assume that it is not my help you require.” Sam smiles slightly as he continues sweeping the flashlight around the room. His smile fades and the light freezes when he comes across the edge of wings burned into the concrete. Sam speaks again, his voice quiet and subdued. “No. We’ve come to raise Gabriel.” When he hears a soft gasp, Sam redirects his gaze to Kali. Her eyes are wide and she has what looks like a truly astonished expression on her face. Sam smirks internally at being able to shock a goddess into silence. That’s one for the record books, which is saying something in their crazy lives.

 

“How? How do you plan to do it?” Her voice is barely above a whisper and thick with tension. She leans forward but doesn’t leave her chair. Sam moves a few steps closer to the image of the wings. As his light illuminates more of the burned area he is shocked to note that there’s not just one set of wings burned into the floor.

 

There are three.

 

He responds equally quiet to Kali. “God is going to use me as an anchor for his power to bring Gabriel back.” This time, despite the heels, he doesn’t hear move. She is suddenly behind him, her soft hand gently clutching his bicep of the arm that holds the flashlight. With a gentle tug, she moves him back and throws up another of those balls of fire. The light illuminates a wash of wings with a blank space between them. On each side were three sets of wings burned into the floor, each stretching more than twenty feet from the base to the tips. Sam studies the space between the marks.

 

He’d forgotten how small Gabriel was.

 

Kali reaches out her hand and places it on Sams opposite cheek, turning her face to his. The flickering firelight is playing tricks with his vision because that surely can’t be tears glittering in the eyes of Kali Ma, The Destroyer. She smalls a soft smile with no hint of mockery or playful sensuality. “Oh you humans are a marvel sometimes.” She stares into Sams eyes for a moment longer before stepping back and breaking the spell. With a clap of her hands she opens her palms and a piece of paper is clasped in her right hand. Dark lines are drawn in what appears to be sigil. She thrusts it out to Sam, urging him to take it. “You will need this.”

 

Sam takes the paper and holds it to the light. “What is it Kali?” Dean moves up cautiously on his opposite side, as far as he can get from Kali but still able to see what’s on the paper. Her smile turns sultry once again. “Your Gabriel and I had quite the affair, before I realized he was an angel and not Loki. When he came here that night, I took some of his blood, to bind him to me.” She nods towards that piece of paper in his hand. “That is the symbol of the god Loki and the horn of Gabriel, written in his blood.” Her smile turns sly. “Both sides for the two parts of our Trickster.” She winks at him and begins to walk away.

 

Dean looks stunned. “Thank you Kali. Can I call you Kali?” She turns to him, letting out a purring laugh. “I may see you again someday Dean,” she says, without answering his question. The two balls of fire begin to fade and Kalis form starts to slip into darkness. Sam rushes forward. “Kali, wait. What were you doing here?”

The light in the room is almost gone, save what comes from Sams flashlight still pointed to the floor. As the image of Kali fades with the dying light, there’s a rush of blistering heat and a bright red blaze comes from where her eyes seem to float in the air. “Sometimes we all need a Trickster” and with a sound like a distant gong, she vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put the notes at the end here to save spoilers. 
> 
> I've always found Kali Ma a fascinating goddess. Since we saw so little of her on Supernatural, I've taken some liberties with her character.
> 
> The goddess Kali Ma is both a destroyer and a mother. Violent and sensual. I wanted to bring out all parts of personality in this small bit. 
> 
> Also, I took some liberties with Gabriels wings being burned. Since the angel Gabriel is purported to have three sets of wings, I figured it was fitting I should make it so here. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Sweet dreams are.....not made of this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali is gone and the Winchesters head back with their prize. 
> 
> Sam needs some sleep but it's not the restful escape he wants it to be. 
> 
> Dean receives an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS IN THE NOTES AND TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD. 
> 
>  
> 
> Graphic depictions of corpses and rotting flesh.

Sam and Dean stand in sudden dumbfounded silence as Kali disappears into the darkness.

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean says, his voice almost shockingly loud in the sudden silence. The room seems quite empty without Kali’s presence and the only illumination is Sams downturned flashlight.

 

“I don’t know.” Sam mutters, glancing down again at the piece of paper he holds in his hand that could be the key to saving the world.

 

“No, seriously, dude. What the hell?” Dean says again while practically swinging the shotgun around as he flails his arm.

 

“Dude, I don’t know.” Sam says more forcefully, enunciating each word distinctly as he trains the flashlight once again upon the symbols on the paper in his hand. Dean meanders closer and peaks around his arm. “So that’s it huh?” Dean comments. “That’s Gabriels blood. Exactly the something we need to have Chuck call him back from the dead. I bet it’s better than some burned impression of wings. Blood usually is” He gives a low whistle. “I never thought I’d be happy to see someone like Kali again.”

 

Sams head suddenly snaps up. “Dean. What’s todays date?” Dean mutters “Huh? Uh…hold on”, before fumbling in his pocket for his phone with his free hand. He swipes the screen to get rid of the screensaver and a picture of Cas pops up briefly. Sam quickly drops his eyes and masks a smile with a hand to his mouth as he fakes a cough. Dean glances at him, pressing the back button to clear the screen. “It’s April 22nd. Why?” He looks at Sam with a quizzical frown on his face.

 

Sam can practically feel the color drain from his face. “5 years” he whispers. Dean focuses on him this time. “5 years what?” Sam looks up at him in the dim light from the flashlight beam, his eyes as wide as saucers. “We were here five years ago tonight Dean. This is when Gabriel died. The last time we came face to face with Kali. And she just HAPPENS to be here with sigils drawn in Gabriels blood?”

 

Dean looks taken aback but nods at Sams words. “I guess you’re right. That sounds about the right time.” He scratches at his nose and looks contemplative. “I wonder if she thought she could raise him. She might like having an archangel on her side for a fight like this.” Sam takes a deep breath and suppresses a shudder at the thought of something as destructive as Kali having an archangel of Gabriels power on a leash. Dean grins brightly. “We couldn’t have come at a better time.”

 

Sam is nodding in agreement. “Some magic is based on timing, of dates. An anniversary would be a perfect opportunity to attempt to raise him if you lack the power Chuck has.” He pauses, meeting Deans eyes. “Do you think Kali would have had the power to do it?” Dean shrugs, looking fairly unconcerned and like he’s starting to be bored of the subject. If they had managed to escape disaster, Dean wasn’t too worried about the hows of it. “Who knows? She’s a pagan goddess. Her specialty is disaster and death. I’m sure just trying would have been fun for her.” Dean turns and slaps Sam on the shoulder. “Lets go man. I’m starving.”

 

Dean starts back towards the door as Sam turns his attention again to the paper in his hand. With the upmost care, he folds the paper like he’s folding a letter, the two outer sides folding in to meet in the middle, careful not to muss the combined sigil taking up space in the center. He opens up his jacket and unzips an inner compartment, placing the paper carefully inside before zipping it back in place. He lets the jacket fall back against his chest and pats his hand over it, once. “Come on Sam.” Dean is waiting by the door expectantly. Sam takes one last look around and goes to join his brother, the flashlight shining ahead of them and lighting their way.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The Impala barrels down the road, her engine purring along the darkened highways while Led Zepplin’s music croons through the car speakers.

 

_There's a sign on the wall_ __  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings

Dean is singing softly along with the lyrics. Sam is glad he seems to be in a better mood and he only hopes Amara doesn’t make another appearance before they can get back to the bunker and Chuck. The window of the car is cool where Sam leans his temple against it and the soft vibrations are almost lulling him to sleep. After the events of the last twelve hours, he could use some sleep. He was sure that whatever Chuck had planned for him would require him to be at full strength. The raising of an archangel would not be easy. Of course, when was anything in their lives ever easy?

 

Dean was right. Gabriel was trouble with a capitol T. T for trouble and for Trickster he mused dazedly, his eyes already closed. They needed the help, and if they were going to bring back an archangel, Sam would much prefer Gabriel over one of his brothers.

 

Sam doesn’t realize the moment he slips from wakefulness into sleep, but he knows he must be dreaming because he’s sitting at the kitchen table in the bunker, across from Gabriel.

 

Gabriel is dressed as Sam last saw him. His brown leather jacket fits him well, emphasizing his shoulders, similar in style to one that Sam used to have. Underneath he wears a dark colored shirt with pearl buttons marching up the front, the final one undone directly under his neck. Sam thinks the shirt is black but it’s hard for him to tell because the lights in the kitchen are dim and flickering, like something out of a cliched horror movie. He thinks it’s suits the archangels sense of drama. Gabriels head is down, his long golden-brown hair seeming matted, falling forward into his face and obscuring most of his features that are cast into even more shadow in the poorly lit room.

 

Sam feels a genuine smile steal across his face. “Gabriel. You’re back.” The figure in the chair opposite him does not answer. In fact, he doesn’t even seem to breathe or move. Sams smile slips slightly as he leans forward, propping his hand on the table halfway between them. “Gabriel?”

 

The voice that comes from the figure is dark and muddied, barely recognizable as the archangels voice and almost distant sounding despite the fact that no more than a few feet separate the two of them. “What have you done to me Sam?”

 

Sam sits back and blinks, his hand coming closer to his own body but still resting on the table. “What are you talking about? You’re here. We’re going to fight The Darkness.” With a move that almost looks like a strobe light effect due to the continually flickering lights, Gabriel slowly raises his head. Sam gasps and sits back fully. He tries to stand up and put some distance between him and the table but his body is suddenly frozen, unable to make even the smallest of finger twitches.

 

The face is Gabriel, but it’s streaked in dirt and distorted, almost puffy. There are dark splotches and small sores that are oozing sluggish liquid that begins to glow red. Gabriels eyes, normally as golden as whiskey in sunlight, are sunken into his skull and dull brown, lifeless and bleak. “Sam” the voice is a croak and Gabriel is prevented from saying more due to a sudden coughing fit, black sludge leaking out from between his lips.

 

Sam is gasping and horrified when the smell hits him, causing him to gag. His heart hammers in his chest. Gabriel smells like a week old corpse dug out of a shallow grave. Sam, unfortunately, has had experience in the matters and he knows the smell of death well. “Gabe….”, he whispers, choking again as the lifeless eyes meet his once more. He doesn’t know how it’s happening, but the angel is decaying in front of his eyes, a piece of skin along his cheekbone starting to slough off. A hole starting on the side of his left jaw, showing the white flash of bone. A clump of scalp with hair attached hits the table with a sickening, wet plop.

 

“You left me to die. I tried to help you, gave my life for you….” To Sams horror, a hole in the center of Gabriels chest starts to expand and leak red light. Although Sam can’t seem to move, Gabriel doesn’t have that problem as he stands from the table and moves in a painful, shuffling motion towards where Sam sits horrified and grief stricken. The words hit him like a knife in the chest and produce a sharp pain of regret behind his breastbone.

 

“No…we didn’t know. You’re an archangel! We thought you could fight him!” Even as the words leave Sams lips, he knows they’re a lie. He knew when he fled with Kali and Dean that Gabriel would more than likely die. Yes, he was an archangel, one of Heavens most powerful weapons, but Gabriel was the baby of the family. He was no match for his older brother who was the devil to boot.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, the figure whispers “Liar….”, the voice like the rattle of old bones and things long dead and forgotten. Sam finds he can move his head and he swings it back and forth, clamping his eyes shut as Gabriels gets closer. “No!” He screams. “I didn’t mean to! I never wanted you to die!”

 

“But I did…..because of you” comes the hiss like a cobra. Sam can feel fetid breath hit his face and he struggles to draw air in through his mouth. “I am one of Gods children….and I died for you!” The last five words are almost a screech and Sam cries out in wordless horror. Gabriel is blaming Sam for his death and Sam can’t even find the lie to dispute it. He know he was leaving the archangel to die, he knew there was nothing he could do, he wasn’t ready to fight the devil, Gabriel had told them to get Kali out…..

 

Sam stops struggling and shuts off the litany of excuses running through his mind. With resolve, he takes a deep breath through the horrible odor and opens his eyes to see dead brown orbs looking back from only a few inches away. “You’re right. If I had done what you asked and surrendered to Lucifer when you asked it, you would still be alive.” The figure stops. This close, the smell is all Sam can smell and taste, the lifeless eyes all he can see. Sorrow is all he can feel.

 

Then, to his astonishment, the lights go out for a brief second before flickering back, brighter than before. The decaying, horrible beast before him is gone, and in its place is Gabriel, just as Sam remembered him.

 

His golden-brown hair is clean and hangs loose to either side of his face. The destroyed skin and horrible smells are gone. His whiskey colored eyes, clear and full of light, stare into Sams, seemingly transfixed by the man in front of him. “Thank you Sam.”, the figure whispers with Gabriels normal voice. “I just wanted you to care what happened.” Gabriels eyes flick down as he leans close. Sams heart starts to hammer again. “Oh Sam…..”

 

“SAM!” yells a voice, and for what sounds like not the first time.

 

Sams eyes jerk open and he sits up straight all in one same motion. He blinks a few times at the harsh neon lights assaulting his eyes, his brothers voice coming from his left, seeming to be slightly muffled. “Sam man, you were out. You alright?”

 

Sam takes a deep breath and rubs both hands first down his face then back up the sides, knocking his hair from his face. “Dean. Shit. Where are we?” Dean stares at him quizzically. “We’re stopping for food.” He pauses and studies Sam with something akin to worry in his eyes. “You were sleeping pretty hard there.” Dean says softly, unmoving.

 

Sam makes a production of pulling his phone out and looking at the time while he scratches his chin with his free hand. He feels like he needs to avoid Deans eyes. The smell from the dream seems to still linger distantly. “Yea man. Rough day, you know.”

 

Dean seems to understand Sam needs a little distance, so he turns his face forward and drapes his wrist over the steering wheel, giving Sam what little privacy he can. “Sam…..are you worried about this anchor thing?” Sam blinks and can barely stop himself from flinching and looking at his brother. He turns to stare out the window, his darkened reflection showing his brow is furrowed and he looks worried. “Dean, I’m not. I’m going to be fine. Chuck wouldn’t do it if he didn’t think it would work.”

 

Sam is leaving silent that although he sure he’s going to come out of it breathing, Chuck had implied that the hard part was going to be after Gabriel was brought back. The stress was obviously bothering him, otherwise, why the nightmare?

 

He wondered how hard it would be to anchor an archangel? Before he could think better of it, he was expressing a very small amount of his worry to Dean. “Chuck implied…..the harder part might be anchoring Gabriel after he comes back. He said…should I be strong enough.” Deans head whips around and his voice has the edge of a growl. “When did he say this?”

 

Sam keeps his face turned away. “When you had gone to change clothes, before we left the bunker.” He makes a conscious effort to smooth out his face while speaking and turns back to Dean. He’s going for nonchalant but isn’t sure he makes it. “Dean. I can do this. If I can beat back Lucifer, I’m sure I can handle his baby brother.” Sam makes an attempt at a smile to lighten the situation. From the fire practically shooting out of Deans ears, he figures he failed pretty miserably.

 

“No. Fuck that! You are not putting yourself in harms way to help that asshole!” Sam started to ask if he meant Chuck or Gabriel, but Dean was rushing on, “We’ll find another way. We’ll do something else.” One hand pounds the steering wheel. Sam takes a deep breath, “We’ve tried everything else.” As Dean opens his mouth to speak, Sam cuts in with a soft, yet firm voice “And what about Cas, if we can’t kill The Darkness?

 

Dean goes pale. “Well find a way.” He repeats stubbornly, his jaw set, which emphasizes the lines beside his mouth. His eyes are cold green ice as he stares at the flashing neon sign of the cheap diner through Baby’s dusty windshield.

 

Sam sighs softly and clenches his fingers around the curve of the bottom of his seat. He should have just kept his mouth shut. As much as Dean loves Cas, he won’t knowingly do anything to put Sam in danger. Dean sits back and starts fumbling in his pocket. “What are you doing?” Sam asks quietly.

 

Before Dean can say anything, or even unlock the phone he just pulled out, the darkened screen lights up the interior of the car and starts shrilling out “Highway to Hell”. Sam glances over and sees the “666” flashing on the phone screen. “Crowley.” Dean growls before hitting accept.


	6. Demon deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes to the boys with what he does best, a deal. 
> 
> Dean and Sam argue about the merits of trusting Crowley and Sam is determined to do whatever it takes to get Cas back for Dean.

“What do you want?” Deans opening line was growled with such fury that it could give a hellhound a run for its money on menacing. Sam lets a slight smile brush his lips, even considering the seriousness of the last few minutes and the current call. At least Deans ire wasn’t directed at him for once.

 

Crowleys voice comes through the speaker, low and calm with an edge of menace. “Squirrel. How’s my favorite rodent?” He croons. Although muffled, there seems to be some background noise coming from Crowleys side. If Sam isn’t mistaken, that high pitched noise that comes through just then was definitely a scream. It sets his teeth on edge but he doesn’t say anything, not wanting to give Dean any more reason to be antagonized.

 

Dean practically snarls. “Squirrels aren’t rodents asshole, they’re um, well they’re…” He pauses briefly before continuing.  “What the fuck do you want?” His teeth are gritted, causing a muscle in the side of his jaw to jump. He glances at Sam and Sam wipes the smirk off his face, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

 

A low chuckle, like the feel of velvet rubbed the wrong way, comes over the line. “What has your panties in a twist this time Dean? Have you missed the dulcet sound of my voice?” Crowleys voice drops lower, going more quietly intimate in a way that feels violating and makes Sams skin crawl. “I’ve missed yours”

 

Sam is exasperated at Crowley and his impeccably horrible timing. Dean didn’t need any additional stress right now. Plus, it’s not like it was that long ago that Dean and the King of Hell had shared their “epic” bromance when Dean was lost to the power of the Mark of Cain after Metatron killed him. Those months had been some of the longest of Sams life. Dean was killing for the King of Hell to sate the mark and Castiel had been slowly wasting away without his grace.

 

And Sam had been powerless to stop any of it.

 

In the end, Crowley had turned Dean over to Sam, allowing Sam to capture and cure Dean. Crowley had also fed Castiel the grace of an angel that the demon had killed in order for Cas to live and get his own grace back. The angel was an integral part of the capture of Dean and his subsequent return to humanity.

 

The fact that he did all that because he saw Dean as a threat was, for the most part, totally irrelevant to Sam. Dean and Cas were alive partially due to the demon kings actions. He acknowledged, if only to himself, that he owed Crowley a reasonable debt for the actions that saved Cas and his brother.

 

Of course, with Crowley on the line and intentionally being a dick and trying to get a rise out of Dean, Sam is not in the most forgiving mood. Sam gets he’s dealing with a demon, regardless of how human he looks, and he gets that Crowley is trying to get his own back and be as irritating as possible, but it’s the last thing he wants to deal with right now. Sam honestly isn’t sure if his actions are a demon thing or if Crowley just derives some perverse pleasure in getting a rise out of the two of them. He figures it’s a combination of the two.

 

Either way, he had to look at the immediate threat. They had traded in one set of problems for a bigger, deadlier, set. He had Dean back and away from Crowley only to release The Darkness, and Cas got his grace back only to allow himself to be possessed by Lucifer and now captured. It had been a hell of a time, as The King of Hell would say.

 

Before Dean can blow that vein throbbing in his temple, Sam snatches his wrist and pulls the phone over closer to him. “Crowley,” he starts, but the voice over the phone interrupts him. “Moose. What a pleasure. How are things hanging? Slightly to the left as usual?” Sam opens his mouth, stops and takes a deep breath, before starting again. “Crowley, we’re kind of busy. What do you need?”

 

“How kind of you to offer your ever-helpful assistance to my needs.” The sarcasm practically drips like honey from Crowleys words before switching back to his normal voice. “But save the complimentary hand job. It’s my turn to offer the pleasure. I know how to get something of yours back.”

 

Dean scowls at the phone and yanks it back. “And just what is that?” he snarls with slightly less venom. The glowing neon lights put harsh edges to his face and seem to reflect the glowing anger in his eyes.

 

There’s a pause and Sam feels himself tense, knowing something major was coming. “Your boyfriend, Castiel,” Crowley purrs. Sam can practically see the self-satisfied smile that would grace the demons face if he was in front of them.

 

Dean almost tries to jump through the phone. “How? Amara has him. And we all know you can’t control her since she dumped your ass.” His voice has a spiteful edge to it like a sharpened blade, even while the muscles in his neck tense and the knuckles around his phone turn white. Sam considers warning him against the snark but decides that Crowley is going to do what he wants, no matter what Dean says.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Crowley admonishes. “It’s all about knowing the right people. Has all that alcohol finally dried up what little brain you boasted?”

 

The noise Dean makes is between a gag and a choke as he tries to keep his temper under control. Sam drags the phone back close to him, taking over the call again. “What do you know?”

 

“Well that all depends Samantha. I’m not exactly going to stick my neck out for your precious floundering angel, especially when the devil himself is riding him like a pony. I need a guarantee that dear Lucy won’t get free when I deliver to you his nicely trussed up vessel. I have elaborate plans for the bastard. You provide me with a way to collar the devil, I’ll deliver the goods.” He pauses briefly before his voice resumes with a silken hiss. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Dean and Sam both stare at the phone before sharing a look. Dean gives Sam big eyes and nods his head, signaling an enthusiastic, what are we waiting for look?

 

Sam feels his forehead scrunch into a frown as he widens his eyes in an, are you sure this is a good idea face.

 

Dean tilts his head and throws his hands out to say, what choice do we have?

 

Sam sighs and glances heavenward, before closing his eyes.

 

Crowleys voice comes over the speaker with a curious lilt. “Did I stun you two? Did the crazy firing synapses overload your tiny little brains? Clocks ticking boys.”

 

Sam can feel Deans eyes on him like a laser, and he turns back towards him, opening his eyes with a sigh, and finally nodding. Dean takes a breath and says “We’ll make it happen. How are you going to get us Cas since Amara has him?”

 

Crowley scoffs. “Oh, ye of little faith. I’m Crowley. Get the muzzle for the devil. I’ll be in touch.” The phone lights up again and goes back to the main screen as Crowley disconnects the call.

 

“Damnit!” Dean curses and beats his fist on the steering wheel. Sam looks over and says “Dean, this is good news.” Dean spins his head to Sam with an expression of incredulity attempting to hide the desperate hope. “How are we supposed to collar the fucking devil and get him out of Cas, Sam? It didn't exactly work so well last time. That's how we lost Cas in the first place!" He drops his phone to his leg and puts his hands on either side of his head as if trying to hold it together. "Plus how do we know he's even telling us the truth? He could be trying to side with Amara again to have access to her power by handing us over."

 

Even with Rowena, Crowley, Dean and himself, they had only been able to hold Lucifer briefly before he busted out of the warding, still in possession of Cas’ body. What was worse, Amara had appeared and taken him with her. Now, they were down one witch but they had something even better on their side. 

 

Although Dean still seems to be freaking out, Sam is feeling lighthearted for the first time in a while. Yea, Crowley was the King of Hell and not exactly the most trustworthy source in the world, but he’d come through plenty of times when it counted. And what Sam counted on was Crowleys self-interest to save his own hide. The King of Hell didn’t want Lucifer free any more than he and Dean did and Sam didn't see Amara taking Crowley back. Crowley wouldn’t make an idle boast about something like this. If he said he could deliver the devil, Sam was willing to believe he could.

 

“Dean,” Sam says carefully, “do you really think Crowley would call us with a crazy plan like this if he didn’t think he could get his grubby paws on Lucifer? Plus, he's already tried to use Amara. I don't see her taking him back. Her having Lucifer is better than anything he could offer.” Dean opens his mouth and looks up and Sam hardens his gaze. Dean, looking like he’s about to object meets Sams iron gaze and closes his mouth. His brother scratches his fingers through his hair and mutters, “It’s not like Crowley to be altruistic. He must have something on Amara. He has to if he’s going to offer the devil to us.”

 

Sam nods, grateful that Dean seems to be seeing his point. “We have God on our side. I’m sure he can control his own son, even Lucifer, since he cast him out in the first place. We can ask him, ask Chuck, to help us control the devil. This is what we need Dean. We need the vessel. If Chuck can hold him and get him out of Cas, we can get Cas back.” Sam continues to stare at Dean, unflinching. He knows Dean is against this, knows that Dean doesn’t, can’t, fully trust Crowley after everything that happened. He also knows Dean doesn’t want Lucifer anywhere near Sam.

 

Sam is counting on the fact that Dean will risk damn near anything to save Cas as long as it keeps Sam, his last bit of family, safe. Crowley popped up and offered exactly what Sam and Dean needed to get Castiel back, like an answer to their prayers. Sam is not going to waste that, no matter what his brother thinks. Even if they have to deal with the devil again, so to speak. “Dean. I’m sure Chuck can do this. We can get Cas back.” A hopeful smile stretches his lips as he stares at his brother, willing him to believe.

 

Dean looks up. The green of his eyes is practically endless and hot with an emotion Sam can’t put words to. Sam uses every skill he has to not blink as Dean sizes him up. He stares at his brother and believes with every fiber of his being that Cas can be brought back with no danger to himself.

 

Dean blinks dazedly before turning back to face the glowing gauges on Babys dashboard. “Sam…how do we trust Crowley to do anything? What if he fails and Amara kills Cas?” he whispers, throwing his worst fear out into the open. Sam stops every platitude that automatically springs to his lips, knowing his brother will hear every hollow syllable. Deans eyes are unfocused and staring at the wheel of his beloved an Impala, his hands flexing open and closed, the gesture betraying his nerves.

 

Sam knows what he has to say, and he knows it’s a betrayal of Deans trust in him to be honest. For the first time, he has the chance to save Cas and his brothers heart, along with the world, all in the same blow. He doesn’t know what awaits him with the quest to resurrect Gabriel, but he can save the angel that his brother loves and expose himself to the devil who tormented him if that’s what it takes to end The Darkness. 

 

“Dean. I can handle Lucifer.” After the incident in the cage, Sams guts cramp with fear but he doesn’t let an iota of it betray him in his features. Dean looks back at him, the wistful vulnerability still there, a bare hint beneath the hot fire in his gaze that flares to life with Sams words. “I can. And we’ll handle Crowley too. We’ll think of a way, together with Chuck. We will get Cas back. I swear it.”  _I’ll do anything to make that happen_ , he swears in his own mind and suppresses a surge of fear that slides through his body at the silent vow.

 

Dean reaches over and squeezes Sams shoulder once, a silent thank you and unending brotherly love in his eyes. He lets out a deep breath and Sam watches his face relax, some of the tension in his shoulders falling away as he removes the keys from the Impala and shuts her off. Sam looks at him quizzically and Dean gives a tiny smile back. “We’ll figure it out. We always do, right?’ He reaches for the car door. “Come on Sammy. I’m starving and we’re 8 hours out of Lebanon. I need some grub or my stomach is going to eat itself.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Dean parks the Impala in front of the bunker as the sun slips down below the horizon. The dying light is tinting everything with the reddish gold of a warm spring evening and Sam can practically feel the promise of hope and renewal glowing through him.

 

Dinner had been 30 minutes in a greasy spoon off the interstate before they headed back on their drive. They’d tossed around ideas of different ways to get the devil out of Cas, but without the absent Rowena, it always came back to asking Chuck to control his rebellious son. Sam pushes open the passenger door of the Impala with a squealing squeak and steps out onto the gravel surrounding the entrance to the bunker. He stretches with a slight wince. The years felt like they’d been starting to catch up with him for the past year or so. From the corner of his eye, he watches Dean do his own stretches with an almost identical grimace on his face.  _The road doesn’t get kinder the older you get_ , Sam thinks.

 

Dean had let him drive for a grand total of four hours while he caught some shut eye. Sam knew it hadn’t been restful because he had heard the creak of old leather as Dean tossed and turned in the backseat while Sam guided the Impala through the darkness towards home.

 

Dean headed for the bunker without bothering to unpack Baby. Right now, the most important thing was getting to Chuck and telling him about the newest developments. Not only did Sam want to speak to him to get more details on the ritual for Gabriel, but now they had to make an entirely separate plan for Lucifer once Crowley decided to deliver.   

 

Dean threw open the door with a bellow, “Chuck! Hey, we’re back, where are you?” The clatter of boots on the metal steps increases twice fold as Sam follows his brother down into the main room of the bunker. The space was silent as a tomb and just as eerie, the lights turned down low. Since Chuck had come to the bunker, there was always something happening. The tv blaring, a radio on, lights left on everywhere or the shower running. Now, silence. Dean takes a few steps into the room and turns to meet Sams gaze as he steps off the last step onto the lobby floor. “Chuck?” Sams voice is inquisitive without the panic evident that’s bleeding into his bloodstream. The piece of paper in his pocket seems to weigh a thousand pounds as his gaze bounces around the empty main room. 

 

Dean disappears into the darkness at the intersection of hallways, his voice rough and echoing as he calls Chucks name once again. As he stands there for a full minute in the silence, Sams feels hopeless. Chuck has left them. The world is going to end with The Darkness. They’re on their own. Gabriel will never know how sorry he is……

 

As he stands at the bottom of the steps, as his panic spikes and sends his pulse soaring, Chuck steps out of the blackness from under one of the u-shaped openings to the main room. He can hear Deans footsteps coming back to the main room, but for now, Sam is alone in Chucks gaze.

 

Sam feels like the paper in his pocket is heating up like a newly stoked fire. Deans voice calls for Chuck again as Sam wets his lips. “Hey Chuck.” His voice is soft, the relief in it evident as his heart starts to slow back to a more normal pace. Dean swings back into the main room, stopping when his glacial glaze lands on the current vessel of god. Sam can practically feel Deans ire arch across the empty space before he brother says one word. “Chuck.”

 

While Sams utterance of the name is gentle as a spring afternoon, Dean Is like the coldest of winter nights. His brother clearly hasn’t forgotten their conversation in the car about what Chuck had told Sam. Before he can say anything else, Chuck takes a step forward out of the shadowed entryway and into the dim lights. Sam notices the way he’s dressed for the first time. Chucks body is clothed all in white, a simple outfit that’s a shirt and pants that have a vague bohemian feel to them. His eyes, eyes that suddenly look endless and all knowing, pass over Sam and Sam is struck silent. He feels the air fairly crackle with power and the fine hairs on his arms stand up. This isn’t their good buddy Chuck right now. This is God, the creator of all life, facing them.

 

As Gods gaze moves to Dean, Sam can see his brother swallow whatever remark was on his tongue. His eyes go slightly wider and Sam almost shudders as he feels the power rolling off the figure in white. His voice, when he speaks, is still Chucks voice but there is a rumble of power to the words that Sam can feel in his chest, like standing too close to a speaker pumping out bass. “I am ready my children. The space is prepared. Tonight, we bring Gabriel back.” His eyes move back to Sam and Sams breath thins in his lungs. “Do you have what I sent you for?”

 

Sam feels his hand rise and rest over the pocket of his jacket that holds the piece of paper. He’s impressed his voice is perfectly steady when he says, “I do. But we have another problem.”

 

God arches an eyebrow. “Problem?”

 

Sam nods. “Crowley called. He has a way to free Lucifer from Amara, if we can promise him Lucifer can be bound.”

 

Between on breath and the next, the power just disappears from the form in front of him and Chuck returns, his forehead wrinkling. The voice is once again normal as he says, “Crowley? I hate it when you guys work with him.” With a snap of his fingers, the lights return to normal and he crosses his arms across his chest. “Alright. Let’s hear it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has been the hardest one to write so far becauses I love him so much and want to stay true to his character. 
> 
> Thank you for all your patience! Once the boys and Chuck make their plan for Lucifer, we're going to get Gabriel back!


	7. The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back and get Chuck mostly up to speed. 
> 
> Dean and Chuck argue leaving Sam to clean up the mess. 
> 
> Crowley, unexpectedly, holds up his end of the bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have told a tiny white lie.....Gabriel isn't back just yet. 
> 
> I had ever intention of bringing him back but the scenes I needed next ran longer than expected. Very soon. I swear it. 
> 
> I think this chapter is good and there's a surprise!
> 
> Please don't kill me 

Sam and Dean exchange a look, both confused and a bit disconcerted. “Well uh…” Sam starts, raking a hand back through his hair. He pauses for a few seconds to organize his thoughts. So much had happened in the scant time since they had left the bunker that his mind was spinning. Amara appearing to Dean, seeing Kali again and getting Gabriels blood, Crowleys phone call, the conversation with Dean about Chucks comments….

 

Sam stops, takes a deep breath and sighs it out as he steadies himself, starting again. “Crowley. Crowley called and said he had a way to get Lucifer away from Amara. He said he would bring him to us if we could make sure the devil wouldn’t be able to get loose again after he brought him here.” Chuck is nodding solemnly with his eyebrows slightly down in a frown, his gaze focused on Sam. Sam is thankful that his eyes seem to have gone back to normal, and that crackling power is now absent from the room.

 

Dean steps forward, drawing Chucks and Sams eyes. “And Crowley doesn’t know that you’re here either. It makes sense he would be very cautious handing over the devil unless we can trap and hold him." Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Now we just have to try to trust Crowley to handle his side of the bargain and boom, archangel."

 

Sam is nodding in agreement. This whole thing started with The Darkness breaking loose in the first place. Rowena removing the Mark of Cain from Dean broke her out of her cage and had cracked open Lucifers cage, thus allowing Lucifer to send fake visions into Sams mind when he prayed for guidance. Sam was coinvinced that the visions he was seeing were from God and told Dean that he needed to get into the cage to see the devil. 

 

The brothers had worked with Crowley and Rowena to open the door enough to have a conversation with Lucifer, but it had backfired. Lucifer was able to pull Sam into the opening of the cage, along with Dean and Castiel. They were trapped and Lucifer was threatening to kill Dean if Sam didn't become the devils playtoy again. Rowena was working as fast as she could when Lucifer got Cas into a corner and started wailing on him. 

 

Just before Dean was about to throw himself into the fray again, Rowena was able to get them all out. What they hadn't known was that seconds before, Cas had said yes to Lucifer in order for him to use Cas' vessel and destroy The Darkness.

 

And didn't THAT turn out to be the worst plan ever. 

 

Sam still felt like it was all his fault. If he had just stopped and thought they wouldn't have gone to the cage and wouldn't be in this mess. It was his fault Cas was cornered into making the terrible choice he did. Then, when they realized they were being fooled by Lucifer, it was too late. 

 

Lucifer, with his infinite ego, had decided to challenge Amara and lost in spectacular fashion, causing himself to be captured while still in Cas' form. 

 

The only good thing that seemed to come out of this was they now had God on their side. After everything, he had come back. Now, they just needed an archangel, and suddenly the opportunity to have two was on the table. 

 

Sam speaks up again. "Can you control Lucifer?" His eyes on Chuck are anxious and he can practically feel Deans tension from the other side of the room. Chuck waves a dismissive hand and answers, "Of course. But we can simply bring Gabriel back and not have the issues that come with my second son."

 

Dean practically explodes, taking several aggressive steps towards Chuck, his expression set in lines of anger. His left hand is clinched by his side and the other raises to point a threatening finger. "We have to get him away from Amara. Cas is still in there. We have to save Cas." His voice wavers the tiniest bit on Cas' name but he holds his jaw steady. 

 

Chuck turns to look at Dean and his expression softens. He takes a few steps forward, placing his hand in a fatherly way on Deans shoulder. Sam holds his breath. "Dean, Castiel made this choice. His choice deserves to respected.” Sam flinches, remembering himself saying the same exact words to Dean. He hadn’t realized how cold they sounded “He knew what could happen when he agreed to become a vessel. He...."

 

Dean has had enough. He knocks Chucks hand from his shoulder and growls, "Cas is family! He's been there for us, with us, when you never have! He’s sacrificed everything for us! He’s given his life for us!” Dean stands there trembling and overwrought, a red flush flowing over his cheekbones like war paint. Sam takes a few steps forward and then freezes, uncertain. He doesn’t know what to do. Do you break up a fight between your brother and God?

 

Chuck stands passively with a tolerant expression on his face, moving his hands so they’re clasped behind his back. With the lights shining down and his white clothes gleaming, he looks like the picture of heavenly peace, as the songs go. “Dean…..” he starts, but Dean is having none of it. “NO!” He roars back. “Fuck that! I’m not going to leave Cas to die for your war!” He turns on his heel and storms from the room. Sam hears a crash and he flinches in sympathy with whatever Dean is destroying. He starts to follow his brother, to reign him in, when he sees Chuck put out his hand in a stop gesture.

 

For just a second, his left foot twitches, trying to move forward. Sam is angry as well even if he isn’t going to throw things and threaten God. In the end, he can’t walk away from that silent command so he waits but doesn’t look towards the figure. Chuck walks up to stand beside him but doesn’t look at him, both of them facing the anteroom. Sam throws caution to the wind, words tumbling out of his mouth as his heart aches for his brother. “Chuck….Cas IS our family. He’s been by our sides for years. You don’t know what it’s done to Dean in the past to lose him.”

 

Sam remembered when Cas had stupidly teamed up with Crowley to open Purgatory and gulped down all those souls. He had thought he was God, and Sam had been sure they were all going to die. Luckily for them, when Cas had started coming apart at the seams, he had come to Dean. Sam didn’t remember a lot about that night because Cas had torn down the wall in his mind, allowing visions of Lucifer to slip free and torment him. After what he had done while he was soulless, he figured it was no less than he deserved. 

 

He remembered stumbling behind Dean and Bobby as they chased Cas’ vessel and watched it disappear into the city water reservoir. Cas’ head had slipped beneath the surface and black lines had bubbled out, shooting every direction as the Leviathan had escaped. On the light waves that washed the rocky shore, Cas trench coat had floated to them. Dean, with tears blurring his eyes and choking his voice, had picked up the coat and kept it all those months before Dean suddenly found Cas again, like fate.

 

After Dean escaped Purgatory, he had told Sam in the middle of night, in some nameless motel, how his hand had slipped and he’d lost Cas after they both had been sucked into that land crawling with monsters. That it was all his fault, that he had failed his best friend and how the angel was still stuck in that hell with Leviathan vying for his blood. 

 

Sam had just casually mentioned it to Cas after his return, after he and Dean had had an argument outside the car about what had happened. Cas told him, totally clueless to what Dean had told Sam, that his brother had been mistaken in his memory. That Cas had let go of his hand because he believed that he deserved to do penance for his sins. Dean had made up a memory that was less painful than Cas choosing to let him go. 

 

Sam remembered how Dean had suffered after losing Cas both of the times during the debacle with the Leviathan. He was drinking on the job; morning, noon, and night. He couldn’t keep cases and details straight sometimes. And, although Sam had never told him, he had cried out for Cas in his sleep.

 

He glances at Chuck, not sure how to put into words exactly what Cas means to Dean without what he feels like is a betrayal of Dean by discussing his feelings.

 

He starts to say more but Chuck speaks softly, so soft Sam almost turns his head and moves closer. “I know exactly what they mean to each other. I’m the one who kept bringing back my young, impulsive angel after all.” Out of the corner of Sams eye, he sees the other man smile. It seems to be a smile of genuine joy for just a moment before his expression darkens again. “If we’re going to return our two star-crossed voyagers to each other, we need a plan to collar Lucifer then, don’t we?” Chuck turns and looks at Sam, hard.

 

Sam turns his head towards Chuck, not daring to believe what he just heard. “You’re going to help us?” he breathes out, not believing it could be that easy. Sam stares into Chucks blue eyes, noticing for the first time how they are so similar to Cas. Chuck doesn’t smile, frown, blink, even seem to move as he studies Sam. “I am.” He says quietly. Sam gets a little choked up himself as he clasps the other man briefly on the arm. “Thanks Chuck.” Chuck nods once before smiling widely. He opens his mouth to speak when Sams phone trills from his pocket.

 

Sam pulls it out and sees the “666”. Chuck raises his eyebrows and Sam mouths Crowleys name to him as he’s answering. “Crowley. What is it?”

 

The demons voice is practically a growl. “What in the name of hell is wrong with your half-brained moron of a brother?” By the end of the sentence, Crowley sounds rather upset. Before Sam can reply, he goes on in a more normal voice. “What is this insanity he’s spouting about God?”

 

Sam cuts his eyes to Chuck who looks at him with a grin stretching across his face that could almost be called evil. With his eyes on the other man and a smile growing on his own face, Sam answers Crowley. “Yea Crowley. Sorry. I guess we forgot to tell you. God is back. He’s going to help put that leash around Lucifers neck.”

 

What happens next stuns Sam. Crowley is completely silent. Sam looks back at the phone and waits patiently for a long 30 seconds while no sound comes from the other side of the line. Sam even nudges his home button to make the screen light up so he can confirm the call is still connected. “666” is still visible on the screen and the numbers counting the call time are still increasing. Crowley remains silent.

 

Sam blinks a couple times and murmurs, “Crowley?” He hears a deep breath and then Crowleys voice comes raspy and harsh. “I have to call you back Moose,” and the call drops. Sams grin gets bigger, then he starts laughing softly. He glances over a Chuck to see that the same grin is still on his face and he lets out a rolling belly laugh, folding over slightly as he gasps for breath. It was a rare occasion to get the upper hand on Crowley so Sam was always sure to enjoy it when he did.

 

As his laughter dies down, he slips his phone back into his pocket and glances down the hallway. “Well at least we know what Dean was thinking.” That relieves his tension somewhat. He sighs and runs a hand back through his hair, knocking it back off his face. He looks back at Chuck to find the other man gazing back at him fondly. Before he can stop to think he rushes out the words, “Chuck, I wanted to ask you a few questions about this anchor thing.”

 

Chuck nods, still smiling vaguely and gestures to the main area. “Let’s sit and be comfortable. I’m sure your brother will be joining us again soon, once he gets done bending Crowleys ear.” They both move over to the table closest to the stairs and take a seat, Chuck at the head of the table, Sam at his left hand. Chuck doesn’t move his eyes from Sams face and Sam suddenly finds he can’t hold the compassionate gaze, so he focuses on his clasped hands. Chucks voice is quiet. “What would you like to know Sam?”

 

“I heard what you said before we left.” He sneaks a peak at Chuck. “You said if I was strong enough. What did you mean by that? Could this……could this kill me?” Chuck speaks his name quietly. As Sam glances up and meets his gaze, Chuck continues calmly, “This will not kill you. I solemnly swear to….well, me…..that this is in no way physically dangerous to you.” Sam can hear the slight emphasis on the word physically and an internal shudder rips through him. 

 

“Could I…go insane again?” He doesn’t want to hold Chucks gaze but he can’t seem to look away. The blue eyes gazing in to his appear normal, no hint of the godly power he saw not long ago, but he was caught as a fly in the web of a spider. He idly wonders why that comparison came to his mind.

 

Chucks gaze becomes grave and he reaches out, resting his hand lightly on Sams right forearm. “You will not be hurt by this Sam. Your mind will not break, nor will your body. It’s not always comfortable to be tied to an angel, and Gabriel is more stubborn than most, but you will not be broken Sam. You have my word.” A smile grows on his face. “In fact, you might find yourself more fond of Gabriel for a time. Bringing back my son will weaken me. For a few weeks at least, that I can estimate.” Sams eyes go wide at this. “It’s to be expected. For you, Gabriel will be work at first. You will be his anchor, what will keep him on this plane and keep his power from consuming him as he readjusts to life again. You will need to eat more and probably sleep more to keep up your strength, but you will not be hurt by this. If we can get Lucifer back, we will have more time than I planned. Enough to solidify our forces before we take on Amara.”

 

Sam nods and murmurs, “And when he’s strong again?” Chuck shrugs and removes his hand, dropping his eyes down to inspect a small break in one of his nails. “You will be as you were. No harm.” The chair squeaks across the floor as Chuck gets to his feet. “I could use a cup of coffee before we inform your brother and talk strategy. Do you want some?” Sam shakes his head and waves his hand, indicating for Chuck to go ahead. He disappears through the entryway and Sam gazes after him, feeling like there’s something more he should have asked.

 

His phone rings again. Sam sighs and pulls out the phone to again see Crowleys call numbers on the lighted screen. He hits accept and brings the phone to his ear. “Yea.”

 

Crowleys voice is gruff but business like. “Moose. Your brother and I have come to an agreement. We are going to have” slightest hesitation, “God hold on to his upstart of a kid. I’ll provide your dear Castiels vessel and a spare for Lucifer once he’s evicted.”

 

Sam interrupts quickly, “Will it hold?” He remembered the old vessel, Nick, falling apart from the inside out, unable to contain the essence of the devil.

 

Crowley heaves a long-suffering sigh. “It will hold. My demons have been working on it for quite some time. I will require Gods assistance for the binding of Lucifer into his new vessel. After that, you can have your precious Castiel back and I get my kingdom.” The last word is growled and Sam can’t imagine the devastation Crowley has planned for the demons that betrayed him. It almost makes Sam smile.

 

Sam keeps the almost smile out of his voice. “I assume you and Dean came to an arrangement? What about torturing Lucifer, because I don’t think God will go for that.”

 

Another sigh. “So I was informed, at extreme volumes, by your darling half-wit of a brother. He has made it crystal clear in rather colorful descriptions what would happen to me if I failed to return his baby angel. You’ll have your deal, as promised, if you hold up your end."

 

This time, Sam does smile and lets it color his response to the demon. " Thanks Crowley."

 

Crowley scoffs and says. "Don't get maudlin on me Gigantor. Get your lumbering, flannel ass ready. I'll call soon" And he's gone. 

 

Sam puts the phone down, the smile still lingering on his face. Everything is finally moving in the right direction. Time to coordinate with Dean. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 He finds Dean sitting on his bed cleaning his weapons. Various knives and guns are spread in a semi-circle around him, looking like spots of dirt on the light colored duvet spanning the bed. The air is fragrant with the solvent Dean is using to clean the weapons. Sam takes a deep breath, strangely comforted by the smell. 

Sam leans casually in doorway, acknowledging his right to be there without invading his brothers space. He gets a brief glance of glacial green eyes and the words, "You're not stopping me Sam. I'm going to get Cas back."

Sam nods even though his brother doesn't look up to see it. "Chuck agrees." Deans hands still from his work and his eyes raise and lock on his brother. "We'll get Cas out of Lucifer with Crowleys help, then we'll bring back Gabriel."

Far from the joyous response he expected, Dean seems to deflate for just a second. "Crowley called you." Sam nods again but says nothing. Dean looks down and goes back putting the slide back on the handle of his Colt. "Fine. Nice of him to help and all since it's his fucking family." He dry fires once into the bed to make sure everything is working properly.

Sam takes one step past the doorway. "Dean, that's not fair" "Fuck fair," Dean fires back but Sam goes on, "And you should probably tell Chuck thank you."

Sam expects an explosion but Dean just sits quietly and racks the slide. He checks to make sure it’s clear and slams a fully loaded magazine into the hilt of the gun, tucking it away in pocket of the jacket he’s still wearing. “So what do we do next?” His voice is quiet with just the bare hint of anger still there. “Have you and Chuck got everything figured out?”

“No.” Sam responds quietly. “I still need to talk to him about exactly what he’s going to do when Crowley pops in. He said he’d be calling back soon.” If he’d expected Dean to respond, he would have been disappointed.  “Do you want something to eat?”

“No.” Dean is on his feet and past him as he moves down the hallway, almost before Sam can blink. Sam rushes out into the hall and his brothers voice floats back to him, “I’m going to get the stuff out of Baby,” and he’s gone. Sam rubs his fingertips against his forehead and gives himself a few minutes to just be. He knows Dean is under a lot of stress, they all are, but he can’t keep being so reckless. Deans lack of response means he knows he’s in the wrong. Sam is just going to have to wait for him to get used to the idea on his own. There’s no use pushing Dean when he’s angry.

Sam gathers his strength and heads back towards the kitchen in the bunker. He’s hoping to talk to Chuck about his idea for binding Lucifer when the emergency lights in the bunker start going wild and a screaming siren is blasting his ear drums. He winces, one hand to his ear while the other pulls his gun. He stumbles slightly once, a bit discombobulated at the sudden chaos before he steadies his weapon. He wishes he could block his ears but there’s no time. Eyes narrowed, blocking out the sirens as best he can, he moves swiftly but carefully towards the front of the bunker.

He swings around the corner, clearing the kitchen. No Chuck. Damn it. Where was he? He hugs the wall and moves around the corner to the open hallway leading into the main room of the bunker. As he comes in to sight of the main room his eyes go wide and he rushes forward, gun pointed at the melee that’s knocking over a table and chairs as well as tearing half the books off the shelves.

Floating in the center of the room is Castiels vessel. Snaking around and through the vessel is a blinding white light that seems to have its source directly from Chucks hands. Sam can’t believe his eyes and finally stumbles to a halt, his gaze darting around and taking in what he can in the flashing lights, screaming sirens, and various demons, angels and humans adding their own noise to cacophony.

Dean is standing on the opposite side of the room, his gun drawn but held out beside his body, his eyes locked on Castiel floating in the center. On the opposite side of the room from Chuck is Rowena. _Where the hell did she come from? I thought she was dead!_ Dark, reddish light snaked from her hands and surrounded a figure laying on the floor almost directly under where Cas floated. Even over the sirens, he can hear Lucifer roaring out of Cas’ mouth in unbridled fury.

A small movement catches his eye and he notices Crowley for the first time, apparently picking himself up off the floor from where he must have been thrown when……whatever the hell happened, happened. A small voice, shouting his name, comes to him through the screaming noise that feels like it’s threatening to take the room apart. He looks over and meets Deans eyes who’s yelling for him to stay where he was. In spite of the insanity, Sam has the urge to tell Dean he thought about just getting up and doing a belly dance instead. It’s not like it could make the situation any weirder.

Even as he thinks that, the noise seems to be fading, as does the illumination from both sides of power, light and dark. Castiels vessel has gone quiet as the white light seems to coalesce and stream down his form, over his feet, and into the figure below him. It tangles with the dark red power just fading from Rowena, and as Sam takes a few cautious steps forward, he’s shocked to note that it’s Lucifers old vessel, Nick, lying on the floor.

Castiels form floats down to lay beside the other body, or it would have, had Dean not grabbed him halfway down and moved him off to the side. Dean kneels down on the floor with Cas’ head propped up against his thighs, his eyes anxiously watching the still face of the angel. Sam would have rolled his eyes at the display on the floor had he not been so desperately glad that they seemed to have Cas back. As he glances around, the alarm shuts off and the lights flicker before coming on again like normal.

Sam figured he knew what was going on, just now how. Crowley and Rowena had turned up with Cas’ vessel and somehow brought back the old one to stuff Lucifer in. As he slides his gun back into his pocket, assuming the immediate danger has passed, Nicks body on the floor opens his eyes. Sam meets those cold blue orbs and starts to pull his gun back out of his pocket. Before he can complete the motion, Nicks eyes, Lucifers eyes, shift to meet Chucks. Without a word, Lucifer rolls to his feet and springs at Chucks throat.


	8. Magic tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is more than glad to have an exhausted Castiel back. 
> 
> Everyone but Castiel and Lucifer argue and we figure out how Crowely and Rowena managed to get themselves there. 
> 
> And Chuck and Sam join forces to bring back Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEE!!! The part most of you, myself included, have been waiting for. 
> 
> GABRIEL IS COMING BACK!
> 
> I've been so excited about this part before I even started writing the story. It's been hard for me to hold myself back and not rush parts because I couldn't wait to bring back everyones favorite Trickster.
> 
> I took some liberties with the Men of Letters bunker because I needed a specific room for what I envisioned. But that's what fanfiction is all about right? 
> 
> I stayed up later than intended to make sure this chapter got to you tonight. Enjoy!

For a few seconds the bunker is a world of noise again. Both Sam and Dean shouting with their guns pulled, Dean still on the floor kneeling protectively over Cas’ prone body. Rowena lets out a surprised yelp and stumbles back a step, almost tripping on the small train of her emerald gown. Crowleys self-satisfied smile is wiped from his face and his eyes go slightly wider as Lucifer moves with the hunting grace of a large cat, straight toward Chuck. Sam takes it all in in a blink.

Chuck stands silent with a placid smile on his face, his hands loose at his sides. He’s still wearing what Sam was starting to think of as his white hippie outfit, the look lending him an air of vulnerability without his swirling power. Sam is opening his mouth to yell for Chuck to get down but the words never make it out. With about a foot to spare, Lucifer comes to a complete halt, like he’s frozen in ice. Sam watches in astonishment as fury fills the devils face and his eyes began to glow that eerie red that Sam still saw in his nightmares. It's even worse when it's shining from Cas' normally blue eyed gaze. 

Lucifers shoulders twitch, his hands clawing the air like he’s trying to rend and tear it to allow him through to reach his target. He opens his mouth and roars as power seems to spark off him. The lights flicker again and two bulbs burst with a flash of sparks, raining down debris that sparkles in the remaining illumination. Everyone in the room, save God and Devil, flinch. 

In mid roar, Lucifer is cut off. His mouth flexes opens and shuts but no sounds come forth. Chucks voice is soft but it seems strangely echoing in the sudden stillness, overlaid by the soft sound of tinkling glass. "That's enough of that." Lucifer seems unfazed by the words and is still trying to move forward. His head swings back and forth, looking at the other occupants of the room. Sam has to stop himself from recoiling when that hellfire gaze meets his. 

With a nod from Chuck, Lucifer goes limp. His eyes fading from ruby red to the normal blue of his vessel before slipping shut, still suspended in mid-air. Sam lets out a noisy breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. 

"Sam?" Dean calls. Sam looks over to his brother whose face is white, his freckles standing out in stark contrast on his nose and the bridge of his cheekbones. Sam is sure his complexion is just as wan. Deans right hand still clutches his gun and his left is resting on Cas' left shoulder. The angels eyes are still shut but his eyelids are twitching. Sam thinks he’s finally starting to come around.

"I'm ok", Sam responds hoarsely. His gazes moves around again. Rowena has her hands clasped in front of her and is lightly wringing her fingers, betraying her nerves. Crowley has stepped up a few feet away from Chuck and is straightening the jacket of his black suit. He looks to be recovering well, his expression more annoyed than anything. Chuck is looking Sams way, still calm and unruffled.

Sams fingers flex around the handle of his gun, feeling the rough grain of the wood grip bite into this palm. The weapon is like a talisman that helps him calm his nerves. He takes another quick look around before meeting Chucks gaze. A million things go through his mind to say but Dean speaks first. 

"Crowley, how nice of you to stop by. Thanks for the warning before dropping the devil into the middle of our living room." His words are tinged with sarcasm but it's soft and not cutting. Dean has Cas back safe. Sam is sure he's inclined to be much more forgiving than usual. 

Crowleys oily smile snakes back over his face as he shoves his hands nonchalantly into the pocks of his suit. "The timetable got moved up. I did promise to deliver and....well, hello Castiel."

Sam looks over and feels himself break into a huge grin. Castiel is sitting up off the floor with Deans help, his blue eyes wide and looking up at the man now gripping his arms, an astonished look on his face. Dean grips his arms and pulls him into a sitting position. His brother looks the angel up and down to make sure he’s steady. "Dean?" Sam had never been more happy to hear that gruff voice in all his life. 

Dean is looking at Cas with his pupils blown wide, the green of his eyes a mere circle around the black. The smile on his face is hesitant and still sore around the edges, but it finally meets his eyes for the first time since the cage. "Hey Cas..." he whispers. That's all he gets out before 150+ pounds of angel almost flattens him to the floor. His brother rolls his eyes as he hugs Cas back, but Sam sees the relieved tears glittering in his gaze. 

Sam is getting a little choked up himself as he gives the floating body Lucifer a wide berth and rushes over to the two. “Hey Cas”. He’s grinning so hard his cheeks are starting to hurt but he can’t seem to stop. Cas looks up with an arm still looped around Deans neck. Dean has one free arm still around Cas’ back and his other is braced on the floor and holding the two of them upright. Sam crouches down and Cas unhooks his arm from Dean and pulls Sam into a fond embrace. Dean uses the opportunity to sit himself up, his hand still lingering in a protective gesture on the back of Cas’ trench coat. Sam returns the warm hug, a tear sneaking down his cheek. He pats the angel on the back a few times and nervously rubs the tear off his cheek as he leans back. “Man, am I glad to see you Cas.”

Cas’ eyes are tired as he nods. “I’m glad to see you as well Sa…”. Sams name is cut off a jaw cracking yawn forces the angels mouth open. Dean leans forward anxiously “Cas, are you ok?” Before the angel can answer, Chuck speaks up from behind him. “He’ll be fine Dean, but he’s going to be weak for a few days. Hosting an archangel of Lucifers power is not an easy task. Plus, what Amara put his vessel through is enough to test even the strongest of my children. He will probably be weak enough to sleep if you’d like to find him a room.”

Cas looks up at Chuck and blinks sleepily. “Carver Edlund? What are you doing here?” He glances back to Dean in bewilderment as he slumps slightly, putting more weight on Deans supporting arm on his back. Sam can tell Cas is still totally out of it because he doesn’t show any reaction to Chuck calling him his child. Sam takes Cas’ arm gently above his elbow and mutters, “There’s a few things you need to know.” He looks pointedly into his brothers eyes as Dean opens his mouth , shooting him a _warning_ look. “But right now Cas, you need some sleep. We’ll explain after you’ve rested.” Sam doesn’t think Cas is ready for all this right now and it would probably be better to handle Lucifer and figure out what the next steps were before the angel was reintroduced to his dad. Dean snaps his mouth shut and starts moving to his feet, carefully linking his free hand with Cas’ to help him up.

Sam realizes he’s been kneeling in front of Cas and the angel hasn’t had a chance to see Lucifers current ride floating in mid-air. As Cas gets to his feet, he uses his bulk and taller height to keep the scene from him, turning him towards the hallway and the bedrooms. Cas is making weak arguments about how he’s fine but he stumbles and Dean and Sam barely manage to catch him. Sam makes it with them to the hallway before Dean waves him off, looping his arm on Cas back all the way around his waist. Chucks voice calls behind them. “Get him settled Dean. We’ll fill you in later.” Sam sees nothing but a quick flash of Deans eyes before he turns around and keeps moving Cas slowly to a room.

Sam, now unhindered by a half-conscious angel, spins around and strides back into the room. He can feel the scowl on his face and he directs it at the one person he’d rather take out his growing anger on. That was too close to a complete disaster. “Crowley, what the hell happened? You were supposed to call, not just dump fucking Lucifer in the middle of our bunker! What were you thinking?!”

Crowley goes from a smirking smile, his eyes on the hallway Dean and Cas had disappeared into, to a scowl that rivaled Sams for the menace coming from it. His right hand comes out of his jacket pocket and he points a thick finger in Sams general direction. “Listen to me you mop-headed lumberjack, I stuck my very valuable neck out to get your brothers boyfriend back and you dare to question how I do it? _I_ went against The Darkness, _I_ …” in mid-sentence Crowley goes flying and slams into a bookcase, falling forward onto his hands and knees. Sam jerks around and to his astonishment Rowena is stalking forward with her hands out flung. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam notices Chuck seems to give her a very thorough appraisal with appreciation shining in his eyes.

Before Sam can follow that extremely disturbing thought, Crowley staggers to his feet, his eyes covered with a red sheen that reveals the demon within. Sam starts to say, “Crowley, don’t….” as he tries to move toward the demon. Chuck doesn’t move but he narrows his eyes and a rumble of thunder seems to roll across the tall ceiling, rattling the very stones beneath Sams feet. All conscious occupants of the room freeze in an awkward tableau around Chuck.  Three sets of eyes settle on the man who has yet to lose his air of calm. It’s starting to annoy Sam.

“My children, we are not here to fight each other. We are gathered to fight The Darkness, a much bigger threat. So, if we could all sit…?” He leaves the question open ended and raises his eyebrows, sweeping his open hand out in a magnanimous gesture toward one of the tables that remained standing when the devil dropped in. After a moment of hesitation, Sam is the first to move toward the table.

When Sam notices Crowleys eyes fade back to normal he breathes a bit easier. The King of Hell moves with much of his fluid grace over beside Sam, but he doesn’t sit, slipping his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he stands behind a chair instead. Rowena uses her hands to gently pat her coiffed hair that is half up and half down in a riot of red curls as she makes her way to the table. Chuck steps forward and pulls out a chair for her. She accepts by dropping her eyes flirtatiously and giving him a demure smile. Sam, barely, resists the urge to roll his eyes. The scoff from beside him tells him Crowley seems to be in agreement with his feelings.

Chuck sits last beside Rowena and across from Sam. He turns to Crowley and inclines his head slightly. “Tell us what happened.” Sam can see Crowley tense slightly before he speaks, his words laced with biting sarcasm. “Why don’t you ask my dearest mother here? It was her plan.”

Rowena is practically preening as Chuck turns his attention to her. This time, Sam does roll his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you my Lord. I mean…I’m sorry for well, everything. I mean, you can’t have been a fan.” She flutters her eyelashes. Crowley chokes and she shoots him a murderous glare from under a fall of hair.

Chuck wears a pleasant expression on his face. “No, I’ve been quietly rooting against the two of you for some time.” He spares a quick glance at Crowley and then leans conspiratorially towards Rowena as a smile full of childish glee stealing across his face. “I can’t deny though that you’re one of my guilty pleasures.” Rowena lets out a tittering laugh and replies “Oh God” with a wistful sigh.

It’s Crowleys turn to roll his eyes and mutter “Oh God,” with a tinge of growl to his voice. “Just get on with it Mother. You can whore yourself out later. It’s what you do best.” At his words, Rowena straightens in her chair and doesn’t spare Crowley a look but Sam blurts out, “I thought you were dead.” Rowena turns her head to face him and her eyebrows arch in a look of reproach. “Lucifer isn’t the first man to try to kill me.”

As she finishes speaking, Dean strolls back into the room. He gaze immediately goes to Lucifer still hanging in mid-air, seemingly forgotten by the other four occupants. “So uh, we just going to leave him here as some kind of art or do we have a plan?” He props his hands on his hips and drum his fingers.

Sam snorts out a laugh but it’s Chuck that responds to Dean, although his words don’t address the question that was just asked. “How is Castiel?” Dean speaks with his eyes still locked on the floating figure in the middle of the room as he lightly swings his arms. “He’s fine. Tired, but fine. I didn’t break it to him that you’re God. I think he needs to rest before we throw anything else at him.” Chuck nods and says, “Then come join us. We’re discussing how exactly we ended up with my second eldest in the bunker.”

Dean gives the devil suspended in the room one last look before he strolls over, picking up an overturned chair on the way and plopping it down at the head of the table on the side of Chuck and Sam. Sam studies his brother and notices that he’s not really meeting any ones eyes. His posture is seemingly stiff and yet jumpy at the same time. His foot starts tapping as soon as he stops moving and sits down. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Chuck give Dean a sharp eyed glance before directing his attention to Rowena again. “You were saying?”

Rowena tosses her head. “I have eventualities in an attempt on my life. There’s a spell inside me, at the base of my spine.” She moves one hand around to her back and gently brushes her fingers along the base of her spine before moving her hand back to the table as she speaks. “If it senses my lifeforce ebbing, it reacts and heals me, flooding me with power and bringing me back to life.” She folds her fingers in front of her with a cat-got-the-canary smile on her face. 

Sam is barely able to hold still because he couldn’t care less about how she came back to life, only how she got Lucifer away from Amara. Before he can get a word out, Dean jumps in with exactly what he was thinking. “So how did you end up with,” small hesitation, “Amara? And how did you get her to drop her favorite toy?” Sam notices the hesitation and casts a concerned glance at Dean.

He could admit it to himself that he was worried. Dean seemed to have no power against Amara. Sam didn’t know what all had gone on between the two of them but Dean had confessed he was powerless against her. Dean was the best hunter Sam had ever seen, but this imbedded need to take care of Amara could be their undoing in the fight.

It’s another reason Sam was glad that Cas was back and safe. Cas seemed to be a grounding influence on Dean. When Amara had come to take Lucifer, Sam remembered Dean calling out for Cas, his voice full of longing and fear. If he could fight The Darkness with Cas by his side, Sam felt more confident in his ability to help in the final fight.

The other thing running through his mind was to get Gabriel back. Although he’s sure Rowena and Crowleys stories would be a hoot and a half, Lucifer was here and controlled and that’s all that mattered to Sam at the moment. Although….. _How does one manage a spell to bring you back to life and why haven’t Dean and I known about that? Could have saved a lot of problems._ He filed that question away for another, more appropriate, time.

Rowena fixes her green eyes on Dean with a demure smile. “I’m a witch, dear. Allowing a power such as Amara to rise tends to get the tails of all the dark creatures twitching. Considering it was I that removed the mark from you, I already had a feel for her. When she was injured, I offered my considerable skills to heal her.”

Sams eyes go wide and he gets to his feet, his hands slamming on the table. “You what?!”, his voice incredulous. Dean reaches out and puts a hand on Sams forearm, urging him to sit back down. He does so grudgingly and shoots Dean an annoyed look. Dean is already refocused on Rowena as he says, “And did you? Heal her?”

This time Sam, Chuck and Crowley regard Dean with trepidation. Sam, at least, is heartened to see that’s it’s not relief in his brothers face, but regret. Rowena shrugs her delicate shoulders and twists her fingers together. “For the most part she is healed. The angels dealt her a harsh blow. She would have healed, I simply assisted.”

It’s now Crowelys turn to fire back. “And you helped out of the goodness of your evil heart?” His voice is a sneer and his dark eyes glitter dangerously as he stares at his mother. Rowena shifts her eyes back to him with sparks fairly coming out of her ears as she responds, “I helped her to get her to help me! She was going to help send me back in time to get me away from the world ending!” As soon as the words leave her mouth she glances at Chuck with a look Sam would call guilty on anyone else.

Chuck remains silent. Sam finally looks at Crowely and blurts out, “So how did you get involved?” Crowley glances at him then back down at the table before answering. “The ginger whore,” a sniff from Rowena, “called me and said she could get me Lucifer if I got her out. Apparently Amara was getting a little too scary for the big bad bitch…..” Rowena makes an impressive growl and Crowley shoots her an innocent look, “I mean witch, and had sealed the cave where they were to prevent the little rats from escaping. Mother knocked out Lucifer since he was already weak when Amara went out to test her healing body. Once I knew the location, it was easy enough for me to slip the wards. She wasn’t guarding against demons.” Crowleys lips thin in a malicious smile. “Her mistake.”

Sam interjects this time and looks at Chuck. “So, how did they get in? Didn’t you ward for, well…..everything?” Chucks looks up and smiles as he responds, “I felt them coming and allowed them in. They already knew the location. I allowed them safe passage.”  

Deans eyes are wide as he turns to look at Crowley, a small bit of grudging respect on his face. “And you’ve been working on Lucys old vessel to trap him and torture the prick at your leisure.” When Crowley nods in response, Dean lets out a truly joyful laugh. “Damn Crowley, you’d be likeable sometimes if you weren’t such a dick.”

Crowley gives a softer than usual smile and returns easily, “Takes one to know one, mate.”

The tension is easing a bit before Chuck pushes his chair back and stands. Quiet takes over the room and all eyes go to him expectantly. Even without the power swirling around him, he still manages to command respect. His blue eyes look to Rowena beside him, then Crowley. “Thank you both for what you did. Now, the Winchesters and I need to prepare for a few delicate matters. If you’ll excuse us?” Although the last words are phrased as a question, Sam doesn’t think the witch or the demon miss the pointed you-need-to-leave-and-now part.

Rowena rises gracefully to her feet and holds out her hand to Crowley, apparently intending him to take her where she wants to go. He snaps his fingers and she’s gone. The demon focuses his dark eyes on Chuck and gives a small head nod, probably the closest Sam has ever come to seeing him show deference. He then focuses on the brothers as an oily smile spreads across his face. “Now, time to reclaim my kingdom and raise a little hell. See you soon boys”, and he’s gone.

Sam and Dean exchange a look before focusing their eyes on Chuck again. Chuck has an intense look on his face as he turns to look at the still unconscious Lucifer. His voice drifts back to them. “Is there any place he can be kept? We need to summon Gabriel soon. Amara will not be pleased to have her favorite toy removed.”

“Our dungeon.” Sam says at once. Chucks head swivels around with a perplexed, and slightly worried, expression on his face. “Your what?” He responds. Both Sam and Dean break out into laughter, Sam remembering Cas having the same reaction. Dean walks around the table and claps Chuck on the shoulder good naturedly. “I’ll show you. How do we transport him?”, he asks with a chin lift in Lucifers direction. Chucks eyes sparkle as he snaps his fingers and the floating vessel moves towards them. “Lead the way” Chuck gestures with his arm for Dean to precede him.

Sam wanders around the room, putting tables and chairs to rights and restacking book cases. The storm of magic such a short time ago, for all its fury, had only done service level damage. By the time he’s mostly done, Chuck and Dean return chatting about how the chains in the dungeon, with a few new sigils, are just PERFECT to hold an archangel.

When they reach Sam, Chuck reaches over and puts two gentle fingers on Sams cheek. “Sam. We need to bring Gabriel back. Now. The timetable just got crunched. Are you ready?” Sam feels his breathe quicken and his heartbeat sounds loud to his own ears, but he nods before he can make the conscious direction to do it. The word “Yes” comes from his mouth a moment later and Chucks smile sparkles in his eyes, making Sam feel proud and ready to do the right thing.

“Very well. The preparations are ready. Tonight, we raise Gabriel.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam stands in the middle of a large open room down a long hallway on the opposite side of the anteroom in the bunker. The room is empty and has been empty since the boys took the space over. Sam has always wanted to put some items into the room since it boasts a beautiful skylight that takes up over half the expansive ceiling. The room measures approximately 35 by 35 feet in what seems to be a perfect circle with an off white concrete floor and concrete walls lining the room with the exception of the heavy wooden door. The sign on the door read “War Room.”

Sam finds it appropriate considering he’s painted like some wild savage from an old west movie.

Sam and Dean had recounted the story of how they had run into Kali as Sam gives Chuck the sigils with Gabriels blood drawn into them. Chucks eyes widen just a fraction as he takes the paper, his eyes running over the dark drawing standing out starkly against the white paper. His only response was to say that the blood will be more than enough and will be a far more effective anchor than the remains of an angels wings. Sam had started to question him but Chuck had turned away, ordering him to remove his shirt.

The floor and all four walls were covered in symbols while candles line around the room, giving everything a romantic, warm glow. Sam figured this must have been what Chuck was doing while he and Dean were gone. Many of the same symbols that lined the walls were now drawn on Sam in lambs blood. The duel symbol of the horn of Gabriel and the symbol of Loki were drawn directly on his left pectoral muscle, over his heart. God has used a bare hint of his power to remove the drawing from the paper and brand it to Sam. It had burned slightly before fading into a nice warmth that still lingered.

Dean stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb in an attempt to look nonchalant, but the tension in his body is as tight as a fully drawn bow. He’s worried and there’s no hiding it, but then again, Sam would have worried if Dean wasn’t concerned. They were messing with God power now to bring back an archangel. This was uncharted territory for them, and that was saying something.

Chuck had warned Dean he could stay in the doorway, but the warding put up around the room was to insure the power didn’t get away and bring down the Darkness on them in the middle of the calling. Dean would be able to see in, just not get in.

Sam stood barefoot, “Feet must touch the ground”, Chuck had said. Sams feet were slightly cold being exposed to the bare concrete. Chuck stood across the room but had nothing in his hands and was still wearing the white outfit that turned almost orange in the reflection of the candles lining the walls of the room.

From across the room, Sam feels the power rise from Chucks figure, his shadow dancing crazily in the flickering candle light. His voice comes forceful and full of enough power to make Sams bones ache. “Are you ready my child?” Sam nods once and puts his mind to Gabriel.  Chuck had told him he must think of Gabriel and put all his energy and mind into the archangel. He was the anchor. Chuck was the waves of power that would bring him back.

There is no slight build up but the energy hits Sam immediately with a wallop of force like a train wreck and whites  out his vision of the room. It’s not painful but it’s hard for him to hold on to his thoughts, to keep Gabriel in his mind. From a distance, he can hear Chucks voice rise and fall in the cadence of a language Sam thought was Enochian, the language of the angels.

Sam tries to take a deep breath, but isn’t even sure he’s breathing. He uses everything he is to focus on the archangel.

The first time he saw Gabriel in the janitor uniform. His golden-brown hair loose about his face and a smirk gracing his lips, the smell of candy sweet on his breath as he joked and teased….

In the auditorium with Dean and Bobby while they were getting beat up by beautiful women, the Tricksters laugh ringing out like music at the show….

At the mystery spot, when Gabriels face had appeared in the suited man Sam had been holding against the fence. The Tricksters neck had been warm and soft, vulnerable, against Sams knuckles as he choked him in place, rage rising up in him at how he’d been played and had to watch Dean die….

Kneeling on the floor of a broken down house, begging Gabriel to bring Dean back after he’d been dead from a botched robbery for months. Gabriels voice, sarcastic and mocking, but Sam had seen the compassion weakening his whiskey colored gaze before he woke up beside Dean…..

Gabriel in a white doctors coat, posing as Dr. Sexy from Deans favorite show. The look had suited him, Sam thought at the time, even while he was trying to persuade Gabriel to help. He knew he could be kind. He had seen it…..

Gabriel, finally revealed as an archangel, standing in a circle of fire. The firelight had played crazy shadows across his jawline and reflected in the golden sheen of his eyes, as he fought back tears while speaking of his family. Sams heart had ached at how he must have hurt….

Finally, Gabriel standing straight and facing down the devil himself, one hand clutching an angel blade, the very definition of an avenging angel. Sam had been awed, and a little afraid, of Gabriel in that moment. He had done the right thing, and as he briefly met Sams eyes as he and Dean hustled Kali out the door, Sams had felt a pang in his chest and thought Gabriel had known the same pain….

With no chance to brace, sudden pain rips through Sam and he throws back his head and screams as the agony blanks his mind and his sense of self. From somewhere distant, he can hear a powerful voice echoing his scream and his brother weakly calling his name through it all. Although his gaze can see only white, his minds eye sees a shadow begin to form in the middle of the room above the largest drawn symbol. The figure starts to come into focus, three sets of wings stretching out from behind the shadowy form. Even in the vision, the wings give off the most beautiful color gold Sam had ever seen and his heart swells.

The figure shimmers like the heat of a mirage before solidifying, the wings lowering down and fading into the back of the figure as it collapses to the ground.

With a sudden shock, Sams eyes clear and bring the room back into focus. Or they try to anyway. Everything is flashing white and black like he’d been exposed to dozens of camera flashes. He’s not quite sure where he is but he is able to make out a form not more than fifteen feet from him. He has no idea why, but he has to get there. To help. But he’s on the ground? He feels rough concrete under his hands. Feet. Legs. That’s it.

He stumbles shakily to legs that will barely hold his weight. He isn’t even sure how to walk but he somehow moves forward. He can hear someone screaming, “SAM!” over and over again but he pays it no mind. The only thing he knows is he has to, he _must_ get to the figure lying on the floor.

His arm moves of its own accord, stretching out in front of him. He sees his fingers spread as he tries to take another step, and his world goes black.

 


	9. Hello Sammoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up with the mother of all hangovers. 
> 
> Chuck and Gabriel are both unconscious. 
> 
> Sam and Gabriel meet again in one screaming reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Sammy. 
> 
> It's time for our two misfits to finally meet again.

His world is a jumble of swirling figures and shapes of black and white that play across the screen of his mind. Whose mind it is doesn’t really matter in the moment. There are flashes of bright colors, mostly in deep red and vibrant gold that flash to the forefront in seconds and are gone just as quickly. He thinks he can hear screams but he can’t make out any words or individual voices. He’s not sure he has a body because there’s nothing solid for him to touch, but if he did, he has feeling where his heart should be. It’s this sense of incredible, poignant longing that threatens to take his absent breath and pull this heart-feeling from his non-body. He needs…something…to find…something….someone…..

Sams eyes pop open and he inhales with a gasp. A second later he wishes he hadn’t when his entire body is hit by a throb of pain that causes him to moan softly. The sound is barely above a whisper, but the figure slumped in the chair next to the bed sits up straight. “Sam?” the shadowed form asks in the darkened room, the only illumination coming from the lamp on the opposite side of the bed.

The face leans forward and the dim lamplight falls on Deans haunted expression as he gazes at Sam. “Hey man, you scared me. You alright?” Sam attempts to reply and is hit by a coughing fit as he realizes the inside of his mouth feels like a cotton factory and his lungs are on fire. 

Dean swiftly reaches over to the table and grabs a cup with a straw in it. He brings it over to Sams mouth murmuring, "Come on Sammy. Take a sip." The straw pokes Sam in the indent between his nose and lips on the first try. On the second, he manages to get it in between his lips and take a choking swallow that does little to soothe the burn. The water somehow makes it into his stomach rather than his lungs which Sam counts as a small miracle. He flops heavily back on the pillow and lets out another soft moan that he can't seem to stifle. Everything hurts. He’s pretty sure his hair hurts at this point.

Dean sets the cup back on the table with a soft clank and continues to watch him anxiously. His brothers eyes look almost sunken and his mouth is a thin slash born of fear. His voice is thick with worry when he asks, "Can you talk?" 

Sam has to think it over for a moment. "Yea. I'm ok." He winces both from the fact his voice sounds like a croak and that those three words set off another coughing fit. Dean starts to lift the cup again but Sam waves it off with a weak right hand. The coughing subsides as he drapes his forearm over his eyes and his mind moves sluggishly inside his skull. 

_ God, I must be sick _ , he thinks.  _What did I do? I haven't felt this bad since the Trials...._

Sam throws off the arm when the memories hit him in a kaleidoscope of images and feelings. He lurches upright and Dean barely manages to catch him by the shoulders before he ends up in a heap on the floor. "SAM," Dean bursts out, "slow down man. You're ok. Everything is fine." 

"Gabriel," Sam rasps out and winces as his body protests all movement, even breathing, with a wave of sharp pain. "Is he...." His head throbs as he leaves the end of the question unanswered. _Is he alive? Did I do it right? Did I fail?_  He looks up at Dean through the thick fall of hair in his eyes, a flash of fear making his stomach roll threateningly.

Dean is watching him closely but a tiny smile stretches his lips, his hands tightening briefly where they rest on Sams shoulders. "He's fine. You did it Sammy. You brought back an archangel." Sam closes his eyes as a wave of relief flows through him like a soothing balm, pushing his own pain to the back of his mind. He remembered feeling a presence, the sense of wings and golden power in his mind......

He feels Deans hands gently push him back down till he's lying flat with the softness of his pillow under his head. He relaxes grudgingly, too tired to fight his brothers ministrations. Sam turns his head towards Dean and opens his eyes again. "Chuck?", he breathes out. 

Dean blinks and drops his eyes to mask the sudden worry, but Sam saw it all. "Dean, is he alive?" Sam rasps out. Green eyes raise back to his as his brother responds. "Still unconscious. Cas woke a few hours after you went down.  He's still weak. We've been watching the three of you all night and most of today." Sam rolls his eyes to look back at the clock on his night stand. 7:32 pm.

He'd been out almost twenty-four hours. 

He closes his eyes and sighs. "And Gabriel?", he whispers. Even he can hear the worry in the soft question. He feels Deans warm hand rest on his arm, the calluses of his palm and fingers rough, but comforting. Deans response is almost as quiet as his, "He's out too." He pauses and Sam can hear the laughter in his next words. "Next time you bring back an archangel, can you not make him naked? That's an experience I'm not sure I'll ever recover from, having to carry Gabriels bare ass to a room.”

Sam smiles softly at the words, too tired and pained to do more. He reaches his right arm over his body and places his hand over his brothers, squeezing gently in a gesture of assurance and love. Dean returns the squeeze lightly where his fingers rest on Sams forearm. Taking a deep breath, Sam sighs and lets his elbow fall, his hand slipping to rest over his stomach when he hears a gruff voice murmur, “Dean, is he awake?”

Sam opens his eyes in time to see Dean swivel his head, a beautiful smile lighting his brothers face at the sight of Cas leaning against the doorway. The angel is wearing his trademark suit and tan trench coat that definitely looks a little worse for the wear. His eyes and face do as well, surrounded by dark hair that is more than a little disheveled. The circles under the angels eyes are deep and several shades darker than his eye color, accentuated by his ghostly complexion. The lines in his face look like rivulets born of exhaustion crisscrossing his skin. Even though Sam thinks, not unkindly, that Cas looks worse than some of the spooks they’ve vanquished, Dean still looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. At least, until he notices Sam watching and blanks his expression.

Sams heart gives a slight pang that has nothing to do with his recent ordeal. He’s happy for his brother, he really is, and he still plans to get those two to see reason…..once he can sit up on his own. But a small part of him he doesn’t usually acknowledge is jealous of what his brother has found with his angel. Sams dream for years had been to get out of the life, find a wife and have a few rug rats and grow old sitting in a rocking chair on a front porch somewhere in Kansas. For just shy of year, Dean had had that life while he thought Sam rotted in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. As soon as Sam came back, Dean let it all fall apart.

Then again, maybe Lisa just wasn’t the right one for Dean. Even though Dean always said he was going to die with a gun in his hand, that a normal life wasn’t for him, Sam had always suspected he wanted someone to share his heart with. Kids and a white picket fence may not be in the cards, but Dean could have someone to share the hunting  with.

Cas was Deans someone. In the back of his mind, Sam wondered sadly if he would ever find the same thing.

Cas smiles when he sees Sams eyes move in his direction. He takes a few steps into the room, standing awkwardly as if he’s not sure what to do with his hands. “You’re awake Sam. It’s good to see.” Sam returns the smile and says softly, “And it’s good to see you….well, you again.”

Cas nods gravely as the smile shrinks from his face. Sam thinks idly that Cas doesn’t smile enough. The angel looks to Dean and says quietly, “Dean, can we speak privately?” He stands still with his hands loose at his sides but Sam feels sudden tension in the hand on his arm. He feels like he’s missing something do to his addled state and body that is still bearing the brunt of returning an archangel to the living. Sam isn’t thinking clearly when he interjects before Dean can answer. “Have Gabriel or Chuck woken up?”

Cas’ expression doesn’t change but Sam gets the uneasy feeling he’s asked something wrong. “Gabriel is still in a healing sleep. Chuck has…awoken.” The hesitation is barely there but Sam hears it. Dean sits up straighter and his expression closes down as his hand drops away from Sams arm. Sam is sure something is happening between the two but he’s too fuzzy to decipher it. Dean looks back to Sam but speaks to Cas. “I need to stay with Sam right now.”

Sam can feel himself starting to slide back into sleep so he gives a lopsided smile and blurts out, “Go on Dean. I just need some more rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” From the immediate non-reaction from his brother, Sam realizes Dean was trying to avoid talking to Cas for some reason. He puzzles stupidly for a moment before it hits him.

Chuck is awake. Cas’ expression is hiding an emotion that the tension in his body is broadcasting like a strobe light. Sam would have noticed immediately had he not been so out of it.  _Oh no,_ Sam thinks.  _Cas knows who Chuck is._ It doesn’t matter to Sam whether Chuck told him or Cas remembered on his own from his first moments back in the bunker, Sam would bet his life the angel knows that God, with a capital G, is back in the building. After his years long search for a father he never knew, Cas is probably less than pleased and needs to talk to Dean about it. For some reason, Dean is trying to avoid the issue.

Sam, through the pain and exhaustion threatening to roll his eyes into the back of his head, decides to play his only trump card. Dean needs to help Cas, and for whatever reason Dean is hesitant, he’s going to force his brothers hand. He feels the smallest twinge of guilt playing the sleepy patient, but the feeling isn’t enough to stop his next words as he hits his brother where it will hurt. “Go on Dean. You two are keeping me awake.” A jaw cracking yawn, that is not entirely contrived, stretches his mouth as he turns his head away and closes his eyes once again. He feels Dean hesitate before he hears the sound of a chair scrape across the floor, signaling his brother getting to his feet. “We’ll be nearby Sammy. Call out if you need anything.” Sam doesn’t move as he fights to keep his breathing even.

He hears Deans footsteps go towards the door, then two sets of feet walk out of the room and fade down the hallway. Against the desperate message his body is sending for rest, he forces his eyes open briefly and stares at the white ceiling above his bed for a few minutes. His voice is less than breathe as he whispers, “Dean, don’t be a moron.” His words are a prayer as his eyes close involuntarily and his mind feels the shadow of sleep sweep him into the blackness of unconsciousness.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam has no idea how long the quiet of unconsciousness blankets his mind when a scream, shrieking of pain and fear, reaches through and tears away the mask of sleep. Before he even fully opens his eyes, Sam feels his shoulder slam painfully into the doorjamb of his room. His eyes pop all the way open and his shaking hands grip the wooden lining of the door. Another scream rips through Sam, the power and the panic of it raging through his body as his fingers dig into the wooden wall. His eyes are pushed wide with the desperation of the call ripping through everything he is.

He pushes off the thin line of wood and crashes into the opposite wall with a growl of rage. He can’t seem to get his bearings. His body is not doing as he needs it to do is just throwing fuel onto the fire.  The screaming in his head is pushing all thought from him as he stumbles down the hallway, his hands counting each painful step against the cold walls as agony is ripping away what little warmth and comfort sleep had brought him.

His head is about to explode and a scream of agony is building in his throat when he meets the open door of the room calling to him like a siren song. His vision is still blurred as he feels himself falls to his knees, breathe sobbing in his lungs as he practically collapses through the half open doorway. His blurred vision raises and he sees a tangle of golden hair and wide sun-kissed eyes meet and hold his. The vision in front of him doesn’t make any sense at first but the excruciating screams had stopped the second he’d stumbled and fallen to the stone floor in the room and he was immensely grateful for that.

Seconds after Sam collapses to his hands and knees, Cas comes rushing into the room with Dean on his heels, almost flattening Sam since Dean rushes in right behind with gun drawn and barrels into Cas. “Fuck Sam!” Dean shouts as he stumbles off the side and takes out a chair before catching himself against the wall on the far side of the room. Cas steps off to the side, clearly lighter on his feet and possessing better brakes than his brother. As soon as Dean has stopped his forward motion, he springs off the wall as he slips his gun in the back of his pants and kneels by his brother. “Sam, what the hell are you doing in here man?” at the same time Dean is speaking to Sam, Cas moves towards the bed and whispers, “Gabriel? Are you alright?”

Sam and Gabriel continue to stare at each other.

Sam feels hands under his arms as Dean tries to pull him to his feet. “Damnit man. You need to be in bed. What the fuck were you thinking?” Sam staggers up and has to lean heavily against his brother as he watches Cas sit by  _his_ brother on the bed. So far, Gabriels eyes haven’t moved except to follow Sam. Sam can’t for the life of him read the expression on his face. As Cas reaches forward to place two fingers to Gabriels forehead, he finally jerks back and puts his whiskey colored eyes over to Cas. “Whoa man, hands off with the angel mojo.” His voice is Gabriels, but it’s got the same roughness and scratchy hoarseness Sams does.

Sam staggers slightly and about tips Dean over to make it to the remaining chair still sitting upright. He collapses down heavily and Gabriels eyes move back to him again. “You’re alive.” Sam croaks. He feels his ears heat at the bullfrog sound of his voice but the archangel doesn’t seem to notice. Gabriel nods once, his dusky hair in elflocks around his head and sticking up in some places. “So I am.” He shifts his eyes to look at Cas. “How?”

Cas moves his eyes to glance at the Winchester brothers and Gabriel leans forward, a growl to his voice. “Don’t look to them. Tell me Brother, how am I back? Is it…..Father?” His voice on the last word is a weak plea that Sam can practically feel the fear in. He wants to go to Gabriel, to try to reassure him, but Dean has a firm hand on his shoulder.  _Probably thinks I’m going to jump out of the chair and end up on the floor again,_ Sam admits ruefully.

All eyes are on Cas. Cas raises his gaze to look at Gabriel. Blue eyes locked with gold. “Yes.” Cas’ deep voice is quiet and heavy. “Yes. He is here.” Gabriel searches his brothers eyes with a blank expression before he throws back the covers and swings his feet to the floor. Cas blinks in surprise as the archangel boosts himself up with a grimace and plants clearly shaky legs. Now it’s Sams turn to blink.

Gabriel is naked. Totally and completely stark, shiny ass naked. And,  _holy shit,_ Sam thinks,  _he’s packing for a short guy._ Gabriels legs are locked at the knees and he’s staring at his feet as if he can’t believe he’s back in a body. One shaky step forward, then another and the archangel raises his head again. Just in time to catch Sam staring at something he totally shouldn’t be staring at. A devious grin spreads across Gabriels lips as he props shaky hands on his hips. “See something you like Sammoose?” As he starts to waggle his eyebrows and wiggle his hips, his left knee seems to collapse and he crashes to the floor.

Sam starts to lunge forward and feels his brothers hands slam him back into the seat. “Down Sam. We don’t need two of you on the floor.” Before Dean can move forward, Cas effortlessly lifts the archangel and deposits him none too gently to sit back onto the bed. The angels face is set in stern lines as he growls at Gabriel. “You are weak. Stop being foolish and rest.” Gabriel hangs his head, tangled hair falling forward to mostly veil his face. His voice is quiet but intense. “Then bring him to me.”

“Soon.” Dean chimes in. Gabriel looks up, the humor erased from his face. “Not asking  _you_ Dean-o.” He starts to struggle to his feet again and it’s now Cas’ turn to take care of his brother as he shoves Gabriel back and holds him down. Cas is still weak looking and pale, but he is able to hold Gabriel down even as he struggles. The struggle is short and ineffectual as the archangel collapses weakly back onto the bed, his chest laboring with his heavy breathing. Cas voice comes deep and concerned. “Gabriel, Brother, you have to rest. The process to bring you back was immense. Sam suffered much to help…”

“Sam suffered?” Gabriel rolls his eyes to Sam, interrupting Cas. For the first time, Gabriel seems to take in Sams shaking body. Even sitting, Sam can feel the fine tremors that are rolling through his extremities. For the first time since he woke up, Sam glances down at himself and realizes, although clean of most of the lambs blood, he’s still clothed only in jeans and even his arms look pale. The archangels eyes soften before his lids drop to veil them. “What happened?” he asks in an almost emotionless tone. Dean huffs and jumps in, “God used Sam as an anchor to bring you back, since apparently you’re the stuff of primordial creation or some shit. It’s weakened the hell out of him and he’s supposed to be using his strength to keep you here. If you want to say thank you, stay the fuck in that bed and stop making him use up his energy.”

Gabriel doesn’t say a word but he curls up on the bed and yanks the covers back over himself. He lays on his side and snuggles the blankets up under his arms and crosses his forearms over his chest, looking straight ahead with a huffy sigh. Cas looks helplessly at Dean as Dean claps Sam on the shoulder and says, “Come on Sammy. Back to bed. You need to get some food in you, if you can.” Dean steps up to one side and helps Sam up, slipping his arm around his brothers waist to support him. As they move towards the door, Sam looks back at the two angels. Cas is dragging over the chair Sam just vacated and settling into it, presumably to watch his brother. As Dean moves Sam around the corner, Sam gets another flash of Gabriels whiskey colored eyes before he’s lost to sight.

Sam feels slightly deflated as he stumbles, with Deans help, back to his own room. His brother deposits him slowly on to the bed and Sam sits back with a pained sigh and closes his eyes. The aches are back and they seem fresh with sharp pain throbbing through him. He collapses on to his side and relaxes his head back against his pillow again, never wanting to move for the foreseeable future.

Dean sits down again with a sigh. “What the hell was that Sam? Why would you go tearing down the hallway? You know you need to rest. Cas and I have it handled. I told you, Gabriel was fine.” Sam sighs again and mutters, “How am I supposed to sleep with the screaming Dean?”

When the silences goes on into an uncomfortable amount of time, Sam squints his eyes open and looks at his brother. Deans expression is blatantly concerned. “Sam,” he starts quietly, “there was no screaming.” Sam scoffs with exhaustion weighing on his brain, “Dean. I heard it. Gabriel was screaming like he was being killed. I just….reacted.” He realizes his eyes closed without his conscious direction when his vision goes to black. The trembling has almost become a shaking, he’s so exhausted, and he feels himself going under. 

Right as he drifts off into a sleep he couldn’t stop if he had a gun to his head, he hears his brother whisper, “Only Cas heard the screaming. I didn’t.”


	10. Head On Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out something he probably didn't need to know. 
> 
> Gabriel finds out exactly what's up with his new anchor.

 

>  Sam isn’t sure how long he’s been out when he comes awake again, blinking bleary eyes. This time his awakening is far less traumatic and the pain, although still bad, seems to have lessened. It helps that this time he remembers, albeit a bit fuzzily, the events of the previous however many hours. At some point in his sleep he had turned to face the far wall, away from the low glow of the bedside lamp that was still on. As he wiggles and twists to turn and face the other side of the room, he comes face to face with Cas, sitting in the chair that had held his brother last night after Sams romp down the hallway.
> 
> Sam starts to smile at him before he notices the angels expression. Cas isn’t a grinning bundle of joy in the best of times, but right now he looks downright melancholy. The angels blue eyes still look washed out and tired as he sits with his gaze focused on the book sitting open in his lap. Being downwind since he’s still laying down, Sam can see the tension that seems to gather around Cas’ mouth. Sam clears his throat casually and the angels head pops up to look at him. He doesn’t smile but his expression does seem to lighten just a bit. “Hello Sam.” Cas murmurs in his trademark gravel voice.
> 
> Sam props himself up on an elbow with a soft grunt and tosses his hair from his face. “Hey Cas. Have you been sitting with me long?” He forces a reassuring smile to his face, sensing the angel may need it. Cas shakes his head solemnly, “I was finally able to get Dean to lay down and rest a few hours ago.” As Cas is speaking, Sam glances again at the clock. 9:52 a.m. Sam figures it’s the next morning. At least, he hopes it’s the next morning and he hasn’t slept through another entire  day. Cas averts his gaze and grabs a plate, holding it awkwardly. On the plate is a peanut butter sandwich, cut in half down the middle, and slices of an apple. Sam wasn’t aware of it till now but he’s suddenly ravenously hungry.
> 
> He sits up with some wincing, his muscles protesting all but the most basic of movements but Sam doesn't care as he swings his feet the floor. He needs food now. He snatches the plate from Cas and practically inhales the first half of the sandwich and two apple slices before setting it in his lap. His gaze goes over to the night stand to find a glass of water which he then grabs and swallows down half in big gulps, some of it dripping over his bottom lip to run down his chin.
> 
> He wipe the water off and spares a glance at the angel who is watching him with a curious squint to his eyes. Sam sets the water down and takes a bite of the second half of the sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and addressing Cas. "You ok?" 
> 
> Cas drops his lids to veil his eyes as Sam picks up a slice of apple and bites into it. "I'm fine Sam. I'll let Dean know you're awake." The angel starts to rise but Sam stops him with his free hand lightly touching Cas' trench coated arm. Cas sits back down but his eyes stay on the floor. "Do you need something?" 
> 
> Sam polishes off the last bite of his sandwich before responding. "Answers" That gets him blue eyes looking directly into his. "Answers?", the angel questions. Sam pops another piece of apple in his mouth and nods. God, nothing had ever tasted better. With food entering his system his mind is starting to clear. 
> 
> There’s a laundry list of questions he wants answers to, he just has to decide where to start. After a few seconds of thought, he decides he might as well start with the man in front of him.
> 
> "I take it you're aware of who Chuck is based on what you told Gabriel." He focuses on Cas, looking for any nuance of change to his expression. The angels face goes shuttered and tension like a wire pulled taught tightens his shoulders. "I'm aware.", he responds carefully. 
> 
> Sam practically rolls his eyes out of his head in exasperation. "And?" He eats the next to last bite of apple, still focused. "And what Sam?", Cas responds with a hint of frustration coloring his voice. "His is my Father and he is God. It's not my place to question his actions."
> 
> Sam feels his eyebrows climb his face as his expression sets into lines of incredulity. "You’re shitting me right? You looked for him for years, after he abandoned you for.... hell, millennia, and you don't think you deserve some answers?" 
> 
> Cas sets the book on the nightstand and stands abruptly, walking towards the door. Sam almost calls his name, apologizes and asks him to come back, before the angel spins back around and paces towards the bed. Sam blinks when Cas flops back into the chair, his palms facing up in his lap in a gesture of hopeless frustration. "Sam. It's not that simple." His voice is soft and his eyes are unfocused.
> 
> Sam suddenly realizes, at an extremely inconvenient moment, that he needs to pee. After almost two days unconscious that's hardly surprising but he wants an answer to another question before Cas gets Dean and he loses this opportunity. He’d been fuzzy headed for too long and unconscious longer than that. "Fine. You don't have the balls to question God." And, whoa buddy, that puts some fire in Cas' expression. Sam feels the urge to smile but keeps his features even and drops his major hit. “What’s going on with you and Dean?”
> 
> To Sams utter astonishment, the tips of the angels ears turn red. Sam blinks at him, dumbfounded. In the six odd years he had known Cas, he had  _never_ known him to blush. Ever. No matter what happened. He’d shown up on the Impala, naked and covered in bees, and the memory doesn’t even seem to faze him. Sam didn’t think till this very moment that Cas even knew what embarrassment was. Yet…. this one simple, logical, and normal question clearly just crossed some kind of line.
> 
> He wondered if Dean laid in to Cas about giving in to Lucifer and what he could have said, or done,  while Sam was out to produce this kind of reaction. He wonders what could have happened after Cas' return between the angel and his brother...but no. No way. Not possible. His mind slams the door on any uncomfortable images. 
> 
> Sam starts to feel a buzzing in his stomach and a surge of energy runs up his spine as Cas glances at him then back down, his tell when he's uncomfortable. Sam has the urge to start tapping his toes, the way he wants to every time when he’s questioning a subject and he’s trying to hone in on the right track. Over a decade of practice keeps him steady and outwardly still. “Cas.” Sam says quietly, his voice thick with compassion. “Whatever Dean said…or did….you know he didn’t mean it. You can talk to me too.” Sam waits silently as Cas closes his eyes and bows his head.
> 
> The silence drags on. Sam is having trouble waiting because one, now he REALLY needs to pee, and two, he’s human and not an angel that’s lived for millennia and has all the time in the world. He realizes his fingers are tapping on his leg and he clenches his fist in a conscious effort to make it stop. A few more minutes pass and Sam feels like if he tries to draw the angel back from wherever he’s gone in his head, that Cas will shut down, so he remains silent. Sam pops the last apple slice in his mouth, because  _damn_ he’s still starving and it gives him something to do while he sees if he can outwait Cas.
> 
> Through his chewing, after he’s decided he has to pee after this or wet the bed, he almost misses Cas' tiny exhalation, “I kissed him.”
> 
> Sam chokes. Literally chokes as he sucks pieces of partially chewed apple into his lungs due to a badly timed and involuntary breathe of utter shock. His hand goes to his chest as he gasps air and starts coughing and wheezing. Cas' eyes, huge in his face, come up as he says, "Sam? Can you breathe?" As he's talking, the angels long fingers reach out and touch Sam on the forehead. Sam feels a soft tingle and he can breathe again. Distantly, he notices he doesn't need to pee anymore either. Neat trick. 
> 
>  "YOU KISSED HIM?!?!", he blurts out. He can feel his face going red and he feels like his eyes are about to bug out of his skull. "Holy fuck Cas!" Sam is a tiny bit embarrassed about his reaction. He should be ready for this since he'd suffered through so many soulful looks and betraying glances between the two..... but HOLY FUCK! He never expected it would happen without a major shove on HIS part.
> 
> Cas doesn't say anything, he just looks terrified.
> 
> "Who'd Cassy kiss?, comes a curious and still tired voice from the doorway. Sam and Cas both look over to the door to see a sheet wrapped Gabriel leaning lazily against the door jamb. The archangel has fashioned some type of toga. The sheet is draping down off his right shoulder as it crosses his chest and is tied into a knot at his left hip, completely covering his feet. Gabriels skin is only a few shades darker than the white sheets, and the leaning seems to be more necessary than casual, but a devious smirk still plays along his lips and sparkles in his golden eyes.
> 
> Castiel vanishes. 
> 
> Sams energy seems to go the way of the vanishing angel and he puts his head in his hands, his fingers threading back through his hair as he sighs. He hears Gabriels voice come to his ears, thick with the tone of mocking. “Was it something I said?” Sam brushes his fingers through his hair as he raises his head to glare at Gabriel. The archangel has moved a few steps closer and is watching him through heavy lidded eyes. “You damn well know it’s something you said Gabriel,” Sam responds through gritted teeth. “What in the hell got in to you to tease him like that? You’re back five minutes and already screwing with Cas.”
> 
> Immediately, and surprisingly to Sam, Gabriel drops the smile. He wanders over to the chair that Cas had been sitting in and lowers himself into it. Although he hides it well, Sam gets the impression Gabriel is more weak than he wants to let on. The archangel sits silently for a moment before taking a deep breath and responding, “Look, I didn’t mean to freak him out. I came to talk to you and overheard the yelling.”
> 
> Gabriel chances a quick look at Sam. Sam can still feel the frown on his face but the archangel goes on. “I came to tell you thank you.” The sentence is spit out quickly before he goes on in a more normal tone. “Castiel told me what you went through, what you’re  _still_ going through, to bring me back and keep me here till I can handle life like a big boy.” He rolls his eyes.  “He gave me a basic rundown on why we’re in deep shit, thanks to She-who-wants-to-eat-the-world.” He makes ironic quotation marks with his fingers around the name and sighs heavily. Sam wonders if the archangel just made an intentional Harry Potter reference. As Gabriel drops his hands and looks back into Sams eyes, his gaze seems to darken. “So she’s back.” His voice is quiet and as serious as Sam has ever heard it.
> 
> Sam takes a deep, shuddering breath and nods. “Yea.” He tries to think of what to add to it but he notices Gabriel squinting at him. Specifically, at his chest. He looks down, and in the dim lamplight he notices the two sigils on his chest. They’re still slightly red looking and he just assumed yesterday, after the fiasco in Gabriels room, it would take a shower to remove them. Something he clearly hadn’t had time for. He looks back up to find Gabriel sitting on the edge of his chair with his right hand outstretched towards Sams chest. A million things flash through Sams mind to say to stop him, but none of them make it to his mouth before the tips of the archangels fingers make the barest of contact.
> 
> A slight shiver of power runs through Sam. At least at first. As he sits there, the feeling begins to grow in his chest, spreading out from the symbol and across the muscles of his shoulders and down his back with a tickling tingling.
> 
> There’s suddenly the sweetness of sugar in his mouth. It tastes like the memory a lollipop Dean stole for him at a fair when they were kids, before the hunting got serious for them. Sam, as a whiny six year old, had wanted it and a ten year old Dean, with no cash, had swiped it when the vendor wasn’t looking. The memory reminds him of the treat, delicious and forbidden, adding to the sweetness.
> 
> A soft singing sounds in his ears, like a soothing melody just barely caught on the wind. It brings him a warm feeling of comfort like the softness of his bed after a long hunt. One of the best things about the bunker for Sam is that he has something he never really had. His own space. The comfort and warmth has been a first for him.
> 
> The strangest thing is, out of his peripheral vision, he seems to see a beautiful golden light snaking from him into Gabriel. The same light is coloring the edges of his vision like a fog, leaving only the man in front of him clear.
> 
> Gabriels fingertips don’t move, he just pushes his hand forward to put as much of his skin against the sigil directly below the anti-possession tattoo. The shiver seems to get more severe and feels like electricity is running up and down along the length of his body. The feeling is strange, like it’s gathering heat lightning in his belly. It’s a vaguely uncomfortable and dangerous feeling with the building power. The feeling gets stronger as Gabriels presses his whole hand to Sams chest.
> 
> Without warning, Sam is suddenly drowning in warm heat like a summers day. The gold connection seems to shimmer brighter, affecting his vision like the sun rising over the horizon. All he can smell is sweat and heat, something almost primal in its wildness like a storm breaking over a jungle.
> 
> Sam reaches up with a gasp and grips Gabriels wrist while he jerks back from the touch, his eyes wide. The sensations stop immediately and he has to blink several times through the disorientation. The light beside the table is suddenly too bright. The air of the bunker stale and choking him. His own body feels disjointed and full of static electricity.
> 
> Gabriel looks up at him with heavily hooded eyes, the normal color a dark gold, like whiskey in shadow. Sam realizes he’s panting for air and that the archangels chest is heaving as he pants right along with him. Their eyes lock and Gabriels tongue darts out to wet his lips. Sams eyes follow the movement of their own accord as he feels himself mimic the movement. Something strange is happening….
> 
> Abruptly, Gabriel yanks his wrist back with a movement so violent he almost upends the chair and himself with it. “Fuck Sam. That’s some powerful mojo you got there.” His hair is disheveled and falling into his eyes as Sam can see the fight on his features to school his expression. The archangels eyes drop and he fusses with his makeshift toga, his gaze bouncing around the room and looking everywhere but at Sam.
> 
> Sam is abruptly cold and crosses his arms across his chest, his shoulders slumping. He doesn’t get why he’s feeling any of this or what any of that before was. He takes a deep breath and says in a voice that only shakes slightly, “Gabriel….what was that?” The archangel still isn’t looking at him but he says in a jovial tone, “You’ve got some kinda soul power kiddo. With my marks on you, both my angelic and pagan natures, it makes for some super weight heavy magics when they connect with each other, especially since you’re what’s holding me here while I…..readjust to the whole breathing, talking, walking thing again.” Gabriels eyes finally meet his and there’s a jerk in Sams gut. The archangels expression is cool and shuttered which is strange to see since he’s usually so lively.
> 
> With a sudden movement, Gabriel lurches to his feet and starts towards the door. He calls back over his shoulder, “Get up and take a shower Samsquatch. You stink.”, and then he’s gone.
> 
> Sam sits quietly on the bed for awhile as he adjusts to the feeling that his whole word was just turned upside down and he has no idea how or why.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Gabriel is fuming. Enraged. Infuriated. If he’d actually had his powers he would have incinerated something just to make him feel better.
> 
> “Son of a fucking nut monkey”, he curses under his breath. He stalks down the hallway and growls when he almost slips on the dragging tail of his sheet-toga. He stops and yanks up the train in both hands and continues stomping back to his room. He can imagine how ridiculous he looks, stomping down the hallway of the Winchesters home in a too big sheet with a scowl on his face. He’d sure as hell laugh at anyone else doing the same.
> 
> He has no desire to laugh at the moment.
> 
> Once there, he slams the door shut with enough force to almost make the walls rattle. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. He glances around the room with a heavy sigh. There’s nothing there to differentiate any guest room from any other. In his defense, he’d just come back from the dead, like his bro Jesus, although it took way longer than three days. He didn’t have anything on him. Normally he could just snap up some snazzy threads and fun toys but he was seriously in the red when came to power.
> 
> He steps up to the oval mirror over a nondescript dresser. A pale and exhausted face looks back at him with a frown. The bluish-purple circles under his eyes are like bruises, definitely detracting from the golden color of the orbs. His normally dusky blonde hair is matted down and greasy looking. Gabriel makes a face as he reaches up to hold out one end. Holy fuck, he's got stubble on his chin. “Whew, you are the butt end of ugly boy and you were never that good looking to begin with.”
> 
> With a sigh, he limps over to the bed and sits down heavily. All that stomping had got him nothing more than a sore heel and very little venting of any actual frustration. As he settles against the headboard, he pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them with a groaning scream.
> 
> This. Was. Not. Happening.
> 
> That symbol on Sams chest. He knew, surely as he knew the size of his dick, where it had come from when he touched it. Very few would know his origins as an archangel. Wellllll….very few of those living anyway. The same went with the pagan side of his nature, the part of him that became Loki. Neither sides of that equation exactly ran in the same circles.
> 
> When you took those sigils and put them together, along with the knowledge of how to combine those symbols in a way that would raise the most power and bond to the strongest will available to insure his return….
> 
> He’d know Kalis touch anywhere.
> 
> He only wondered how Sam had gotten his paws on it. It wasn’t like Kali to play nice with others. That was the exact type of dark mojo she would try if she wanted him on her side for this fight and decided to try her dark craft to bring him back. He doubted she would have succeeded. He shuddered to think of her succeeding.
> 
> Somehow, she had gotten this magic to Sam, surely not bothering to tell him about the potential side effects. Kali was a goddess, a minor one, but a goddess nonetheless. And a goddess that still had followers which made her very, very dangerous to mess with. Not that that had ever stopped Gabriel.
> 
>  _And look where it got me,_ he thought sourly.
> 
> And Sam.  _Oh kiddo….._ , Gabriel sighs. Sams piss poor end of the deal was bonding himself to a second rank soldier of God who left home when his older brother ruined Christmas and went to go play in the mud with the pagans. Sams soul had been revealed to Gabriel as the power grew in the touch between them. It had been the most beautiful thing the archangel had seen in all his millennia of existence. He had no idea how something so hurt and scarred could still shine with the brightest hope like a thousand suns.
> 
> But Sams did. It made Gabriels chest ache just to remember the beauty it was to touch that soul. It was like a thousand angels dulcet voices singing in harmony. The sweetest and most decadent chocolate cake in the world melting on his tongue. The rush of wings cutting through the air as he flies like nothing and no one else in the cosmos. It was as powerful as a sun being born. It was…..
> 
> Ok, down boy. The is getting disgustingly romance novel.
> 
> And that was the rub. The bond was going to draw them together like some siren song. As long as they didn’t touch, Gabriel should be able to manage it. But he would need to be at full strength, maybe even need a few things he didn’t have handy, to be able to break the magic of that bond so he didn’t drag Sam down with him.
> 
> And drag him down he would if he didn't fix this. He screwed up everything he touched 
> 
> Sam was a great guy and the archangel knew that from the jump, back when they first met. Not only a great guy, but great looking too. Gabriel had had his share of lovers, human and non, male and female, and he could appreciate an attractive form when he saw it.
> 
> Even if that form was destined to house his older brother Lucifer.
> 
> The more he interacted with Sam, the more he wanted to. So he stayed away till he felt it was necessary and then ruthlessly hammered in the fact Sam was Lucys vessel. Teaching both the boys, and himself, a lesson. 
> 
> Then interacting with the Winchesters got him killed. 
> 
> But the marks.... his Dad should have guessed what would happen. Should have figured out how it would twist the anchor. 
> 
> Unless....Gabriels head jerks up. No. The man wasn't that much of an asshole. 
> 
> Wait. Yes he was. And that means....
> 
> Gabriel is abruptly on his feet, aches and lack of dress be dammed. He and dear old Dad were about to have a come to Jesus meeting. 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soundtrack for this was Head On Collision by New Found Glory.
> 
> Can I also say how much fun it is to write Gabe?


	11. In Heaven, talking includes punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to have it out with dear old dad. The boys play referee, badly. 
> 
> Sam tries to talk to Dean and gets interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!
> 
> I know I only got one chapter out last week. 
> 
> What can I say? It was a clusterfuck.
> 
> I promise to do better. 
> 
> Happy Devils night and a new chapter for your enjoyment!

The first thing that happens to Gabriel when he stomps out of the door is he almost runs smack into Dean. He glances up the several inches into Deans face and tosses his tangled hair out of his eyes with a huff. Dean clearly woke up on the wrong side of his pillow if his expression was anything to go by. In fact, there’s still a barely perceptible line from it on his right cheek.  The other man looks down at the short archangel and practically growls, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 “Scram D, I have a loooong overdue appointment.” Gabriel attempts to skirt around the hunter but Dean plants a firm hand in the middle of his chest and shoves him backwards. Gabriel tries to plant his feet but still manages to lose a few inches of ground. “No way Gabriel. You’re supposed to be resting. I’m not going to let you tire out Sam being an asshole.” Gabriel is sooooo over it, so he reaches up and grabs the wrist attached to the offending arm and starts to pull it down. His arm shakes with the effort and Deans bicep bulges as he fights the movement, but Gabriel is able to pull his arm down before tossing it away. He smiles inwardly and is thankful he's at least able to do that much. 

Deans expression goes dark but Gabriel is already speaking, "I'm just going to have a talk with my Father." Dean still scowls at him and replies, "He should be up and around later. At least let him rest for now. Bringing you back was a huge ordeal and he needs his strength back as soon as he can get it. We're in deep shit here and...."

"And my aunt is threatening to devour the world and him with it. Your boyfriend already caught me up." He didn't think it was possible but Deans scowl gets even more pronounced. _You're going to get some serious wrinkles on that pretty face bucko_ , Gabriel thinks to himself before continuing. "I'm not going to challenge him to a duel to defend my honor. I just want to talk."

Gabriel can see Dean gearing up for another argument and he does not have the patience for this shit right now.  He knows he should probably be a bit more forgiving. After all, Dean was just trying to look out for his baby brother and he's sure the kiss Gabriels brother gave him was probably messing with his head something fierce. _Probably should have left out the boyfriend crack,_ he thinks. Just as Dean opens his mouth to spew some other point Gabriel couldn't care less about, a door down the hallway opens. 

A man about the same height as Gabriel, with dark hair and blue eyes, steps out into the hallway. He's wearing a shabby striped robe that accentuates the pallor of his skin and his expression is serious as he crosses his arms over his chest. Gabriel forgets to breathe as he fights every instinct telling him to drop to his knees. 

As Dean glances to his right and behind him at the sound of the door Gabriel sees his chance and stomps on his left foot, making a beeline around the startled hunter towards the other man. He hears Dean yell "Damn it Gabriel!", but it's meaningless noise as he steps up to man he hasn't seen since the beginning of time. 

He sees his Father glance behind him and hold up a hand with a nod, he hears Dean mutter another curse, but it's all static in the background of the moment. The blue eyes that turn back to look at him are fond and a small smile plays across his mouth. "Hello Gabriel."

No hint of regret or remorse softens the smile on this new face. Not one iota of apology shines in the eyes looking until his. With all that's happened, everything he'd done and suffered, all the pain that could have been avoided, just bubbles up inside of Gabriel like a white hot fire. Through the rush of emotion he sees his right hand connect with the cheek of the man standing in front of him. His Fathers head whips around to the right but his body remains steady. In a flurry of rage, Gabriel jumps for him but feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards.

He can hear himself screaming but he can’t focus on it. He hears Dean yelling in his ear and his Father is raising his voice, saying something to Dean, but none of it is clear over the blood rushing in his ears. He swings an elbow backwards and has the rush of joy when he feels the arms around him loosening to let him get to his target. He swings again and feels the arms fall away. Just as he starts to lunge again, his shoulders are being grabbed and he’s being spun around and lands with his back against the wall. Someone now has his right shoulder in a grip with an arm shoved up against his collarbone. Gabriel raises his head and meets Sams wide hazel eyes.

He stops struggling and the world seems to slam back into focus.

The first thing he notices is that Sam is STILL shirtless. _Does this guy ever wear clothes?,_ he thinks to himself. On second look, Sam clearly just got out of the shower that Gabriel told him to take. His almost shoulder length hair is dripping water on both himself and Gabriel. His upper body is damp and the sigil that had so fascinated Gabriel is still on his chest, looking like a burn that’s still tender and pink. A white, threadbare towel is tied low on his waist, the V of his hips standing out prominently against the covering. Below his navel, a small trail of hair moves down and disappears into the towel, like a trail to follow……

Gabriel is staring when he realizes Sam is yelling at him. He snaps his eyes up and mutters, “What?”

“What?” Sam says incredulously. “Gabriel, what the hell just happened?” Sam is eyeing him but lowers his left arm from Gabriels chest so only his right hand is still pressing the archangels shoulder into the wall. He can hear Dean asking his Father if he’s alright and his Father assuring Dean his jaw isn’t made of glass. 

Gabriel shrugs off Sams hand but Sam puts it right back. Gabriel shoves it off again and levels a scowl at Sam, who hesitates just long enough to let Gabriel slip partially around him. On the other side of the hallway, his Father is peeking out from behind Dean as Dean attempts to keep him back. Gabriel can practically feel the heat coming off Deans glower. “So, is this how you talk in heaven? Because that looked exactly like a punch to the face.”

Gabriels temper heats again. “Come on over Dean-o and I’ll give you a personal example.” Gabriel feels himself suddenly slam against the wall again and Sam puts his arms back into their previous positions while he shouts “Enough!” He turns to glare back over his shoulder at his brother. “Both of you. We have enough enemies, we don’t need to be fighting each other.

Dean shouts as he points at the archangel, “He started it! I told him Chuck needed to rest and he….” “Chuck?” Gabriel interrupts as he pushes against Sams arms. “Come on Sammich, lemme go. I’m not going to do anything now.” Sam looks back at him and seems to measure the look in his eyes. Gabriel practices his best angelic expression, but since it’s been awhile, he’s not sure how convincing it is. He doesn’t want to push Sam but he’s going to if he doesn’t move. Not only has he gotten the immediate rage out of his system and is feeling more socially acceptable emotions, the connection between him and Sam is growing again. Gabriel can smell the heat like a summer at high noon and it’s making him antsy. There’s a slight confusion coming to Sams eyes and his grip loosens slightly. Gabriel takes the opportunity to slip out of his grasp but away from the other hunter and his Father, to show he’s not a threat.

“So it’s Chuck now, huh?” Gabriel says quietly while his Fathers eyes focus on him, making Gabriel feel like they’re seeing down into his very being. He’d always felt like that when dealing with God. And somehow, he always felt like he’d been left wanting. No ones favorite, not righteous enough, or even powerful enough like Lucifer. The lesser than archangel.

His Father nods and says in a slightly surprising tenor, “You can call me Chuck. The whole God and Father thing always made me deeply uncomfortable.” Gabriel snorts and crosses his arms over his mostly bare chest. He sneaks a look at Sam who is watching him with a hunting look in his eyes. The hunter seems like there’s a lot he wants to say and he’s barely holding it back, if the tapping of his foot is any indication. When Gabriel chances a look at the other Winchester, he still just looks pissed.

“Well then, _Chuck,”_ Gabriel drawls, putting a sharp click sound on the last syllable, “do you mind if we sit down and have a chat without our two bodyguards? I promise to at least wait a little while longer before trying to knock your block off again.” Chucks eyes crinkle up as he smiles again and he steps back, motioning with his arm to the open door of what Gabriel assumes is his room. He sneaks another quick glance at Sam who now just looks worried. Gabriel wants to give him a smile of reassurance but can’t quite seem to get the expression on to his face. He walks towards Chuck, giving Dean a wide birth as he winks mockingly at the hunter. Dean practically growls and Gabriel scoots past Chuck to step into the guest room.

He hears Chuck assuring the two hunters that things will be fine as his eyes take in the room. Almost as sparse as his but there’s a few books stacked on the dresser and two on the beside table. There appears to be some clothes inside the slightly open door to the small wardrobe that stands in the corner. Gabriel sighs longingly, wishing for some pants. He had run around in a toga for a while in ancient Rome. It was nice and breezy when those long summers hit, but he had gotten used to wearing pants in recent years and wanted to be more comfortable than prancing around in a bedsheet was making him. Especially since he was now face to face with his Father and Lord of All Creation.

He probably should have taken a shower too. Oh well.

He turns around as he hears the door shut and Chuck leans back against it with his arms crossed across his chest garbed in an old t-shirt and the still shabby robe. The expression on the other mans face is calm and annoyingly neutral. Gabriel supposes any expression would be the wrong one because he’s not even sure what he wants from his Father. He tries to remain calm and consciously unclenches his hands that balled into fists of their own accord. “So Chuck,” He pops the K again and senses, more than sees,  the other man flinch, “How’s it hanging?” His words are bitingly sarcastic but even he can hear the slight tinge of pain beneath them.

“Gabriel. I know you may not be happy to see me, but I am happy to see you again.” Chucks voice is quiet and lacks the God oomph that Gabriel is used to dealing with. He can sense the power, although lesser and muted, inside the vessel but he knows that any weaker than he would not able to sense it at all. Especially if Chuck was making the effort to actually lock all of it down and [just….be](http://just%E2%80%A6.be) this persona. Gabriel opens his mouth and fires back, “Well yes. I’m sure you are since you brought me back because you have a use for me now. I’m sure if I was a good son I would be thanking you for your everlasting mercy” The archangel gives a mocking bow before straightening and firing his best shot. “Or do you even expect me to survive my encounter with the Wicked Bitch of the East, my dear auntie?” Once Castiel had filled in some of the details, one of Gabriels many thoughts were that had been brought back just to die again. He was the only archangel left and they were down some serious firepower. The chances of his surviving this encounter to lock away Amara looked about as promising as an ice cubes chances in his eldest brothers domain of hell. 

Chucks eyes actually get slightly bigger and he drops his arms, holding out his right hand in a gesture like you would make to a frightened animal. “I never brought you back with the intention for you to die again. We may all die in this fight, but I would never bring you back to lead you like a lamb to the slaughter.” Gabriel doesn’t wait but takes a step forward and says right on the heels of Chucks statement, “And tying Sam to me? Was that part of your brilliant plan? I could take him down in this fight too if I die!”

Chucks expression immediately softens. “I saw the bond the minute Sam stepped into the hallway, while you were trying to get around Dean to get to me. It was necessary. The sigils were the perfect answer of how to bring you back and assure that you would fight on our side.” Gabriel throws his hands in the air and yells, “So you bond me to a human I spent months tormenting, the very vessel destined for your favorite son in the brilliant fucking plan you had to destroy half the planet when he fought Michael, and I’m supposed to just be jolly and merry and bright about this whole thing?” Gabriels rage spirals in his chest and his next works come out a roar, “Didn’t you trust me?”

Chucks expression is carefully blank. Too carefully blank. His rage is cut off like the string of a life being cut by the Fates. “You didn’t. By all that is holy, you didn’t.” Gabriel whispers in disbelief. Now he understands. His Father hadn’t been content to just bring him back in hopes that he would fight the Darkness out of the good of his heart. The heart that he had created. He brought him back, bonded to one human that he knew would never walk away from a war like this. With the bond between them, Gabriel would be drawn to do what Sam wanted, what would help Sam, what would make him happy. His Father was willing to risk Sam in this fight too.

Chucks voice comes softly, tinged with regret. “The bond is strong, but Sam is also strong. He is one of the strongest humans I’ve ever seen walk this earth. I will be fighting with you but if you should go down in this fight, Sam can survive it.” Gabriel looks up and feels tears gathering on his bottom lashes, his stomach twisting in horror at the thought. Not the thought that he would die again, been there done that, but that Sam would know the agony of having the bond severed and have to live with that pain for the rest of his life.

A bond like what had been created was the closest thing Gabriel could come to the term soulmates. It didn’t exactly fit because, as an archangel, he didn’t have a soul but the principal was the same. Sam would be bonded to his grace, and he to Sams soul. _And poor Sammy, he doesn’t even know._ Gabriel meets Chucks gaze again. “But he doesn’t know. He has no idea what’s going on or why he’s feeling the way he’s feeling. Did you even warn him what would happen?”

Suddenly, the figure in front of him looks like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders as his eyes go to the floor. “I told him that the anchor would fade and he’d be good as new.” Gabriel runs a hand through his hair, wincing as it gets caught in the fine tangles matting the locks together. He responds in a tone of voice just as soft as Chucks as he also turns his eyes to study the floor. “That will keep him from a physical death……but if this bond grows, he could still waste away if I die. He’s a good man. He has a wonderful soul. He doesn’t deserve to have this burden being placed on him.”

Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Chucks hand come forward and gently lift his chin till they’re eye to eye. Chucks expression is still slightly sad but there’s a smile flirting with his lips. “He is a good man. And the bond would never have worked if there hadn’t been at least some affection between the two of you to start with.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean and Sam are left staring at each other in the hallway as God and an archangel go into one of their guest rooms and shut the door.

Sam looks at Dean and Dean looks back at Sam. Sam can practically feel the lines of confusion etched into his face matching those of his brother. That, and he feels the cold. The hot shower helped but he can’t seem to get warm and standing damp in the hallway isn’t helping.

“So…..that just happened.” Dean mutters to himself as he rubs a hand over his solar plexus where Gabriel elbowed him, still looking grumpy. Sam has a slight urge to laugh but barely manages a smile as a shiver runs through him and he glances down at the goosebumps on his arms. “Yea. I guess it did.” He responds. He looks up to see Dean narrow his eyes and walk over to take his bicep in one hand. Dean glares at him and says “Sam, you’re like ice. Go put some damn clothes on. Are you hungry? Did Cas feed you like I asked?”

Sam gently pulls his arm free and mutters, “Yes he fed me,” His mind flashing back to Cas’ confession and feeling awkward “But I’m still starving.” Dean gives him a forced smile and smacks him on the back before heading to towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “So get dressed. I’ll make us burgers.”

Sam hurries back to his room and quickly drops the towel, working it back through his hair again to get the excess water out. He had taken Gabriels advice and been relaxing under the steaming hot water, the pressure and temperature working out the kinks and aches, when he had heard screaming and felt a pulling in his chest. He’d had barely enough thought to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist before barreling out of the bathroom and down the hallway. When he’d arrived, he’d seen Dean struggling with a screaming Gabriel as Chuck was shouting for the archangel to calm down. He’d been lucky to make it in time to grab Gabriel as his second hit to Deans chest had forced his brother to the side with a wheezing cough from the contact.

He’d done the only thing he could think to do and that was slam Gabriel against the wall and use his arms and his body as a shield. Looking back he figured taking on an archangel physically, even a weak one, probably wasn’t one of his finer moments. He had expected to be thrown across the hallway until Gabriel had calmed under his touch and seemed to faze out till he called his name. When the archangel had looked up, his pupils had been blown wide and his eyes were huge and luminous in the dim lighting. Sam had had to take a deep breath as warmth had flooded through him with the contact even as he yelled in confusion and anger. The longer he pressed Gabriel into the wall, the more confused he became as the sense of the smaller man grew more intense, at least until he had slipped around Sam. When Gabriel had yelled at Dean, that had angered Sam enough to push him back, at least until he was reasonably sure Gabriel had calmed down.

As Sam gets dressed in jeans, wool socks, and a long sleeved red flannel shirt, he contemplates the warm confused feeling he gets whenever he touches Gabriel. It’s not anywhere close to as intense when the archangel has placed his hand on the mark, but it’s like an extremely toned down version of that same feeling. He knew it had to be something to do with the mark, since it had never happened on the few times he’d touched Gabriel before, but it was still disconcerting. It seemed as if he needed to have his own conversation with Chuck. _One thing at a time,_ he reminds himself as he heads towards the kitchen to deal with his brother. 

When he gets into the kitchen, Dean is just putting four burgers into a large skillet. Sam sits down in the chair and inhales the delicious scent of simmering meat mixed with garlic and his stomach growls. Dean glances at him with a chuckle before returning to his task of chopping up tomatoes. “You not going to bitch about the food choice Sammy?” Dean mocks. Sam snorts and responds, “I think I could eat one of those nasty donut things you showed me that one time. I’m starving.”

This time, Dean lets out a full throated laugh before he goes back to the fridge to retrieve the ketchup and set in on the table in front of Sam. Sam takes a deep steadying breathe as Dean moves back to the stove  before he asks his brother with studied casualness, “So where’s Cas?” Since he was watching, he sees Dean freeze for an almost imperceptible second before going back to chopping an onion and placing it beside the tomato. “Haven’t seen him since I woke up. He’s in the bunker somewhere.” Dean responds gruffly but Sam sees the redness creeping up the back of his neck.

Sam stifles a sigh and is at a bit of a loss on how to bring up the kiss between his brother and the angel. He doesn’t want to piss Dean off so he closes down, nor does he want to betray Cas’ trust, but this problem needs to be addressed and Sam figures he should do it since they’re finally alone. “Well Cas seemed kind of upset earlier…” Dean spins around and blurts out, “About what? What does he have to be upset over?” Sam keeps his expression even because his brothers eyes are showing way too much white and his formally blushing red skin is now draining of its color.   

Sam makes a production out of leaning back in his chair and hooking an arm around the back. “Well I figured you yelled at him and then Gabriel showed up in my room as Cas was talking about it, got uncomfortable, and left.” Dean turns back to the stove and flips the burgers. “Of course I yelled at him. He gave himself up to Lucifer. He could have died. He…..” Dean puts his hands down and grips the counter. Sam waits patiently but then both brothers spin around at the sound of wings in the kitchen doorway. Standing there is their very own trenchcoated angel with battle face ready. His blue eyes glance at Sam before redirecting their fire over to Dean again. He takes a step forward and growls in his deep voice. “Hello Dean. We need to talk. Now please.” Dean opens his mouth to protest and Cas steps forward, places a hand on Deans arm, and they’re gone. 

Sam jumps to his feet, now alone in the kitchen with nothing but the sound of sizzling meat. 

 


	12. Something wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get caught up over burgers and beers.
> 
> Gabriel finds out something that shocks him to his core.

 The spatula Dean was holding before Cas vamoosed him falls to the floor and bounces a few times on the tile before coming to a stop.

Sam gets to his feet and yells, “Dean! Cas!” He runs his hands through his hair as he turns around in a circle in frustration. “FUCK!” He drops his hands and thinks about kicking the chair in front of him. “Perfect timing, as always Cas,” he mutters, his voice thick with sarcasm. Sam steps over with a sigh and retrieves the abandoned spatula before setting in on the counter. He uses a paper towel he snatches from the rack to mop up the spilled grease from the floor before tossing the soiled towels. As he sneaks a glance at the burgers, he washes off the utensil before working it under the browning meat to flip them, insuring they cook even. 

Staring mindlessly at the sizzling clumps of cooking food, Sams teeth chew his lower lip as he contemplates his next moves. Cas took Dean just when he wanted to talk to his brother. Now granted, if Cas took Dean for the reasons Sam was hoping he did, the two could work out their issues without Sams involvement. Which would be much easier on the two lovebirds and ensure he didn’t hear, see, or know anything that would scar him for life.

However, he also wanted, and didn’t want, to talk to Dean about Gabriel. The whole situation was confusing him. _And freaking me out_ , he thought, since he was being honest with himself. Chuck had said there might be a connection but Sam had never imagined this almost....instinctual awareness. That, and it seemed to become stronger every time they touched. 

He probably just needed to talk to Chuck after he and the archangel were done. If he told Dean that would just be more for his brother to worry about and he didn't want to cause anymore contention between his brother and Gabriel if he could help it. He still felt like there was something Chuck didn't tell him. It'd only been two days, days he'd mostly been out of it, but the connection had seemed to strengthen. Of course, maybe that's what it was supposed to do. Even now, he felt a slight pull in his chest, like there was something that was bothering him that he'd forgotten about. 

He checked the burgers again and found them fit to eat, so he set about moving them off the heat and preparing one for himself. When he set down at the table and took a bite he was glad no one else was around to hear the sensual moan that came from his throat as his taste buds exploded in his mouth. 

Swallowing the food and taking another bite, his mind wandered back to Gabriel. He didn't think the archangel or Chuck would do any damage to each other, but he was still a bit worried. Gabriel had  seemed apprehensive after.... whatever it was that happened when he touched the symbol on Sams chest. He didn't know Gabriel that well but his gut told him the archangel wasn't telling him the whole truth. Maybe if he worked it right he could get the story from the other man when Chuck was done with him. 

As Sam got up to make himself another burger, something made him look to the doorway. Gabriel stood in the entry way with his nose twitching as he scented the air like a dog on scent. It seemed he had borrowed some clothes as he was dressed in dark brown corduroy pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. The clothes fit well enough and looked good on him, so Sam assumed Chuck had let him borrow them. The archangels feet lacked shoes but sported bright red socks. His hair was slightly damp signaling he had taken a shower but the gold dusted stubble still covered his chin and around his lips. Lips he was now licking as his gaze flitted past Sam to eye the burgers on the counter. 

Sam offers the other man a smile and raises an eyebrow. "You hungry?" Whenever Dean came back he could always make more. Gabriel gives an impish grin and practically bounces forward as he says "Starving Samsquatch." He goes straight for the built in fridge as Sam starts to make himself another burger. 

As Sam puts together his burger he says with feigned casual intonation, "How'd the talk with Chuck go? Everything cool?" As Gabriel makes clanging and banging sounds from inside the fridge his voice comes back muffled, "All good Sammykins. Dear old dad and I are back on speaking terms."

When Sam finishes preparing his food and turns around to go back to the table, Gabriel is practically underfoot and he has to dodge to the right to stop himself from bowling the other man over as he dives for the other burgers. "Easy. They're not going to disappear on you." Sam says with a shake of his head as he sits down. Gabriel doesn't respond as he's occupied slapping together some double monstrosity that's practically dripping with cheese and.... was that mustard? Ew.

As Sam takes another bite of his burger, Gabriel sits at the chair to his left. Sams eyes widen at the double decker sandwich the other man is now trying to wrap his mouth around. He somehow manages a huge bite and his golden eyes practically roll back into his head as he groans deep in his throat in appreciation. "Oh man, this is amazing." He mumbles around a mouthful of meat and cheese, grease dripping down his chin. "Make me food like this every day and I'll be your willing slave"

Sam chuckles and responds, "Dean made it so you can make the offer to him." Gabriel eyes Sam in disbelief as he swallows. "Your brother cooks? I thought he just brooded, killed things and looked pretty". The archangel takes another bite as Sam rolls his eyes and follows suit with his own much smaller meal. 

"Where is Dean-o anyway? Never seen him miss a chance to eat" Gabriel says around the mouthful of burger. Sam glances up and raises his eyebrows meaningfully, "Cas needed to talk to him." Gabriel chuckles softly but makes no further comment. 

There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they both invest their energy into finishing their meals. As Sam is taking his last bite Gabriel sits back, pats his belly and meets Sams gaze with a contented smile. Sam notices that on the archangels chin is a bright yellow drop of mustard. He reaches out without thinking and wipes away the spot with his thumb, the hairs on the archangels chin rasping softly against the calluses on his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

The smile is wiped from Gabriels face as Sam pulls his hand back. Sam sort of freezes, looking down at his thumb and staring at the small smear of mustard still clinging to the skin. Gabriels voice comes soft and husky to his ears. “Sam.” Sam moves only his eyes as he glances up to meet the archangels gaze. The normal gold of his eyes are darkened and his expression is serious with a slight twist to his lips. Their gazes meet, lock. _It’s like before_ , Sam thinks, _just like before when this tingling built in my chest._ Both the men at the table sit frozen, staring into each others eyes.

Sam doesn’t know what to do, or even what to think. Gabriel doesn’t blink, doesn’t move more than the slight rise and fall of his chest with his breathing. Breathing that seems to have quickened when Sams eyes met his. He doesn’t know if the other man is upset by what happened, or upset by being touched, or even if he also feels that strange electricity that has sparked between them the few times they’ve touched since the archangel was brought back to life. Still, neither look away. _It means something to look into someones eyes this long. I shouldn’t be doing it….._

As if Sams thinking it conjured the movement, Gabriel drops his eyes and pops up from the table, grabbing both of the plates to take them to the sink. As the plates drop in with a rattle, the spell is broken again and Sam wipes the mustard off on the leg of his pants. When he glances back up at Gabriel he’s leaning with his back against the sink and his arms crossed over his chest. Sam notes absently that Gabriel is more muscled than he thought, the biceps pulling a bit at the gray fabric covering them. He hears the other mans voice and has to mentally tune in. “What was that?” Sam responds.

A smirk grows on the archangels face and Gabriel repeats the question deliberately slowly, “I said, why don’t you catch me up as to what’s happened since my great demise.” He makes a grand gesture with one arm. “For instance, where’d you get the swanky new digs.” He moves away from the sink and wanders around the metal island, absently tapping his fingers against pots and pans sitting there and making soft clinking noises. Sam watches him with a small smile pulling at his lips as Gabriel moves around, opening drawers and cabinets, insatiably curious. The weird feeling may be gone but the memory of it is fresh in his mind. He’s determined he’s going to ask the archangel about it, but he can be patient, like any good hunter.

“Well,” Sam drawls, getting comfortable in his chair as he shifts to watch the other man twirl a ladle between his fingers, “this is the Men of Letters bunker. Apparently, Dean and I are legacies, descendants of this group of men and women who organized information on the Supernatural and sent hunters out to take them down.

Gabriel gives a low whistle before putting the ladle back where he found it. “Not such a bad inheritance.” Sam gives a soft laugh and replies, “No, not too bad at all. It’s been invaluable as far as knowledge goes and it’s always nice not to live out of hotels anymore.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before placing it in his lap, his middle finger and thumb absently rubbing together as he thinks. “Well obviously the world is still here.” He pauses and Gabriel jumps in “Well that’s a plus”. Sam nods and continues but drops his eyes. “I said yes to Lucifer and was able to fight him back long enough to put him back in the cage.” The small sounds stop and Sam glances up to see Gabriel wide eyed with his mouth slightly open. With a swift movement, the other man swoops back over to the table and sits down in the chair he occupied previously. His eyes are intensely fixed on Sams face and, this time, Sam can’t hold his gaze and looks back at the table. “Yea, that was uh…..well I spent some time down there until Cas brought me back….kinda soulless.”

Gabriel chokes and mutters, “Cassie, you did this before and then you fuck up the second time around.” He pauses and puts a finger to his chin while cocking his head. “Well……then again. Look at Dean. Maybe he fucked up both times.” Sam rolls his eyes and mutters, “Give him a break Gabe. You did kinda kill him several hundred times.”

The archangel has the good grace to look ashamed and mutters, “Yea, sorry about that.” He pauses, take a deep breath and meets Sams eyes, all humor washed from his expression. “Seriously. Sorry. I’ve been meaning to make amends with you about that since I didn’t get a chance to before my great sacrifice and all.” The words are kind of flippant but his tone is serious. Sam studies the eyes looking back at him that seem to reflect the lights from the kitchen. For just a second, he’s reminded of the dream he had a few nights ago and realizes he has a few things he wants to say to the archangel as well. “I owe you an apology too.”

Gabriels blinks a few times and waves his hand dismissively, “You don’t owe me any apology Samsquatch. For what? I tormented you.” Sam holds up a hand and the other man drops his back to the table. Sam clears his throat and says, “If I had said yes when you asked me to, you wouldn’t have died.” Gabriels mouth drops open in disbelief before he stutters, “And if you had yes sooner, who knows if you would have had the strength to fight my brother back when you did? Maybe you would have been too tired of fighting and Michael and Lucifer would have destroyed the planet. Neither of us would be sitting here right now because, no matter who won, either of them would have gladly hunted me down and killed me for my betrayal of Heaven.” He reaches his hand out towards Sam but doesn’t actually make contact. “You did everything you were meant to do kiddo. Now stop worrying about it, ok?” He winks and with a grin gets up and pops over to fridge, opening the door and grabbing out two beers. “Come on. Tell the rest of the juicy story. You obviously got your soul back because woah nelly, is that thing bright. How’d that happen?” He uses the edge of the counter to pop the tops of the beers and comes back to the table, setting one down in front of Sam.

Sam doesn’t say it, but as he picks up the beer, an ache in chest he didn’t even know was there was suddenly lifted. He takes a swig and sighs internally before setting the bottle back down, his hands wrapped around it’s icy length. “Well, Dean made a deal with Death to put it back in me, although I didn’t want to at the time…..”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gabriel is on his seventh beer and feeling it as he giggles like a school girl. Sam is relating a story about the sex talk that happened at the police woman Jodys table the night they’d stopped in. Gabriel is hoping to one day meet her and the girls after hearing about this. The little blonde one, Claire, sounds like she’d be a delight to get into trouble with. Gabriel finishes laughing and puts a hand over his stomach, noticing the slight ache caused from the last ten minutes of giggles. He wipes at the corner of his eye where tears of hysteria are forming. He can’t remember the last time he laughed like this…..well, he’s not even sure he ever has. At least, not with someone else to share the laughter. He was Loki the Trickster for ages. He’d laughed more than his share at all the assholes he’d screwed with, but he was always laughing alone. Laughing with someone, with Sam, was totally different.

He gazes fondly at Sam as Sam smiles at the memory and takes the last drink of his beer. He sets it down on the table where it clinks softly with the other empty bottles. Sam raises an eyebrow. “Another?” Gabriel nods and watches Sam retrieve and open their beers, enjoying the view.

As he takes a mouthful of the new beer, he notices Sams expression has gone serious. All through the tales of the past few years, Gabriel had noticed the hunter getting slightly more tense. Even during the parts of hilarity, of which there were too few, his shoulders had been tensing and his thumb and middle finger were rubbing together more frequently. He hadn’t been told something yet and he was getting anxious to get it over with, whatever it was.

As he waits for Sam to go on, he thinks how amazed and awed he is that Sam can even laugh after everything he'd gone through. Months of dealing with Lucifer after images since Castiel broke his mind when the angel went God mode, helping to destroy the Levitation (Dick Roman. Wow. The jokes just wrote themselves), Dean coming back from Purgatory and the girl Sam met. Gabriel frowned internally thinking about that. He also thought about giving Cas a well deserved punch for falling for Metatrons tricks and Dean as well, for trusting a rogue angel after their fall. 

Although if not for Dean, Sam wouldn't be here now. So that went in the jerks favor. But the Mark of Cain and Abbadon..... he hadn't seen that red headed temptress in a millennia. He was happy she was gone frankly, as was Cain, but now The Darkness was free. Crowley seemed manageable. He may be a demon, but the devil you know and all that. 

He watches Sam raise the beer to his lips, his throat working as he swallows the liquid down before sitting the bottle back on the table.  The hunter doesn't seem to be in any hurry to continue. No biggie. He can fix that. Gabriels voice is quiet as he asks, "What else do you need to tell me that’s so bad that you had to give me this bit of sweetness first?"

Sam looks up with wide, trying for innocent eyes, and Gabriel mentally gives himself a point. He knows Sam wants to ask him more about his conversation with Chuck. He wasn't fooled by that overly innocent question, but the game is Gabriels now. And he's getting answers. Alcohol always makes him more impulsive and his tolerance is down due to lack of power. "Sam?", he asks again, with an edge to his voice. Sam rolls his eyes and mutters, “How did you know?” Gabriel takes another hit of his beer and shrugs, “I’ve studied humans for thousands of years. I can ready body language. Something is knotting your shoulders up so I figured there’s something you’ve left out.”

Sam looks up and Gabriel is taken aback by the sudden lack of color in his face. What could be that bad? Whatever it is, he can handle it. He’s a archangel for Dads sake. He can handle anything.

Sam clears his throat but his voice is still husky when he speaks. "Before we brought you back, we had another game plan.” Gabriel takes another hit of his beer, his throat suddenly dry. “We uh….had a little problem with Cas. See, I had been having these visions……of the cage.” Sam pauses long enough to take a long drink of his own beer before setting it back on the table. His eyes go down to the bottle but his gaze is far away as he recounts his story. When he starts again, his voice is soft and haunted, the alcohol loosening his words. “With the darkness loose, I had been praying to…well, God. I got myself in some serious shit when I touched one of the infected with Amaras darkness or whatever it was. I found out how to cure it, but it was a close one. The other times I prayed for guidance on how to stop her…..I saw the cage.” The last four words are barely above a whisper. Gabriel glances around. The lights are still on brightly but it suddenly seems darker in the room.

Sams thumbnail is picking at the label on his beer before he continues. “We used Crowley and Rowena to get to the cage. Dean and Cas weren’t there, it was just the three of us. Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned to bring Lucifer in to sort of a holding cell.” Gabriel feels the hair on the back of his neck go up. He’s straining to ask questions and holding himself back in damn near a full nelson, waiting for Sam to go on. It feels like an eternity before his voice comes again, low and rough. “Rowena let the spell fail because Lucifer had been speaking to her. I found out when Amara got loose, she cracked the cage……Lucifer was sending me the visions. Not God.”

Gabriel scoots forward in his chair, beer forgotten as he homes in on every nuisance of every word. Sam can’t be telling him what he thinks he’s telling him. Sam continues, “I got sucked in to the holding cell and then Dean and Cas appeared. Lucifer was beating the hell out of us, threatening to kill Dean unless I said yes to him, to him using me again as his vessel because he said he could kill The Darkness.”

Gabriel can’t keep quiet, “Sam….he’s in the cage. Tell me my brother is still in the cage.”, he growls through gritted teeth. Sam looks up at him with the shine of tears shimmering in the kitchen lights. “Cas said yes to Lucifer. Lucifer got captured in Cas’ vessel and we just got Cas back before we raised you.”

The clattering of the kitchen chair to the floor is how Gabriel knows he’s on his feet. He works to keep his voice from shaking. “Sam….where is he now? Tell me you put him back in the cage. Tell me my brother, who murdered me, is in the cage!” Sam reaches out and grabs Gabriels hand, pulling him forward and clutching it in his. He looks down at Sams huge paw engulfing his smaller appendage but he can’t make sense of it. The connection is there but it’s humming with fear and it’s as horrible now as it was wonderful before. Sams words come to him so soft but Gabriel hears them as if he had screamed them. “He’s here. He’s locked up in our dungeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy, getting stuck with telling Gabriel about Lucifer.
> 
> Or is it poor Sammy? Maybe helping Gabriel deal with his murderer will bring them closer....


	13. Chocolate and sugar fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel recovers from his shock to have a huge surprise.
> 
> Sam gets his own shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. Three chapters a week may be ambitious sometimes. 
> 
> I rewrote parts of this chapter at least 5 times because I felt like I was trying to rush it instead of letting it come to me through the muse. 
> 
> That being said, I'm still going to push to write as much as possible but I'd rather do a better story than more updates just to update.

A rushing sound fills Gabriels head like the roar of a rain swollen river dashing between two banks. He can’t hear anything. He can’t feel anything. Even the warm roughness of Sams hand on his seems to fade away for a moment. In his minds eye, he’s back in the Elysian Fields hotel and seeing his brother for the first time since he had left Heaven, before Michael had locked their brother away in the cage.

Lucifers vessel was, quite literally, starting to fall apart. His skin is starting to decay and show red and raw wounds littering his face and hands like debris. His right hand is red and slick with the coppery sweet blood of minor gods and demi-gods. More blood splatters his face and clothing. Even drying on his vessel, the blood gives off auras of power that Gabriel can easily read, knowing who fell before his brother. However, as horrifying as the outside of his vessel appeared, it was nothing compared to the twisted grace Gabriel could sense snaking in out and of the figure in front of him. The once wonderfully, blinding white light is dirty, like run off from a city street and the thousands of feet that trample it. Deep in the core is a glowing red ember that lit the match that created hell itself. _And Sam, the hunter, the human, was supposed to contain this malignant force? He’d never survive it._

He remembers creating the Shadow, a trick that Lucifer had taught him with an added twist he had created when he became Loki. He waited in the shadows and stayed cloaked in an old magic he had picked up from the Druids as he directed and watched his shadow interact with Lucifer. He saw Sam and Dean grab Kali on his orders, hustling her out the door, but Lucifer only had eyes for his brothers illusion. Right as they disappear out the door, Sams hazel eyes, eyes that glow with their own beautiful light that reflects his soul, meet the eyes of his Shadow. He can feel the pain from the hunter arch across the space and he feels an answering pain in his own heart as Sam disappears through the doorway.

Lucifer is still rambling on but Gabriel has had enough. He’d never wanted to admit it in a million millennia, but Dean had been right. If he can end this now, he’s going to, brother or no. Being on earth for so long, living among pagans and humans alike, he discovered something. He likes them better. They’re better than angels. Better even than their Father. As Lucifer rants “They are broken. Flawed! Abortions!” Gabriel, cloaked, is moving up behind him while the Shadow responds, “ Damn right they’re flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I’ve been riding the pine a long time. But I’m in the game now, and I’m not on your side, or Michaels. I’m on theirs.” And he means every word more than he’s ever meant anything else in his existence.

He may have told Sam and Dean to play their parts, deal with the role they’ve been dealt, but he’s changed his mind gazing up at the broken grace of his brother. This can’t be allowed to happen, Lucifer can’t be allowed to take over and ruin Sam, and he’s going to end this, now. As he steps up behind his brother he hears him say, “I know you think you’re doing the right thing Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies.”

He drops the cloak of power and lunges forward to stab his brother in the back. With the speed of a striking snake, his brother spins and grabs his arm and twists it, shoving his own angel blade deep into the chest of his vessel. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he couldn’t even cry out as the blade pierced into the beginnings of his grace, sending fiery agony coursing through everything he was. His vision is starting to white out, and maybe it’s a trick of the light, but it seems as if tears are shimmering in Lucifers eyes. Through the pain he hears his brother say “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother”, and he feels the blade slam home.

Then he knows nothing more.

Gabriel blinks a few times as the scene of his death stops playing in his head. The first thing he’s confronted with is Sams worried eyes and frowning face. He knows not more than 30 seconds have elapsed since he learned his murderer is topside and in the same damn building, but Sam has dropped his hand and has both huge paws cupping either side of Gabriels face. The hunters fingers have snaked up and tangled in his hair, pulling gently as Sam puts light pressure on his face, calling his name.

Gabriel drops his gaze, reading Sams lips more than hearing the words since the other man is covering his entire ears with his gigantor hands and blocking out most external sound. “I’m here Sam”, he whispers hoarsely, even as his body feels suddenly cold and in desperate need of comfort. Sam is responding with more muffled sounds but Gabriel isn’t hearing a word of it this time. He’s watching the lips move in front of him and he has the almost overwhelming urge to lean forward and just lay one on Sam. The hunters breath smells of beer, and right now, Gabriel would gladly plunge his tongue into the other mans mouth and get drunk off the taste of him. He suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss the breath from Sams lungs, to sink into him to the point where it wasn’t clear when where one started and the other ended.

He knows it’s partially the link drawing them together, and he knows part of it is just his need for touch. It’s something the other angels never understood about him, his need for the touch of another. He didn’t even really understand it himself and he was never truly allowed to explore it when he was in Heaven or on earth. Once he was in his own witness protection, he had to be careful who, and what, he got close to. But the most basic part, even beyond the magic in their connection, is the pagan need to reaffirm and celebrate that he’s alive. That there is breath in his lungs and blood pumping through his body. Sam is gorgeous, strong and warm. They’re both back from the dead and Gabriel can’t currently think of a better way to celebrate that then with heart-pounding, sweating, screaming sex. 

He idly wonders how Sam would kiss, how he would fuck. He senses in Sam a desperate loneliness that matches his own. He can imagine touching his lips gently to the hunters. He might be hesitant at first but the connection would swirl between them and he would respond as Gabriel licks his way into Sams mouth. Sam was strong for a human and Gabriel could practically feel the hands gripping him tight and pinning him against the table……

Sams hands drop from his face and down to his shoulders, and the moment is lost. Story of his life. Sam pulls him so he’s sitting down in the chair Sam just vacated. Sam is telling him “Hold on. Sit right there. Don’t move Gabriel. Ok? I’ll be right back” as he disappears down the hallway. Gabriels chance is gone and he sort of sinks in on himself as the problems come rushing back. Lucifer. By all that is holy, Lucifer is walking the earth again.

Gabriel hears a noise and looks over to see Sam rushing back in the room. He’s holding a large crystal decanter full of dark liquid and a heavy looking crystal rocks glass. He sets the items on the table with a thunk and unstops the bottle before pouring a generous amount into the glass and shoving it in Gabriels hands. “Drink.” He commands as he towers over the smaller man with a worried scowl on his face. Gabriel obediently puts the glass to his lips and takes a sip. He makes a small face, he’s never liked the burn of whiskey, before drinking the rest down in one long swallow and setting the glass on the table beside him. He looks up at Sam with dead eyes and whispers, “I’m ok Sammykins. It was just a bit of a shock on top of……a mountain of other shocks.”

Sam kneels down beside him and raises a hand to place it gently along side of Gabriels neck. His face is frowning in concentration as he mutters, “Your skin is cool. You might be going into shock.” Gabriel snorts but doesn’t move away from the gentle touch as he replies, “I’m an archangel. I may be on E right now in the power scale but I’m not going to succumb to shock. I’m fine.” Sam clearly isn’t listening as he’s pouring Gabriel another drink and is pushing it towards his mouth. He takes the glass from Sams hand before Sam cracks his lips with the pressure and drinks it down like a pro before setting it on the table, out of reach of the hunters insanely long arms. “If you want to help, I could use some candy.” He mutters and Sam immediately jumps to his feet and starts searching while he calls back, “I’m sure we have something. Dean might have some leftover pie.”

Gabriel gazes at his hands and just wishes for a snickers bar. Seriously, this no power shit was for the birds. How did humans survive all this having to look for everything all the time? He’d go mad. In frustration he snaps his fingers and to his complete shock, a snickers bar appears on the table. “Sam.” He calls quietly but Sam is muttering to himself as he digs through the fridge. “Sam.” Gabriel calls again a little louder but Sam is shutting the door and banging through cabinets, looking for anything sweet to offer him. “SAM!” Gabriel finally yells with force to his voice. The other man stops and spins around as Gabriel points to the table. His eyes widen and a smile trembles on his lips before he walks back over, placing a hand on Gabriels shoulder. “Holy shit man. You did that? How do you feel?” Sam asks, searching his face with concern.

Gabriel answers by picking up the candy and pulling the wrapper off before shoving a huge bite between his teeth. He groans in appreciation as the taste of chocolate, nuts, caramel and whatever-the-fuck-else that make up this sinful creation cloak his taste buds in ecstasy. Sam is smiling like a goofball now and Gabriel returns the smile with a lopsided one of his own. As Sam sits down, Gabriel takes another bite of the treat and asks, “So, what’s your favorite candy?” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam is taken aback. Gabriel is grinning at him as he takes another huge mouthful of the treat he just created out of thin air. Sam obviously knows Gabriel is usually more than capable of such simple magic but the fact that he’s displaying anything now produces a warm feeling in Sams chest.

The archangel sits quietly as he chews, watching him expectantly. Sam can’t even believe this is the same man that was so pale just a few minutes ago. When he had broken the news about Lucifer to Gabriel, he had thought the archangel was going to pass out. His skin had lost all color and warmth, becoming almost translucent with blue veins appearing prominently on his temples, pounding with his frantic heartbeat. Sam had jumped into action even while his heart had started hammering in fear. Was he losing Gabriel? Was he going into shock? He had wrapped his hands around the other mans face and called his name all the while trying to keep the desperation out of his voice as he mentally tried to pour energy into him. Gabriels gold eyes had gone dead, no one home, and Sam didn’t know what to do except pray and use his words to try to keep the man grounded.

It wasn’t more than thirty seconds before Gabriel blinked and his eyes focused on Sam. Sam did the only thing he knew to do which was grab the nearest liquor and shove it down the archangels throat in an attempt to ground him and warm up the body that had been so cold beneath his palms. Sam had been terrified. The normally warm swirl of power between them when they touched had seemed almost hot and desperate to Sam, reflecting his own feelings of need to get the archangel back and with him.

Now, Gabriel sat there with a shit eating grin on his face, munching on candy and looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow and mischief sparkling in his gold eyes. The other man finished his treat and balled up the candy bar wrapper, tossing it playfully and hitting Sam square on the nose. “Come on Samsquatch. What’s yours?” he asks as the candy wrapper falls to the floor. He wiggles his eyebrows with a grin that eases the last vestiges of panic in Sams chest. Sam starts to throw out a random answer. “Damn, I don’t know. I don’t really like candy that much….” He breaks off for a moment, his mind going back to the memory of the stolen lollipop. Gabriel gasps dramatically and puts a hand up to clutch his chest. “Samshine, that is blasphemy” but the archangel is grinning.

He returns Gabriels grin and replies, “A lollipop.” Gabriel blinks twice before throwing his head back and laughing. The sound oozes around Sam like warm honey and makes a fluttering feeling in his chest. “A lollipop huh? All sugar and very little flavor?” Gabriel makes a face at him but snaps his fingers and a HUGE lollipop, almost as big as Sams head, appears in the middle of the table. Sam grins as he picks it up, gazing at the multitude of colors swirling in lines that circle around, creating the treat. The candy is packaged in clear cellophane with a huge red bow and Sam can’t resist ripping away the wrapping and take a long lick of the sugary treat. It would normally be way too sweet for his taste buds, but just now, it tastes perfect.

As he takes another lick, he meets Gabriels eyes over the large confectionary. The archangels eyes are laughing and Sam feels an answering laugh bubble up inside his chest. He hasn’t felt this giddy in…….he’s not even sure if he ever has. He feels wonderful now, even with everything that’s weighing down on him, including the fact that Gabriels murderer, who is his own brother, is trussed up in their dungeon. As he takes another lick, Gabriel snaps his fingers again and produces a huge Hershey bar that’s damn near a foot long. Even the archangels eyes go wide at the treat he just precured before ripping it open and shoving a huge piece into his mouth with a grin.

Considering the events of the last few minutes, Sam is surprised that he can now be this relaxed. While Gabriel is munching happily on his chocolate, Sam is content just to watch him. It makes him feel wonderful that the archangel seems to be getting back some of his powers, albeit slowly. He’s also happy to have the time and the luxury to just sit and _be._ All their problems are still there. The Darkness is still out there. Lucifer is still tied up in the basement. God and Gabriel are still not back up to full power. Cas and Dean are still having issues. However, as Gabriel smiles into Sams eyes and Sam feels an answering smile, none of that even matters. Somehow, with the archangel there, everything seems manageable. Like it’s going to be ok.

Sam takes another lick before setting the lollipop down on the discarded wrapper and snagging off a piece of Gabriels chocolate. Gabriel blurts out a muffled, “Hey!” with his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with candy. Sam laughs as the archangel grabs for his hand and misses, stuffing the chocolate in his mouth. “I already got you your treat Samsquatch. This one is mine!” The other man is frowning at him but his eyes are smiling so Sam doesn’t take the feigned outrage seriously. Sam playfully rolls his eyes as he chews and replies, “You can’t eat all that. It’s bigger than your head!”

Gabriel harrumphs and takes a sip of his beer as Sam finishes his stolen treat and swallows. “Well,” the archangel drawls, “at least I can finally do something useful. Even if it’s just pop up some candy. I feel less like a moochy loser.” He looks down and twirls the bottle between his fingers. Sam watches him from under his eyelashes. The archangel is still pale and there are still dark circles under his eyes, but he looks stronger than even a day ago. 

As Gabriel breaks off another piece of chocolate and chews thoughtfully, Sam thinks about all the things he wants to ask but isn't sure he should just now. He wants to ask about the other mans thoughts on beating back Amara but he doesn't want to disturb the quiet peace they have for the moment. Even though Gabriel needed to know, replaying the last few years wasn't exactly easy on Sam and just laughing with the archangel loosened a tightness in his chest that hadn't eased in over ten years, not since he saw Jess burn to death. 

The thought shocks him and his mind immediately tries to skitter away but he forces it back. Ever since Jess had died, the anger and despair had lived inside him and just been compounded by everything he had been through. No matter how he tried to come to terms with his feelings, it had always been there like a stone in his heart. But now..... it seems a little less painful. Things seemed a little bit brighter. And the brightness had to do with the golden haired, golden eyed Trickster/Archangel sitting across from him with chocolate staining his lips. 

After talking to Chuck about the link, he'd expected to feel a sort of grudging concern for Gabriel, but this was genuine affection. Not only that, he actually liked the guy. He'd always known the other man was smart and capable. He'd seen that in how he'd handled a multitude of situations. He obviously had a sense of humor, even if Sam and his brother had been the butt end more often than not. And Gabriel had proved he could stand on the right side of things. He saved Sams life, and tried to save the world, at the cost of his own. 

Sam doesn’t know what to do with this sudden realization.

He focuses on Gabriels face as the man licks the chocolate from his mouth and fingers like a little kid and he can’t help but laugh. The archangel pauses and looks up with his ring finger stuck in his mouth and his eyebrows raised in question. That just makes Sam laugh harder. The other man rolls his eyes and finishes licking his fingers before saying, “And just what you are laughing at?” Sam just shakes his head and mutters, “You.” Before Sam can move, Gabriel is leaning partially over the table and right in his face. Sam takes a deep breath and smells chocolate and a warm, almost spicy sweet scent as wonders how the archangel could move so fast. A smirk is playing over Gabriels face as he holds out his pinky finger, the only one remaining that hadn’t been thoroughly cleaned by his tongue. “You know Samster,” he replies, “if you wanted a taste…..all you have to do is ask.” He winks and drags his tongue slowly across his lips.

Sam suddenly feels like it’s rather warm in the kitchen. His eyes follow the movement of Gabriels tongue and he finds himself wondering what exactly his lips would taste like. And if _that_ thought just didn’t send his mind into freefall. He blinks a few times and feels his heart speed up in his chest. _Holy fuck Sam, what the hell are you thinking?_ Gabriel pauses and drops his hand as his face goes inquisitive. “Yo Sam-I-am, you ok?

Sam can barely breathe and he has no idea what his face looks like but he feels as if he’s gone as pale as a ghost. Gabriels shifts up and sits on the table, one foot braced on each armrest on either side of Sams chair, effectively caging him in. The archangel leans forward and mimics Sams position from earlier with both his hands on either side of Sams face. The grip is firm and warm and sends immediate tingles down Sams shoulders.  Gabriels golden eyes are wide and full of light as a concerned frown twists his lips. “Sam, if you can hear me, I need you to say something ok?” The other mans hands are making his head nod. “Ok?

Sam follows the movement of the hands on his face and nods his agreement before muttering, “I’m fine Gabriel. Really,” even as he avoids the other mans eyes. The archangel doesn’t move from his position but leans even closer, his breath warm on Sams face and sweet with the scent of chocolate. Gabriel replies slowly and clearly, “You look like you just saw a ghost. Look at me Samshine. We were having fun. It’s ok to do that sometimes, you know.” His voice is serious but there’s a soft smile on his face as Sam finally looks back up. The two are less than 6 inches apart and the air seems to freeze between them as hazel eyes lock with gold.

Sam is trembling somewhere deep down in his core. This can’t be happening right now. He’s not attracted to men. Not really. He can look at a guy and judge him attractive but he’s never been….he doesn’t swing that….there was just that one time in college.....not that there’s anything wrong with it but he’s not……

Even as his mind is spinning into incoherency, Gabriels eyes drift down to Sams lips. Just like in Sams dream, he hears the archangel whisper, “Oh Sam….”as he helplessly, ever so slowly, starts to lean forward.

“What the fuck is going on?” comes Deans yell from the kitchen doorway.

  



	14. Secrets don't last long around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comforts his brother with a healthy dash of revenge thrown in. 
> 
> Gabriel has a talk with his own brother and hashes out a few things. 
> 
> Gabriel finds his way back to Sam.

Sam hits the floor with a bang. 

At the sound of Deans voice he had thrown himself out of Gabriels grip in a panic but had gotten tangled up in the chair and ended up, still in the chair, on his back. Gabriel had practically gone flying back onto the table, sending the giant chocolate bar crashing to the floor and pieces dancing across the linoleum. Empty beer bottles and the decanter of whiskey follow right after, one bottle shattering on the floor. The decanter spins and loses it’s top, splashing the dark, aromatic liquid across the light colored linoleum.

Dean is now upside down in a Sams vision as his brother stands over him with a concerned scowl. The view makes him kind of dizzy. "What the hell man? Are you ok?" He starts to bend down and offer Sam a hand up just as another, smaller hand comes into Sams view from the other side. Dean immediately glares daggers at Gabriel and growls, "Back off. I got it." His brothers face is flushed and Sam can feel an answering blush start on the tips of his ears as he waves them both off and scrambles ungracefully to his feet, putting his back against the table. 

His world view now right side up, he finds himself in the middle of a face off with a glaring archangel to his left and an angry brother to his right. "Dean, I'm ok." He says and Gabriel responds right on the heels of his words as he bounces on his toes, "Yea dickweed, he's fine." 

Dean practically growls but directs his ire at Sam without really meeting his eyes. "Son of a bitch man, what's going on here?" Sams blush starts spreading as his mind is still in overload. "Nothing."  _Oh yea Sam, that was a great. Stellar comeback and not at all weird._  He feels like he just got caught making out with someone under the bleachers. 

Dean finally looks Sam in the eye with growing suspicion. He glances back at Gabriel and Sam shifts his eyes to follow his brothers look. The archangels face is suspiciously blank but Sam has the feeling he's very disappointed, and even a little hurt. Gabriel opens his mouth to speak but Sam jumps in first, "Dean, calm down."

"Calm down?! I come into MY kitchen and find my brother.... being..... well...." Dean can't even finish his sentence and looks down, clearly uncomfortable. Sams feels a painful jerk in his chest at his brothers response. He wants to tell Dean it's not what it looked like..... but it was. It was exactly what it looked like. A few seconds more and he would have been kissing Gabriel. 

What's more, he'd desperately wanted to. He still felt the ache of fear in his chest and the anticipation of tasting the other man, sinking into his lips and just going with where the feelings were taking him. He'd been terrified, but he'd wanted it more than he'd wanted anything, ever. It was like a compulsion. Hell, he still felt it as he chewed on his bottom lip. And he had no idea why.

He doesn't know what he's supposed to say when Gabriels voice comes quietly into the silence. "Relax Dean-o. Little Sammy was getting a little overwhelmed. I was trying to ground him. The anchor can work both ways, you know." Sam looks at the archangel who looks back at him, golden eyes sad and his expression heavy. As Dean glances up the archangel blinks and his expression turns perfectly innocent and earnest. Sam is impressed at the quick change and tries to plaster the same look on his face when Dean turns his eyes to him. 

"Besides," Gabriel says with sweet venom in his voice, doing one of his lightning fast mood changes, "why don't we talk about who you've been with instead of here, taking care of your baby bro." Sam mind yells  _SHIT Gabriel!_  as he steps forward preemptively, expecting Dean to explode on the other man. But he doesn’t. To Sams utter disbelief, his brother flushes red all the way to the roots of his hair. 

From the corner of Sams eye, he sees the archangel step closer with his arms crossed across his chest. His lips are turned up with his teeth bared, but the expression is far from anything Sam would call a smile. The look on his face is one of a jungle cat as it eyes its next meal, waiting for its prey to run so it can give chase. Hungry. Gabriels head is slightly tilted to the left while his whiskey colored eyes are sparkling with malicious intent from under a fall of hair. It’s a terrifying look on the smaller man and Sam realizes with a shock that he’s seeing Loki, the Trickster. This is the part of Gabriel that is a predator, who has tormented and tortured humans, pagans, and gods alike for centuries. And right now, that predator has his sights set on Dean. 

Sam starts to take a step forward to diffuse the situation and Gabriel stops moving, turning nothing but his head to lock his eyes on Sam. Sam freezes automatically at the look on the Tricksters face. It reminded him of the way Gabriel had eyed him when they were in TV land, while he was holding Dean in a chokehold in the fake hotel room. Malicious , predatory, and the very definition of an angry supernatural power. Sam knows Gabriel is still very weak, and he’s pretty sure the other man wouldn’t hurt him or Dean, but at that moment he can’t make himself move forward.

Gabriel eyes Sam carefully, and satisfied he’s not going to move, turns his focus back on Dean. He takes a careful step forward into Deans personal space as his brother eyes the other man defiantly. Gabriels nose twitches once, twice, before a low laugh rumbles out of his throat. Sam shudders not only because the sound makes him think of the way a spider might laugh while holding a fly, but because it makes the golden-haired man insanely hot.  _For fucks sakes, not the time!,_ Sam yells at his own brain. 

Dean swallows but continues to hold on to his bravado as he says through his teeth, “What’s so fucking funny?” Gabriels smile goes soft and almost dreamy as his eyes lift to look at the taller man from beneath his lashes. For some reason, that scares Sam more than anything else the Trickster has ever done. The golden eyes blink slowly as he leans directly into Dean, a scarce inch separating both of their bodies. His voice is soft and melodic with a sing song lilt to the words. “The scent of Cas' vessel and the feel of his grace is all over you, boy.” Gabriel raises a hand and runs it just above Deans body as he continues, “Of course, even if I was still too weak to sense it, I could definitely use my undamaged eye sight to see that hickey on your neck."

Dean immediately jerks back and slaps his right hand to the side of his neck. Gabriel suggestively licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows as Deans eyes fairly bug out of his skull. The Tricksters voice is thick with sarcasm when he says, “So is it serious? Do I get to call you bro now?”  Sam can't help it. He starts to laugh. 

Both men turn to eye him, Dean with incredulity and Gabriel with a sassy smile, as he stands there giggling like an idiot. Dean turns back to Gabriel and shoves him with the hand not plastered over the damning evidence. This time, Dean is the one that falls back as Gabriel doesn’t move but stands his ground with a defiant grin plastered on his face. “Not this time bucko. My anchor is bringing me back online.” He turns to Sam and winks before stepping around Dean like he didn’t just blow a huge secret wide open. He calls back over his shoulder with laughter coloring his words, “Sammykins, take care of your brother. I’m going to go find mine for some girl talk.” And he’s gone through the doorway leaving Sam and Dean to stand in the kitchen in sudden silence. 

Sam can’t help but smile, however, it fades quickly when he looks back at Dean. His brother still has his right hand over his neck and won't look Sam in the eye. He steps around the table, muttering something about "cleaning up that damn mess", before stopping suddenly. Sam leans over to peer around the table and sees the mess of chocolate, alcohol, and broken glass is gone. He hides a grin at Gabriels thoughtfulness by rubbing a hand over his mouth, moving to face his brother with what he hopes is a neutral expression. 

On one hand, he wishes Gabriel hadn't taken Dean on like that. That's not the way he wanted to have this looming conversation with his brother. On the other, he's somewhat glad for the push because he's not sure Dean would have ever admitted it on his own. The battle with The Darkness is still coming and they need to hash this out with the small window of time they have. All involved need their heads in the game, not worrying about emotional ties and issues. 

The last thought gives him pause for a second. At the moment, he's just as guilty as Dean of being distracted. He’s honestly thinking, and wanting, to kiss a man. And not just any man. An archangel, one of Heavens more terrifying weapoins, who is also Loki, the God of Chaos. The thought gives him an internal shiver that he pushes to the back of his mind when Dean flashes him an uncomfortable look. First problems first.

He crosses his arms over his chest before affixing a softly pleased look on his face. After all the times he's imagined talking to his brother about this, he's never quite come up with a way to start the conversation. When Dean and Cas would argue he sometimes imagined tying them both up until they confessed their feelings. That thought always made him happy and kept him from pulling out his hair. At this point, Sam gives a mental shrug, and taking a page from Gabriels playbook of blunt honesty, he says softly into the uncomfortable silence, "So, you and Cas, huh?"

Dean finally drops his hand, running it over his face and pinches the bridge of his nose like he has a headache. Sam eyes his brothers neck and notices it’s blemish free. His smile widens softly as he thinks, _One point for the Trickster._ "Sammy..... look...I....can we not just now.....I can't...." Sam loves his brother, but after six years of being the third wheel in some highly uncomfortable situations, he's tempted to let him fumble in embarrassment. After all, this should have happened years ago. And would have, if Dean and Cas weren't so stubborn. 

However, he does love his brother and he loves Cas like another brother. He’s family too. More than anything, his brother deserves to be happy and know that Sam supports him. As Dean stutters and stammers Sam says quietly, “I’m happy for you.” His brother freezes before slowly and cautiously raising his eyes to meet Sams. The green eyes that gaze at him are cautious and vulnerable, with just the barest hint of hope. Sam just smiles happily and says again, “I’m happy for you man. I really am.”

Dean ducks his head and rubs a hand along the back of his neck which is turning a deep red shade to match the blush on his face. Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother blush so much in such a short period of time. Then again, there were times he thought one of those two were going to die……again, before either of them got their shit together. He says a silent thank you to Gabriel for pushing his brothers love for Cas out into the open, even if Cas did take the first step with that kiss. And man, Sam is dying to know how that happened.

“So uh….yea. I guess..uh…thanks.” Dean is still stammering and nervous and Sam has to mentally punch down a giggle. He’s feeling a bit giddy. Now that his brother knows that Sam is happy for him and accepts his relationship, the mild torment can commence. After all the  _years_ of tormented looks, awkward conversations and secret pining he’d had to live through, he deserved at least some payback. Sam steps back to lean casually against the counter before saying, “So, how was your first kiss?” Dean looks surprised and barks out a harsh laugh. “Wow Sammy, don’t hold back on me or anything.” He still can’t meet Sams eyes and he looks like he’s fighting to urge to squirm. Oh yes, Sam is  _loving_ this.

Sam casually strolls over to the fridge and opens it up, grabbing out two beers. He hands one to Dean, still suppressing a huge, shit eating grin as he prepares to twist the knife. His brother pops his open and starts to take a long drink. “Come on, Dean. Cas already told me he kissed you.”

And that’s how half the floor got sprayed with beer as Dean spit out a choking mouthful. Sam can’t fight it back anymore and starts to laugh as his brother frantically bangs his fist into his chest. Dean shooting him a glare as his eyes tear up from coughing has Sam collapsing into the nearest chair in fits. Dean is still coughing and taking deep wheezing breaths as Sam bends over in the chair, whooping with laughter. As Sam tries to sit back up by bracing his free hand on an arm rest, Chuck casually strolls into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

Seeing Dean red faced and coughing, Chuck walks to him quickly and wipes his hand gently across Deans forehead. The choking stops immediately and Sam gets the full brunt of his brothers icy green gaze. He continues to laugh a little as Chuck glances back and forth between the two of them. Their resident deity cocks an eyebrow and directs his gaze to Dean. “Everything ok here?” Dean growls, “Just fucking dandy,” and stalks over to the table, sitting in the chair opposite Sam with a scowl on his face. Sams laughter has died off but he’s still grinning ear to ear as he takes another sip of his beer. This is better than anything he’d ever imagined coming out of his conversation.

Chuck stands sort of awkwardly before directing his gaze to Sam. “And you?” This causes Sam to snicker again. Everything is funny right now. Man, maybe several beers at…..he peers at the clock,  _Wow, it’s only a little after 1pm,_ wasn’t the best idea when he was still recovering from a massive magical undertaking. He’s not drunk, but he’s definitely not sober, even after everything that’s happened. “Oh I’m fantastic!” He takes another drink and figures, what the hell. He deserves the alcohol after having to relive his life story for Gabriel and the whole wanting to kiss him thing.

Chuck eyes the beer in his hand but doesn’t comment. He silently goes over to the coffee pot on the counter and starts preparing a fresh batch. Sam downs the rest of his beer as Dean continues to glare silently. Sam finally looks at his brother and makes a face. “Oh, come on Dean. Stop being like that. You and Cas deserve some happiness and I’m damn happy you’re getting it.” Dean shoots a look at Chuck but the other man doesn’t even flinch as he washes out a coffee mug in the sink. Sam follows the look before leaning over and stage whispering loud enough for anyone within ten feet to hear, “It’s not like we all didn’t know.”

Dean makes an impressive growl and Chuck puts the cup on the counter before coming back over to Sam and putting his hand to Sams forehead. With a faraway look in his eyes, he murmurs, “Sam, you need to get some sleep. The alcohol isn’t helping your constitution. Go take a nap.” Sam starts to open his mouth to argue but Chuck stops him with a look. His blue eyes are serious beneath a drawn down brow. Although not anything like when they raised Gabriel, there’s still a hint of otherworldly power gazing back at Sam. Sam ducks his head and gets out of the chair, patting Dean on the shoulder as he goes by. “Don’t worry man. Just stop overthinking this shit. Be fucking happy for once.” Dean grumbles under his breath but pats the hand on his shoulder once before Sam is past him and out the door.

The walk to his room is uneventful and Sam is stripping off his pants before he even gets fully into the room. Clad in only a t-shirt and boxers, he crawls underneath the covers and lets out a heavy sigh when his head hits his pillow. He hadn’t felt tired a moment before but now his brain is whispering that sleep is exactly what he needs.

He curls up with one hand tucked under his pillow and burrows into the mattress. A distant part of his brain wonders what Gabriel is doing before it’s lights out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In the main room of the bunker, just as Sam is assuring Dean he's good with his brothers new relationship, Gabriel pauses and stretches out his still weak grace. It quivers inside him, a slight weakening like a muscle that needs to be worked, before spreading out through the bunker. Looking for..... there's Cassie. And still in dear old Deans bedroom. Gabriel snickers and fairly skips down the hallway, softly humming pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard under his breath. When he reaches the door, he gives a token knock at the same time he’s opening the door and barging in. Cas is standing in front of the mirror affixing his tie loosely around his neck. His shirt and pants are in place but his shoes are still on the floor and his trademark trench coat is draped over a chair by the bed. The covers of the bed are rumpled, which Gabriel would assume is Deans usual style of housekeeping, but not with the pillow having the indent of two heads.

 

His smile widens when he meets Castiels eyes in the mirror. His brother appears more rejuvenated than when Gabriel last saw him. There’s a looseness to his features and a languid fluidity to his movements. As much as Dean pisses him off, he has to admit, if he had a hunk like that riding him then he’d look pretty damn skippy too. He clucks his tongue a few times and shakes his head in mock disapproval even as he continues to grin, “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. What a tangled web you weave, my dear brother.”

 

Castiels hands still for a moment before continuing their movement as he smooths the tie down the front of his shirt. He doesn’t reply but a slight flush tints his whiskered cheeks. The other man drops his gaze as he moves over and sits on the bed, raising his left leg to put a shoe on and tie the laces. Gabriel strolls farther into the room, taking it in with his inquisitive gaze. Obviously Castiel isn’t look forward to this conversation if his silence is anything to go by. Not that that will stop Gabriel. He can give his brother a few minutes as he takes in Deans room.

 

The room has more feeling than his temporary quarters, but not by much. There are guns along with several knives lining the walls above the bed and the desk. In the soft glow of the lamp sitting on the bedside table is a young Dean pictured with who Gabriel assumes is his mother. Sams mother. He feels a soft smile steal across his lips, seeing Sams smile in the curve of the womans lips in the photograph. They both have great smiles.

 

He directs his gaze back over to Castiel, who is standing up with both shoes in place now and moving to put on his trenchcoat. Gabriels voice in uncharacteristically serious when he replies, “Castiel, we need to talk about this.” The other angel shrugs on the coat and adjusts the sleeves, still avoiding his gaze. “There’s nothing to talk about Brother,” he replies in his trademark gravelly voice. Gabriel scoffs and puts his hands on his hips as he blurts out, “Oh there isn’t, is there? So, you didn’t just fuck a human hunter into that bed over there?”

 

Castiel turns and finally looks at his older brother again. His expression appears calm on the surface but Gabriel can see panic swirling in the other angels blue eyes. Even though the archangel is still weak, he can sense the disturbance in the grace of the man in front of him. They may have taken the next step in their relationship but Castiel is clearly far from comfortable with where things stand now between him and Dean. Gabriel sighs sadly and walks over to Castiel, taking a firm shoulder in each hand as he faces off with the taller man. “Cassie……I’m happy for you. I really am,” he says softly, without knowing he’s echoing Sams words to Dean, “And I will kick the ass of that beautiful, freckled, green-eyed bastard if he hurts my baby bro.” Cas lets out a low laugh of surprise.

 

Gabriel runs his hands up and down the arms of Castiels trench coat before patting his shoulders once and stepping away, giving the angel some breathing room. “You drew a tough one,” Gabriel mutters softly. Castiels sudden smile that comes to his face is beautiful, with just a hint of sadness as he responds, “Dean and I have always shared a profound bond. I never knew what it was like to love. I only knew love for our Father and our Brothers and Sisters. But,” he sighs deeply, “even that was ingrained in my duty to Heaven. With Dean…..” he pauses and gives Gabriel a quick glance before looking away again, “I feel alive with him. Truly alive. And truly free.”

 

His brothers confession is like a kick to the sternum for Gabriel. The expression on the other mans face is soft and his blue eyes are lit from within with the fire of true love. Inexplicably, Gabriel is suddenly jealous. _The angel and the hunter_ , he thinks with a snort. _Just like a Grimm Brothers fairytale_. In all his millennia, no one has ever cared about him the way Castiel clearly cares for Dean. A soft spot in his heart he doesn’t usually acknowledge starts to ache and he gives himself a quick mental kick. This is getting too maudlin, so he does what he usually does when things get serious, tries to lighten the mood. He pulls out the chair by the desk and flops down into his sideways, his right leg thrown over the arm and his left hand propping himself up on the other armrest. “So, is he a good lay? What’s he packing?” The grin that stretches across his face feels sharp.

 

Castiel just shakes his head as he walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. “It’s not like that Gabriel. Yes, we have engaged in a sexual act for the first time, but is it just the physical culmination of our feelings.” Gabriel twirls his free hand in the air as he responds with sarcasm coloring his voice, “Well whoopdeedo for getting laid. It’s about damn time, for sure.” He swings his right leg down and shifts so he’s sitting slouched in the chair. “I’m all for getting your rocks off Cassie. As often and in as many creative positions as possible. Want to borrow my handcuffs?”

 

Castiel shakes his head and shoots his brother an annoyed look. “No, thank you. I’m sure Dean has something if he desires to take our sexual intercourse in that direction.” Gabriel blinks a few times then throws his head back and busts out laughing. Castiel just rolls his eyes as he watches his brother giggle. “What’s so funny?” the blue-eyed angel grouses. Gabriel responds while snickering, “Geez man, you’ve been on earth for years now and you still talk like something out of a bad detective novel. It’s endearing in a dorky sort of way. I’m sure your lover adores it.” Gabriel bats his eyelashes and decides to change the subject. “By the way,” he blurts out while sliding back in the chair and pulling his legs up to cross them under himself, “Thanks for telling me Lucy is in the fucking basement.”

 

Castiel suddenly looks guilty as he drops his gaze to look at his lap. “I wanted to wait till you were stronger.” Gabriel rolls his eyes and tosses a lock of hair from his forehead as he responds. “I’m not a baby Cassie, this is kind of something I needed to be told. You and Dad both kept quiet and pushed it off on Samshine to tell me. That wasn’t fair to him.” Castiel looks up, his eyes slightly narrowed as he says, “Sam told you?” Gabriel scratches at his nose and mutters, “Yea, and I went damn near catatonic on him. Scared the poor kid silly.”

 

The look on Castiels face is thoughtful as he eyes his brother. “Sam was concerned for you.” The words are more of a statement than a question, but the Seraph is looking at Gabriel like he’s waiting for an answer to something. Gabriel cocks his head to the side. “Yea….what of it?” He winces internally at the defensive sound to his own voice as he feels his right hand twitch, trying to curl into a fist. A smile spreads across his brothers face. “So, he’s forgiven you for all the stuff you’ve done to him and Dean?”

 

Gabriel leans back and swings his feet to the floor as he avoids his brothers eyes. “It’s water under the bridge Cas. We’re in deep enough shit without holding on to old grudges.” He flexes his feet in the bright colored socks, remembering Sams smile when he came into the kitchen. A sudden yawn catches him off guard and it’s a jaw cracker. He raises both hands to his face to cover his mouth while the yawn seems to keep going. Once it’s over, he brushes his hand back through his hair right as Dean strolls in through the open doorway.

 

His green eyed gaze immediately goes to Castiel and a tense set to his face softens slightly, his eyes fairly glowing with inner pleasure as the blue eyed angel meets his gaze. A slight smile graces Castiels normally stoic face as he looks back at his lover. Jealousy kicks Gabriel in the chest again, and since giving Dean shit always brightens his outlook, he immediately goes into annoy mode. “Well hello Dean-o. You’re looking rather spry this lovely afternoon.” Deans gaze tears away from the other angel and meets Gabriels eyes, the smile immediately forming into a scowl. “What the hell are you doing in my room asshole?” Dean growls.

 

As Gabriel opens his mouth to fire back, Castiel steps forward and places one hand on Deans chest while directing his gaze to his brother. “Gabriel. Let us have some privacy please.” His eyes are quietly pleading and the air seems to leak out of Gabriel as he slides to his feet and stretches slowly, his hands over his head before dropping them down and crossing them behind his back. “Fine bro.” He responds with a mischievous grin. As the archangel walks past the couple, Castiels hand still on Deans chest as it rose and fell with his breathing, he raises an eyebrow at Dean. “Want to borrow my handcuffs for your next round?” Dean starts to lunge at him but Castiel pushes him back as Gabriel scurries out the door laughing. The door slams shut behind him.

 

The little joy is short lived as the sting of jealousy is still burning in his gut. He loses the smirk on his face and starts down the hallway, heading back towards the kitchen. He doesn’t even realize it but his grace is stretching out, once again searching, but this time for comfort. He stops suddenly, realizing the pulling in his chest is directing him back down the hallway. He spins on his heel and walks quickly, stopping at a room just down the curve of the hallway.

 

In front of him is Sams room and he can feel Sams soul flaring behind it, burning brightly like a fire glimpsed through a window on a cold, wintery night. Like so many times before, Gabriel is the one standing outside that window, staring in at the fire like its life itself. He doesn’t realize it at first but his eyes have slowly closed. All he's sensing is Sam. He feels his fingertips connect with the wood of the closed door as his grace swirls inside him like whirlwind, wanting the feel of that soul wrapped around it. He presses his hand more firmly against the door, remembering the feel of the other mans warm, firm skin beneath his fingertips. 

 

To his surprise, the added force to the door pops it open slightly. His eyes follow suit and he’s moving before he can consciously decide to do so. He gently nudges the door open enough for him to barely slip through the narrow opening. As he enters the room he leans back gently against the door, quietly pushing it back shut.

 

Sam is laying in a pool of lamp light, casting his form in gold as his long hair spreads out upon the pillow like mahogany silk. The duvet cover on the bed has been pushed off to the side, leaving the strong form outlined by nothing but a thin cotton sheet. Sam is still wearing a t-shirt and what appears to be boxers riding high on his muscular thighs. Gabriels eyes roam over the sleeping man, looking his fill as his grace warms inside him from just being in close proximity to the soul it’s bound to. As he bites his bottom lip at the warmth gathering under his skin, Sams head turns towards the opposite wall, a frown flitting across his face. He kicks once, twice, and jerks over in the bed, his arms wrapping around his upper body as he whimpers.

 

Gabriel is across the room before he knows what he’s doing, swooping down to sit on the bed. One hand rests on Sams head and the other runs along his well-built back in soothing, circular motions. His voice is a comforting whisper, “Shhh Sam. Calm down. You’re safe. You’re ok.” Sam mumbles something in his sleep as he curls up almost into a ball. Gabriel doesn’t think, he just slips under the covers and wraps himself around the larger man. His right arm slips under Sams head and his left around his firm waist as he fits his body close to the shivering form against him. 

 

As he hugs the hunter tight and continues to make nonsensical sounds of comfort, Sams body starts to lose its tension and uncurl, the muscles relaxing and his body flowing back against Gabriel. The archangel finds his fingers making gentle circles on Sams stomach over his shirt. The chest beneath his arms rises with a deep breath before sinking back down. The other man lays quietly, slipping back into a deep sleep. 

 

Gabriel is now unsure of what to do. He shouldn't be here, and now that Sam has calmed, he should go back to his own room. He knows nothing good will come of being in Sams bed, just more complications that neither of them need. As he starts to move away, his hand skimming the softly worn cotton of the other mans shirt, Sams hand suddenly darts up with shocking speed, grabbing Gabriels hand and pulling it back down. The muscular forearm traps the archangels bicep against the curve of Sams waist. 

 

 _Well fuck_ , Gabriel thinks as he hesitates. That hesitation costs him as Sams left leg moves back and traps the smaller mans legs between his. In his sleep, the hunter clings to his archangel with a softly contented sigh. Gabriel sighs softly in frustration, now effectively trapped around the large man.

 

Just as Gabriel is going to attempt to move again, he hears Sam whisper his name, the sound warmly uttered like a silken promise. All the fight goes out of the smaller man as the sound of his name in such a tone, as if he’s important. Valued. Suddenly, he can’t think of anywhere he would rather be than in a warm bed, wrapped around the man that makes his Grace sing. The soul inside Sam has reached out and wrapped around his Grace, just as Sam has wrapped Gabriel around his body. He turns his head and stifles a yawn against the bicep pressed up against Sam. With a sigh, with his grace and Sams soul curled up together like contented cats, he closes his eyes and drifts into a sleep filled with sweet dreams of the man in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise kissing in the next chapter!
> 
> I think Gabriel will definitely have some more in store for Dean as well.


	15. We're fire waiting for a spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to find Gabriel cuddled in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS BELOW! READ THE UPDATED TAGS!
> 
> So this part took on a life of its own. I've posting half of what I've written now because it's a full 4,000 words, (and I'm sure you guys want an update) while I finish up the last half which is just as long. 
> 
> THERE IS SMUT FORTHCOMING

Sam is lost in dreams.

But these are not pleasant dreams. His inner mind is remembering the cage but it's intertwined with the rising of The Darkness. The burning of fire prickling and charring his skin as it throws swirling and dancing shadows around the area amidst whirls of gray smoke and endless blackness. In the distance he hears the gut wrenching sound of Lucifers low laughter. He tries to clamp his hands over his ears but the voice is suddenly all around and inside him, just like when Lucifer possessed him. 

He cries out in his mind but the only sounds that come from his tormented body are soft whimpers of distress. Through the mist in his mind, beyond the flames licking at his skin, he sees red eyes glowing, the color of eternal hellfire.

As the hellish eyes move closer he sees a flickering of gold out of the corner of his eye. He jerks his head toward it, but there's nothing there. But wait....there it is again. Brighter than before but gone just as quickly. The darkness and fire swirl up, stronger than ever and wrench a tortured scream from him. Without warning, there's suddenly a hint of a cool breeze. As Sam watches the nightmare eyes moving closer, the golden color comes back and flickers above his head.

Sam is barely aware of it through the agony and noise, but he's praying. His lips are moving soundlessly but his voice is a scream inside his own head. A small, lucid part of his mind thinks he should be screaming for God, or maybe his brother, just as he did while he was trapped in the cage. But the name repeating in his mind this time is neither one of those.

_GABRIEL!_

_Gabriel, please help me!_

In a sudden whoosh like the roar of a thousand fires, the vision inside his mind is awash in gold. The fire consuming him is flashed into non-existence, like it was never there. The darkened shadows and red eyes are blown back with a faint, shrill scream as warm comfort envelopes his mind and takes him, finally, into a restful sleep. 

Not long after, or it could have been an eternity, Sam realizes new dreams are taking shape. 

Soft dreams. Warm dreams. Dreams that make his heart swell in his chest like an overly inflated balloon. 

In his new dream, he and Gabriel are lying on their backs on a blanket in a large, open field. The sun is just starting to set along the western horizon behind their heads but it's warm, golden rays will last a little bit longer. The blanket beneath them is a thick, soft cotton, further cushioned by the lush and fragrant grass it lays on. 

Sam takes a deep breath and smells the musk of healthy earth, the woodsy scent of oak trees, and a sweet, spicy aroma that is unique to the man beside him. He turns his head to see laughing golden eyes, almost an exact match to the setting sun. Part of him is utterly content to simply be as Gabriel smiles into his eyes. He's never felt this relaxed before. The constant tension he carries, even in sleep, is washed away in this tranquil landscape. 

He returns Gabriels smile and then closes his eyes as he turns his head back to the perfect blue sky above him. He feels a soft nudge against his left hand and he opens his palm, the fingers of the other man intertwining in between his. It seems like such a normal and simplistic thing but it sends a warm feeling coursing through his veins. 

Sam sighs deeply and murmurs to Gabriel, his voice a low rumble even to his own ears, "Tell me a story." He hears a lilting laugh that seems to cause colors to dance behind his eyes in time with the sound. The other mans voice is indulgent as he responds, "What would you like to hear?"

Sam opens his eyes, gazing at the expanse of blue above him, thinking for a moment before replying. "Tell me how you saw God build the world." The other mans voice is full of laughter as he quotes The Walrus and The Carpenter by Lewis Carroll, "The time has come, ‘The Walrus said,’ to talk of many things: Of shoes and ships and sealing-wax. Of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings."

Sam turns his head back to see Gabriels eyes glittering with humor and Sam makes a sound between a giggle and a snort. He gently squeezes the hand in his and whispers, “Tell me something you saw. Please.” The other mans eyes go soft at his plea as he whispers words by Emily Dickenson, “I’ll tell you how the sun rose, a ribbon at a time. The steeples swam in amethyst…” He starts to go on, but the expression of soft pleading on Sams face stops him. He seems to think for a moment and then blurts out, “I made the platypus.”

Sam is surprised into laughing as he shakes his head. "Are you ever serious?" For a moment, pain seems to quiver across the archangels face. The expression is so fleeting that Sam isn't sure he truly saw it before a beautiful smile lights up the smaller mans face. "Never, if I can help it Sammykins." Sam doesn't speak it but part of him feels like he could gaze into that face forever. 

However, another small part of him feels the darkness coming at the far horizon, waiting to drown the sun and take away the comfort they've found here. He feels a frown contort his mouth at the thought. Gabriel twists onto his side and releases Sams hand, tucking his arm under his head. His left hand reaches out and his nimble fingers play teasingly along Sams cheek and down his jaw. "What's the matter Samshine?" The archangels thumb gently brushes Sams lower lip before dropping to rest lightly on his shoulder. 

Sam is annoyed with himself at ruining the peaceful moment. It seems even in his dreams he can't get himself to relax for long. He sighs and turns his head away. Gabriel, apparently, is having none of that. The next thing Sam sees is a softly smiling archangel with a Tricksters gleam in his eyes crouched above him with one arm on either side of Sams head. "Oh, I don't think so kiddo. You're going to relax and enjoy this. I didn't think it up just to have you ignore my brilliant handiwork." He feels the chest of the man press gently down on top of his.

Sam props himself up on his elbows, bringing his face close to Gabriels. "You're doing this? Are you really here, or am I dreaming you?" The other man gives a mischievous smile as he leans forward, his breath ghosting over Sams lips. Sams mouth goes dry as he gazes into the heavy-lidded eyes above him, the color of whiskey in shadow. He wants to lean up and kiss those lips but he feels like he’s falling. "Maybe I'm dreaming you," Gabriel whispers with his lips hovering a bare breath above the man beneath him. "But now, I think you're waking up." 

Sam is dismayed to notice the vision around him is fading along with the falling sensation. He feels his dream-self start to drift back to the ground as his vision fades into black.

And deep down inside, he shivers.

The first thing Sam notices as his brain starts to become aware is that the soft tranquility of the dream seems to be lingering in his mind. His body feels warm and heavy and he can't seem to make his eyes open. Not that he cares. At the moment he has nowhere to be and the dream is a comforting blanket sheltering him from the outside world. A soft golden light, that reminds him of something, seems to be cushioning him from outside as it presses gently on his still closed eyelids.

As he starts to lightly stretch his muscles and become fully aware of his body, the second thing he notices is a warm lump curled up along his left side. His eyes pop open suddenly and he squints downward to be confronted with a mop of golden brushed hair curled up under his chin. The hair is soft against his neck and carries the scent of honey to his nostrils, causing him to breathe in deeply before he can think about what he’s doing. Sam flexes his left arm that is curled up around firm shoulders covered in a gray shirt. As his arm relaxes a bit he realizes there’s an arm draped across him as he feels it mimic the flex across his chest. A pants covered leg presses into him, draped high across his bare thigh while a soft snoring is coming from the man sharing his bed. 

Sam freezes as he realizes it's Gabriel cuddled practically on top of him, sound asleep. He's not sure what happened or how the archangel got there, but for only the second time in his life, he's waking up beside another man.  _At least this time I'm clothed and not hungover_ , he thinks as he takes stock and realizes he’s still in his t-shirt and boxers. He knows he should be shocked, maybe even upset about waking up like this, but something deep down inside of him is practically purring with pleasure. There’s a sense of comfort and…...a rightness that the warm body laying snuggled in his arms is responsible for. Sam recognizes this feeling. It’s precious, and he hasn’t felt it since the last time he held Jess. The thought, when it comes, doesn’t scare him this time.

He stops to think about that abstractly. Why doesn't it bother him? He figures logically it probably should. After all, the man lying in his bed is, first and foremost....a man. Minus that one night, not his usual type. But then again, Sam has always been pretty liberal in his thinking. It doesn't bother him that his brother is finally with his love, also another man.  _If Dean can stop himself from fucking it up_ , he thinks. Why should it bother Sam that he's attracted to someone in a male body? He waits for the thought to bother him…….and when it doesn’t, he ultimately decides that it really doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

On the other hand, the man currently settling more firmly against him is an archangel. Gabriel is one of Heavens most devastating weapons. More deadly than even Cas. Plus, he's been Loki The Trickster for hundreds of years. Chuck only knows what he's seen and done in all that time. But really, it's more of a curiosity for Sam than a concern. He's awed by the archangel. Awed, amused by, sometimes annoyed, but not afraid of. His feelings are sure, even if he doesn't understand why exactly. 

 _But it's only been a few days_ , some part of his mind reminds him.  _So?_ , Sam fires back at it. And he has known Gabriel before the last few days. Their association hadn't always been great, but Sam had been truthful when he told Dean he thought Gabriel had mostly landed on the right side in his actions. 

 _Besides,_  he thinks,  _how are Dean and I so privileged, with our multitude of sins, to judge anyone?_  

His mind reminds him of pleading with Dean to ask for the Tricksters help. When he had seen Gabriel in the hospital, in what Sam had come to think of as his time in TV land, he had seen something in the other mans eyes. The same something he had seen when he was on his knees in that shack begging for Dean to come back to life. The exact same something as he'd watched firelight dance on the archangels face in a circle of holy oil when Gabriel was pouring his feelings out about his family. That something had been glittering in the archangels eyes as he faced down Lucifer and Sam ran. He just couldn't put his finger on that something. 

A small part of him  _is_  confused as to why this, why now, why this man, when the world could very well be ending? He feels less of a pull on his body from what he’s come to recognize as the feeling the anchor puts on him. It’s sort of like an internal stress, like a pulled muscle. That feeling is quiet now, rested, and weaker than before as the anchor fades. This warm feeling of contentment comes from his heart and mind, and it’s only gotten stronger.

He’s already decided to do everything possible to hold on to it, he realizes with a sense of wonder.  They may not have much time left. They could easily die in this final battle. Or the world could end. If life has taught Sam anything, it’s not to waste it. Despite the looming gloomy circumstances,  he gazes down at the smaller man with a warm smile. He tries not to move too much but he can’t resist the impulse to nuzzle his nose into the sweet softness of Gabriels hair.

He doesn’t know if it’s him moving his head or his sigh of contentment that stirs Gabriel, but the man against him makes a soft snort before stretching slightly and tilting his rumpled head back. His golden eyes blink partially open and he murmurs "Heya Sammich", in a voice still thick with sleep. The eyes drift shut for a bare second before popping open again as Gabriels expressive features mold themselves into an expression that says “oh shit” more clearly than anything Sam has ever seen.

Gabriels face is so comical and endearing that Sam can't help but grin. "So, do I make a comfortable pillow?" he asks, voice barely above a rumbling whisper. Without his conscious direction, his arm tightens around the archangel when he feels the body pressed against him tense, probably in anticipation of pulling away. Something deep inside him thinks,  _Oh, no you don’t. You’ve pulled away from me for the last time._

Gabriel is still watching him with wide eyes as he sasses back in a whisper, "You're not too bad for a muscle bound giant Samsquatch." The other man blinks and drops his gaze as he licks his lips nervously, the hand on Sams chest gliding away to tuck against the archangels side. Instant tension flows through the once pliant body next to him. The words rush out of the other man in a torrent. "I'm sorry Sam. You were having a nightmare and I sensed it and I was trying to comfort you and you grabbed my arm and you didn't want to let go. I guess I fell asleep."

Sam hears the words vaguely but his eyes are drawn to the wet, pink tongue darting out along Gabriels lips. Part of him can’t believe that just a few hours ago he was freaking out about wanting to kiss another man. Now, that seems to be all he can think about as he can feel a molten fire gathering low in his belly. He imagines the feel of that smartass mouth against his, sliding along his skin, and feels heat start to gather between his legs. 

As Gabriel finishes speaking and starts to pull away again, Sam uses the body he's honed for years to roll the archangel beneath him, pinning the smaller mans wrists on either side of his head. Gabriel draws in a sharp breath as Sam moves his body to partially pin the other man to the mattress. He uses his right knee to force the archangels legs apart and settle between them as much as possible.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gabriel pants from his position on his back as his eyes go wide and his pupils dilate. The archangels voice is almost breathless and Sam feels a deep satisfaction at having taken the stuffing out of Loki himself.  Sam gazes down at the other man in silence broken only by the sound of their ragged breathing. In Gabriels eyes he sees confusion swirling, but beneath that, he sees desire that the other man is trying to hide. It seems like Sam can feel the most minute movement of the man beneath him. The delicate bones in Gabriels wrists shifting as his hands flex. His chest rising and falling in quick succession with his panting breathes. The shift of his legs against Sams waist as he raises his knees. The pulse in the smaller mans neck is pounding quickly and Sam feels a low rumble in his chest at the thought of wrapping his mouth around the frantic heartbeat and feeling it jerk against his tongue. 

A small part of his brain is screaming, trying to get him to stop, to think, but it's lost in the sudden hunger for naked flesh on his, making Sams blood pound through his veins like fire. He tosses his hair to the right side as he slowly lowers his head to within inches of Gabriels. His nostrils flare once as he takes in a deep breath of the man trapped beneath him, something hot and feral rising from the depths of his mind. He tilts his head to the side in preparation as he finally answers in a low growl, "What I want," before his eyes drift shut and he loses himself in the first taste of the Gabriels lips. 

He feels a shock like electricity run through him at the touch of their mouths together and the body beneath him shudders. As the other man gasps, Sam takes the opportunity to lick his way into the archangels mouth with slow, sure strokes of his tongue. The initial surprised gasp from the smaller man fades into a moan as the body beneath Sam once again becomes pliant and soft, allowing Sam to press into his chest. Sam still holds the other mans wrists down so Gabriel cranes his neck forward and matches Sams passion kiss for kiss, giving back as good as he’s getting. Sam flexes his hands around Gabriels wrist where they hold the other man to the mattress. Gabriel claws at the hands holding him down with the tips of his fingers as Sam swallows the desperate whimpers coming from his mouth.

Once again Gabriel moves, bucking his body upwards, thrusting and writhing his hips against Sams stomach. Sam moves his body lower to oblige the other mans frantic movements, never breaking their desperate kisses. As he presses down Sam feels the pressure of a growing erection pressing against his belly and any lingering doubt floods away on a wave of pure, animalistic lust.

It's Sams turn to moan into Gabriels mouth as his blood rushes south and his dick strains, becoming painfully hard and desperate for contact. He raises his upper body and arches his back, thrusting his hips forward and pressing his length against a matching erection still trapped behind far too many layers of clothing. A jolt of pleasure goes through him as their hips move together in a sinuous, sliding motion that has his cock quivering inside his boxers. 

Gabriel throws his head back and cries out. Sam wastes no time in running his tongue along the archangels throat before clamping his teeth along the jumping pulse point and sucking hard. He finally frees Gabriels hands as he wraps his right hand in the mans golden hair, yanking his head to the side to give his mouth better access to the archangels throat. His other hand reaches between them and pulls at the button of the other mans pants, growling when he can't get them to open. 

With one last sucking bite that wrings a shivering moan from the man beneath him, Sam leans back and tosses his hair from his face, setting both his hands to the task of the stubborn button. Without warning, his world whirls on its axis. When his vision stops spinning, he finds himself on his back in the position he had previously held Gabriel. The archangel is straddling his waist with his hands clamped strongly around Sams wrists.

Sam attempts to buck the smaller man off and his lust fogged brain is vaguely surprised when nothing happens. He raises eyes narrowed in annoyance to the face above him. Gabriels pupils are blown wide, the barest hint of gold surrounding them like a circle of light. His lips are red and swollen from the force of Sams kisses and a dark mark is visible just above where his neck meets his shoulder.  Sam feels a flash of possessiveness twist his hunger even tighter. The archangels breathing is nearly frantic. With his hair in disarray and the straining erection Sam can clearly see outlined in his pants, he looks wanton and delicious and Sam wants skin beneath his hands and mouth.

Now.

Sam strains again against the hands holding him back before falling against the mattress. His voice is a low growl as he says, "Let me go Gabriel." The archangel shifts on his waist, his ass coming into brief contact with Sams eager cock and Sam nearly comes out of his skin in frustration. He notices the hands on his wrists are trembling as Gabriel whispers, "Kiddo, you don't know what you're doing…."

"Like hell I don't", Sam fires back. Sam knows exactly what he wants and it’s the man currently using angelic strength to hold him down. He licks his lips slowly and gently bites his lower lip as Gabriels eyes lock on the movement. The feelings inside him are growing desperate and he can’t stand the idea that the archangel might stop this here. He wiggles his hips and watches the man atop him draw in a sharp breath. "I want you. Now." Gabriel opens his mouth but Sam interjects "And I know you want me," with a pointed look at the other mans crotch. A ghost of his usual flirty smile spreads across Gabriels face. He starts to lean forward and Sam cranes his neck up eagerly.

The smaller man pauses close enough that their breath mingles but not close enough for Sam to be able to touch him. “Samshine,…..” Gabriel barely brushes his lips against Sams forehead.

“You’re beautiful” Another kiss on his temple as Sams eyelids flutter.

“And smart.” A kiss to his cheek and Sams heart rolls over in his chest.

“And strong.” Lips brushing his earlobe and he feels himself melting.

The archangel then shifts his head as his tongue drags along Sams bottom lip. Lust roars back through Sam. The other mans voice goes husky, “And yes, I want you.” The you is punctuated by Gabriel shifting his hips and rubbing his cock against Sams stomach. Sam groans, even as he sees something brutal flash in the archangels eyes. “I’m sure you fuck like a god and I would love to see you spread out naked on this bed while I make you scream my name.”

Sam lunges forward, trying to capture the teasing lips but Gabriel sits further back, still pinning him down. There’s a flash of sadness in his eyes before his gaze turns serious even as a weak smile curls his mouth. “Sam. We’re bound by this anchor. How do you even know how much of this is you, and how much of is it magic?”

Something deep inside Sam quivers in fear.  _Could this just be magic?_  As he meets Gabriels soulful eyes, he feels his heart speed up and says the only thing he can think of. “How can something that feels like this be a bad thing? Don’t you feel it too?” The archangels eyes soften and Sam feels a flash of triumph and goes on, “All I know is that I want you. Can’t that be enough for now?”

Sam looks up at him with pleading eyes and Gabriel lunges forward, capturing Sams mouth with his and kissing him brutally hard, forcing him back into the bed. Tongues clash and fight, teeth gnash together as the two men vie for dominance with kisses that Sam feels could suck the soul from his body. Gabriel tears his mouth away and shifts his head to Sams neck, latching on to his pulse point, licking and sucking and biting at the skin until Sam is squirming and moaning beneath him, arching his neck to give the other man whatever access he wants. Sam feels like he’s going to go mad as he drowns in sensation. He can feel his cock twitching, the material of his boxers damp at the tip as he leaks precum. Gabriel drags open-mouthed kisses up Sams neck and bites his earlobe gently. He licks it once and then puts his lips to Sams ear as he whispers, “You don’t even like men and now you want to bury that lovely cock of yours in one. What does that sound like to you Sammykins?” The archangels voice is like purring venom in his ear.

The words do what Sam is sure Gabriel intended, they shock him. At least at first. As the archangel leans back with one last caress of his tongue on Sams ear, Sam schools his face into an expression he hopes shows little to no emotion. He’s not sure how convincing he is considering his head is reeling, his heart is aching, and his cock is still rock hard and doesn’t care about anything but trying to get the man atop him to touch it as soon as possible. Gabriels face has changed slightly, his features sharper with a cruel twist to his lips. Sam realizes he’s dealing with the Trickster now.  Gabriel, for some reason, is running scared and trying to scare him as well.  _Fine. Two can play this game. And I will get what I want._

He searches Gabriels eyes closely and sees fear lighting them from within behind the chilling mask. Even though he is still being held mostly immobile, Sam feels suddenly powerful as he prepares to strike back in the best way he knows how. Sam lets a smug smile spread across his lips as he laughs, the sound low and rough like velvet. “Gabe, you didn’t really think you were my first, did you?” 


	16. Love me now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriels control snaps.

 Gabriels world is rocked by Sams admission as he uses an eternity of practice to keep his features even and the cold, twisted smile on lips that are still aching from the feel of Sams mouth. His neck is sore and tender and he’s sure he has an imprint of Sams teeth in his flesh. He fights back the urge to wiggle considering wearing pants has become rather uncomfortable.

Part of him is not even sure how they got here. He’s sitting atop Sam, in Sams room, as the hunter is begging to be kissed and touched. _By me. Holy shit._ It seemed like one minute Gabriel was sleeping peacefully and the next he was ready to strip off his clothes and beg Sam to take him in any way, position, or dirty little fantasy they could dream up. 

And Gabriel had a lot of fantasies about that gorgeous cock straining against his backside right now. 

He didn’t know how to process the situation he found himself in. Out of all the things that had happened to him in his long, long life, this has got to be one of most unexpected. Even more so than that one time he accidentally set off that volcano in Pompei after a fight with Kali.

His mind is reeling in panic, thrown into chaos by the man laying beneath him looking like debauchery, sin, and destruction. 

His destruction.

_But what a way to go_ , part of his brain whispers 

_Shut. Up._ , he snarls back at it. 

Sams hair is in beautiful disarray, dark and silky on the stark whiteness of the pillow. His mouth is glistening and red as the devilish bastard licks his lips and gives bedroom eyes like a porn star. Everything in Gabriel is begging him to give in, to take what Sam is offering and lose himself in the touch and taste of that amazing, beautiful man.  Sam is like sweet wine, rich and intoxicating, and Gabriel could get drunk off his kisses and the musky scent of his lust. His cock twitches at the thought, heavy and aching as it's held in check by the pants he's wearing that have been too tight for the last few minutes.

When Sam had flipped him onto his back he froze like a scared rabbit before a predator, hoping the lack of movement would save them. The look on the hunters face sent a shiver of fire through him, even before their lips had touched. Sams eyes were narrowed and he was gazing at Gabriel like he was everything the other man wanted and had every intention of taking. Gabriel has stared helplessly up at him like some silly virgin about to be ravished. He knew he could physically move the larger man at any time but it was the intensity in Sams gaze that held him immobile. Trapped.

The hazel eyes above him were dark and heavy lidded with need as he settled his body against Gabriel. The touch sent a shock through his nerve endings that had him immediatly breathless. He can’t believe he had blabbed out that fucking stupid question when he could read in the hunters face exactly what he was planning on doing. The growled response sent a shock through his nerve endings that immediately exploded through his Grace when Sam had lowered his head and finally kissed him. 

For a few brief seconds, all Gabriel knew was fire, need, lust. He'd dreamed about this, wanted it, yearned for Sams touch since the first time he'd seen the hunter so many years ago. Not that he’d ever thought in his wildest fantasies that it would actually happen. He felt himself lose control as his Grace roared out through him and tangled with Sams soul like two mating beasts. The pleasure was blinding and his cock was instantly hard and desperate for release. When the other man had lowered his hips to slide his erection against his own, he'd damn near came in his pants. 

He had felt Sams hand on the waistline of his pants and knew that if Sam got pants off and touched him, he would be lost. There would be no holding back and they would cross a line that couldn't be stepped back over. When the other man finally released his lips and sat up he did the only thing he could think to do which was slam him to the bed and pin him down. 

Reversing the positions of power had given him a measure of sanity and a few precious moments to get himself under control. He had to stop this, even if his body was ready for full speed ahead and then some. Sam didn't know about the bond twisting his thoughts, his emotions, and pulling them together, and now was not the time to explain it. Gabriel wasn't even sure he could make coherent sentences. He’d tried to calm things down as his body trembled, torn between lust and fear of losing control. He’d mumbled something, sure the hunter didn’t know what he was doing. Sams eyes had gone vulnerable even as he assured Gabriel he wanted him and knew Gabriel wanted him by locking his gaze on the erection straining in the archangels pants.

When he saw the rejection in Sams face as he held him down, and felt the pain in the hunters soul reaching for his Grace, he almost crumbled. He feathered sweet kisses along Sams face and his heart sighed as he assured the man beneath him he was wanted. He had given in to his chaotic nature and drug his tongue along the other mans bottom lip, twisting the lust tighter in both of them. He didn’t want to stop this. All he wanted to do was lick into Sams mouth and hear the other man moan.

_And why shouldn’t I just give in and take him?,_ the dark part of him thinks as he teases Sam with the feel of his cock _. The lust is riding me just as much as it’s riding Sam. The sex will be earth shattering._ Even knowing the bond from the spell is pushing this into the open, he wants Sam more than he’d ever wanted anything. And Chuck had told him the bond wouldn’t have worked if there hadn’t been some affection between them. Sam wanted this. He wanted it. Who was he deny them what their bodies were screaming for? However, as he’d pulled back to look into Sams vulnerable and heart stopping eyes, he knew that wasn’t fair. But he acknowledged he was past the point of being able to stop them himself. It would take a better man than he was to stop this. 

Finally, he threw out the mention of the anchor. Surely that would snap some sense into Sam because Gabriel was losing his.

Sam, instead, had pleaded with him. The hazel eyes full of hope and desperate need. As Gabriel thought about it, suddenly he knew what to do. He needed Sam to be the one to stop this, so he'd shock the hunter straight. Literally. He let the violence of the lust rage through him as he ate at the other mans mouth and neck before delivering the line he figured would stop this once and for all. His heart ached at the thought but he ruthlessly shoved it down. 

And Sam, the colossal asshat that he was, just laughed it off.  _Sam has fucked a dude before?_ He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Now, Gabriel sits atop his perch, utterly flabbergasted. He doesn’t know where to go with this. The stupid human beneath him doesn’t have enough self-preservation to step back and Gabriel feels his control slipping through his fingers. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, to blurt out about the bond, when Sam cuts him off by laughing

Sam smirks up at him as he says "I've been with a guy before. There's no mystery there. You’re not just a convenient body to me. I want  _you_  Gabriel." He growls, rolling his hips as much as he can. Gabriel damn near goes through the ceiling. Hot words begin to pour from Sams mouth as his body fights the force on it, making the archangel have to apply more pressure to keep his grip. “I don’t know what else I can say. I don’t know any other languages to say it in. I want you. Now. Here. I want to make  _you_ scream  _my_ name. I want to see you come apart. I want to know what else that smartass mouth of yours is capable of besides sassing me.” Sam watches his face, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Gabriel feels himself panting and he knows the cold mask has melted, leaving naked desire in its wake. Sam narrows his eyes and drops his voice lower. His words are like fire across Gabriels nerve endings as the hunter goes in for the kill, “You know what I really want to do Gabe? I want to shove you down on this bed and push my cock deep inside you. I want you to writhe underneath me as we fuck. Pound into you, fuck you until….”

Gabriels control snaps.

The hot torrent of sinful description is cut off as Gabriel slams his mouth back onto Sam. The hunter gives a groan of triumph and wrenches his hands free to grip Gabriels face as he kisses him like the archangel is air and he needs to breathe him to live. He braces himself around Sam by tightening his knees at the other mans sides. There’s a roaring in Gabriels ears as he raises his hands, grips Sams t-shirt at the collar and rips it down the middle. All good intentions, all reason, all rational thought, has fled.  _If we’re going to fall together, it’s damn well going to be worth the impact._ His right hand slides up Sams firm stomach and he fits his palm directly on to the physical manifestation of their bond branded into the hunters chest.

Instant connection. Instant heat. Gabriels vision goes white behind his eyelids as his Grace boils up and swirls like whirlwind. Sam sits up and grabs the archangels hips, slamming their pelvises together, still feasting at his mouth. One large hand digs into the muscles of Gabriels back briefly as Sam uses his free hand to rip the shirt over Gabriels head, barely breaking the kiss. Sam wastes no time as his hand immediately wiggles in between the two and Gabriel jerks as the button on his pants is ripped away. There’s no more than a few seconds between feeling the zipper give way and the hunter has his huge hand wrapped around Gabriels cock.

Gabriel can’t help it, he throws his head back with a deep moan as the hand on his erection begins to lightly pump him. He feels himself start to fall backwards and a strong arm around his back props him up. Teeth and tongue lap at his neck, his chest, his right nipple, as pleasure rips through his entire body. He can feel himself shaking and he cries out again as the big hand squeezes a bit tighter and then slides down to gently cup and fondle his sensitive balls.

At some point he had wrapped his arms around Sams shoulders and was holding on for dear life, one hand fisted in the other mans hair. Sams arm on his back pulls his upper body closer as the hunter nibbles at his bottom lip, a silent request. Gabriel obliges as he opens his mouth for the hunter and their tongues come together, the movement of Sams tongue mirroring the movement of his hand as he strokes Gabriels hard length. The movements are smooth now as precum decorates Sams hand, letting it glide up with a teasing thumb along the head, then back down to the base.

Gabriel is shaking with pleasure even as he feels like he's coming apart. It's not just Sams hands on his body but Sams soul is curling and stroking his Grace at the same time. His body is shivering and twitching involuntarily as sensation takes him under and he hears himself making whispery moans against Sams lips. Fuck, he can’t get enough of kissing this man.

Without warning, Sam flips him on to his back and  sits up on his knees. A sly smile graces his lips as he strokes his gaze up and down Gabriels body  As Gabriel watches hungrily, the other man strips off the ruins of his shirt, this muscles in his arms flexing. With quick movements, the hunter hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, lifting each knee one at a time before tossing the underwear beside the bed. When he straightens again, Gabriel locks his eyes on the hard cock jutting from Sams body and forgets to breath for second.

Just like the rest of him, Sams erection is long and strong. Gabriels estimates he's about 8 inches. The hunters cock curves up towards his stomach and slightly to the left. Gabriel bites his bottom lip as Sams erection twitches. In the low light he can see the head engorged with blood and precum glistens at the tip, begging to be licked. It looks just as delicious as he’d imagined.

Sam leans forward and grips the legs of Gabriels pants, pulling at them. Gabriel lifts his hips to help and Sam makes short work of them, tossing them to the floor. The hunter starts to move towards him but Gabriel is quicker, rolling to his hands and knees and crawling towards Sam. 

He stops mere inches from the erection in front of his face. As he looks up at the other man from beneath his lashes, his tongue darts out and he gives an experimental lick to the head of Sams cock. The hunter gasps in a desperate breathe and his pupils dilate. That's all the go ahead Gabriel needs.  

 

As he lowers his eyes, and with a swift movement of his head, he takes all of Sams cock down his throat in one smooth motion. The man above him lets out a low groan and Gabriel feels a hand fist in his hair. He sits back on his heels and curls his back to give himself better access and leverage as he starts to bob his head in low, slow strokes, his tongue rubbing up and down the length buried inside his mouth as he does it. He wraps his right hand around Sams side, gripping right above his ass. His other hand holds on to the solid thigh in front of him to brace as he throws himself into pleasuring the man on his knees above him.

 

He can feel Sams cock twitching in his mouth, fine tremors running through the body beneath his hands. As he comes up to the end of the other mans cock, he gives a sucking lick to the head, before delving back down again. He varies his speed and strokes, fast and slow, short and long, never letting Sam get used to any one rhythm. He glances up as his mouth works to see the hunters head thrown back, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. A warmth and possessiveness runs through Gabriel as he uses every skill he’s ever acquired to make Sam go out of his mind.

 

The hand in his hair tightens as Sam begins to make slight thrusts with his hips, as he if can’t resist moving into the heat and wetness of Gabriels mouth. The archangel hums softly and hears Sam cry out above him. The thrusting hips speed up, the force behind the thrusts stronger as Gabriel gives Sam ass a strong squeeze as he pushes towards himself, holding his head steady. Sam takes the cue and starts to thrust, fucking his mouth like he can’t get enough.

 

Gabriel is thankful he has no gag reflex as Sams hips undulate, shoving his cock over and over into his mouth and down his throat. As Sam fucks into his mouth with desperate, shaking movements, Gabriel moves the hand that was braced on Sams thigh down to his own needy cock, stroking himself with quick, rough movements. Every time Sams hard cock withdraws, he licks at the head before opening back up to swallow the hard length whole. His mind is narrowed down to two things, the feel of the man above him in his mouth and the heat pounding through his own dick.

 

With no warning, Sam shocks him again as he pulls his dick all the way out and shoves Gabriel back onto the bed, his hand falling away from his own engorged cock. The archangel gasps for air at the dark, lustful look on the other mans face. Sams eyes glitter as his gaze rakes like fire over Gabriel spread on his back on the bed. The hunter drops to his hands and knees and crawls up the archangels body, slamming their lips together briefly before he whispers, “Fuck Gabe, your mouth……” He punctuates the words with a kiss that takes the breath from Gabriels lungs and has him grabbing at Sams shoulders.

 

When the other man comes up for air, he has a decadent smile on his face. “As much as I love your mouth, there’s somewhere else I promised to bury my cock.” Even as the words are said with confidence there’s an vulnerable look in the hunters eyes that the archangel isn’t even sure the other man is aware of. As if he’s not used to being wanted, _No, no kiddo,_ he thinks, _I’ll show you exactly how wanted you are._ Gabriel lunges up and wraps his arm around Sams neck, pulling the man down for another round of desperate, biting kisses. When they come up for air, the archangel has a bottle of lube in his hand and shoves it immediately into Sams face.

 

Sam grins and sits back between Gabriels spread legs, popping the bottle open with his thumb. As the top comes off, a sugary and fruity smell fills the air. Sam pauses as his brow draws down in confusion. “Strawberry lube?”, he asks as an adorable grin spreads on his face. Gabriel winks with a smile as he shrugs his shoulders from his position on his back. “Don’t you like strawberries? They’re my favorite fruit.”

 

Sam answers by pouring a generous amount of lube onto his pointer finger and lowering the hand to Gabriels puckered hole. He gasps as the hunters finger gently and thoroughly spreads the lube before slowly and carefully pushing one finger inside the archangel. Gabriel arches his back off the bed with a low cry as the finger inside him pushes deeper, slipping in with delicious slowness before pulling out and shoving back in again. As Sams hand starts to move faster, Gabriel can feel his hips begin to wriggle, shoving his ass down onto Sams hand as soon as the finger moves back inside him.

 

Sam slips his middle finger in, gently scissoring the two fingers inside him. Gabriel grips the sheets on either side of his hips and digs his hands in, feeling like he’s coming apart from just the feel of the hunters fingers moving inside his body. As Sam thrusts both his long fingers back into Gabriels ass, he curls his fingers upward, hitting the spot that has the archangel screaming, “Fuck! Yes! Sam yes, oh fuck yes!”

 

He looks back at the hunter to see a satisfied smile on the other mans face as he curls his fingers deep inside Gabriel, causing the archangel to shudder and writhe around him. He feels his cock twitching as Sams fingers pull out and thrust back in right over the archangels g-spot.

 

Sam sets an frantic pace that has Gabriel crying out at each thrust of the fingers deep inside him. The archangel feels a liquid heat building low in his belly. He opens his mouth to beg Sam to stop, to use his cock to fuck him. He doesn’t get a chance to get to speak the words before Sam is pulling his hand out and opening the bottle of lube again. Gabriel lays panting on the bed, feeling wrecked and yet desperate. He raises his eyes to the man above him as the hunter pours a generous amount of the lube directly onto his beautifully swollen cock, his large hand stroking the quivering appendage until it’s wet and ready  for the man laying spread and opened beneath him.

 

The hunter leans forward, bracing one hand beside Gabriels head as the other hand positions his cock to rub against Gabriels lubed up hole. The head rubs and caresses teasingly but doesn't penetrate,  causing the archangel to growl low in his throat. As Sam looks up at the desperate, hungry sound, Gabriel blurts out, "By all that is holy, fuck me Sam. Now!"

 

Apparently, Gabriel doesn't have to ask Sam twice as he feels the hunters rock hard cock bury itself to the hilt inside his body with one hard push. The archangel hears himself cry out as he feels his body give way to the powerful thrust of Sams hard erection. His body flexes around the throbbing dick buried deep inside him as he opens his eyes to see Sams eyes dilated to the point the color is only a ring around the black of his iris. Gabriel pants and whispers hoarsely, “I’m an angel Sam. You won’t hurt me. My body can take it. Fuck me!”

  

Sams eyes narrow as he pulls back quickly and slams his cock back into Gabriels ass, brutally hard. This time, Gabriel throws back his head and screams as he raises his knees, spreading himself for easier access. He tries to use his hands to grip Sams hips, holding them tight against him as he writhes around the fullness of the hard dick buried so deep inside him.

  


The hunter grunts low in his throat as he begins to thrust. Gabriel tries desperately to hold on but Sam is moving like a wild, lustful beast inside him. Each thrust of the other mans cock sends pleasure soaring through the archangels body. Sams soul is lit up and trembling, pushing into this Grace as their bodies move together.

  
He feels Sams hand pull his right leg up, draping it around the other mans strong shoulder. Sams right hand is stroking Gabriels thigh with the same tempo as he shoves himself inside the arachangel. Gabriels other leg wraps around the hunters waist as Sam fucks into him wildly, erotic grunts and groans leaking from his mouth. 

  
With each pump of the hard cock in his ass, Gabriel cries out in decadent pleasure. Sam has him spread wide, thrusting in and out as the erotic movements cause the archangels cock to twitch and dance at the feel of a throbbing dick fucking deep into him. The fingers of his left hand dig into the thigh the archangel has wrapped around him.

  


His prostate feels like it’s swelling at each thrust of Sams cock over the sensitive organ. Gabriel is shaking, coming apart, as he feels Sams soul tighten around his Grace like a vise.

  


He feels Sams balls slapping against him, his own dick quivering and shaking as his lover fucks him with wild abandon. Sam lowers the leg on his shoulder and Gabriel immediately wraps it around Sams waist. The other man bends forward with a growl and clamps his teeth on Gabriels neck. 

  
As Gabriel feels Sams mouth lock into his flesh, a final thrust from the dick inside him pushes him over the edge. The archangel throws his head back and screams as an orgasm more powerful than anything he's ever known shudders through him.  His Grace pours from him, lighting up the room a brilliant gold as hot come spills out of his twitching dick, decorating Sams stomach and his own with his hot seed.

 

As Gabriel feels Sams soul shudder, the man above  him throws his head back and slams himself deep inside the archangel one final time. He screams out Gabriels name like a prayer as he spills his own seed deep inside of him.

 

As the light begins to fade and his Grace trails lazily back into his body, Gabriel simply collapses onto the bed with his eyes closed. He can hear Sams ragged breathing still above him and feel the slight twitching of the mans hips. Even though the hunter is spent, it’s like he can’t help making the smallest movements that had brought the two of them so much pleasure.

 

The archangel isn’t sure he didn’t die and just go to heaven this time. _If I did, it was so worth it._ At least until Sam begins to withdraw his softening cock, sending Gabriels eyes wide as a shiver runs through him. With a heavy sigh, Sam collapses on face down beside him, wrapping his right arm around the smallers mans stomach and pulling him close. Gabriel doesn’t think he can move till he feels a nose nuzzle the side of his face and he turns his head to meet Sams lips, trading slow, lazy kisses.

 

He sighs contentedly and feels the larger man beside him echo the sigh. “Fuck, that was amazing.” Sam murmurs and Gabriel gives a tired laugh. _Amazing doesn’t cover it, kiddo._ He raises his left arm and gently runs his fingers up and down the muscular appendage across his body, snuggling a bit closer to the warmth pumping out of the other man.  He pauses his rubbing long enough to snap his fingers, the sticky come disappearing from both their bodies and the light sheet pooling up around them.

 

Sam yawns and buries his face in the pillow. “I just woke up but I’m exhausted again.” Gabriel cranes his head with effort and glances at the clock. When he replies, his voice is lazy and teasing. “It’s almost 6. The perfect time for a quick nap before dinner. You did just expend a lot of energy damn near fucking me into your bed.”

 

Sam raises his head slightly and squints at the other man. “I didn’t hear you complaining.” Gabriel smiles and kisses him quickly before replying. “Who could complain? I was too busy screaming your name.” Gabriel can’t believe it, but after all that had just happened between them, Sam is blushing. He laughs as Sam buries his face back in the pillow and mutters, “Shut up Gabe,” his voice muffled through layers of cotton.

 

The archangels laugh peters out and the hunter finally rolls over on his side and pulls Gabriel towards him, tucking his left arm under the other mans head. His eyes are already closed as he murmurs, “One hour. Then we get up and get showers.” Gabriel wraps his left arm around Sams body and molds himself in close. Now that he’s allowed to touch the hunter, he’s going to take full advantage of it at every opportunity. Not to mention fucking that amazing dick every chance he gets. The smaller man is already considering round two after their short nap.

 

Gabriels mind is drifting quietly when he hears a nearly asleep Sam mutter, “Thank you Gabriel.” The archangel doesn’t open his eyes but whispers back quietly, “For what Sammykins?” He feels Sams lips caress his temple as he replies in a voice almost softer than a breath, “For being here.” He doesn't reply, but he can feel the slight difference in the body next to him as Sam slips away into sleep.

 

He feels Sams breathing become deep and even as he opens his eyes. Gabriel stares at the ceiling, wrapped tight in his lovers arms as he thinks about what had just happened, what had changed, and what now lay ahead. The final battle was coming that would decide the fate of the world. They were bonded now, by magic and flesh. Nothing would take that back. He knew then that he would do anything to make sure Sam made it out of that battle alive.

 

And somewhere deep down inside, he shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh....got nothing. Whew.


	17. One taste is never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sorts through his memories and makes a vow.
> 
> Sam wakes up.

Gabriel is drifting lightly on the edge of sleep and wakefulness.

He can feel his Grace curled inside himself, the bare edges of it lightly touching Sams soul as the hunter sleeps deeply, warm against his body. It’s not something he can help. It seems now like his Grace has always reached for Sams soul and the two are connected like puzzle pieces finally snapped together. Ever since he had first seen Sam so many years ago on that college campus, he’d felt a draw to the tall hunter that even he wasn’t sure he understood.

The fact was, humanity had always fascinated him. Earth, and all its wonder and horror, had enticed and thrilled him. He remembered, well before the dawn of man, standing on a shore line with a fledgling Castiel as a fish pulled itself out of the water and walked on ancient earth for the first time. His little brothers face was serious, as it usually was, but he had felt the others Grace light up with fascination. He had murmured to his brother to be careful, that there were big plans for that little fish.

He had watched humanity evolve and change and fight for their insignificant place in the grand scheme of things. From when primitive humans had huddled together in small caves and darkness was the biggest threat of all, even if sometimes he had been that threat in the night.

Gabriel had been thrilled when they discovered fire for the first time. Man, had that been amazing. These funny little creatures, barely more than apes, grunting and astonished when lightning had lit up the trunk of a dead tree.

But they were fast learners.

Next had come family groups and small gatherings. He’d watched as they’d learned to move from individual tribes, to larger groupings, then to creating whole villages. Buildings had come, then cities, then towering pyramids and castles that Gabriel thought were more beautiful than even the tallest spires in Heaven with their imperfections and passion that went into their creation.

Even once Gabriel had left Heaven and his family to flee from the horror of watching his eldest brother be cast into Hell, he had continued to watch humanity as they grew, and learned, and changed, and became. They were what kept him sane on some of his darkest nights, when he howled at the moon and his too silent Father. When the rage against the mindless automatons Heaven had become fired within him like the hottest sun and he wreaked havoc and destruction in his wake.

He knew leaving Heaven was a crime punishable by eternal imprisonment or death. No matter what was happening in that crystalline realm, he couldn’t go back. Ever. Nor did he want to go back and hang out with those winged assmonkeys, even if they were his siblings. So he had thrown himself into his involvement with humanity and became a demigod, Loki the Trickster. He blended in easily with the other demigods, goddesses, and creatures of power that wormed their fingers and influence into the weak creatures that worshipped and died for them.

For a long while he had lost himself in that other persona. Gabriel had feasted on and with the humans and other supernatural creatures who came to worship at his altar. He had sated the dark urges inside himself by serving up just desserts to those who crossed him or violated his own twisted sense of right and wrong in the most creative ways he could think of. He had rewarded those who caught his favor with powers or riches or lovers. All this while he had used everyone around him for his own pleasure and amusement. After all, what was eternal life without pleasure?

That was, until the Winchester brothers had strolled into his life. He’d just got done punishing some asshole who was blackmailing innocent young girls to give it up by offering to change their grades. Since one innocent young girl took her life after their torrid affair, Gabriel decided to make sure the Professor took his. Eye for an eye. He loved that.

He knew who the two brothers were on sight. Even though he hadn’t thought of Heaven in ages, he’d know those two souls even if he was blind. The older of the two bore a powerful light that he recognized on an angelic level. _So this is the Righteous Man,_ Gabriel thought with an internal smirk as Dean had stuffed candy into his mouth like a squirrel. Frankly, he wasn’t impressed with Dean and thought his brother Michael was going to be getting the short end of the stick with this moron.

The other brother however……that one made something inside Gabriel sit up and take notice. Even if the younger brother had taken out an obvious piece of hunters tech that any moronic asshat could identify as not being used for any type of wiring. _So the two destined to destroy Heaven and Earth are hunters? Oh, this is rich._ Sam was still young by human standards, tall and powerfully built, with eyes that seemed to glow with experience far beyond the number of years he’d walk this little planet. His soul wasn’t quite as bright as his brothers, but there was power there the other mans lacked. Gabriels Grace had strained against his hold, wanting to touch that power, and the thought made him concerned. This was Lucifers vessel. He should have been repulsed.

But he wasn’t.

He’d joked and lied to the boys while he made eyes at the younger of the two, who didn’t seem to notice. _Too bad_. _Even if he is Luci’s vessel, I could take him out for test drive first._ He had set up a few more clues, and when he finally thought they were both dim as bricks, they’d pleasantly surprised him by figuring out all the little things going wrong in their lives was his influence and cornering him with that crotchety alcoholic wearing a bad hat.

It was easy enough to get them off his back. A Shadow illusion. A few trumped up stories from the weekly nutso rags, and viola, the boys had killed themselves a Trickster.

Or so they thought. Those two poor saps had no clue the absolute train wreck of fuckery that was headed their way.

Afterwards, Gabriel had thrown himself into decadent fun because he knew that with those two walking the earth, it wouldn’t be around much longer. The final battle was upon them.

When he ran into the boys again in a sleepy little town, where he’d put himself in stitches by creating an actual wormhole, he was delightfully surprised. He wondered if the Fates had had some kind of hand in it. He hadn’t pissed them off lately……he didn’t think. Gabriel was bored and decided it was time to test the boys mantel. These vessels destined for his brothers and their final fight that had conveniently dropped in his lap again, like toys on Christmas Day. As he’d sat disguised in that little diner, he’d used a bare hint of Grace to check out the two men sitting in the booth behind him. _Hmmm…._ he thought. _Deans soul was earmarked for the pit. He made a demon deal to save little Sammy. Of course he did. Sigh. So, this is how the world ends._

The prophecy read that when the Righteous Man spills blood in hell, the first seal will break. _As he breaks, so shall it break_. He knew it would have been easy enough for the angels to reconfigure little Sammy into the world of the living rather than allow Dean to send himself to hell to do it. It would be a lot easier to raise the dead than to raise a soul from Hell. However, most angels in Heaven believed as Gabriel had been taught to believe. That when the time of the worlds ending was upon them, there was no stopping it. They were probably sitting back, damn near pissing themselves with joy of seeing their precious Fathers prophecy fulfilled. After all, Michael was the front runner according to prophecy. The angels wouldn’t care if half of earth would be scorched in the process as long as their horse won the race.

The thoughts were more a curiosity without any real feeling behind it. He didn’t care one way or the other what happened, or so he told himself. He knew when he left Heaven that it was lights out for him when the apocalypse came. He couldn’t stop his Fathers will. But….. the pain leaking out of Sam seemed to hit some place deep inside him he hadn’t let see the light of day in centuries.

It was then that he knew what he needed to do. Sams brother was going to hell, there was no stopping that. He would break the first seal while being buried in the pit and start the process of the end of everything. _The stupid little shit._ Gabriel could practically taste his weakness. And he knew, as surely as he knew anything, that Sam wasn’t ready for that pain. Most of him knew that Sam would never be ready for it, no matter what happened. That kind of pain that could weaken him to accept his brothers offer. Dean would break the first seal and start the final fight that was going to come and the world would end. Lights out. The fat lady was going to hit her final note with shivering jowls.

All because Sam and Dean were each-others weaknesses. _The sentimental fools._

He didn’t really think Sam or Dean could withstand either of his brothers, but then……there _was_ that extra strength in Sams soul. Maybe he could resist Lucifer. If Gabriel gave him a little shove to get him ready. Not that he really believed it would happen. Some pathetic and weak human resisting Lucifer? Not likely, but betting against the odds was just his style.

_Time to see what these meat-sacks are capable of._ Even if Gabriel thought the end was nigh, it wasn’t in him to totally just lay down and take it up the ass with no lube.

He knew exactly what to do to achieve both his aims. To toughen Sam up to live without his brother and to see exactly how smart the little bookworm was. A time loop. Watching Dean die, Tuesday after Tuesday, for however long it took. The tacos was one of his personal favorites, along with dropping piano, since it’s such a classic.

The longer it went on though, the less funny it started to be. He watched as Sams hair became more unkempt and his clothes more wrinkled as he started to lose hope. That something in his eyes had started to fade as he watched his brother with a listless expression. Plus, the rage coming out of that boy. It hit too close to home, reminded him of his own brother Lucifer and his rages.

A small part of him kept asking why he even cared so much. It was a question he couldn’t answer.

After months of Tuesdays, he finally decided to give the downtrodden hunter a clue. Instead of having maple syrup as he had for the last one billion fucking Tuesdays, he switched to his personal favorite of strawberry syrup. Sam caught on right away. _That’s it kiddo. Come and get me._

It all went exactly to his plan. When he killed Dean on Wednesday, he was ready to watch Sam grieve and move on. Even if seeing Sam sobbing pulled something in his chest in an uncomfortable way.

But that’s not the way it happened.

Gabriel watched from the shadows for months while Sam went Terminator. He threw every manner of supernatural creature at the kid and watched him decimate with cold precision everything in his way. Instead of grieving and moving on, Sam threw himself down the rabbit hole of hate and revenge. His rage lit the fire of his soul like a beacon and brought the swirling darkness to the forefront.

Part of Gabriel wanted to drop the whole thing as he watched the hunter drop weight, his muscles becoming more defined, the circles beneath his eyes growing deeper. The stupid kid just wasn’t getting the point. He’d never seen anyone, human or non, more stubborn than this man.

Finally, he’d faked being Bobby and offered Sam the one thing he thought he wouldn’t do. Kill an innocent. It didn’t happen often, but he was floored when the hunter took the bait and was ready to bleed another human dry to get Dean back. He was even more shocked, and inexplicably hurt, when Sam was ready to kill the man he thought of like a father. _Vessel of Lucifer indeed,_ he’d thought with irrational anger. He’d thought the hunter was better than this.

Gabriel realized he should have known better when Sam stabbed him through the back with the wood. The kid had tricked him again. He was impressed. The wound smarted, but it wouldn’t do any lasting damage. He’d let the hunter sweat for a minute before healing his body with a thought and appearing behind the hunter. His last appeal fell on deaf ears, and when he sent Sam back to the motel room, he was determined to wash his hands of the boys.

A few years later, as he was enjoying the charms of a lovely latin beauty who had a mouth like a hoover, his Grace had suddenly roared through him with the force of a hurricane as he felt the cage crack. Angel radio inside his head went into full chaos as his brother rose from the pit. He vanished the woman with a thought, the pleasure of her ministrations on his cock forgotten as he hung his head. It was happening. Just as it was foretold.

Gabriel had tried to enjoy what time was left, but he couldn’t. This was it. The last hurrah. He now just wanted it over with. When he popped in on the boys, keeping himself invisible, they were just finishing up a case against a witch with a poker fetish. Seeing Sam again was jarring. His hair was longer, and if it was possible he looked even taller. Gabriel swallowed down the butterflies in his stomach and digested them. Now, how to go about getting his brothers inside the hunters? He thought about just appearing somewhere and telling them what’s up, maybe in the back of Deans precious car, but where was the fun in that? Not to mention they wouldn’t listen to him. He  wondered what was the best way to raise a little hell himself and get those two to see that there was no way out of this.

As he gave the part of himself that was the Trickster free reign, the plan took shape as easily as breathing. TV Land. Oh yes, this would classic. It was even better when the two hunters tried to bargain with him. _Like that was going to happen._ Hitting Sam in the nuts was just a major bonus. He didn’t even hear most of the herpes commercial since he was laughing so loudly. Castiel turning up was unexpected but not anything he wasn’t prepared to deal with. Turning Sam into the Impala however, he had to pat himself on the back for that one. Until the boys surprised him yet again by trapping him in a circle of holy oil.

When they had walked out of the warehouse as Gabriel had stood in the falling water, his identity revealed, he’d been drowning in pain he hadn’t let himself feel in centuries. He thought, for just a moment, he’d seen compassion in Sams eyes before he disappeared out the door. Castiel had given him one long last look before he followed the two humans out. Gabriel had taken flight and found himself on a beach in Tahiti while he contemplated his next move. The fight in Deans eyes had given him something he thought he’d lost. Hope. And he knew how dangerous a thing hope was.

When Kali had summoned him to the Elysian Fields hotel, he’d decided to get the boys and her out. Delay things a little bit longer. However, Deans words had fired that little bit of hope inside him and he knew that he could end this. Rip up the plan just like Castiel had and maybe, just maybe, a broken down archangel/Trickster could save the world.

Until Lucifer killed him.

He was trying to keep the heavy thoughts from weighing down on his brain as he slammed the mental door on the memory of his death. And now, against all odds, he was back. So were Lucifer and his Father. This time, the threat was even greater. The truly astonishing thing however, was the man whose arms still held him tight, even in his sleep. The man who had forgiven him everything he'd done to him. He turns his head and gently presses his nose against Sams cheek. His heart flips in his chest.

There was a tiny part of his mind cursing him for his foolishness. Gabriel had known what could happen and he’d swore to himself that he’d manage it. Keep the bond from becoming stronger. As he lay in the circle of his lovers embrace, the heat from Sams body surrounding him like the warmth of the sun, he can’t find it in himself to keep fighting. He knows he doesn’t deserve it but he’s going to do everything he can to live up to Sams expectations. _I’ll make myself worthy of you,_ he swears silently as Sams beautiful hazel eyes blink open to look at him like he heard the secret words. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam opens his eyes to see whiskey colored orbs in a smiling face looking back at him. It’s instinct to lean forward and gently press his lips to the archangel who is still tangled with him. When he pulls back, his “Hey,” is a bit breathless. Gabriel responds by leaning forward to kiss him again. This time, the kiss seems to open up like a slow blooming flower. Kisses that start out languid and soft become white hot and full of passion. Gentle hands that caressed and comforted now gripped tight and roamed roughly over exposed skin. The archangel moans into his mouth and presses his body closer. Sam feels the stiffness of a growing erection against his belly and his own body begins to heat with arousal.

He works his hand into Gabriels tangled hair, still disheveled from their earlier sex, as he pulls the archangels head back and trails biting kisses down the other mans throat, his tongue rasping against the stubble on the mans neck. His free hand trails slowly down Gabriels chest, over the slight softness of his lower stomach to cup a straining erection in his hand. He feels the smaller mans hands grip his shoulders as he starts to pump the hardened cock, breathy pants and moans coming from the body moving against him. Sam nuzzles his nose against Gabriels ear before lightly sucking on his earlobe. The archangels hips are thrusting against his touch as he whispers “Fuck yes.”

He bites down gently on the lobe between his teeth and is rewarded with a gasp. Sam moves his head again and Gabriel presses their lips back together, kissing him like he can’t stop, like it’s a compulsion. The archangel whispers against Sams lips, “Please Sam. I want you. Now.” Sams laugh is a deep rumbling in his chest as he gives the firm member in his fist one final squeeze. He pulls his hand from out of Gabriels hair and raises up on his knees. The eyes in the face that meet his are like darkened amber and his cheekbones are flushed slightly with the heat of passion and arousal. Sam leans down and gives him one more desperate kiss, their tongues flirting, before trailing his mouth down the smaller mans throat and onto his chest.

Gabriel is solid with a slight softness around his lower stomach and hips that Sam wants to bury his face in. The belly beneath him is moving rapidly with the archangels breathing as he licks and bites gently along the soft flesh. He moves his head to the left, kissing Gabriels hip bone and the smaller man jerks with a cry. Sam does it again, trailing his open mouth to where hip meets groin and the archangel comes up off the bed. Sam lets out a dark laugh as the body beneath him collapses back down. _I’ll have to remember that spot._

Right now though, there's another part of the archangels body that requires his attention. He glances up to find golden eyes locked on his face. Keeping his gaze on the other man, he licks a long stripe along the underside of the erection straining up from Gabriels body. Sam feels his own now hardened cock twitch as the archangels mouth drops open and his breath freezes for a moment. His tongue darts out to swirl around the swollen head and Gabriel starts whispering, “Please. Please, please please…” He licks the head of the other mans cock again and lightly sucks on it briefly before letting go. Gabriel makes a strangled cry as Sam murmurs, “Did you want something there, Gabe?”

The archangel responds by trying to push his hips up and his erection back into Sams mouth. Sam lets out another sensual laugh and grips the hips beneath him, preventing them from moving. He knows Gabriel could easily overpower him but the fact that he’s letting Sam take control is intoxicating. “Use your words. What do you want?” The archangels brows snap down over his eyes as he growls, “My dick in your mouth.” Sam doesn’t waste a second before licking his lips and sliding his mouth, ever so slowly, down onto the engorged cock of his lover.

The erection is hot and twitching  down his throat as the man on the bed cries out and arches his back. Sam sets a slow pace, taking his time as he learns his way around Gabriels body. He uses his mouth and tongue to experiment with different angles and movements to see how much he can make the smaller man squirm. His right hand braces against the mattress while his left holds himself steady on the archangels hip, his calloused thumb rubbing back and forth on the smaller mans curve. The beautiful cries coming from his lovers mouth just urge Sam on. Nothing had ever sounded so sweet to his ears as the archangel comes apart beneath Sams mouth licking and sucking at the hardened cock beneath him.

Part of Sam can’t believe this is really, truly happening. Heat and need are moving through his veins like fire and that’s a wonder all its own. He feels alive and powerful as he has the archangel at his mercy. The musk of the other mans desire is all he can smell, passion is all he can feel, desperate noises of pleasure are all he can hear as he loses himself in the moment.

He briefly tastes a slight salty flavor and feels the erection in his mouth jerk against his hollowed cheeks. He rolls his eyes upwards to see Gabriels head thrown back, his mouth open and slack as he pants. His fingers are digging and flexing into the bedsheets at his hips. Sam starts to move his head up and down faster, the hand on the other mans hips moving to gently fondle the balls pulling tight to the archangels body. He hears Gabriels voice, hoarse and shaking, “Sam…..I need you…to slow down….a little kiddo.”

Sam speeds up instead and feels the hips beneath him jerk. “Fuck Sam….I won’t last much…longer.” Even as the other man begs him to stop, he’s thrusting slightly into Sams wet mouth as if he can’t help himself. Sam curls his spine and locks his upper body as he moves his hands. One goes back to the smaller mans sensitive hips as the other continues to cup and stroke the balls pulled firm against Gabriels body. The body beneath him is trembling and shaking as the moans from the other man go quiet, the only sound labored and desperate breathing. Between one long suck and the next, Sam feels the cock wildly jerk in his mouth and a thick, salty ejection pour down the back of his throat as he swallows down the taste of his lovers pleasure. Gabriel screams out his name and arches off the bed again. This time, there is no bright light but Sam can feel power roll through something deep inside him as his own cock jerks and he feels precum bud on the head.

Sam slowly pulls his mouth off the archangels body as sits back on his heels, bracing his hands on his upper thighs. The site that greets him is one that suddenly makes him desperate to bury himself inside the body laying weak and satiated in front of him. Gabriel looks wasted with his eyes closed and his head laying weakly on the pillow. One hand is thrown up over his head with the fingers curled slightly inward while the other lays flat on the bed beneath him. His legs are lax and open as the hunter kneels between them. The delicate skin of his stomach and chest are flushed red and a deeper red is just fading from the erection slowly subsiding against the smaller mans body.

Sam moves forward, bracing himself on either side of the weakened form underneath him. He moves his lips to Gabriels with a groan and the other man obediently opens his mouth for a kiss. Sam swirls his tongue against the archangels, sharing with him the taste of his own passion. Gabriels sigh is soft as one hand curls lazily around the back of Sams neck. The hunter nips at the other mans bottom lip, earning himself a soft chuckle and the whispered words, “Mmm….so demanding.” This time, Sam deepens the kiss and the archangel responds, the hand around the back of Sams neck growing more forceful. With effort, the hunter rips his mouth away and growls, “Roll over.” Golden eyes open and a smirk spreads across the lips of the man beneath him.

Gabriel scoots up the bed and sits up briefly before shifting to kneeling position in front of Sam, his face pushing down onto the bed as he arches his ass into the air. He glances behind and meets the hunters eyes as he licks his lips sensually. The archangel drops his gaze and Sam follows the eyes to see his own cock standing proudly at attention between his legs. As the other man watches, Sams hand cups himself and as he slowly draws his hand up and down his erection. The dark orbs following the movement dilate and Gabriel arches his back more as he whispers, “Come on Sam. Take me.”

Without warning, Sams cock is slicked with lube. The hunter gives himself a few more strokes before bringing his fingers to the ass displayed so invitingly in front of him. He teases the puckered hole before moving a finger inside, unerringly going straight for the spot inside the other mans body that give him just the reactions he wants. He feels the cavity tighten around his wiggling fingers as a second finger joins the first. Gabriels body begins to push back against his hand and Sams control snaps. With a quick movement he pulls his hand out and uses it to position his cock. Before he can thrust, Gabriel is pushing himself backwards on to the hunters erection.

Sam throws his head back and meets the backwards thrust, sliding himself slowly in all the way to the hilt. He grips the hips in front of him and holds the other man tight against him, reveling in the feel of the silken heat wrapped around his pulsing cock. He doesn’t think about it, but his right hand raises slightly and slaps the ass cheek in front of him. Gabriel cries out and wiggles. Sam takes a deep breath and does it again, once again being rewarded with a wiggle that takes his breath. The archangel throws his head back and cries out, “Again!”

This time, Sam pulls his cock almost all the way out before applying another light slap and slamming himself back inside at the same time. His right hand flexes around the other mans hip and his left hand comes forward, bracing on the shoulders of the archangel he’s buried so deeply inside. He hears Gabriels voice growl, “Wrap your hand in my hair.” A flush of desperate pleasure streaks through him as he reaches forward, fisting his hands into the silken, golden strands of the other mans head.

The muscles around his cock flex again and he groans. “What are you waiting for?”, pants a desperate voice. The words are barely out before Sam begins thrusting desperately into the body beneath him. Pleasure streaks through him as he moves powerfully within the body of his lover that seems to tighten and hold him. His left hand pulls back on the hair in his fist and Gabriel throws his head back with a moaning cry. His right hand alternately grips and digs in to the other mans hips, throwing in an occasional smack to the right cheek that has the body beneath him bucking like a wild animal.

Sam is shaking as he rides his lover with brutal thrusts and he realizes his eyes are closed as tension begins to coil tightly in his lower stomach and spread through to the balls that are pulling up toward his body. He squints his eyes open just a bit to look down at the naked man spread beneath him. Gabriels head is thrown back as Sam watches his fingers flex in the golden locks. The archangels mouth is slack in pleasure and his right hand is curled beneath his body, frantically working his own swollen sex that has become hard again due to the pleasure of Sams body in his. He gives the ass he’s ramming in to another slap, the sound sharp in a room already filled with the gasping moans, soft cries, and wet sounds of flesh on sweat soaked flesh as Sam is thrusting short and fast into the body beneath him.

He starts to vary his moving hips, pulling out slower, before slamming in with such force that he feels the bed moving beneath the two of them. With each hard thrust Gabriels head jerks against the grip Sam has on it and he pushes his body back to take, and take and take. The sounds the archangel is making are lighting up something inside Sam, knowing that he’s the cause of the desperate shouts and moans being torn from the other mans throat. Sam suddenly lets go of the other mans head and bows himself around his body. His left hand braces near Gabriels head as his right curls under the man beneath him, his own hand curling around the hot erection jutting from the archangels body. Sam starts working his hand up and down the other mans cock in time with his own cock moving in and out.

Gabriel drops his hand back to the bed and braces himself on trembling arms. As Sam continues to move in short, sharp thrusts, he leans his head forward to nip at the side of the neck of the archangel. Gabriel tilts his head around and their lips meet, the kiss biting and deeply passionate. The other man breaks his mouth away to whisper at Sams lips, “Sam….I…..” but the words cut off with a screaming moan as Sam feels warm come spill out over his hand working the archangels cock. The feel of hot liquid and the tightening of the body around him pushes him over the edge from one thrust and the next. He buries himself in deep, his mouth locking on the archangels shoulder as he screams his pleasure into the flesh beneath his teeth.

As he starts to drift down from the intense pleasure still giving him aftershocks, he realizes his arms are about to give out from the workout. He pulls his sated cock out of the man beneath him and simply wraps his arms around Gabriel and rolls them both to their sides. The archangel lands with an oof and makes a small squeak as Sam pulls him close. He nuzzles his nose and the back of the neck of the man against him. Sam breathes deep and smells the spicy scent of the other man and loving. His heart is still pounding but it seems to shiver. _Damn, I've got it bad._  

A tiny voice inside him is asking why this is happening so fast but it's mostly buried beneath a sigh of satisfaction. The body in his arms lets out a breathe of contentment and murmurs, "Well good morning to you too Samsquatch." Sam laughs softly as Gabriel wiggles around in his arms to face him. Sam can't help but lightly kiss the smiling lips as he responds, "Mmm.... morning. Or," he cranes his neck up and glances at the bedside clock over the other mans head, "Early evening. It's almost 8 o'clock.” He looks back down into the laughing golden eyes and grins. “I’m starving.”

Gabriel lets out a melodic laugh that seems to warm Sams entire body. Even though the archangel is physically twined around him, it feels like they’re connected on some deeper level that Sam isn’t even sure exactly how he’s feeling it. It seems almost like some force is reaching out from the man in his arms to push deep inside his own body, like a shimmering tether. Plus, the hunger he has for the other man is like a starvation for the touch of his body. Even though they just got done with another round of explosive sex, Sam knows if he waits a little while longer he’ll be ready to go again. It’s like he’s desperate for touch and all he wants to do is lose himself in the archangels body. To caress. To taste. To feel. The feel of the anchor is about the same, weaker than it was in the beginning. Sam starts to concentrate on the feeling when his stomach lets out a loud growling. His face heats as Gabriel bursts out with a belly laugh. The hunter buries his face in the archangels shoulder and growls, “Shut up Gabriel.”

The archangel nudges against Sams head, and when he raises up just slightly to glare, gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, followed by a firm smack on the ass. “Well then Sam-I-Am. We can’t have you wasting away. I have plans for this gorgeous body of yours.” Sam rolls his eyes but can’t help to return the other mans grins. Gabriel winks and starts to pull out of his arms.

There’s a knock at the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole other conversation that was supposed to go on right here but the muse was like nope, we're doing sex from Sams POV now.


	18. Battle Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Chuck talk potential battle strategy. 
> 
> Sam learns God sees everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible, TERRIBLE person for going so long without updating. You have my sincerest apologies. 
> 
> There was the holiday, and then I got sick, and this time of year has never been my favorite. When I wrote the last chapter, my muse went quiet. I've been toying with this chapter the entire time since I last updated, but I finally got it out. 
> 
> I'm feeling a bit down and I'm trying not to let it affect my writing, which is the reason I struggled so much to get the feel I wanted here. I'm not sure I succeeded. 
> 
> The good news is, I have time off coming next week and the muse seems to be singing much more normally. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hey man. You up?” It’s Deans low voice on the other side of the door.

Sams heart drops into his stomach as Gabriel snaps his fingers. When Dean tries the door, it’s now locked and won’t open. The two in bed share a look that says both “Fuck,” and “Now what?” Or at least, Sam is pretty sure that’s what his face is saying. The archangels mouth is open in a small O of surprise but there is mischief glittering in his golden eyes. The hunter narrows his eyes and mouths, “Don’t even think about it.” He’s not even sure what Gabriel intends to do but that shining gaze doesn’t bode well.

The other man raises an eyebrow and puts on a face of angelic innocence as he mouths back, “Think about what?” Sam isn’t buying it for a second. The doorknob rattles again and Deans voice comes louder from behind the solid, wooden door. “Yo! Sammy! You alright?” Three solid bangs shake the door in its frame. Sam sits up and calls out in a slightly shaky voice, “Yea Dean. I..I’m up. I’m fine.” The guileless look on the archangels face is slipping as he wiggles his eyebrows and drops his gaze to where Sams flaccid cock lays against his leg. He leans forward, ever so slowly, and places his hand on the hunters chest as he whispers in his ear, “Want to make him wait? We can go for a third round today, big boy” Sam feels Gabriels tongue gently caress his ear, and he shivers.

_Holy shit, I’m actually thinking about it,_ Sam realizes as he hesitates. His breathing accelerates slightly as the door rattles on its hinges again and Dean calls out with growing annoyance, “Come on, man. Open the damn door.” He leans back with a jerk in time to see Gabriel roll his eyes and mouth, “Fine then. Spoil my fun.” Without warning, the archangel tackles him to the bed and gives him a desperate, fiery kiss. Sam barely has time to respond before he’s grasping at air and his bed is empty.

_Huh. He must be feeling better._

He opens his eyes and blinks around the room. Gabriel is gone and he’s lying naked, and alone, in his own bed. There’s a tiny jerk centered in his chest at the archangels absence but he scrambles out of bed and starts getting dressed quickly. An old pair of sweats and another t-shirt. The torn shirt, discarded boxers, and Gabriels clothes get shoved in the bottom of the closet, since the archangel didn’t bother to vamoose them to wherever he scampered off to. Sam scrambles over to the door just as Dean is pounding on it again. He reaches out and yanks the door open to find his brother with a raised fist and an annoyed expression on his face.

"What took you so long, man? You alright?" Dean has a slightly suspicious look on his face so Sam tries to plaster an innocent expression on his own face as he responds. "Yea. Just sleeping off the alcohol. What's up?" 

Dean moves towards him and Sam steps back, letting him in the room. Over Deans head he takes another quick glance around for any telltale signs of what, and who, he'd been doing. He breathes a soft sigh of relief when everything looks fairly normal as Dean turns back around to face him. "Are you feeling any better? How's the, uh, anchor thing?" His brother seems a bit nervous and Sams heartbeat speeds up. _Shit. Did he hear anything?_

He responds normally even though his thoughts are racing. "Everything's fine. It's fading more all the time. I feel pretty normal, if a bit hungry." Dean eyes him before smiling as he says, "Well you're in luck. Apparently, God cooks."

Sam surprises himself by laughing. The laughter is a bit overdone because he's relieved his little secret is apparently still a secret from Dean. The thought causes him a twinge of guilt, keeping something this big from his brother, but he's not even sure what he's feeling. All he knows is he wants to talk to Gabriel about it before he examines it with an outside source. "I don't know whether to be excited by that, or terrified." 

Dean rolls his eyes with the smile still on his face. "Well it smells pretty damn amazing. He made stew. And hey, if it kills us, he can just bring us back." Sam gives a snort of a laugh but it dies quickly as Deans smile melts into a serious look. Sam feels the weight of unsaid words in the silence between them. The two brothers stand in the sudden quiet briefly before Sam speaks softly into the stillness, "You didn't come to just get me for dinner. What's going on?"

Dean drops his gaze and moves over to sit in the chair by the bed. Sam follows silently and sits on the edge of the mattress, tucking his left leg up close to him and his other foot on the floor. His brother stares at the hands in his lap, seemingly having trouble finding the words. "What is it Dean? Just tell me. I can handle it." 

Dean glances up, giving him a flash of nervous green eyes, and then back down. Sam starts to get nervous and has to make the conscious effort to not wiggle his leg. "Amara contacted me." The quiet admission rocks Sam but he continues to sit quietly, waiting for his brother to go on. "She uh, wasn't real happy about losing Lucifer and Rowena." Sam can imagine not. "And she, um," Dean rubs his right hand down his face before dropping it back into his lap. "She sensed that me and Cas had, uhh...." 

The words trail off so Sam interjects quietly, "That you two had sex? She could tell?" Dean flushes a bit, still clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Yea, uh, that. She said she sensed his Grace inside me and that when, um, she came and took Lucifer before that, she felt our bond. But now it's stronger, like a physical manifestation. That she knew I was using him to try to resist her."

In the back of Sams mind, he feels a chill. That she could tell something like that, and not being in direct physical proximity, spoke to her power and their connection. They knew Amara would assume that they were coming after her, but not when. They were hoping to surprise her with who all was coming as part of their forces and what it meant to have Cas back. Sam was also a tiny bit worried that Chuck, or even Cas, could tell what had happened between him and Gabriel too, but he slammed the door on that as soon as he thought it.

_One thing at a time. Amara is far more serious than my physical interactions with an archangel._

Dean is remaining quiet so Sam speaks up. "But that's not what's happening. At least, not intentionally. You guys have loved each other for years. And she still influenced you before, right?" He swings his left leg to the floor and leans forward anxiously.

Dean is practically squirming now but there's a determined set to his features as he answers. "She didn't seem to care and I wasn't about to explain it to her. She said she’s positive she can’t be resisted but she’s not going to leave anything to chance.” Dean pauses and looks up directly into Sams eyes. Sam feels his shoulders draw tight at the look on his brothers face. His green eyes are swirling like a cyclone in panic and his features are drawn and washed of color. “She said she knows we're trying to kill her. That she expects my help, not my defiance." Dean looks away. "She said that when we come for her……. my angel dies first.”

The words hit Sam like a blow to the stomach. They need all the help they can get...... but they can't sacrifice Castiel. Not only would Dean never allow it, but neither would Sam. Cas is family and there's no way Sam is going to allow the only person Dean has ever loved romantically to be taken from him. Not now that they'd finally admitted to their feelings for each other. 

Sam sits back and rakes a hand through his hair. "Dean, we'll stop her. We'll find a way without Cas. We'll convince Lucifer, we'll get the other angels on board. Something." His mind is spinning. What he leaves unsaid is that the angel was one of their secret weapons. He could ground Dean and keep him from Amaras influence. Without Castiel, Sam wasn't sure Dean could even be in the final fight. He thought maybe, maybe with their love manifested that his brother could hold off The Darkness, but could they risk the world on a maybe?

Dean is looking at him again and Sams heart skips a beat at the shattered gaze looking back at him. "Cas was..... touching me when she showed up. He heard everything she said." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sam has the slight urge to smile at the grudging admission. He has a good idea of what was going on with Cas. At least, until Dean speaks again and even the thought of the smile is wiped from Sams mind. "He says he's not going to back out. That this battle is more important than him." Dean rolls his eyes even as they glitter with unshed tears. "The fucking idiot. We just got him back and now he's rushing out to die on me again."

"Just like a Winchester," Sam says softly. That earns him a brief, lopsided smile from his brother before his expression turns fierce. Sam watches the shift from scared lover to deadly warrior and swallows down the knot in his own throat. 

When Dean speaks again, his voice is like the ice before a winter storm that will tear apart anything in its way. "She will not take him from me again. Nothing will." Sam feels his face set into lines of battle and nods once, silently voicing his own agreement. When he speaks, his voice is just as cold. "We'll stop her Dean. She won't get to Cas."

Dean nods once and stands abruptly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. Sam watches him before saying, " What did you say to Cas?" His brother barks out a laugh. "Over my dead body, are you fucking crazy, and a few other choice phrases. He took off after that." He notices the tension in the line of his brothers spine and silently curses Cas for being as stubborn and self-sacrificing as Dean taught him to be.  _By example._

So, now they had a stubborn Castiel to contend with. Sam sighs as he thinks, This situation just keeps getting better and better. "He'll come back Dean, after he's calmed down." His brother waves a dismissive hand as he responds, "Yea. I know. And Chuck warded him too. I'm not worried about him coming back, I'm worried about what stupid fucking thing he might do before that." 

Sam smiles then, the expression less humorous and more sad. Castiel had done plenty of stupid things in the past. They all had. His intentions were always good, but then, it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved that way. "Have you prayed to him?" Dean shoots him a harsh look and Sam winces. "Of course you have. What about Chuck? Has he tried?" 

Dean crosses his arms and sighs. "I don't know. Chuck showed up about a minute after Cas left. He said he" finger quotations from his brother,  "felt the disturbance. Then he told me to go get you up and come to the main room for some food and we'd all talk." 

Sams stomach takes that moment to grumble loudly, which causes Dean to issue a brief smile and tilt his head towards the still open door to the room. "Come on Sammy. Nothing got solved on an empty stomach." As Sam looks at his brother, he sighs internally at the empty look in Deans eyes. Castiel sure knew how to make the most of having the worst timing in the world. 

Sam gets to his feet and makes his way down the hallway, matching Dean step for step. The chamber seems to echo duly with the sound of their footsteps, both men lost in silent and heavy thoughts. When they reach the open archway to the main room, Sam perks up slightly at the smell of spices, cooked meat, and steamed vegetables. 

Displayed on the table closest to the door are two huge bowls of steaming hot stew, spoons already in place inside the dinnerware. In the middle sits a delicious looking loaf of bread with a large bread knife and a small bowl of butter on the cutting board. _We have a cutting board?_ Beside each bowl is a bottle of water, but the bowl on the far side of the table is also accompanied by an open bottle of beer. Sam figures that must be Deans meal.

As the two brothers take their respective seats, Chuck comes hurrying in from the direction of the kitchen, hands clad in mismatched oven mitts and clutching a third bowl of steaming soup, a bottle of water under his arm. He's still dressed in that shabby robe that Sam associated with him when he was playing at being a prophet. As he sits on the opposite side of the table from Sam and beside Dean, he gives the two hunters a grin that doesn't quite reach his blue eyes. "How do you feel Sam?", he asks as he gives Sam a brief flash of his gaze. Chuck carefully sets the bowl down and strips off the oven mitts. He lays them off to the side and sets his water down beside the meal before directing his gaze to Sam. 

Sam is aware of a slight _edge_ to the question, like there’s more Chuck wants to ask but he doesn’t want to say it out loud. The tone is subtle and he worries again that Chuck could know what transpired between him and Gabriel. He cuts a brief glance at Dean and sees him already drinking his beer and moving his spoon around in the bowl. His brother doesn’t seem to notice the intonation. As Sam turns his eyes back to their resident godly figure, he weighs the subtle undertones dancing in the other mans blue eyes and answers carefully. “I’m feeling pretty good, Chuck. Thanks for asking. How are you feeling?" He reaches forward and stirs the spoon in his bowl. The wonderful aromas wafting from it have him bringing a spoonful to his mouth and blowing briefly before taking a bit. 

Chuck watches him take the first bite before answering. Sam nods his approval and goes for a second bite before the other man speaks. "Better. Getting there. Everything is right on schedule." Chuck reaches for the bread and carves off a thick end piece before slathering it with butter and taking a huge bite. Dean is next, before offering a piece to Sam. He nods and Dean hands him a slice. Sam takes it with the hand not holding the spoon and lifts it to his mouth, inhaling the fresh, slightly yeasty smell before taking a huge bite. Just like the soup, it's amazing. He looks up at Chuck as he finishes chewing. "This is great Chuck. Did you make it?"

Chuck nods and speaks around the stew in his mouth. "I learned to cook when I was bumming around in Spain for a while." Sam glances at Dean, who meets his gaze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. The brothers turn one pair of green and one pair of hazel eyes on the smaller man, who is happily munching away. Sam isn't sure where to go with that information. _What all had Chuck been doing since they last saw him when they discovered the book series?_

 "Spain, huh?" Dean asks with studied casualness. Sam takes another bite and practically sighs in happiness at having something not from a fast food menu in his stomach. Chuck swallows his bite and nods with a grin. "Yea. It's beautiful in the fall. I also started a blog. It's mostly pictures of cats but it's super cute." He takes another bite and the brothers exchange looks again. Deans expression is starting to look slightly annoyed. 

Sam swallows his food and almost chokes, his eyes going wide as he realizes something he hadn't considered since they found out who Chuck was. He takes in a sharp breath and coughs slightly, reaching for his water. Both men are looking at him now with equal questioning expressions. Sam can feel that his lips are turned up in glee as he directs his gaze at Chuck. He shoves down a laugh that still colors his words as he asks, "So..... how was dating Becky?"

From across the table, Dean drops his spoon and bursts out laughing. Sam echoes the laugh as Chuck glares at them, but his blue eyes are sparkling so Sam isn't worried. "She was your wife, you tell me." Sam immediately stops laughing and puts on his best bitchface as Dean bends over the table. He’s holding his sides and his shoulders shaking are shaking because he's giggling so hard. Sam kicks him in the shin under the table which does nothing but cause his brother to shift his chair back, still laughing. This time, Sam tries to glare at Chuck but he can't maintain it. He shakes his head with a self-deprecating laugh as Dean gasps out, "Sammy was under a spell. What's your excuse?"

Sam snorts and takes another bite of stew now that's it's cooler. Chuck just shrugs it off. "I had a few girlfriends." He pops a bite of his own food in his mouth and says thoughtfully around the chewing, “And a few boyfriends.” His eyes sparkle as Dean barks out another laugh and goes back to his food with a shake of his head. With his brother distracted, Chuck gives Sam a very direct and pointed glance, his forehead drawing down in a scowl.

Sam winces and ducks his head, all humor gone as he’s suddenly very interested in what’s left of his food. _Damnit. Fuck. He knows._ He takes one of the last remaining bites and darts a surreptitious glance at the other two occupants of the table. Dean is no longer laughing but some of the lines on his face seem to have eased after the sudden burst of humor as he stuffs bread in his mouth. 

Chuck is chewing thoughtfully and gazing at Sam from under his eyelashes, his head also downcast. The look in the other mans blue eyes is all power and Sam feels himself catch his breath. A wave of unhappiness seems to flow into him from the smaller form across the table. The arresting gaze holds his and Sam knows he's being weighed and judged by God.

And God seems to disapprove if the heat in his gaze is anything to go by. 

When Dean looks over to Gods figure again, Sam is finally released from the stare as the formidable gaze drop back to the bowl in front of deity. Dean says something that Sam can't hear due to the sudden buzzing in his ears.  _What the fuck was that?_ When the other man glances up again, the power is gone and it's just their good buddy Chuck answering his brother. Sam realizes that Dean never even sensed anything was amiss. He shivers and puts his spoon down, appetite faded.

To his dismay, he has the sudden urge to leave the table and run. And not just leave, but to go find Gabriel and lose himself in the taste of the archangel so he can forget everything that's happened in the last 20 minutes. Cursing himself silently, he gives the thought a figurative kick and straps a bit of mental steel to his spine. He's not a runner and he can't just bail on the end of the world because he's feeling uncomfortable about screwing one of Gods kids. And isn't THAT a situation he never thought he'd find himself in. 

"Sam?" 

Deans voice saying his name jerks him out of his thoughts and he looks back at his brother. "Sorry, what?" Dean rolls his eyes. "Damn man, you're still spacing out. I said, we need to start thinking about fire power to take on Amara. We've got Gabriel on board. And we've got, Lucifer if we can convince him this is in his best interest, but we're still down two levels of archangel at best. We're going to need some back up." Sam blinks. And blinks again. With a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair and focuses on the problem at hand. "What about the other angels? They're just as screwed as we are if we lose. Amara is going to take them out too."

Dean looks at Chuck, the obvious question written all over his face. Sam chances a glance at the smaller man to find him with his chin propped in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his features. The room is silent for a few moments before Chuck speaks softly, “Perhaps. Some of them weren’t around when we fought her the first time. But I’ve been absent for a very long time. They may not even listen to me anymore.” Sam sees his brother from the corner of his vision and the incredulous look on his face before he blurts out, “But….you’re God. With a capital G. You created them! They have to listen to you!”

Their resident deity chuckles sardonically as directs his gaze to Dean. “Yea. But who’s going to tell them that? They’ve been without me for millennia. I’m not sure how well I’ll be welcomed back.” Dean sits back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair with a low whistle. “Well if they won’t listen to you, then what?” Chuck gives a shrug but his eyes are troubled as he bounces his gaze between the two hunters. Sam sits back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest as he directs his eyes to his brother. He has an idea but he’s not sure it’s even feasible “Dean….what about Cas?”

“Cas?” Dean looks back at his brother with his eyes narrowed and anger starting in the green of his gaze. “Why would they listen to Cas?” Sam sits forward and uncrosses his arms, laying both hands flat on the table as he responds. “They’ve listened to him before, right? He led a whole garrison of angels and they followed him then. They’re going to die right alongside of us if they don’t do something. Cas wouldn't even need to be in the final fight if he can lead them.” He knows that the anger he’s seeing is covering up gut wrenching fear. From the corner of his eye, he can see Chuck perk up with interest. From Deans darkened expression though, the other hunter is less than convinced.

"I don't want him involved at all with those winged asshats." Dean mutters with a stubborn expression. Sam sighs and glances at Chuck, who shrugs back at him. "Dean, we'll keep him safe, but if he could rally Heaven....." Sam lets the sentence trail off. His brother shakes his head and Chucks voice comes quietly into the space between them. “If he could do it Dean, it could help make all the difference.” His brother looks up at Chuck with cold eyes as he responds, “And Amara said Cas dies first if he’s there.”

Chuck blinks once. “Is that what your fight was about?” Dean nods but doesn’t look up as he relates the short story to the smaller man. Chuck watches, his blue gaze going darker at the hunters words as his mouth twists into a frown. Sam fidgets as his stomach knots up again. There’s an uncomfortable silence between the three men as Deans words trail off. Their resident deity speaks again softly, “And what if Cas could lead them from behind the front lines?”

Dean meets his gaze before saying quietly, "He was the vessel for Lucifer. Do you really think they'd follow him now?" Sam swears silently. He figured Dean would automatically see the problem with his argument since he thought the exact same thing. 

From the other side of the table, Chuck raises his hand to get their attention. "We could send Gabriel. As an archangel, he has the most power at his command, after me." Now it's Deans turn to perk up with interest. Sam is immediately hit with a pang in his chest at the thought of Gabriel going into battle beside the other angels. Yea, he knew that was the whole point of bringing the archangel back, but that was before they'd started..... whatever it was that was happening between them. Gabriel putting himself on the line was the last thing Sam wanted. 

 Dean is nodding. "He's got the most power, next to Lucifer. What do you think Sammy?" Sam doesn't know what to think but he speaks the first thing that pops in his head. "He's been gone from Heaven a long time too. Would they even listen to him?" He looks the question to Chuck to find the other man chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps. With the two of us combined....." He trails off for a moment before going on. "But we're still down two archangels, even with Heaven behind us. We need more."

He looks back and forth between the two brothers. "What else you got?


	19. Luci......I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has something happen that he hasn't experienced in years.
> 
> Gabriel decides to do something potentially stupid

"Crowley," Sam blurts out.

To his relief, neither man immediately shoots down the idea. Chucks expression seems carefully blank and Dean is frowning in concentration. Sam goes on. "He has all the resources of Hell behind him. Amara probably wouldn't expect an attack from demons. They're going to die too if we lose this fight." Dean jumps in with a grumpy look as he growls, "More deals with demons...... " Sam swallows nervously as his brother pauses. Dean finally shakes his head but goes on with determination. "But we can always count on Crowley to save his own ass. I'm sure he'd be fine with throwing some of his demons into the meat grinder." The two hunters exchange a look of understanding before simultaneously turning to look at Chuck. 

Chuck looks like he has a stomach ache. "Angels and demons fighting along-side each other. It's against the natural order of things." Sam sighs in exasperation. Part of him can't believe he's sitting here trying to talk God into uniting Heaven and Hell against an even bigger threat. _Our lives have well and truly gone off the rails._ At this point though, he doesn't know what else to do. War is coming and they stand on the losing side. They needed weapons and Sam wasn't particular at this point how and where they got them. 

"We need the fire power. You told us we're down two levels of archangel power. The angels who were around fought last time but some of them have never even seen Amara." Sams voice goes quieter. 'Or you for that matter." Chuck meets his gaze with a sheepish look. It gives Sam the courage to push forward. "Hell is a powerful force in its own right. And I don't think any of us are squeamish about sacrificing some demons to save the world." 

"Let em all burn." Dean mutters as he takes a drink of his beer. Sam follows up with, "Better them than the world." His voice rings with determination as he stares Chuck down. To his surprise, the other man drops his eyes before speaking quietly, "And if Crowley decides again to try to cut a deal with Amara? Or if he doesn't agree? "

Dean snorts and gestures with his beer bottle. "The bastard tried that. Amara threw him across the room before she was even at full strength. If he thought he could use her, he would have done it by now. Crowley is an asshole, but he's not stupid. If we prove we can win, he’ll side with us.” Sam nods his agreement as he adds his voice, backing his brother. “Crowley knows us. We’ve been a thorn in his side for years. We, Dean and I, are the better bet than trying to ride this out by himself. He’ll know that.”

Chuck looks back up, his gaze studying first Dean and then Sam. Sam isn’t sure but he seems to see a hint of approval in the blue eyes looking back at him. There’s no power there this time, but the other mans gaze is arresting. He finally nods, silently agreeing with the brothers idea. Sam lets out a deep breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and smiles shakily at Chuck first, then Dean. Dean nods back at him, his face lacking a smile but his gaze is more relieved than it was when the conversation started. “You want to call him Dean?” His brother shakes his head with a snort as he brings the beer bottle to his lips and finishes it off. As he lowers the bottle he says, “You do it. It was your idea.”

 

Sam starts to reach for his cell phone and realizes he doesn’t have it. He tries to remember the last time he saw it and thinks it might have been when they performed the ritual to bring Gabriel back. He was dressed in pants when he woke up but the phone was absent from his pocket. He starts to open his mouth to ask Dean what he did with it, when a sudden blinding light like a flashbulb goes off inside his head. Sam leans forward and braces his elbows on the table, his hands clasping either side of his head as his eyes wince shut. Blinding pain shoots through his head. He hears two male voices calling his name before his sense of the room seems to fade away.

 

**When he seems to open his eyes, he knows something’s wrong. He’s inexplicitly in the throne room of Crowleys headquarters. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he's sure he’s seeing the same night. The peripheral of his site is slightly blurred but the center of his focus is clear enough. Sam is floored because he hasn’t had anything like this happen in years. He’s having a vision.**

**The King of Hell seems to be absent from his chair in the middle of the cavernous room, but not the Kings mother. Rowena appears to be in the middle of a spell as she stands in the flickering of candlelight ringing the area. The fire is throwing bright light across the hair cascading down her back, turning the cuSam is rls as red as blood and shadowing the dark color of her floor length gown. Sam doesn’t make what he feels like is a physical movement, but his gaze seems to shift around the room when he feels the need.  His vision finds it empty of other bodies with the exception of the three-hundred-year old witch.**

**In front of Rowena is what looks like a shelf on wheels. There’s a six-candle candelabra to her right and three smaller candles off to her left, all lit. It seems to provide enough light for her to focus on whatever is in the bowl in front of her. The illumination dances off the patina pattern on several smaller copper bowls ringing the larger one. Again, the second Sam has the thought to want to see what she’s doing, he seems to float closer to the table and his vision goes down into the bowl between her long-nailed hands.**

**He recognizes small human bones, a few herbs, and sees a dark liquid splashed about the items as the scent of blood drifts upwards to him. Rowena is speaking softly but Sam can't understand the foreign words except when she says the name Fergus, the name Crowley had when he was alive. With a flourish of her hands she casts a blinding bolt of power into the bowl and a dark smoke begins to rise. An oily smile, that ironically reminds him of Crowley, steals across the witches face.**

**The sound of footsteps on stone has Sams vision spinning around as Crowley comes into the room, flanked by two of his flunkies in black suits. His voice is bored as he speaks to his mother. "What are you doing in here?" His hands are casually in the pockets of his black overcoat and his eyes narrow as he gets a look at the set up in front of his mother.**

**Without warning, Rowena casts her hands out and black, twisting ropes of magic strike Crowley dead center in his chest. The demon throws his head back with a piercing scream as yellow, crackling light begins to flash from his eyes and open mouth like electricity gone wild. A sound like breaking glass seems to scream through the room, making Sam want to cover physical ears he doesn't seem to have. It couldn't have taken more than a few seconds, that felt like an eternity to Sam, before the magic falls away. The sizzling light fades from Crowleys form and his meatsuit drops to the floor, the eyes open and staring blankly.**

**The demons on either side of the now deceased King Of Hell gape dumbly as the witch calls out another incantation. The two bodies double over as liquid black, with wisps of smoke, start to pour from their mouths. Sam has done something similar before when he had his powers and he watches in part horror, part awe, as the demons collapse to the floor. With a last, choking gasp, demon one falls forward on his face, shortly followed by demon number two.**

**Rowena gives an artful toss of her long curls and laughs softly. Sam is dumb founded as his vision darts frantically around the room. His eye catches on a clock hanging on the wall. The time reads 9:32. From the darkness pressing in from the few windows, he assumes it's PM. As he looks back at Rowena, the edges of his vision start to go dark and overtake his view of the room. The last thing he sees is a cat-got-the-canary grin from the redheaded witch as everything fades to black.**

With a gasp, Sam opens his eyes to a room that's entirely too bright.  His eyes squint and start to water as they try to adjust. At first, he's not even sure where he is. One pair of green and one pair of blue eyes are staring at him with equal levels of worry as two male voices are trying to talk over each other. Sam feels hands grab his face and he finds himself looking into his brothers eyes. "Sammy. You with me?"

Sam starts to nod before the vision comes rushing back to him in a flash. He grabs Deans left wrist and chokes out, "What time is it?" The other hunter gives him a look like you’d reserve for dangerous mental patients that might snap at any moment. He responds, speaking slowly and carefully like Sam is hard of hearing, “Dude, take a deep breath and calm down. What happ….”

As his brother is speaking, Sam reaches up and grabs the other hand holding him, tossing them away from his face as he roars, “WHAT FUCKING TIME IS IT?” Dean jerks back and fumbles his phone out of his pocket, glancing down at the screen. “Fuck dude. It’s 9:29. Why the hell…” This time, Sam interrupts him by grabbing the phone and swiping his finger across the screen to unlock it. He can hear Dean muttering in the background but he can’t focus on the words, quickly scrolling through the contacts. As he finds Crowleys name he hits send and hopes he’s not too late as the clock on the screen rolls to 9:30pm.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gabriel is about to do something he knows is stupid

The archangel finds himself standing in front of what appears to be a group of shelves, but behind the deceptive façade, he can feel the Lucifers twisted Grace. It appears the Winchesters keep their dungeon behind one of their storage rooms in this huge monstrosity they call home. Even with the walls in the way, he can sense the Enochian binding magic and swirls of power from his Father trying to lick against his Grace. He cautiously stretches out his arm and lets loose the smallest tendril of power to inspect the swirling magic before jerking back with a hiss. The spell had struck him almost immediately by sending a sharp jab of pain from his arm, down his side, and through his gut. 

With a frown on his lips, he takes another step forward but holds his Grace close. It seems like...... _No. Not possible_. In the instant before the power hit back, he had felt the binding spell. But this was no ordinary binding. Somehow his Father had woven his own power into the bind and tied it directly to the Grace of the angel it was meant for. Not only that, but the spell was feeding off the Grace of his brother. 

If Lucifer struggled then the power would drain him and use his own energy to fight him. Any hint of use of Grace was like a power up to the binding spell. If the angel stayed still, the spell would lay dormant. If the angel fought, the spell would strike back and eat at their Grace until they were too weak to fight. Gabriel could feel the spells hunger like it was a living, breathing, ravenous animal. Even tied as it was to Lucifer, the binding was also designed to latch on to any available power that tries to break it, preventing anyone else of supernatural power the ability to help.

It was brilliant. And terrifying. 

Gabriel realizes he's absently rubbing his stomach where there's still a dull ache. He'd never seen the like of something like this. It's a double bind. Part of him wished he'd thought of it. However, even as he admires his Father's handiwork, he acknowledges that's not why he's here.

When he'd regretfully left Sam, he'd popped back into his own room. He knew the hunter would be occupied for a while with his own brother. Even though his Grace still wasn’t at full power, short jaunts weren't a drain on him. Neither was snapping up a new outfit.

Seconds after kissing Sam, the archangel had stood alone in his room. Naked as the day he was created, he had gazed in fascination at his reflection in the mirror. His face was far more scruffy than usual. Hair the color of old gold was in fine elflocks and tangles all over his head and hanging in face. His lips were still bright red and kiss swollen. On his neck, standing out against his pale skin, had been several bluish-purple bruises. One bruise, over the spot where his neck met his collarbone, was lightly ringed in red with teeth marks. A love bite. His right hip sported the imprint in bruises of Sams gigantor hands. As he turns slightly to the side he sees a smattering of bruises on his right ass cheek. The marks on his body were like a road map of their sexual escapades.

His Samson liked it rough. Not that he was complaining. He'd actually liked the marks on his skin, as juvenile as it was. It made him feel..... claimed. 

Even as he'd contemplated his next moves while staring in the mirror, a niggling feeling kept poking at him from the back of his brain. Now that he had some time to himself, he needed to handle this miniscule issue of his murderer being topside and right down the hall from where he was screwing said murderers intended vessel. And wouldn’t that just burn Lucis ass if he knew. Not that Gabriel had any intention of telling him. He did have every intention of scoping out where his brother was being held and maybe, juuuuuust maybe, he’d see if he couldn’t get the upper hand this time. He planned on staying well out of reach, either way.

First though, he'd needed to make sure he wasn’t going to be interrupted.

Gabriel had sent his Grace on a seeking mission and connected with Sam almost immediately.  It was like a programmed missile headed for a target, his power sought out the one it was bonded to. With an almost physical pang, he’d jerked back from the light in Sams soul. _Down boy. Later._ He feels Dean directly across from his brother and his own Father in the same room. When he searches for Castiel, he doesn’t find him in the immediate vicinity of the bunker. For a second, he feels a pang of fear at the absence of his little bro. At least until he figures if it was serious, Dean-o would be roaring through the halls like a wounded wildebeest. More than likely, Cassie had had enough of Deans bitching for awhile and went to get some peace and quiet.

All potential killjoys had been accounted for and nowhere near him, so he’d figured this was as good a time as any. Or at least, a good a time as any to scope out where his brother was trussed up. He’d taken one last look in the mirror and was about to vanish the marks on his body, but a twist in his gut made him pause. He realized he didn’t want to. He liked the evidence of passion staining his skin, the slight soreness that comes with the bruises decorating his body. _Hmmm….well, clothing will hide it just as well._

With a thought, he’d smoothed out his hair and dressed his body from head to toe. He kept a hint of the scruff on his face, rubbing his chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger. The black pants he was wearing were tailored to fit without being binding. The same with the leather jacket on his back, emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders. The boots were black leather with a well-made sole that wouldn't betray a foot fall, since most of his life he'd relied on moving silently during his tricks, even with the help of his Grace. The red turtleneck shirt he picked set off the gold of his hair and his whiskey colored eyes, making them look bright and dangerous. He'd dressed carefully with this meeting in mind. 

Not to mention he wanted to look hot for Sam when he saw him next. 

He’d sent his Grace back out again, knowing exactly what he was looking for. The painful edge of his brothers Grace had driven a gasp from his throat as he sensed it. _There you are._ With a snap of his fingers, he had been standing in the old storage room. Where he still stood, having trouble making himself move forward.

Ever since Sam had told him dear, old Luci was trussed up in the bunker, part of his mind had been preparing for this meeting again. It wasn’t in him to back down from anything, even when he should.  He felt a twinge that he hadn't told Sam what he intended to do, but he didn't want his lover anywhere near his brother. Sam was stubborn and wouldn’t want Gabriel to go alone, so it was better just not to tell him, he reasoned. He’d be in and out before the hunter knew what he was doing. Plus, this was personal.

He deserved this, on his terms. 

With a bit of a mental kick to get his ass into gear, he twitched his hand and directed his power to slide open the false walls, carefully keeping away from the hungry spell. As the opening widened into the darkened interior, he stepped to the right and allowed light from the main room to flood into the dungeon. 

Lucifer sat with his head down in an ordinary chair, bound hand and foot in shackles fairly glowing with Enochian sigils. All manner of magic was drawn into the walls of the room and written onto the floor. Gabriels Grace felt the binding spell perk up in interest and he locked his power down as he crossed his arms over his chest. His brother, usually so powerful, cut quite the pathetic figure here. His confidence rose a notch. Lucifer was back in his first vessel and his power was considerably muted. The body didn’t look any worse for the wear this time. No skin peeling off. No raw and open wounds. Gabriel leaned casually against the now open doorway, waiting to be noticed.

He didn’t have to wait long. After about thirty seconds of silence, Lucifer raised his tired gaze and Gabriel got to see something for only the third time in his existence. His brother shocked. The other man covered it well, but he had seen the slight widening of the blue eyes, the hitch of breath, the twitch of a foot, when his gaze had fallen on the brother he thought he killed.

Gabriels face is like something carved of ice as he stares at the only other living archangel. He realizes that, when he had ruminated about this in the back of his brain, he never planned what he would say to his fallen brother when they were face to face again. As he thinks about it for a moment, studying Lucifer as his features slip into a neutral mask, a sharply cutting smile spreads across Gabriels lips. _Of course._ The first words he said to his brother after the Devil had slipped his leash. The irony was just too delicious to pass up.

“Luci…..I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Luci had sat long enough. 
> 
> And Sams visions are back :)


	20. Facing off with your demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel faces down his Brother.
> 
> An unpleasant side effect from his connection with Sam raises its head at an inopportune moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year boys and girls, freaks and geeks. 
> 
> So, I am doing terrible with the keeping up with the writing thing, but I'm trying not to beat myself up too much.
> 
> So this chapter was a fuckstick. In the craziness that just kept coming over the last two weeks, I managed to erase most of this chapter. 
> 
> Twice. 
> 
> Yes, you read that correctly. I managed to lose most of the damn chapter on two separate occasions. 
> 
> Don't worry. You can teach this old dog new tricks. After the second time, I put in a fail safe.
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I originally thought it was going to be. Just over 3k. However this is where the muse told me to stop. 
> 
> Not sure if it's because I was totally done or if she was pushing me to post. 
> 
> Either way, your gain (Or so I hope.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer adjusts himself in the chair which causes the chains to clang together as he shifts, almost like distorted bells. 

His brothers face is set in lines of laconic boredom but the blue eyes are bright and focused. “Does nothing stay dead anymore? First the Winchesters, then Dad…..” his sardonic voice trails off as he takes in Gabriels form from head to toe and back in one blistering glance. “Now you.”

Gabriel absorbs the verbal blow without any outward tells. He doesn’t twitch, barely even seems to breathe, as he returns the icy look in the eyes staring him down without flinching. The derisive smile is still flirting with his lips. The smaller man blinks once and forces a sparkle into his golden eyes as he cocks his head to the side in a curious lilt. A lock of blonde hair falls into his face and he flings it back with a casual toss of his head. A million things run through his head to say, but he remains silent. He knows his Brother. Silence will serve him far better in this current battle of wills. Minutes go by. A nothing amount of time to beings like them. Gabriel continues to wait.

The eyes of the devil narrow as they continue to watch the man fairly lounging across from him. Gabriel knows the unusual silence is getting to the older archangel and it pleases him enormously. It’s not exactly easy for him to not open his big mouth either. It’s not in his nature. A fine tension is tightening his Grace inside his body but not one hint of it shows externally. He’s fortunate his Brother can’t reach out with his power and feel the cacophony of emotions swirling through him. Lucifer had always been stronger but the spell was holding him in place like a trussed-up beast. More minutes go by, broken only by the soft sounds of their breathing, the slight rustle of clothing as each man makes infinitesimal changes to their physical positions.

Archangel continues to stare down archangel in a contest of wills as old as time. The seconds continue to tick off on the clock. 

Gabriel is keeping his mind as blank as possible. He has to be an empty canvas. Nothing for his Brother to latch on to. No hint of weakness. Every memory of the two of them his mind tries to throw up is slam dunked back down. Sentimentality is a liability he cannot afford right now. Lucifer is the master of mind games. Even hate would create a chink in his armor. Even as he works on keeping himself under control, the game abruptly changes. In the still air of the bunker, he suddenly smells the unmistakable odor of fire and brimstone and he mentally braces. He’s about to win the challenge.

From one second to the next, the blue in Lucifers eyes begins to change to red as his Brother lets his temper get the better of him. Almost immediately, the spell moves like a striking snake with an audible howl. Bluish-white light crackles through the lines of the symbol drawn on the floor surrounding his brother and arching into his bound form. The older archangel throws his head back with a growling cry as Gabriel senses the magic swirl and attack, slashing and biting holes in the Grace now trying to withdraw from the assault. His Brothers body thrashes violently in the chair, and Gabriel wonders idly for a second if he’s going to upend it, but the piece of furniture holds.  Barely. Smoke and red light rises from where the shackles are bound to flesh and the smell makes him want to winkle his nose.

Lucifers eyes slam shut and he throws his head forward, his breath whistling out from between clinched teeth as the spell begins to slowly withdraw. The vessel in front of Gabriel gives a painful shudder before becoming mostly still. The light from under the shackles flares once before starting to fade away like a dying sunset. The stink of burning flesh lingers in the room briefly as the smaller archangel studies the hunched form in front of him. There’s a diminutive, barely audible part of him that cries out at seeing his big bro in pain. Gabriel snarls it back down and locks it away as the sizzling light starts to fade and the lines on the floor become just drawn lines again. The spell dies with an audible snap and panting breath from the bowed over figure in front of him is the only sound in the abrupt silence. Gabriel waits a minute before making a tsk-ing sound with his tongue as he says in a quiet voice that still manages to drip with condescension, “Luci…..temper, temper.”

His Brothers head remains down, eyes closed, but he manages a good impression of his usual scorn as he responds, “Show some respect…to your betters.” As Lucifer takes a deep breath, he sits back slowly and opens his eyes, the bright blue a thin ring around the endless blackness of his pupils. The redness to the face of his vessel is fading rapidly. Lucifer always recovered quickly. He cocks an eyebrow mockingly. “Oh. I forgot, you think you have no betters. I think we proved that theory wrong though, didn’t we?”  The other archangel gives a sardonic wink as he sits back and seems to recline into the straight-backed chair.

Gabriels response of laughter is cutting like a well-honed blade as the verbal thrust strikes dead center. He allows it to roll off him like water on a duck as he shifts to the side and leans his back against the wall, arms still crossed across his chest. His own body mirrors the casual posture of his older Brother as he forces his breathing to stay slow and even. Watching the spell at work was both more awesome and more terrifying than he  had imagined. There was no way he could see for the devil to break loose, and while that was a relief, a tiny bit of caution still colors his words and actions. “Your chains seem to say otherwise. Sort of reminds you of the cage, doesn’t it?” Gabriel returns an exaggerated wink. He feels a flush of pleasure as he watches Lucifer reign in his temper to prevent getting zapped again.

A warmth of triumph swirls in his stomach at the ire on his brothers face as he raises his right hand and scratches idly at the side of his nose. “You sure do seem to get grounded by Father a lot, _bro_. I guess you’re not going to learn anytime soon." He gestures vaguely. "I mean, you’re helpless really.” He lowers his right arm and crosses them back across his chest. “Why, a simple human could take you out right now.” The smile on Gabriels face widens, showing a flash of his teeth that accompanies the thinly veiled threat in his response. Lucifer bares his own teeth as he sasses back. "Then step up little brother." His voice is like the hiss of an angry snake. This time, Gabriel rises to the taunt as he murmurs, “Maybe I should.” There’s no heat to his response. He knows, and knows Lucifer does as well, that he can’t get across the barrier without getting himself trapped. His Brother isn’t stupid.

Selfish. Insecure on some levels. Power hungry. A cocky asshat. But not stupid.

Gabriel would be lying to himself if he said the thought of assassinating his brother hadn’t crossed his mind. A few times. Well, more than a few.  He should probably consider putting in a crosswalk. It was a natural reaction since Lucifer hadn't thought twice about icing him during his little tantrum. Whether he likes it or not though, he knows he's no match in a fair fight with the older archangel. Besides, he can't get across the barrier of power without being ensnared anyway, so the point is moot. He studies the icy eyes that watch him from the cold mask on his brothers face and feels a twinge in his gut. 

Lucifer is still alive by the grace of their Father. Both of them know that. It goes without saying. Gabriel is sure dear, old Dad has a plan to use his favorite son. After all, it was Lucifer that had struck the final blow to lock Amara away before. And it had been a near thing too.

Gabriel also never forgot it was Lucifer who saved his life in that war. 

Unbidden, his mind throws up memories of the time when they were all still family. Michael, as the oldest, had been in charge of teaching the other angels and to assign the garrisons. Lucifer, as the second oldest, had monitored the angel's progress and helped with their training. He was mostly in charge of the Seraphs that reported to him. Raphael, with his no nonsense demeanor, delivered the gospel in his fire and brimstone voice. A delivery that became popular with certain sects of religion on Earth later on. And Gabriel, as the youngest, had taught the other angels the joy of their calling and to love their Fathers creations, namely humanity. 

He had loved his Father and all of his siblings, but it was Lucifer he was closest with. The older archangel had taken him under his wing, both literally and figuratively. Someone had to since he had constantly been underfoot. Gabriel hadn’t been lying to Sam when he had gotten sucked into the hunters dream earlier. He did make the platypus out of spare parts that had been lying around. Lucifer had grabbed him one day after with a soft smile as he said, “It’s time you make yourself useful around here besides dreaming up weird creatures.” His brother had taught him to use his powers. How to fly. How to fight. How to love. It was Lucifer who had given him the most love out of all his siblings. 

Then again, it was said that those with the most aptitude for love had the largest capacity for hate.

He remembered the first battle like it was yesterday. God had come to his original four sons with the warning that The Darkness was coming to destroy everything. Gabriel had felt a sickness and a shivering throughout his Grace at his Fathers dire words. At the time, he hadn't known what he was feeling. There had been only joy in Heaven with his brothers and sisters. Too soon however, he had learned a name for that sensation that tore him inside. 

Fear.

He remembered the desperate terror when he had realized Amara was more powerful than God. As the gates to their home had smashed into nothingness, he had stood beside his Father and his Brothers, ready for the coming battle. Amaras power had been amazing and horrible to behold as she cut through the Host of Heaven. Where God was creation and life, she was absolute nothingness and destruction. What was worse, for every angel she struck with the right touch of power, that sibling had risen as one of hers with ghastly black lines snaking through their Grace. The most horrible part of the battle for Gabriel was having to kill his own Brothers and Sisters before they killed him.

As he had cut down his sister Ariel, turned by Amaras dark power, his heart had wept. As her dead vessel fell to the ground, he heard a voice screaming his name in the distance. Gabriel had felt a shove of Grace that sent him sprawling across the battlefield. As he had hit the ground, he saw a twisting thread of dark power strike another angel ahead of him. The angel exploded into a flash of dark smoke. His Grace had shivered. That hadn’t been a strike to hurt, but a blow to kill. He’d glanced over his shoulder to see Lucifers relieved face before his Brother had turned to face another threat.

Lucifer had saved his life. And he had also struck the final blow that weakened The Darkness enough for God to lock her away for what was supposed to be forever.

In the aftermath, with the cosmos burning around them, he had stood shoulder to shoulder with the other three archangels. Over ninety percent of the garrisons were dead. They had either been killed by Amara or struck down by one of their own when they turned. God had cured the tainted ones still standing when his Sister had been locked away. Those angels had been bowed on the ground, bodies lowered in supplication before their Father.

With Amara locked away, his Father created the spell to be the lock on her cage. With trepidation in his heart, Gabriel watched his Father call Lucifer forward, bid him to bear the Mark that would keep the world safe. His Brothers eyes shone with pride and not even the pain of the spell could dull their luster.

Everything was as it should be.

Till Lucifer began to change. To be corrupted

Gabriel noticed it several weeks later when he went to seek out his Father for some advice with one of the younger angels. Dina was having trouble adjusting back once God had cured her of the mark from The Darkness. She spent most days weeping, fending off any attempts to placate or calm her because she had killed some of her kin during her possession. Gabriel had gone to speak to God, but for the first time, he was turned away as Joshua told him his Father was taking no visitors. Even more disquieted, he had sought out Michael, only to be turned away again because his Brother was too busy trying to rebuild the decimated garrisons of Heaven. Angels were being created but their Father remained silent and out of reach. Michael told Gabriel that, as the oldest, it was up to him to teach the new angels and he couldn’t be bothered with just one having a crisis of faith. 

Feeling desperate, he had sought out Lucifer. The Morningstar of Heaven and his own rock. His favorite sibling. What he found there chilled his very Grace. When Gabriel had told his brother of the issue, Lucifer had responded with, “Then leave the idiot alone. You don’t see the rest of us crying at we had to do. Sniveling and weak, the lot of them. All over a bunch of hopped up apes.”

Gabriel had been thunderstruck. Lucifer had looked at him, seen the horror he knew was written all over his face, and rushed to pull him into an embrace. His Brother had apologized, said he was overwhelmed with creation of the new angels and trying to rebuild Heaven. Gabriel had said he understood and Lucifer had given him one of his rare, beautiful smiles as he responded, “What would I do without you to keep me grounded Gabriel?” Even as the younger archangel had returned his Brothers smile, he had worried.

He watched. 

Michael and Lucifer had begun to fight more and more.

Heaven began to splinter.

Then Lucifer rebelled out of jealousy and a lust for power. 

God cast the Morningstar out of Heaven and completely disappeared.

Michael cast their Brother into the cage.

Gabriel had run.

And now, here he stood, face to face with the Brother he had loved more than any other…..and had lost. In more ways than one.

The Brother that had killed him.

Pulled back into Heavens business again when his Father resurrected him and tied him to a human.

Fighting the same battle a second time to stop the end of it all.

At least he was getting laid out of the deal this time.

“Well?” Lucifers voice, resounding with challenge, brings him back to the current situation. Mere seconds had passed as the memories had played over the screen in his mind on fast forward. Gabriel raises eyes he didn’t even realize he had dropped. He’s not sure what expression is on his face in those first few seconds but his Brother raises his eyebrows and says, “There’s something different about you.” The smaller archangel scoffs as he stretches slowly before turning to face the other man, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket in a casual gesture. “There’s everything different about me. Always has been.” _You were once the only one who understood that._

“No.” Lucifer states the world flatly, his eyes narrowed. “No.” he says again. “You’re….something’s changed.” The other archangel cocks his head to one side and studies him like he’s a bug under a microscope. Gabriel fights the urge not to squirm. Now that he’s down here, he just wants to leave. He can’t kill his brother. Literally can’t kill him since he’s surrounded by Grace eating magic. Not that he’s sure he even could if was physically able to. All this stupid meeting had served to do was rip open a barely healed wound and he suddenly wanted nothing more to do with it. Let the Devil rot here. It would serve him right.

Gabriel realizes, for the first time, that he just doesn’t to run. He wants to run to Sam. He wants to feel those strong arms wrap around him, rip off these clothes he’s using as just another mask, and fill him with so much passion he can’t feel anything else. His lips begin to curl into a devious smile on his face as he imagines all the ways he could surprise Sam. He’s just about to snap himself way, let his brother have the last word, when Lucifers voice comes to his ears like nails on a chalkboard in the middle of his growing fantasy. “You’ve done something you shouldn’t have Brother. I’ve seen that look on your face plenty of times before Daddy busted you.”

Gabriel directs his eyes back to his Brother for what he hopes is the last time. The sibling who loved him, raised him, cared for him, is gone. He can admit that now. He’s going to have to talk with Chuck about keeping Lucifer down here till they could put him back in the Cage. He wasn’t going to change. They’d have to find some other help with Amara. He already had a few ideas.

The younger archangel feels his smile widen as he raises his right hand in preparation to snap himself away. He opens his mouth, _Fuck letting Luci have the last word,_ when a blinding pain rips through his head. He’s staggered and his Grace is striking back before he can realize what he’s doing. Sams name comes out of his mouth without him being aware of it. He barely has time to stop his power from colliding with something……when he feels Sams presence explode through him. He feels pain and darkness and….. _What the FUCK?!_

He can’t see what Sam is seeing, but they’re connected and he knows Sams not entirely with his body at the moment. Through the pounding in his brain he hears Lucifer scream, “What’s going on? What does Sam have to do with it? Why are you projecting his soul?” Gabriel barely hears the questions and doesn’t waste a moment before locking on to Sams location and spiriting himself away as his Brothers words still hang in the sudden silence of the now empty dungeon.

  
  
  
  



	21. Operation : Save Crowley....or something like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to save the day. 
> 
> Time to save Crowley

Gabriels rescue attempt leaves something to be desired.

Several somethings actually.

He appears in the main area of the bunker with a swirl of golden Grace he can’t quite control as his power crashes into a chair at the far end of the room. The chair goes spinning and ends up slamming into a nearby bookcase with a groaning crash of wood on wood. Pieces of furniture break apart and go flying as shelves and their respective items tumble to the floor. The agony in his head has already cut off but the echoes of it are still enough to put most people on their ass. Gabriel was standing at the moment, but it was a close thing. Even as he staggers slightly, trying to keep his feet, narrowed golden eyes take in the room with the alertness of a warrior accessing a threat. Sam was in pain and that was as good as a call to battle to the archangel. Even if he hadn’t been in a real fight in a number of years, the mind or the self doesn’t forget the righteous anger.

Or the fear.

At the sudden crashing sound, Dean is upending his own chair to face the sudden noise in the room, his right hand reaching for the gun at his lower back. Chuck is already on his feet, a swirl of godlike power rising in his wake. Sam, for some reason, is on the phone. Gabriel takes it all in in a glance as he feels the weight of his archangel blade clasped in his right fist. Caught in the swirl of emotion, he didn’t even realize he’d called it to hand. There's nothing that appears dangerous in the room but it was hard to convince himself of that when dread was still pouring into him through the connection to his lover. 

"Damn it Gabriel!”, comes the shout from the older hunter. His gun is in hand but not pointed, although the expression on his face says he's considering using the archangel for target practice. Chuck has cut his power off and is scowling at his youngest son with arms crossed over his chest. Gabriel sees it from the corner of his eye as he watches Sam get out of his chair and rush off down the hallway, still on the damn phone. 

Well. That was anticlimactic.

Gabriel vanishes his blade and cuts around the room beside Dean, hurrying in the direction Sam had run off to. He hears a curse behind him and the sound of two sets of footsteps following as he disappears through the doorway and catches up to the hunter. Sam is standing just around the corner with one hand holding the phone and the other pressing against his free ear in an attempt to block out the outside noise. 

Seeing Sam is like a kick to the gut, even if it hadn't been that long since they were in bed together. _Not the time_ , Gabriel growls to his brain as a vision of that beautiful body naked above him flashes through his mind. He can admit he's a little miffed he hasn't even gotten a hello after coming so valiantly to the rescue. Then he focuses on the stricken expression on the hunters face and listens to Sams words as his brain catches up around the adrenaline. 

"Crowley....... no it's......... now's not the time........ for fucks sake Crowley, shut up! You have to get away from the throne room. Right now!" Sam is practically vibrating with agitation as Dean and Chuck come up to Gabriels left. He can hear the older hunter take a breath to speak but Chuck raises a hand to silence him. The other man sighs in irritation but doesn't interrupt. Sam takes the phone from his ear and glances at the screen quickly before putting it back. Gabriel can barely hear a low voice from the tiny speaker and he concentrates to make out what the other party is saying.

“Moose, while I appreciate the fervor, I don’t have time for a booty call right now. I have business to attend.” The demons voice is an indolent purr even over the weak speaker in the phone. Gabriel instantly bares his teeth and snarls quietly to Dean, “What the fuck is going on Dean-o?” Dean gives him an unreadable look and speaks at the same time as Sam is responding to the demon that just put a giant target on his back with that comment.

Dean, “Sam had, what I think, was some kind of vision and flipped out.”

Sam, “Not fucking funny Crowley. Rowena is waiting for you with some kind of death spell. You have to get out of there!”

At Sams last words, the three pairs of eyes in the hallway focus back on the taller hunter. Gabriel goes still as something deep inside him shivers in sudden apprehension at the older hunters revelation. _He’s having visions again?_ _Oh Samshine….._ Sam keeps speaking as Chuck mutters something inaudibly under his breath. “She’s going to kill you, I saw it,” The tall hunters voice quivers with ire as he drops the empty hand that was held to his head.

Crowleys voice jumps in again, but the flippant tone is gone. “What are you babbling about? Where are you?” The second question is like a whip crack. If Gabriel isn’t mistaken, he hears unease in the words. He doesn’t take the time he’d like to enjoy the change of attitude from the King of Hell but instead strides up to Sam and places a firm hand on his bicep. The hazel eyes that meet his are almost green-gray in their worry and the brief smile, although weak, is relieved. That simple expression warms Gabriel all the way to his toes and makes his Grace sigh.  Crowley is still babbling about something but he tunes it out and locks his eyes with the hunter. “Where is he Sam?”

“His headquarters.” Sam answers back immediately. The archangel resists the urge to roll his eyes indulgently. His lover seems to have forgotten he doesn’t know where that is. No matter. Their connection is strong and he should be able to read it in the other mans mind, should Sam allow it. Gabriel won’t open his thoughts by force, no matter the stakes. He raises the hand resting on Sams arm and presses two fingers gently against the hunters temple. The touch isn't strictly necessary for this but he feels better with skin to skin contact. “Show me.” The arrogant command is softened only by the quietly soft way he says it. He’s not sure if Sam will realize what he’s doing or if he’ll balk at the feel of power nudging at his thoughts as Gabriels Grace reaches out. To the archangels surprise and pleasure, the connection is instant and he gets a suddenly clear vision of where the King of Hell is holed up.

The light weight of the archangel blade is back in his free hand as he lets a sly smile grace his lips. Gabriel trails his fingers lightly downward from Sams temple and along his cheek, resting his touch there. He’s completely forgotten anyone else is even nearby as stubble rasps against his fingertips. Despite the serious circumstances, the hunter shivers beneath his ministrations as his eyes go dark with want. The archangel doesn’t need to read his lovers thoughts to know where they went. Gabriel lets out of soft sigh and licks his lower lip as he hears a voice from his right side clear their throat. He turns and shoots a dark glare at Dean as the younger hunter goes red to the roots of his hair. He cuts his eyes to his Dad and sees disapproval which makes him wince internally. Considering their last conversation, he was going to have to answer for that later.

But first things first.

He glances back up at Sam and places a hand lightly on the other mans strong forearm “So, let’s go save the King of Hell.” With nothing more than a thought, he moves the two of them to the darkened hallway Crowley calls the entrance to his throne room. Torches stand every few feet in wrought iron brackets, the flickering light throwing their shadows onto the stone walls in wild, flickering images. The two men now stand in a dim entryway that ends in two ornate doors as Gabriel drops his hand. Sam shivers in the sudden chill as he lowers the now empty hand that held the phone to his ear, since the archangel had left it behind. The archangel had remembered to outfit the hunter with shoes but had forgotten the jacket. _The kid is used to wearing about four layers at any given time._

Behind them, someone clears their throat. The two men move as one to face the potential threat and see The King of Hell, slightly in front of two suited demons. The older man pockets his phone in a casual manner as he studies the two who just appeared in front of him, consideration in his cunning dark eyes. Gabriels Grace whirls around him, wanting to be free to strike, but he holds it back. He feels a tendril of Grace spark like flint against steel when it brushes the demonic power of the man in front of him. The archangel fights the urge to bristle. The dark eyes in the face of the demon flash briefly to red at the contact. Gabriel keeps his urges in check, barely. While The King of Hell isn't currently a threat, no angel likes being in close proximity to a demon of Crowleys power.

"Well, well Sam. Seems you've upgraded in the winged taxi department." Crowley eyes Gabriel up and down with a smirk twisting his lips. "And just who is your feathered boytoy?" Sam starts to speak but the archangel moves in front of him in a graceful glide before giving an exaggerated bow. When he lifts his head, there is power shining out from his golden eyes. "They call me Gabriel. Or Loki. Your choice." He returns the sardonic smile and has the pleasure of seeing a quick flash of apprehension on the demons face. _Not so plucky now, are you?_

“Gabriel.” Crowley states, the light in his eyes as flat as the tone in his voice. “The Archangel.” Gabriel bats his eyelashes as he gives a faux embarrassed shrug. “Guilty.” He can feel Sam practically twitching behind him in exasperation. He knows they just need to grab the demon and get gone, but how often do you get to screw with the King of Hell? The part of him that is Loki is imagining all sorts of creative ways to make the demon in front of him bleed. With no warning, he feels a large paw on his shoulder, pulling him backwards. He turns a pouting frown and large golden eyes on the tall hunter now glaring daggers at him. The expression has no effect as Sams frown just deepens.

“Gabe” The hunter says in a rising tone of warning, “We have to go. Now.” The archangel refrains from reminding Sam that, even still in his power-up phase, he’s more than a match for a witch. He starts to glance back over his shoulder at the demon when the doors to the throne room fly open, rip off the hinges, and hit with the screech of metal on rock as the slam into the walls.

Gabriel spins in front of Sam with his archangel blade at the ready. From the corner of his eye, he senses, more than sees, demonic power rise from Crowleys meatsuit. The demons cower behind their King and the archangel mentally rolls his eyes. From the darkened and now broken opening, a gorgeous older redhead comes stalking out with her hands out flung, ancient and guttural words flying from her lips. He hears Sam scream out, “Crowley! Move!”

Crowley, of course, does no such thing. _Fucking demons._ He raises his hand, beginning to throw out his own power. To Gabriels astonishment and utter vexation, Sam streaks by him, running for the demon like he’s a linebacker ready to tackle him out of the way. The witch, presumably Rowena, doesn’t take her eyes from the demon as black, crackling power forms between her hands like lightning come to life. Her voice quickens in tempo and rises in volume as she casts her hands forward, right as Sam dives towards Crowley.

Gabriel lashes out with all the strength he can summon from his Grace, the power and the spell connecting in mid-air with a sound like a clap of thunder. The two opposing forces sizzle and send gold and black sparks, as well as a wall of power like the fallout of a bomb, crashing through the antechamber. Angel, human, demons, and witch, all go flying backwards from their respective positions.

As he’s thrown through the air, Gabriel sees Sam slam into a wall and crash face down, unmoving. The archangel, who was standing near a more open area, goes tumbling ass over teakettle down the stone hallway. Beyond the crackling power sparking across the stone, there’s a noise like an earthquake that seems to threaten to take the building down around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in the middle of writing this chapter last Friday when I had a plot bunny destroy my happy train of Gabriel.
> 
> Ok, so this was more like a rabid plot bunny the size of a volkswagon with fangs, but you get the idea. 
> 
> If anyone writes, you'll probably know what it's like to have an idea grab you by the throat and not want to let go. That's what happened with one of the other fics I just wrote. 
> 
> Since the muse has decided to let me breath for a minute, I came back to my happy place. 
> 
> This fic will be finished. I'm super excited to see it to completion but I'm not holding myself to a schedule at this point. Better to let it flow.


	22. Three heavenly figures, two humans, and a demon walk into the bunker.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Save Crowley, or something like that..... Part 2.

Sam reaches for a weapon, that he suddenly realizes he doesn’t have, when the doors to the throne room come flying off their hinges and the enraged witch comes stalking out of the doorway spitting curses. He yells for Crowley to move, and watches, dumbfounded, as the demon faces off with his mother instead. 

 The hunter doesn’t stop to think. He takes off running towards Crowley with the intent of knocking him out of the way of the killing spell Rowena was conjuring between her long-nailed hands. He knows he has seconds to close the distance and gathers the muscles in his legs, launching himself into the air as he aims for the demons middle. 

As Crowley looms larger in his vision, a concussion of sound rocks the air. Almost simultaneously, he's hit by a wave of power and is thrown like a ragdoll into one of the stone walls. His body and head connect with bone jarring force and he falls to the cold ground, dazed and ears ringing.

For a moment, the hunter simply lays prone as his head spins sickeningly and his thoughts jump erratically in his brain. A spark of power hits the stone floor with a crack, inches from his head. Stinging shards of debris cut into his scalp and shoulders, ripping up his shirt.  He feels a sharp pain just below his hairline that makes his wince. That gets him moving. 

With a groan he can't quite stifle, Sam pushes himself up onto shaky hands and knees. He says a quick prayer he's not about to be sick as his stomach churns and his food threatens to back up in his throat. He staggers unsteadily to his feet and immediately smacks back into the wall as his equilibrium shifts. _Fuck, get it together._

His eyes shift around the room as he raises a hand to cough into his fist. The air is thick with smoke and stone dust. The fading electric sizzles of power are enough to make it feel like his hair should be standing on end. Half the torches seem to be out and most of the hallway is draped in shadow. 

Sam blinks and shakes his head, trying to get his vision to focus. His heart drops into his stomach when he realizes he doesn't see golden hair anywhere within the realm of his vision. His feet move him forward in an unsteady gate and he smacks right into a dark figure coming towards him out of the dust and darkness. Letting out a yelp, he throws out his right fist and connects hard with warm flesh. The object of his strike yelps and falls backward as the hunter realizes he just punched Crowley in the face. 

"Shit. Fuck. Crowley. Get up." He reaches down to grab the demons arm as the smaller figure is pulling himself back to his feet, a hand clasped over his nose. He gets an elbow in the gut for his assistance as the The King Of Hells stands and his muffled voice growls out, "Get your grubby mitts off me.” The hunter runs a hand over his gut and growls back, “Shut up Crowley. I didn’t mean to hit you so stop acting like an ass. We have to go. Now.”

The demon lowers his hand and scans the room with the same alertness as the tall man in front of him. “Love to Moose, but my dear mother has worked some nasty little something besides that death spell. I'm stuck. Where’s your ride?” Sam curses under his breath even as he feels a chill of fear. He wouldn't leave without Gabriel but he doesn't like the fact Crowley can't teleport out. “I didn’t see where he was thrown. Did you?” Crowley nods and points his hand behind the hunter and to the left. Sam glances behind him before turning back and saying "Come on. Careful and quiet." To his astonishment, the demon doesn't make any smartass comments, just nods his head once. Sam turns around and steps close to the wall and places his hand lightly on the cool stone to orient himself as he moves forward.

 As the two move closer to the point of impact, the air seems to clear slightly and it’s easier to breathe and see. As the hunter and the demon get close to the turn of the hall, both glance into the room beyond the destroyed opening. The candles inside the throne room seem mostly unaffected by the chaos and Sam can see Rowena, lying in a pool of her emerald dress, unmoving. He doesn’t bother to see if she’s still breathing as he turns the corner. All he cares about is she’s not a current threat. 

Progressing away from the center of the explosion has them moving deeper into the shadows and the dust hangs thicker in the air here. Sam fights the urge to cough again. His heart is speeding up in his chest as he still doesn’t see Gabriel anywhere. He whispers back over his shoulder to Crowley, “Are you sure you….,” but his words abruptly cut off as he sees a shadow move in the gray-darkness ahead. He holds up a hand clenched into a fist instinctively, his and Deans signal to stop when they need to move quiet. Again, Crowley surprises him by stopping without complaint.

The figure is moving in strange, jerky movements. Or maybe it just looks that way. There’s a torch down at the far end of the hall that’s lit, lighting the person from behind in dancing, orange flame. Sam can tell it’s a person. At least, he’s pretty sure it’s a person. This is Hell, after all. Crowley steps up beside him with his arm slightly extended and fist out. The King of Hell has a vicious smirk on his face as he murmurs to the hunter, “Allow me Samantha. I’m not sure how effective your fists will be against something of my realm.” Sam starts to argue but just sighs internally and keeps his mouth shut. _The bastard isn’t wrong._

He can feel his muscles tensing and senses the same awareness seeping into the meatsuit of the demon beside him. As the figure seems to become more obscured for just a moment, Sam hears a tired but sardonic voice call out, “You’re gonna to have to do better than that measly strike you’re preparing, demon. I’m not down yet.” A whirl of smoke seems to spin out of the way and Gabriel steps forward into the dim lighting. The hunters heart gives a painful thud as he rushes to him, trying to see the archangel in the shadows so he can assess the damage. The smaller mans clothes are dusty and the knee is torn completely out of his pants on the left side. The archangel is also sporting a scrape on his chin and the area around his right eye is going to produce one hell of a shiner, but he looks in one piece. From the dawning horror in the golden eyes in front of him, Sam figures he can’t say the same for himself.

“Holy fuck Samshine!” Gabriel raises his hand but Sam catches it before it can reach his face. Even with the growing concern on the face of his lover, the fact that he feels like he’s been hit by a Mack truck, not to mention the angry witch that could come for them at any moment, the hunter feels elated. The archangel is ok. Sam speaks quickly but firmly. “Gabe, I’m fine. Rowena has Crowley locked down and we need to go. Now."

Crowley steps forward with his hands now tucked into his coat pockets as he rolls his eyes. “Yes. Lets. Or you two could stand here and fawn over each other till the ginger whore gets back up for another shot at me.” Sam is surprised when Gabriel yanks his arm free and produces an impressive growl directed at the smirking demon. The hunter raises his now free hand and rubs it over his mouth, covering a smile. He shouldn’t be this amused with as much as he's starting to hurt, but watching the archangel get possessive of him produces a fluttering in his stomach. With a scowl, Gabriel raises his right hand and snaps his fingers.

Sam staggers slightly and blinks in the sudden bright light. He hears three voices burst into a cacophony of shouts as the other men appear in the middle of the entry room to the bunker. Turning quickly, he has to plant his feet as a wave of dizziness hits him. To his relief, he sees Castiel is back beside Dean and Chuck is rising to his feet, blue eyes wide with alarm. Dean is the first to reach him, his green eyes narrowed with worry and anger, with Castiel right on his heels.

Sams head starts to hurt anew as multiple people start talking at once.

Dean, “What the fuck happened to you Sam?”

Castiel, “Sam! Are you alright?”

Crowley, attempting to brush the dust off his suit, “I’m fine. I appreciate your concern for my well-being.”

Dean and Castiel snarl at the same time, “Shut up Crowley.”

Dean and his angel speaking in unison makes Sam bark out a laugh that causes him to realize his ribs are just now starting to feel the earlier impact.  He mutters, “Guys, I’m ok.”, as he wraps his right arm around his middle to comfort the sudden ache. He doesn’t say it aloud, but he wonders if ok might be an exaggeration as breathing starts to become painful. From the corner of his eye, he sees Gabriel standing by the table, arms crossed across his chest as he watches the goings on in silence. The archangel has a disconcertingly neutral expression on his face that contrasts with his glittering eyes that appear almost a hard yellow.  Dean draws his wandering focus back as he shakes his head and scowls, “Dude, you’re covered in blood.”

Chuck strolls up behind the angel and the human, much calmer than the two standing in front of Sam. Their resident deity holds up his hand and Sam gets to watch him produce a mirror, seemingly from nowhere. With an annoyed sigh, he holds it up so Sam can see his face. The younger hunter watches his reflections eyes widen in the mask of blood that is covering his face.

"Holy shit," he breathes out. No wonder Gabriel looked so worried. He reaches up towards his head and hisses out a breathe as he cuts his finger on a shard of stone embedded in hairline. His brother rolls his eyes and gestures to the angel. "Heal him." As the blood drenched hunter watches, Castiels expression morphs from concern to an epic bitch face that makes Sam proud. When the angel doesn't move, Dean glances over, sees the expression, and sighs as he adds, "Please Cas. Come on. He's bleeding all over the floor."

Sam starts to point out he's not bleeding on anything but himself when Cas reaches out and touches his forehead. He feels a flash of cold, followed by a rush of heat, and the aches in his body vanish. He smiles wanly at the angel as the touch drops away. "Thanks Cas." 

Cas returns the words with a solemn smile but Sam doesn't miss the gentle touch that Dean gives the angels hand in silent apology. The blue eyes crinkle up as his smile grows. Chuck steps forward and places his palm on Sams forehead, a far away look in his eyes. "You're doing well enough." He drops the hand and looks up into the hunters face. "But your job isn't to get killed before we face Amara." The deity looks over to the archangel. "What happened?"

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Gabriel is fuming.

He silently watches the other occupants of the room gather around Sam but he’s not really paying attention. The archangel is concentrating on keeping his Grace, and his temper, under control. Sam had scared the bejeezus out of him with that stunt. He hadn't taken the time to assess the spell, but he was sure if it would have taken out The King of Hell then it would have incinerated Sam. And the stupid asshat had just dived in front of it like he’s some invincible super hero.  

When Gabriel had finally rolled to a stop he’d had to take a minute to gather his wits. Throwing out so much of his power, and the ensuing chaos, had knocked his brain into La-La land. Once he got back on his feet, he’d immediately went looking for Sam. The first thing he’d felt was the demon and his power, then he’d sensed his hunter. When he saw the blood all over the other man, the archangel swore he'd heard his heart stop. It didn't help he could feel Sams pain and injuries the second the hunter grabbed his hand. _Three……no, four broken ribs. Lacerated spleen. A concussion with bleeding on the brain. Bruised lungs._ Nothing that would have killed him in the next few minutes but would eventually without healing. 

And his lover just shrugged it all off. Like he had some kind of fucking death wish. A sliver of guilt slips into Gabriel like a shiv. He'd never even thought about procuring Sam a weapon when he'd popped them into Hell. After all, _he_ was the weapon for Fathers sake. If he wanted to be fair, _and I have no intention of being fair in the foreseeable future,_  that was probably something the hunter wasn't used to. It was supposed to be just a quick pick up anyway. Sam-I-am was just along for the ride. In and out. 

The archangel hadn't counted on Sam going Rambo when unarmed. He'd also never thought about the fact his Grace would activate the spell in such an explosion of conflicting power.  _Which I wouldn’t have had to do if Sam hadn’t tried to use himself as a shield._ Gabriel sighs inwardly as residual fear still makes his stomach cramp. And that makes him even more angry. Distantly, he feels the use of Castiels power as the other angel does what the archangel should have done. Heal Sam. 

The guilt twists in his chest, combining with the fear, and transforms into another flavor of anger that has his eyes glowing before he chokes it off with monumental effort. _Fucking humans. Foolish, stupid, weak….._

Gabriel starts when he senses Castiels Grace give him a nudge from across the room. He snaps his head up as he fights back a snarl and says in a reasonably calm voice, “What?” Dean immediately decides to test his fraying patience as the older hunter stalks forward with fire in his eyes and a finger pointed in Gabriels direction. “What? Are you fucking serious? You bring back my brother, covered in blood, and you don’t have a fucking answer for it?” The finger pointed at him is now no more than six inches from his face.

The archangel considers biting it off.

Chuck comes to the rescue of Deans appendage at that moment, along with Castiel who starts dragging a yelling Dean back out of the way as Gabriel focuses on his Fathers ageless blue eyes. The expression on Chucks face is confused and frustrated. “Gabriel. What happened?” The archangel doesn’t know what to say as a half a dozen thoughts flash through his mind. _I fucked up, badly. Sam is a moron who decided to dive in front a death spell and scare me half out of my skin. I do what I always do, which is react without thinking. We shouldn’t be bothering with the King of Hell in the first place and I’m considering incinerating him myself. My Brother, my murderer, your favorite, is in the damn basement of this place and you didn’t even bother to tell me. This human you tied me to is going to be the death of me and I’ve never felt anything like this before about anyone and I’m going crazy for him._

He doesn’t say any of that though. He just shrugs and mutters, “There was a miscalculation" as he hugs his arms around himself tighter. Chuck opens his mouth to speak again.

To Gabriels utter shock, Crowleys voice floats to them from behind Chuck and beside a worried looking Sam. “Your merry little rescue team was almost too late to save me. Feathers and the witch duked it out. Feathers won. Little Sammy was caught in the crossfire." As all eyes gaze at the demon he just shrugs nonchalantly.

Castiels deep voice fills the sudden silence. "And Rowena? She's dead?" The three that just came from Hell exchange a look. Sam pipes up, "We're not sure. We didn't stop to check."

"SAM!" comes Deans indignant yell. "You left the bitch possibly alive? When she knows where we are? What were you thinking man? Why didn't you kill her?" Sams hazel eyes, looking almost green in his anger, sparkle with ferocity as he fires back, "With what Dean? My thoughts? I didn't even have a gun, much less witch killing bullets."

 _Here we go again_ , Gabriel thinks as Dean rounds on him a second time. "You took my brother out with no weapons? Are you fuc….” The archangels temper snaps. The older hunter is cut off in mid-sentence as his eyes go wide and his hands fly to his throat. All eyes in the room watch as his feet start to levitate off the floor. Gabriel can feel his Grace, weaker after his expenditures but fired by the power of his anger, light up the air around him and shadow his three sets of wings that stretch towards the rafters. He hears Sam gasp as the golden aura seems to incase him and pull the light from the room till he’s the only thing in stark relief. He feels his eyes glowing as he growls at Dean, “Now listen to me, you arrogant dick. _I am_ the weapon. You will show me some fucking respect. Know this. I would never endanger your brother, so get that through your thick, neanderthal skull.” His voice never rises above a harsh whisper which makes it all the more terrifying as he delivers the words.

He feels a hand on his arm and turns to see Castiel, a stern but concerned expression on his face. “Put him down Gabriel. We get it. Lets not fight amongst each other, Brother.” The archangel has to take a moment to reel in his anger before he drops Dean, letting the hunter hit the floor on his ass with an oof. With some effort, he pulls his Grace back in and swallows down the golden glow, the shadow of his wings fading and his eyes turning back into their normal whiskey color. His anger is still a living, breathing thing inside him, but he sees the angels point.

The older hunter scrambles to his feet, one hand still resting near the base of his throat and his green eyes wide. Gabriel returns the look with as much calm as he can muster as he watches Sam rush over to check on his brother. The look Sam shoots him before turning to Dean is unreadable and something inside the archangel worries he may have turned the younger hunter against him. Fear starts to rise but he yanks it back down. Not now. He still has to tangle with his Father. No matter what Crowley said, Chuck was going to want answers from him.

“Come on Dean. Lets get you a beer. Castiel?” Sam calls from across the room, moving the unsettled hunter towards the kitchen. Gabriel gets yet another shock for the night that he’s not ready for when he hears Sams voice in his head. _Gabriel?_ The archangel twitches before meeting the talls mans eyes. There’s a small flash of a smile, there and gone, before the voice continues in his head. _So you can hear me if I pray to you. I was wondering. Don’t take what Dean said personally. I know you’ll always protect me._ With a hand on his brothers arm and the angel at his side, he disappears through the doorway, leaving Gabriel with his Father and a Demon King.

The archangel feels a slight warmth at his lovers words before locking that too away and turning to face Chuck. He crosses his arms back across his chest and cocks an eyebrow with all the attitude he can muster. “Well?”, but Chuck isn’t looking at him. He’s focused on Crowley. Chuck is sucking on his bottom lip as he eyes the other man up and down. “Crowley.” He pauses and purses his lips with a squint before raising a hand and scratching at his beard. “We might have need of your services. Would you mind coming back in a bit? I need to straighten some things out, then you and I can talk.”

The expression is extremely fleeting but Gabriel doesn’t miss the slight incredulity flash across the demons face at Chucks words. The other man recovers quickly as he gives a mocking tilt of his head, “I’m intrigued. If you don’t mind, I have some things I’d like to retrieve from a few remote corners of the world.” Chuck shrugs and gives a grin. “I’ll know where to find you.” Crowley blinks at that but doesn’t say anything more before he disappears.

 _And then there were two._ Gabriel braces himself as his Father focuses his attention on him. To the archangels surprise, the mans face is set in stern lines, but his eyes are sad. “I thought you weren’t going to get closer to Sam Winchester.” Gabriel wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing he heard, but he decides to roll with it. He knew the other man would sense the strength of the bond. He couldn’t hide it. The part of him that is Loki unfurls like a slow blooming flower as a wicked smile curves across his lips. He’s in no mood to be serious as he gives a low whistle. “Have you seen him naked? Of course you have. You made him. How am I supposed to resist all that when he’s throwing himself at me?” The archangel makes a production of fanning himself with a hand and rolls his eyes back in his head.

Chuck is less than amused as he rolls his eyes and adjusts the robe Gabriel is beginning to believe he’d give a wing to burn. “Drop the act Gabriel. You’re the one that was worried about what would happen to him and you practically throw the two of you down the well at the first opportunity.” Chuck boosts himself up to sit on the table with his legs dangling. “What gives?”

In the mood to shock, anger at everything still burning inside him like a flame, he meets the other mans eyes and slowly licks his lips, “If you knew how he could use that Adonis cock, you wouldn’t be asking me that question.” As always, his Father doesn’t rise to the bait but that doesn’t stop his enjoyment in the moment. Chuck simply stares him down and says quietly, “So you don’t care what happens to him as long as you get laid?”

That shocks Gabriel enough he blinks and his anger falters. It’s the tiniest slip but he knows his Father sees it. _The bastard sees everything after all_. “It was his idea. Not yours.” The archangel is beyond tired of being taken off guard when it happens for the millionth time that night as his Chuck lets out a belly laugh. “Oh my poor son. An archangel and Loki to boot, outmaneuvered by a human.” Gabriel chokes which just causes Chuck to laugh harder.

The archangel starts to speak, not even sure what he’s going to say, when Chuck just waves his hand as his laughter dies off. “I know whatever happened tonight in Hell was unplanned. What's done is done. Just remember, Sam is a warrior. As you are. Treat him as such.” The look the other man gives him is fraught with meaning. Gabriel stops for a moment and raises an eyebrow. _Hmmm…._

Chuck picks up a book laying on the table and flips through a few pages, a clear dismissal, “Go. Find him.” The archangel heads towards the doorway as he hears the other mans voice call one more time. “Teach him Gabriel. Your power awakened his visions.” Gabriel feels his heart sink but Chucks expression is encouraging. “Teach him well. He’s going to need it.” The golden-haired man pauses before whispering, “Thank you” but the other man is already focused on the book in his hand.

Slightly relieved, Gabriel goes to track down his lover. _Treat him as a warrior huh…._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sams clothes are shredded, even if his body is repaired. As he reaches into his closet for a shirt without holes, the door to his room flies open and he’s being thrown backwards into the wall. Instead of the pain of the hit earlier in the night, this time he feels like he’s landing against a wall of softness. In the entryway to his room is Gabriel, looking the exact same as before but his golden eyes are glowing with his gathering power.

The hunter starts to open his mouth but he’s struck speechless at the vision that is the angry archangel. A small part of him is scared when he realizes he can’t move but another part of him is inexplicably turned on. Gabriel clearly hadn’t wanted to hurt him and the man standing before him, with his Grace swirling to the point Sam can almost see it, is so beautiful it makes his heart ache.

The smaller man marches forward and points a finger directly at his throat. “Sam Winchester, you and I are going to get a few things straight.”


	23. Lessons in power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to teach Sam a lesson just as he would teach any wayward fledgling, it just doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut here! ;)

Sam opens his mouth to speak and gets out half a syllable before his voice cuts off.

He isn’t choking like Dean was earlier. He just can’t speak. It’s like he’s been inflicted with a sudden onset of total laryngitis. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, ineffectively. The archangel in front of him fairly growls with bared teeth, “No talking. No interruptions.”  The whiskey colored eyes flash a brighter gold before returning to their usual darker color.  Gabriel punctuates his words with a hard jab to the hunters chest with his pointer finger. The taller man winces slightly with the sting of the poke.

Sam tries to raise an arm to comfort the abused area and finds even that is beyond him. He tries to twitch his fingers or wiggle his toes, with no effect.  He seems to be breathing fine. He turns his head as he watches the archangel begin to pace. It seems like he can only move from the neck up. He figures that's all Gabriel wants him to be able to do as the archangel spins on his heel and stalks back to the other side of the room. He can practically feel the agitation in the smaller man and he admits to himself he's not sure what's going on. But he's worried. _He couldn't be bothered that much by Crowleys comments, could he?_

The hunter also fears what Chuck could have said to the archangel to upset him. They hadn't talked about what they'd say to everyone else yet. So much had happened in so short a time, but Sam had gotten the message loud and clear that their resident godly figure wasn't happy about his and Gabriels sudden transition into a physical relationship. He just couldn't figure out why Chuck was cool with CasDean but not him and Gabriel. Or why it even mattered. They were going to war, didn’t they all deserve a little happiness before the end of the world?

Sam comes out of his thoughts with a start as he realizes that the golden-haired man in front of him is mumbling under his breath as he moves. The hunter catches words like "imbecile" and "fluttering moron". A small part of him wants to laugh at the picture presented in front of him. One of Gods most powerful beings, pacing and complaining to himself like a petulant kid. However, the look on Gabriels face keeps him from even the smallest smile. It's intent and hunting. Righteously furious. And kind of hot. 

Without warning, the archangel pivots with the grace of stalking cat and comes directly towards him, stopping with about a foot between them as he looks up into Sams face. "You will never endanger yourself like that again. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriels voice is a low growl that seems to hold the echo of thunder on the horizon. The damage to his face and knee are still unhealed but it doesn’t detract from the coldly beautiful set to his features. Instead, it seems to enhance them. As if any damage is inconsequential to the powerful being before him. The whole exposition produces a fluttering in Sams stomach that wars with his annoyance. He starts to open his mouth to argue when he remembers he can't speak. He settles for pasting what Dean calls his epic bitchface on his features. For a few seconds, the situation had struck him as humorous, but he’s rapidly losing his patience at being held down and talked to like a child. 

The smaller man takes a deliberate step forward into his personal space and whispers in a harsh tone. "You can move your head. Now answer. Am I clear?" Sam starts to feel anger heat in his chest like a coal as he stares down at the golden eyes gazing up at him in challenge. Gabriel may be an archangel, but the hunter is more than accustomed to taking care of himself. Just because he's human doesn't mean he needs to be coddled. Sam has fought monsters since he was a kid. He’s a crack shot and skilled with all manner of blades. He took down Lucifer and threw them both into the Cage. He almost closed the gates of Hell. And he was tired of being underestimated. He's sure, looking at it from Gabriels point of view.....

His thoughts nose dive as he realizes what's behind this display of temper. The smaller mans features are hard and the battle-ready set to his shoulders speaks his anger loud and clear. The hands at the ends of his tattered, leather jacket are clinched into fists so tight Gabriels knuckles have turned white. However, deep in his sun colored eyes, is the cold light of fear. 

All of Sams growing rage melts away. _Gabriel is afraid. For me_. To a being as powerful as an archangel, he must look so vulnerable to injury and death. When he'd dived in front of Crowley, he hadn't even thought. It was just instinct to get the demon away from the threat since Sam wasn’t armed and couldn't take it down. They needed Hell behind them, therefore, they needed the King of Hell alive. Gabriel had deflected the spell that caused the blow up because Sam had dived in front of it. If the hunter had just stopped and thought, the archangel could probably have vanished all three of them and none of them would have been hurt. _When did I get so impulsive?_

As he studies the face looking up at him, the defiant tilt to the other mans stubborn jaw, he can practically feel the fatigue coming off Gabriel. Not as bad as a few days ago, but he feels the pull of the anchor more, now that he's thinking about it. He'd never once considered the cost of an expenditure of power needed to stop a spell of the magnitude that Rowena had conjured. All of this anger was coming from terror and exhaustion. 

_And it’s all my fault. Oh Gabriel….._

Sam feels his expression melt and he does the only thing he can think of to try to make it better. He silently mouths, "I'm sorry for scaring you." The eyes in front of him blink once and drop down to his mouth. Sam mouths the words as clearly as he can again, wishing he could say them out loud. Wishes he could reach out and take Gabriel in his arms. He feels something inside himself stretch forward, trying to connect with the man in front of him. All he wants to do is take away the fear and comfort him but this damn power was holding him immobile. The expression on the others man face melts into despair as he understands the silent words, and he jerks back as if he'd been hit. 

With a snarl, Gabriel spins away and walks a few steps towards the center of the room, stopping with his back to Sam. The hunter sees him raise a hand, pointer finger and thumb gripping and rubbing his temples as if he has a headache. The archangels shoulders slump forward and Sam feels like he's said the wrong thing. He knows how it can feel when you're spoiling for a fight and the other person disarms you. The last thing he wants to do is make his lover feel any worse than he already does and he doesn't want to fight. His whole life has been a fight. Sam fully understands why Gabriel is angry.  _I’ve been there with Dean more times than I can count_ , he thinks with a sigh.

With a sudden movement, the archangel does another mercurial mood change and is coming back towards him, all fire, fury, and sparkling golden eyes. "You don't get to do that to me Sam Winchester! You do not go off half-cocked. I AM your weapon. I'm nearly indestructible and you're just a weak, fragile, STUPID homo sapien!" Sam bites back the urge to glare at that last part as Gabriel goes on. “You can’t possibly comprehend the power that I wield and you go and throw yourself in front of some worthless demon like you’re a damned meat shield!” Poke to the chest. “You will not go and die on me!” Another poke to Sams chest. “Do you understand me, you moronic moose?” A third poke and Sam has about had it. He feels his eyes narrow and a low growl of anger building up in his chest with a rumble. The hold on him hasn’t loosened but the hunter feels something swelling up from deep inside him. Something hot and powerful and flowing like a line directly into the archangel.

Sam concentrates on the feeling, not truly sure what he’s doing but going on some deeply buried instinct that’s pushing him. The desire to be able to move burns in his gut. Suddenly, in his minds eye, he can see the webs that are woven around him and holding him against the wall. They’re interlocking lines that glow a soft golden brown and the hunter can feel how they connect to hold him, like a puzzle. Again, he can sense that cord that binds him and Gabriel and he concentrates on it. As he feels a wave of heat roll down that line and envelope his entire form, he suddenly realizes he can use that cord.

The body in front of him gives a jerk. The hunter doesn't know how knows, but the line seems to link them at their cores where Sams soul and the power of the archangel lives. His Grace. The feel of the power is foreign to him, but there are still elements similar to when he used his demon powers. Unlike the feel of the demon magic, which was cold and icy at its most powerful, this is like the heat of a thousand suns and filled with love. He feels powerful, exultant, and aroused, both mentally and physically. With an internal effort, Sam yanks on the cord. He can’t really describe what he’s doing but it’s sort of like flexing a muscle, just somewhere inside him. He pulls the power further inward. At the same time, he uses the golden energy gathering within him and pushes outward against the ropes wrapping him tight. All of this is done in the time it takes him to inhale a deep breath. 

With an almost audible snap, the archangels control breaks, and Sam can move again.

Gabriels eyebrows practically go into his hairline as he stumbles back a step. “How in the hell….?” But he doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out because Sam moves forward and uses his longer arms to grab his lover by the shoulders and slam their mouths together. The hunter isn’t thinking, only feeling. He clutches at the smaller man like a sinking swimmer grabbing for a lifeline. That’s how he feels. Like he's drowning. At first, the body under his hands tries to jerk back. Sam hears a mumbled exclamation that he swallows as he plunders the mouth under his with an eager tongue.

Sam doesn’t know what’s happening but the use of that power practically shot a line of fire straight to his dick. And at the moment, he doesn’t care either. The object of his lust is wrapping fists into what’s left of the hunters shirt. For a second, he feels tension in those fists and thinks he’s about to be pushed away. Sam growls under his breath as he tears his mouth away, his lips finding Gabriels left ear. “I need you.” The archangel responds with a gasp as Sam brings his lips back to the smallers man with a desperation that makes both of them shiver. The hunter hears a hungry whine issue from the figure in front of him and then Gabriel is climbing him like he’s a tree.

He loops his hands under the archangels thighs to support him and lifts him up. Gabriel is wrapping needy, grasping hands into his hair and wrapping his legs around Sams waist, rutting against him in desperate movements. The hunter doesn’t even think about getting them to a bed.  He needs this. Now. Sam just reaches down between them and starts struggling to undo his pants but the smaller man is practically attached like a limpet. Their current position is making it inordinately difficult to get his throbbing dick free. Sam pulls back to snarl. “Gabriel. Help me get these off.”

The golden eyes that meet his are glazed with lust and something else. Confusion. Maybe a little fear. But the smaller mans hand is doing as Sam asked and he can feel the button on his jeans give way. A second later the zipper comes down and Gabriel is reaching inside and pulling his dick free. The hunter groans and claims the lips of his lover again as a hot hand begins to stoke him. He slides his hands up the firm thighs around him and grips the archangels ass, fingers flexing and releasing in time with the hand jacking him off. 

Sam moves his mouth to the side of the archangels neck and presses open mouthed kisses in the vulnerable hollow behind his ear. As he licks at the skin beneath his tongue, he walks them the few steps backwards towards the wall and braces himself there. He can feel Gabriels dick brushing against his, still trapped behind clothing. "Undo your pants. I want to feel your dick against mine." 

The hot hand gripping him lets go and Sams hips jut forward with the loss of that touch. The archangel is panting as he opens his own pants with frantic movements and pulls out his own swollen cock. The two strong erections bump together and Sam growls, "Wrap your legs and arms around me. Tight" His lover responds immediately to his demand. Sam is getting off as much on the feel of the hot cock now touching his as he is to having the recently angry archangel reduced to a desperate and aroused bundle in his arms. 

Sam leaves his left hand wrapped around his lovers ass and reaches down with his right, pulling both of their dicks together. "Lube us up." The command is no sooner out of his mouth when he feels the deliciously slick coolness soak the hot skin against his palm. 

Neither Sam nor Gabriel would be considered huge but the hunter isn't quite able to wrap his one hand around both their erections at once. His fingers flex, the tips rubbing against the outside of the archangels cock, his thumb against his own. Sam starts jerking his arm and sets a desperate pace, quick and rough. The feel of silken flesh rubbing against his is sending waves of pleasure straight to his core. The man against him has his ankles locked at the top of the hunters ass. His hands are locked together behind Sams neck as his hips still rut forward, adding delicious friction. 

Gabriel leans forward and rests his head against Sams shoulder. The hunter can hear his panting breaths, guttural moans, and desperate gasps for air as the hunter pleasures them both. Sam can't make out the words, but it sounds like between hungry sounds, that the archangel is speaking. Or maybe praying is a better description.

Sam tilts his head and bites gently at the archangels ear. His teeth nip the lobe, tongue immediately moving to sooth the bite with a long, wet stroke. The thighs around him flex and the smaller mans left hand wraps more firmly around his neck as the right drops away. The hunter feels the other mans arm drop between them and meet his, pushing the two erections more firmly together. Gabriels fingers meet and intertwine with his.

For a moment, the two men lock eyes. Sams hand slows almost to a stop as Gabriel adjusts his fingers more fully around both of their cocks. The archangels eyes are dilated, the pupils blown wide and seeming almost endless. Sam thinks he can practically see the world in those eyes looking at him and he’s never seen anything more beautiful. He watches as Gabriel gently bites his lower lip and leans forward, ever so slowly. He watches as his lovers eyes drift shut, his own eyes following. The kiss is both sweet and deep, hot with barely suppressed passion and warm with the fire of affection growing between them. The hunters head spins at the sudden conflicting feelings. He feels Gabriels hand gently begin to move his again, gripping their cocks tight and causing heat to roll through Sam again. The archangel shifts his head to the side and whispers in Sams ear, “Harder. Faster.” With the hotly whispered words, the feeling between them shifts back to burning passion. Then both hands are moving, fast and desperate as they work each other towards completion in unison.

Minutes of desperate groans, soft cries of ecstasy, and hot sighs echo throughout the room. Underneath it all is the erotic, wet smack of their hands moving together. The hunters legs are shaking with pleasure and fatigue but he doesn't want to stop, can't stop. He needs this. To release the lust raging through him. To feel the hot spurt of seed from his lovers cock as he makes him come. The hot, heavy feeling is gathering in his lower belly and spreading throughout his body. He feels a twisting in his chest and he knows it won’t be long and he wants Gabriel spilling over the edge with him. He turns his head and whispers, "Come for me Gabriel. I.... fuck. I need to feel you.... need...."

Sam can’t even seem to complete the thought, but it doesn’t matter. His lover comes apart in his arms with a desperate cry as he buries his face against the hunters neck, warm semen spilling from his wildly twitching erection. From the connection, that he seemed to have forgotten about in their desperate passion, comes a blinding flash of pure power and light. The feeling sweeps through Sam like a freight train and slams him into his own orgasm as his vision goes white behind his eyelids.

When he seems to come to his senses, he becomes aware that there’s a hard surface underneath him. He was on the floor.  _What the hell?_ With more effort than it should have taken, Sam lifts his head and opens his eyes. Gabriel is still wrapped around him, the tousled golden hair resting against his collarbone. The hunter is sitting on his ass on the floor, legs splayed out in front of him. The archangel seems to be using him as a prop, his legs loose on either side of Sams waist. Sam moves his right hand that’s still trapped between the two of them, earning himself an angry grunt from the archangel. That causes him to smile slightly. Apparently Gabriel still hasn’t regained his senses because there was a rapidly cooling and sticky mess between them. The hunter ignores it for the time being and raises his left hand, gently working it into the other mans hair. His voice is a harsh croak. “Gabe. You ok?”

Now that the overwhelming passion that stuck him was gone, a cold knot of fear was gathering in his chest. He had just broken an archangels bindings. More than that. He had seemed to draw angelic Grace directly into himself and he was still living. Yea, he’d been the vessel for Lucifer, but he had been made for the Devil. _This…..this had been like pulling on something that was also mine_. Even when he had taken control back from Lucifer, he hadn’t been able to use any of the archangels powers or touch his Grace. Now, he’d broken angelic bindings by pulling the power out of the archangel currently using him as a pillow.

He scratches gently at the head under his hand. “Gabriel….hey, I need you to let me know you’re alive.” Sam knew he was living, he could feel their chests still heaving together after the exertion, but he needed to know there was nothing else wrong with his lover. To his relief, he hears a muffled grunt and Gabriels sticky hand slaps him on the side firmly, causing him to wince as sperm gets smacked into what’s left of his shirt. Sam pulls his hand out of the archangels hair and runs it along the side of the others man face, hooking his jaw and pulling his head upward.

Heavy eyelids raise slowly over exhausted golden eyes. At first, the look from the other man is fuzzy and unfocused. However, from one blink to the next, Sam watches as awareness seems to flood into the gaze meeting his. Gabriel jerks back from the touch of the hand on his face. The hunters hand falls slowly to his side. He feels a twinge of pain in his heart when his lover moves back from his touch. Thankfully, after that one movement, the other man doesn’t move his body away but the hunter can see his pulse pounding his temple. “Holy fuck Sam.…..what did you just do?” Sam begins to shiver as the tone of fear in the archangel voice washes over him like cold water.

“I…..I don’t know.”


	24. Caught inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Gabriel tell Sam what even he doesn't fully understand?

Gabriel was getting good and fucking tired of being metaphorically knocked on his ass.

 _This is getting beyond ridiculous_. He'd only been alive again for a matter of days. He felt like he's been thrown off almost more times since he'd gotten back than he had in his entire life. And that was saying something. 

The archangel is still connected to Sam, both in the touch of their bodies and by the link of his Grace to the hunters soul. If he concentrates, he can almost feel the fluttering of the other mans heart. The quickness of his breathing. The panic that's rising like a cyclone in the middle of his chest. A fear that echoes Gabriels but can't match it because Sam has no idea what he's truly done, whereas the archangel felt it all too clearly. 

A human had been able to shatter a binding spell made of angelic Grace through nothing but desire and temper. 

Not only that, but had been able to draw on and control the power as if it was his own. To bend it to his will in the middle of what was essentially a fight. And Gabriel was no ordinary rank and file angel. Yea, sure, there were creatures who could do the same. A witch with a bit of blood or feather from the angel they wanted to control. A demon with the right spell and talisman. There were even a few Gods and Goddesses that he'd been sure to stay away from because they might be able to sense what he was, and what he wasn't, behind the persona of a Pagan God.

Never, ever, had a human done it. Sam was a mere mortal and shouldn't have been able to achieve anything of the sort.

Of course, nothing like the bond he and Sam shared had ever been attempted. Gabriel wasn't sure it had ever even been  _thought_ of. 

Until now. 

Sam meets his gaze with wide eyes almost grey in their worry. Gabriel could feel the panic and the hurt in the other man. Hurt. His lover was in pain because he'd jerked away.  _Damn_. The archangel sighs mentally and reaches out with his left hand, since the other one is still rather messy.  _Better clean that up,_  he thinks as his vanishes the mess with a bare hint of power. His palm is gentle as it curves around his lovers strong jaw and he bites back his own fear and confusion in favor of comforting the other man. "It's ok Samshine. Just breathe for me. Everything is fine, ok?" 

The hunter raises his own huge paw and rests it against Gabriels hand on his face. "Gabe...... what was.....what just happened? How did I do that?" Sam blinks in shock a few times and the archangel feels the other mans free hand wrap around his side, fingers tightening in an iron grip. Gabriel forces what he hopes is a reassuring smile as he places his free hand gently on the larger mans chest, carefully avoiding the brand he can partially see through the torn clothes. The skin beneath his palm is warm, and even if their bond didn't allow him to feel his lovers panic, the racing heart beneath his touch communicated it loud and clear. 

 _How to start this conversation without sending him into a tailspin? I'm not even completely sure how he did what he did._ Gabriel takes a deep breath, his facial features going as neutral as he can make them. He doesn’t want Sam to worry more than he already is. The hunters visions were back. This was enough to deal with without compounding the issue. But, compound it they had.  Story of his life. The link was the catalyst and his Father only knew what kind of abilities this was going to grant the other man. Guilt and fear nip at his mind over the fact he still hasn't explained to Sam about the line of power connecting them.  _Nows not the time._  

 _So when is?,_  part of him asks. 

Gabriel ignores it as he exhales with a sigh. "Truth is..... I'm not totally sure kiddo." He winces internally at the look on his lovers face at his confession. Like the archangel had just told him Santa wasn't real and he was actually Krampus all along. He quickly raises the hand resting on Sams chest and places it alongside the mans other cheek. The stubble scratches lightly against his skin and he relishes in the feel of it. Any feeling of Sam, really, despite the insane circumstances. "We're going to figure it out though, ok? The two of us. Together." And the archangel meant that, his voice ringing with his sincerity. It was the one thing he was sure of in this whole unsure mess.

He can see the hunter gearing up to argue, his mouth starting to open and the wheels of his brilliant mind spinning like a wheel, out of control. Gabriel silences it all by leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Sams. There's a slight hesitation before the other man leans in to return the pressure of the kiss. The link inside Gabriel seems to sigh and thrum with contentment. He’s not sure how he got so lucky. Even with this new bit of catastrophe hurtling their way, this is the one good thing in his forsaken existence.

Gabriel breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against his lovers, dropping his hands to rest them on the hunters broad shoulders. The other man moves his hand to wrap it around Gabriels bicep. He feels the taller man nod his head and blow out a breathe.  There's a slight pause before Sam whispers in a cracking voice, “Thank you Gabe….it’s just……” The archangel kisses him again, quickly and lightly before pulling back with reluctance and saying. “No need to thank me, Kiddo. I know.” Gabriel gently rubs the tense muscles of his lovers shoulders and feels the taller man relax into the touch. For a few moments, they’re both silent, lost in their own thoughts and taking comfort in the nearness of each other. The warmth. The quiet connection between them glowing like a barely stoked ember. Soft and sweet in this moment instead of burning hot.

The archangel finally sits back as he tries to lighten the mood, glancing down between them with a mischievous grin. “As glorious as your cock is, we should probably zip up. And you need to put on an actual shirt that isn’t shredded like swiss cheese. Not that I mind seeing that gorgeous body of yours.” Sams cheeks immediately start turning pink and Gabriel lets out a laugh. He decides he's never going to get tired of how bashful his lover can get about compliments, even irreverent ones. The hunter scrambles to his feet and adjusts himself while fixing his pants. He strips off his shirt and tosses it at the archangel, hitting him in the face as he growls, “Shut up, Gabriel.” The smaller man just keeps giggling as he tosses the shirt aside and gets to his feet more slowly, putting his own appearance to rights.  

Gabriel watches as Sam moves over to the wardrobe, his laughter trailing into silence as the hunter picks out one of his trusty cotton blend flannels. He wrinkles his nose and makes a mental note, that if they live through all this shit, he’s getting the hunter into a nice suit.  _With his shoulders and that perky ass, he’ll have every female and half the men in a ten-mile radius panting for him._ He pauses for a moment as he considers that thought.  _Well, maybe I’ll just have him wear the suit for me._ As the other man turns around, the archangel studies the tension that still lingers in the long line of his body, the wrinkles in his forehead, and the twist to his lips. Gabriel considers his next move as Sam looks up and meets his eyes. He’s sure the other man doesn’t even realize it, but there’s a silent pleading in their hazel depths. For comfort. Assurance. Normality.

Gabriel can’t provide all of those with what’s going on, but he can try to fix what he can. Especially since, based on what Chuck said, it’s partially his fault anyway.

The archangel makes a split-second decision and goes over to sit on the bed, patting the space beside him. “Come here.” Oh, the sudden wariness in Sams eyes. Gabriel knows, with everything he is, that the other man trusts him. However, he’s a trained hunter suddenly dealing with unknown powers. Of course he’s going to be cautious. The smaller man forces a silly grin he doesn’t truly feel. “Come on Samshine. I’m not going to bite.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Unless you ask me to, of course.” There, that eases some of the tension in the other man as he moves over to sit beside the archangel. Gabriel links his right hand through Sams left, marveling at the size difference in the two. Suddenly, he can’t seem to meet the other mans eyes. He clears his throat before speaking softly but distinctly. “According to dear, old Dad, our link has awakened some kind of power in you.”

He hears Sam take in a sharp breath and feels the fingers flex around his as he goes on. “The visions coming back are partially my fault. To the best of my knowledge, it seems like with our,” he hesitates briefly, “connection, is feeding your abilities. Similar to the way you had to do before when you were drinking demon blood.” The other man tenses again. Gabriel knows he would rather forget about that time but it’s something that has to be brought up. He starts to open his mouth again but the hunter speaks up. “But…..that was evil. You aren’t evil.”

That surprises a laugh out of the smaller man.  _Sweetheart, if you only knew._ Gabriel knows that he's no innocent. Sure, there were plenty of other things far worse than him, but he wasn’t a stranger to the darkness within himself. However, now wasn’t the time to argue about it as Sam uses his free hand to lift the archangels head. “Gabriel. You aren’t. I know evil. I’ve hunted it since I was old enough to know about the things that went bump in the night. I’ve seen it in Hell. You’re not that.” The archangel is nodding along with his words, not believing them one bit, but more focused on the important thing. Which was Sam.

“I know Kiddo. But right now, I think, that whatever the demon blood changed in your brain……that allowed you to even have these powers…….is allowing you to use mine.” He watches the hunter lick his lips and the wrinkles on his forehead deepen. “You can manipulate it, use it like you did before. But this time…..” Gabriel pauses and takes a deep breath, tightening his grip. This was proving difficult to explain to someone who probably had only the vaguest idea of how angelic Grace functioned.  “We have a direct connection. Plus, your brain is hardwired for angelic power. You were literally created to be the vessel for a fallen archangel.” A flash of pain in the hazel eyes gazing into his causes his own heart to ache. He turns more fully towards Sam and presses his knee to the side of the hunters thigh. This conversation is hurting both of them but the other man needs to understand the severity of the situation. How powerful he can be. “Apparently, even though you’re not consuming demon blood, you’re still capable of using those powers if you have another source to draw on.”

Sam nibbles at his bottom lip as he drops his eyes. “So, what you’re saying is……the demon blood was my battery before. And this time….you are?” He sneaks a look back at Gabriel before looking down at their linked hands. The archangel gives a sad smile and nods, even though the other man won’t meet his eyes as he responds, “Yea Sammykins. I’m your Duracell.” That surprises a small snort of laughter from the hunter as he raises his head, tears glittering in his gaze as he responds. “But I’m supposed to be anchoring you here, not weakening you. Are you ok? How do you feel?”

Gabriels heart isn’t sure whether it should warm at the concern in his lovers eyes or drop into his stomach at the obvious concern Sam is feeling, thinking he could have hurt the smaller man unintentionally. The smile on the smaller mans face becomes more genuine. “I’m fine Samshine. Never better.” In truth, he was feeling a little peaky. It hadn’t been an easy last few days even without the events of the previous couple of hours. It seemed the problems were just compounding at this point and Gabriel felt his internal clock ticking down to the final showdown. Either way, he wasn’t about to fade away and he didn’t want the hunter worrying about him.

Sam nods in relief and surprises the archangel with a quick, yet hard kiss, before pulling back with a trembling smile. “Ok. So. What do we do now? Do you teach me to control this?” Gabriel feels his grin widen as pride, and an emotion he doesn’t want to name, swell in his chest. He’s constantly being amazed by the human before him. Him, the arrogant and world-weary and eternal Trickster. Sam had just been told his visions were back, along with a new set of powers, something he should obviously terrified of. Not to mention he was basically the tie-down for a resurrected male archangel, who he was now in a sexual relationship with. God was in residence in his home, along with the Devil who tormented him, and Gods Sister was coming to eat whole world.

And here the two of them sat, holding hands like starstuck kids and staring into each others eyes like the rest of the world doesn’t exist.

Sam is smiling hesitantly and but the determination in the rest of his face says he’s ready to let Gabriel lead him down the proverbial rabbit hole. The trust in the hunters eyes warms something in the archangel he hasn’t let see the light of day in centuries. Alternately, it also chills him to his core as he knows he’s not worthy of that delicate emotion. What he knows, but doesn’t think Sam has realized yet, is that the anchor will fade. But the link from the resurrection spell won’t. The more they’re together, the more they touch, the more they indulge in their passion, the stronger it will get. He’s not sure how he’s going to explain that and part of him feels sick at the thought. _I have to tell him._

Before he can follow that line of thinking, he hears Castiel call his and the hunters name beyond the closed door. “Gabriel? Sam? Are you two in there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is getting into a sticky mess.


End file.
